


Legend of Zelda: End of the Cursed Cycles

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 129,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Warning, story contains both light and DARK lemons, first chapter has both, read at own risk or not read at all.) This story starts out ages after the end of Breath of the Wild, far far beyond after peace has settled in the land of Hyrule... or has it? thanks to a reincarnation of an ancient evil, things may never be the same again... or will it?, read on to find out in LOZ:EOTCC





	1. Chapter 1

**(Warning from TME, read first before going further: this story contains graphic dark and Light Lemons, read ahead at own risk, the first lemon of this story is a Dark Lemon, meaning forced and what not followed by a Light or consensual Lemon after, please power through to the light lemon if you don't like Dark Lemons.)**

**The scene opens up with TME reading some kind of large blue book and minding his business for now while he enjoyed what he was reading, it looked to have a large golden triangle on the coverer with some words on it that was too hard to read at a distance.**

**That's when a portal opens up before you see Atomsk walking out.**

"**Yo." He said.**

**TME jolts and TME dropped the book which closed to show that the book was called the Legend of Zelda Encyclopedia, a big blue book that had over 30 years of information of the legend of Zelda all the way from the very first NES game to Twilight princess on the Wii U, and there was even stuff about items, plots, enemies, a pure well of Zelda knowledge.**

"**G-Good grief!, sorry but next time mind sending a text or something before you pop up like that." TME said before he picked up the big heavy book with one hand.**

"**I did sent you a text. Though I think you were too deep in that book." Atomsk said before taking a seat.**

"**Oh… really?, sorry guess I never noticed, was busy reading this, here take a look if you want, just don't remove the bookmark on a certain page alright, deals with the main focus on this story after all." TME said when he placed the book on Atomsk's lap and he could feel how heavy it was when TME set it on Atomsk's lap.**

"**Dang how heavy is this?" Atomsk said as he held the book.**

"**Well you could say Knowledge is Power and Power is Heavy, if this was a piece of the Triforce, it would the the Wisdom section and that is probably the heaviest part of the Triforce." TME said while he chuckles a bit from his jokes.**

**Atomsk did shook his head with a slight chuckle before he opened the book.**

**He flipped through a few pages and saw a lot of details that explained about the Legend of Zelda lore, the items in another section, even about the plot of all the games, there was even a small tidbit about the Hyrule Warriors stuff on one page but not much else but this book had a lot of info on the Zelda series in general.**

"**So what do you think, should be helpful, that thing cost me nearly 30 bucks, got it at a slight discount, for those who don't know, its one of the three books that details the Zelda Series, this is the Encyclopedia, the first two were the Hyrule Historia, and the Artifacts and items book… not sure with that other title so I'll look that up later but this one is technically a fine tuned cobbled together book that details both books and then some." TME said when he watched Atomsk look through a few more pages before he found some kind of odd little string like bookmark with some kind of medallion attached to it that had a dragon on the front and the word courage… ironic considering the Triforce of courage was mentioned… in the book…**

"**Damn that's a lot. More than my Adventure Time Encyclopaedia book." Atomsk said.**

"**Well the Zelda series is over 30 years old, older then me and I'm 26." TME said when he grins at the look on Atomsk's face.**

"**Don't have to tell me twice. I'm 26 too." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Yeah… anyway to the readers… we will be using the internet and what not to fill in some gaps but all in all I'll be using this book here to do most of the info work for us, though while it can help… this story technically doesn't star Ganondorf, Link, or even Zelda…. No… it involves a Cast off of Demise himself… the main antagonist of Skyward sword… you see Ganondorf is a result of Demise's curse, not Demise himself, I've looked it up and in many cases its Demise's hatred and what not that is getting reincarnated again and again… but what if even sealed in the Master sword, Demise was still barely hanging in there over the ages and was getting tired of this Cycle of hate and failure since Ganondorf, even in some cases where he was so close… a single Hylian boy or man was able to stop his hatred's incarnation again and again… I mean to be honest I thought Demise would have called it quits by now and while I haven't played breath of the Wild, not having a Switch personally, there was the latest Ganondorf or Calamity Ganon, a beast made purely of hatred and Malice." TME said while he grins when he and Atomsk were about to get to the meat of the story soon.**

"**Easy TME, you don't want to give everything away. How about we just start the story." Atomsk said while grinning.**

"**After a few warnings… first off this Story will be dark in certain, blood and gore, Dark lemons here and there and the very first Lemon in this chapter later down the line will be Dark, haven't even told Atomsk yet so I hope he can bare with me on that… then again he did talk me into helping with the LLP series and what now so… eh…" TME said before he shrugged and looks at the readers again.**

"**Either way, don't expect things here to be black and white, think of shades in shades of grey and you should enjoy this story well, not all the normal heroes or villains of Zelda may stay heroes or villains at least for a bit by choice… but I won't spoil anything else, Atomsk, got anything to say before we start the story officially?" TME said when he got his book from Atomsk.**

"**Nope. Though the way you said I talked you into LLP felt like if I forced you or something." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

"**Hehe, sorry if it sounded like that you know I mean no ill will, was just saying that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been more adventurous with lemons so in terms of skills… you are the Lemon Master who showed me the Lemon Way… is that ACCEPTABLE!?" TME said while making the last word screech a bit like a certain AT character while he bowed to Atomsk and had a grin on his face when he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk did blink after hearing that before he starts to laugh for a moment.**

"**Dang… didn't see that coming. Though I do get what you mean. So yes that's acceptable… my young padawan." He said while grinning.**

**TME then chuckles darkly before he evilly rubbed his hands together.**

"**Careful my Master… the Student can surpass the master if you are not careful… if you are not, I may take your title of Lemon king away from you hehehe." TME evilly chuckles while he momentarily turned into DME for a moment before he returned to normal… hopefully that was just for dramatic effect…**

**Atomsk did blink after seeing that.**

"**Well no need since you're technically a Lemon Master of your own right so no need for the rule of 2 method."**

**TME blinked at that before he rubbed his head.**

"**Err… I'll have to look that one up but mind if I clarify a few things to the readers since the timelines are a bit confusing?" TME said while he opened to book to show that at one of the pages, there was a three way split on the legend of Zelda timeline.**

"**Go right ahead. You're the LOZ expert." Atomsk said.**

"**Eh you probably know just as much… anyway in the Legend of Zelda, up until the Ocarina of Time, there was one timeline, however after that, the timeline split into three timelines… one is where the hero is defeated and the seven sages had to seal Ganondorf after he acquired the triforce, setting up the events to A Link to the past, another timeline is where Link, sent back to when he was a kid, was able to stop Ganondorf before he could first start his plan to betray Hyrule and Ganondorf was banished to the twilight realm, setting up the Twilight princess story while Link from OOT went to look for Navi and wound up in Termina in Majora's Mask so a new Link was born some time after and took on that timeline's Ganondorf TP's Ganondorf, Majora's Mask well… had Majora's Mask… and another is where Ganondorf in the Adult Timeline was sealed away by the seven sages then but without the Hero of Time, he managed to break free and caused destruction and as a last ditch effort, the King of Hyrule then, used the Triforce to contact the Goddesses and they washed the land away so to speak, pretty much wiping Hyrule off the map, setting the stage for the Wind Waker…. Damn… and some call Kingdom Hearts confusing but at least its on one timeline, this one is all over the place." TME said when he looked at the book and at the three timelines.**

"**No kidding. If Kingdom Hearts was involved I would tell most people what can be a prequel or not." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Yeah… though don't jynx us man, if push comes to shove from viewer requests we could probably make a Crossover with LOZ and KH but who knows how confusing things would get then…" TME said when he could see how it could happen… but was horrified with how long that story would be if it spanned generations.**

"**Yeah… better if we just say no to that." Atomsk said while sweatdropping.**

"**Yeah… anyway to get things on track, this story starts out thousands of years after the Breath of the Wild where I think the timeline's merge so to speak with how far technology advances in this story, and with how many times Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were reborn and fought, or in Ganondorf's case until the four swords stuff, his first actual reincarnation, the cycles of fighting for the Triforce were practically unending… so what if, in the Master Sword where the last bits of Demise Rests since he was, in a sense sealed to let his very existence fade… but what if thanks to how the Master Sword was degraded over the ages again and again, that seal… cracked so to speak, allowing Demise to make one last plan with the last of his powers since his curse doesn't seem to be working against the Links and Zelda's over the ages…" TME said before the scene shifts to an empty void of sorts...**

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene opens to show a empty open void without end while a singular being resides inside of it… he was a massive man standing 7 to 8 feet tall, had flaming hair that was greatly dimmed thanks to how long he was in this void and for the most part, he had long since given up on trying to get free of this void for a few reasons.

One of which was his curse and another was that of the Goddesses who have kept him here in this prison… his name was Demise, the first Demon King that emerge to try and get the Triforce for his own end… to what end… he had forgotten his original goal but he did remember that thanks to his hatred and rage, he had placed a curse on two beings and their descendants over the years… however each and every time his curse caused great destruction… it always seemed to fail… especially with how a simple nobody always seemed to get aid from others and always worked to destroy that which to them… would be considered evil.

Demise however while the Demon King, and did want the Triforce for his own end, didn't want to become evil… no… he was forced in that position by the Goddess Hylia and the Goddesses of the Triforce who had deemed him a threat, he may not remember much… but he knew he had honor and did try and reason with Hylia to allow him to use the Triforce but because of certain incidents… war broke out and he was sealed by the Goddess and she died and chose to reincarnate herself as a mortal and to seem to have a curse of her own… spite him by having her decendents use the triforce against his *Descendant*... Ganondorf… contrary to what most would think, being in this void would mean not being able to see and hear things over the years…

But no… it was the opposite…

Every time the wielder of the Triforce of Courage wielded the Master Sword which he was sealed in, Demise had a front row seat to each and every time he saw the Links of the Age's… of every timeline do something Heroic…

Though it always irked him since it was like the Goddesses who helped forged the Master Sword were mocking him by letting him view things like this over the ages.

Ironically enough… Demise did notice one thing, over the ages, every time the Master Sword was in disarray or in horrid shape, parts of the seal would crack, but not enough by the time another Link would come to restore it.

So… Demise did something that most wouldn't think he would do, even if it took him to the edge of his limit with existing…

You see there was one final instance where Demise saw Ganondorf… or in this Incarnation, Calamity Ganon as some would know was defeated by Link and Zelda, he shockingly had his curse halt and to the Goddesses who noticed with Demise so still in the Master Sword, they thought he finally passed on but unknowingly even to the Goddesses… Demise was just sleeping a deep sleep… buying his time and power for just the right moment, even if he can't get free physically… it doesn't mean he had other ways of getting out of here.

Ages passed in a peaceful Hyrule… without a speck of evil…

The Kingdom of Hyrule was able to endure those ages but while the triforce of Wisdom went to the Zelda's of the ages… many were confused that nothing horrible was going on, granted monsters still roamed the lands but that was a common thing for many… some monstered even evolved over the years to be more humanoid like how the Zora's in one timeline became monsters or how the Zora's became the Rito… or how the Kukiri became the Korok's, Oddly enough the Goron's never seemed to evolve like the Hylian's who stay the same.

Interestingly enough, some of the Hylian nobility started to secretly use mercenaries and underground dealings to enslave some of the newly evolved monsters, the Skulltulas became multi armed beings known as Skullko's, while they did have monster like traits, being mainly insect like beings in the shape of the skull, they became pretty decently looking humanoids who could stick to walls, and the skull like parts they were born with could be moved somewhat like retractable growing shells so they had no need for clothing aside from the females and males to hide their private parts, they looked like surprisingly decently good looking Humanoids, but they were mainly hunted for the Gold shelled variants… which made their kind really hard to find since they had a distrust of Hylians in general and the allies that they had.

Then there were unexpected evolutions from beings like Bubble's, skull like spirits who evolved into beings who seemingly could thrive purely on sex with others, they had demonic wings and traits and they had surprisingly powerful magic, the males were called Incubuses and the females were Succubuses, if one ignored the demonic traits, those beings would be considered the most beautiful or handsome race.

Even the Wolfo's had evolved into the Fangian's, a race of Nomadic warriors who traveled far from the cities and towns and only a few in disguise would go and get supplies… they were feared and respected for their physical abilities and while not as strong as Goron's, if push came to shove, if Zora's and Rito's thrived in the sea and Air, then Fangian's thrived on land where they could use their powerful bodies for raw speed.

There were other evolved races but that could be detailed later….Weapons in Hyrule had changed as well….

While Swords and sorcery was still a key factor in many people's lives, guns and more advance technology was being made over the years and to the people who were unable to use magic or swords, Guns were easier to acquire and it caused more strife between the Hylians and the evolved Monster races.

To some they were still monsters, but to themselves… they were just trying to live…

Demise saw many races evolve and was surprised to see that the Moblins evolved as well, granted they were still monsters in a sense but they were stronger and faster then their aged predecessors, smarter to in some sense but still not quite to the same level as the others… a missing link so to speak before a full evolution if that term was good.

Anyway Demise kept sleeping while keeping his mind aware and one day… he was rouse from his sleep when he heard a loud crack near him and saw to his shock a large crack next to him… granted cracks would soon be repaired by the Goddesses but this one was big enough for him that he could get free… but if he did so, then the Goddesses would just seal him away like last time… no… he had to make a decision… one was to break free or…

Demise then held his hand to the large crack and sent as much power as he could spare into in before the Goddesses would notice and used so much that he started to pass out… but not before he had one final thought when he could feel his sanity leave him… it looks like this would be the last coherent thought from Demise, his body wouldn't die but his intelligence was starting to slip to one that of a mindless beast, he even used another burst of power to send the weapon he used… the Demon Lord Ghirahim… to be reincarnated in this new Hyrule that had its fake peace… however he wouldn't know what form, name, or even gender Ghirahim would take.

"_Even if I can't do anything… instead of relying on my Hatred and curse… I'll do what Hylia did and reincarnate not just my soul… but my power as well… however to make sure that no one will notice… I'll reinstate my curse and lets see how Hyrule and the Goddesses react when not just Ganondorf…. But my reincarnation will appear… what will you all do do in when that happens in this time of faux peace Goddesses… hehe… I wonder… how…. Th...ings… will...g...ooooo…" _Demise thought before a great roar rang out from his throat while the scene shifts to years later in an unknown location...

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene now showed a massive forest, hidden away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of Hyrule, granted some could come and go if they wanted but the trek to this place was not one would normally take… and in that forest lies a massive village hidden away from the rest of the world… before the scene focused on some kind of training area in one part of the village.

"GAH!" A man's voice rang out while he was knocked onto his back, he had a wooden sword in hand while many monster like humanoids were walking by or at him while he and a Fangian man was looking at him with an amused look on his face.

The man on the ground was shockingly Hylian looking even if Hylian's were feared by the people here… but his ears were not pointed, he had brown hair, green eyes and he wore simple black pants with a green shirt and black boots, he even had a nasty looking scar on his forehead.

The Fangian before him had two wooden swords in hand, had blue hair trailing down his back in a wild way and his eyes were a mix between green on one side and yellow on the other.

His attire was brown pants, an open vest that showed a bit of his muscled chest and black boots.

The man on the ground groans when he sat up while a Skullko with a gold shell laughed when he looked at that Fangian.

"Dang Cedric, give Emerald some slack, even if it is practice you don't have to knock the poor guy around like that." The Gold Skullko said while the man on the ground, Emerald, shook his head when he shockingly hopped back onto his feet.

"Eh, it's no worries Jin, at the very least my durability can match a Goron's at least and this is training, wouldn't be good training if Cedric went easy on me… though did you really need to use two wooden swords man?, with your speed its like I get hit four times before I can swing my sword once." Emerald said while he rubbed his head with his free hand while he looked at the Fangian Cedric with a half lidded look on his face.

Cedric chuckled for a moment.

"Sorry Emerald but you know the saying, two swords are better than one. Heck, I can be the first guy to wield three swords if needed."

"Oh dear Goddesses no… if you used them on me I'll need three times the healing potions to recovered and Grampa Xan is ticked off enough as its… its bad enough he had to adopt me in this village hidden away that is suppose to house Monster evolved species… no offense, but it feels like I can't do much since unlike even the more… publicly accepted races, I got no strengths like them… would have thought I was a Hylian but I got no pointed ears and they still do… still don't like them though considering… you know…" Emerald said while he frowned… Emerald knew about what some Hylian's do if the mercenaries that they hire find a monster evolved species, normally they get captured as slaves or hunted since Hylian's use their… parts for their weapons and armor… Emerald heard that he was adopted when he was a baby in the woods nearby by the leader of this hidden Monster village, Xan Grandblade, and while some still had issues with Emerald being so… Hylian like, the village grew to love the guy since he normally tried to be friendly with everyone in the village, even to those who bullied him like some of the more… intelligently challenged species like the Bulblins who evolved into the similarly nomadic Bullian's, they looked more like humanoid bulls now and the kids back then normally teased Emerald since as a child he was pretty weak.

"Eh no need to be worried about that Emerald knowing you have friends like me backing you up." Cedric said while grinning.

"More like me to hold you back from ripping them apart… I still remember the scratch marks when you tried to get out of my arms when you and I quote… wanted to rip their throats out… especially the one who gave me this scar… I'm still having those weird dreams every now and then thanks to this." Emerald said when he touched the scar on his forehead, when he was around 5, one of the Bullian's pushed him over near Cedric and Emerald accidently hit his head on a rock which nearly killed him that day, if it wasn't for Emerald barely being conscious enough to grip Cedric's ankle with a surprisingly strong grip, Cedric would have killed that kid before Emerald was rushed over to the healers by Cedric and a few of his friends.

Cedric did frown when he remembered that day.

"Yeah well that jerk deserved it. I mean you almost died thanks to him."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, Maite, Lillum, Azure, and Rachel, I was rushed over to Xan and the healer while he was working with helping Daniel…. Anyway… lets not talk about that… I got a feeling that I may actually get a win on you today." Emerald said with a grin while Jin who stood nearby laughed at that.

"H-Hahaha!... well that would be a first since Cedric never lost a spar with anyone here, you do have a point about being weak in many things but you got pure stubbornness on your side that's for sure, many would have given up on taking Cedric on long ago but it's what… nearly 20 years since you two started to train and you never even got one good hit on him." Jin said which ticked off Emerald who points the wooden sword at him.

"Oh shut it Jin!, I'll get one good hit someday, no one is invincible!" Emerald said with a comically angered look on his face which made a few people passing by laugh at Emerald's antics while Jin laughed more at that.

Cedric laughs as well before he said this.

"Well until that day, I'll still be know as Cedric, the Invincible!"

Emerald got a tick mark on his head before he looks at Cedric.

"Why you… fine... time to get serious then!" Emerald growled out before he charged at Cedric with a shocking burst of speed… looks like he really was training hard to do something like that.

Cedric blinked before he charges at Emerald with the same speed and determination.

Though while Cedric could easily keep up, he saw Emerald surprisingly keeping his burst of speed up while he blocked, countered, and dodged each swing of Emerald's wooden sword, if it was one thing Emerald had over Cedric it was stamina and stubbornness, no matter how many times Emerald took him on and lost, Emerald always seemed to bounce back stronger then ever and while it was true he had to strengths, Emerald seemed to have a way with swords even more so than Cedric, granted Cedric trained for years but Emerald seemed to be able to pick up a sword like it was second nature to him, it was like he was a swordsman in a past life or something.

Cedric was so shocked and impressed that Emerald can keep up as he kept blocking from Emerald's attacks before attempting his own.

Thankfully for Cedric, he had more experience with fighting, actually having been in a fights unlike Emerald, he was able to knock Emerald's sword into the air and a moment later had his wooden sword at Emerald's throat while the wooden sword lands on the ground nearby.

Emerald looked a bit down from that while he sighs and just plopped to sit on the ground and lay on his back on the training area.

"Dammit… every time I lose… guess you really are invincible." " Emerald said while he closed his eyes before he heard giggling from nearby which made him, the laughing Jin, and Cedric look over to see four Humanoid Women, one was a Succubus named Lillum, she had large barely hidden D to E sized breasts, wide hips, and large demonic wings on her back while she wore a skimpy outfit that barely hid her figure.

Another was a Black haired like woman with cat like traits, her name was Azure and her race was evolved from Remlits, Catonian's they were called, and like their ancestors, during the day they were nice and sweet or as sweet as their individuality lets them be to being bloodthirsty and what not when the sun went down, it was a fact that unless you were mated to one or were family to one, you should always be weary of a Catonian during the night since it could mean getting badly hurt.

Azure had B to C sized breasts, fur that covered her body enough so that she didn't need to wear clothing, a long tail that puffed out at night when she turned wild, all in all, she could be nice at one moment, but deadly at night.

Another was a couple fox like humanoid women named Maite and Rachel, their species were evolved from Keatons, Fox like monsters with X shaped scars on their foreheads, they were normally around a normal adults height but were a few inches shorter thanks to their agile nature and had fox like heads… they also had a thing for shiny things as well, the Keaton evolved Monsters were labeled Keatots. **(A/N: Hard to come up with names for evolved humanoid monsters.)**

Maite was a shapely Fox Humanoid, having D sized breasts, and wide hips and thanks to her fur that covered her entire body she didn't need clothing, she had a mainly pink coloring and had a somewhat blue tint.

The final one was Rachel, she was Maite's sister and aside from looking a few inches bigger and having a more blue tint to her fur, she could be a twin of hers.

Cedric blinked before he retracted his wooden blades.

"Hello ladies. Fancy day for a walk?" He said while grinning but more likely grinning at Azure and Rachel.

Azure just chuckles when she walked up to Cedric before flicking him on the nose.

"Careful Cedric, you Fangian's are not the only one's here with good noses…" Azure teased when she grins at Cedric a little while Lillum and Maite went to check on Emerald who had looked away from them with a blush on his face.

"You alright Emerald?" Lillum asked while Rachel had went to Cedric.

"Well knowing Emerald, I'm sure he will bounce back soon, you would think he was a Slime Kin with how easily he does that." Rachel said while she grins at the downed man while Azure shook her head at that, slimekins were slime like humanoids with shapely bodies, they either had male or female like forms but they could change their gender and shape at will thanks to that.

Cedric also shook his head while Maite check in case Emerald had any bruises and what not.

Emerald blushed more when Maite did that and Lillum grins when she leaned down near his face.

"Nice workout though, I think you pushed Cedric a little there, here… a little reward." Lillum said before she kissed Emerald on the cheek which made Emerald blush so brightly that his head looked blood red and he rolled away from Lillum and hopped to his feet while he held his cheek and have this funny wide eyed reaction.

"W-W-W-Will you stop that!?, always teasing me like this is really messing with me." Emerald said while he held his cheek which made Lillum giggle.

"Well I would if it wasn't such a funny reaction, though I'm sure you wouldn't complain if Maite here did the deed to you… then again I always did offerer to take that V-Card of yours when you turned 18 but you never did… so shy and all that." Lillum teasingly said while Emerald blushed more while he leaned back from Lillum who moved in to mess with Emerald more.

Maite blushes when Lillum said that making Rachel giggle while Cedric and Azure couldn't help but snicker at the scene.

A moment later, a Wallmaster, a hand like monster, appeared over Emerald from nowhere and grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he was lift into the air away from everyone.

Some monsters were able to either be tamed and worked with the more evolved races and Xan had tamed quite a few monsters and used them to help around the village, one of them was a Wallmaster, litteral hand like monster that was normally used to grab targets and take them to the entrance of a dungeon, there were multiple variants but all in all, they were mainly harmless and only worked to get rid of intruders peacefully or worked for their master to bring others to them like in Emerald's case...

Everyone saw the blushing Emerald get pulled all the way to Xan's place, looks like Emerald was summoned.

Lillum in turn chuckles before she looked at the others.

"Well that was fun, though Cedric, I was a little serious about seeing Emerald pushing you a little, have a little fun in that fight?, I may be willing to share with Maite if we can work together to get Emerald if he ever stops being dense and shy, but I don't mind helping with stress relief if you need it." Lillum said with a grin on her face while she walked to Cedric with a swing of her hips.

Cedric was blushing bit after hearing that before seeing Lillum's hips shook.

Azure sighs before she grabbed Lillum's right pointed ear and gripped it hard which made her say ow a lot in discomfort.

"You know, I believe some of us told you to keep the flirting to at least the afternoon Lillum." Azure said before Lillum held up a pocket watch from a pouch at her side.

"Oh, it just turn 12 a minute ago though." Lillum said while Azure gave Lillum a half lidded look when she took that too literal when the time was at 12 on the dot.

Maite and Rachel shook their heads at Lillum's antics while Cedric rubbed the back of his head.

Meanwhile with Emerald….

He was dropped by the Wallmaster in front of his Gramps's house before the Wallmaster starts to float away while Emerald rubbed his ass.

"Ugh… thanks for the lift Wally." Emerald said to the Wallmaster who gave a thumbs up to Emerald before he got to his feet and he entered the house.

It was pretty spacious, being able to house many people and what not, however only he and his Grandfather, Xan, lived here… Xan was one of the strongest men here, even in his advanced age and not even evolved Monsters like Cedric could take Xan on even in Xan's old age which made many question on what kind of evolved Monster Xan was…

He was a giant of a humanoid, standing around 9 feet tall, had muscles galore all over his body, had a bald head, and a spiky white beard, he wore an eyepatch on his left eye, and had plenty of swords on the walls.

All in all, it looked like a swordsman's paradise aside from the occasional electronic here and there, technology really advanced over the years.

Emerald then walked to Xan's office when he saw a sign that Xan was inside of it before he knocked on the door.

"Hey Gramps, Wally brought me here for some reason, you need me?" Emerald said before he opened the door to see the massive humanoid writing on some pieces of paper.

The old man looked to Xan with one good eye before he sets his pen down.

"Ah Emerald, good to see you, sorry for Wally but I have an important job for you, you see I've heard that some… Hylians and Blin's or their evolved brethren Granblins have been oddly working together and for some reason have been sniffing around near here, no one found out about this place now but I need you to go see what is going on, I would have asked the others, but knowing how Hylians are, it would be better if none of the evolved Monsters here go with you, it's a simple scouting mission and if you are caught, you can always say you are a traveler and got lost and wound up here by accident." Xan said while Emerald looked a bit surprised by that.

"Are you sure?, couldn't you just send some people to scare them off?" Emerald asked while Xan shakes his head.

"Not with them this close, it could give our location away and I don't want to risk getting anyone harmed, I'm not saying this to say your expendable, all I'm saying is that unlike the others here, the Hylian's won't be interested in another Hylian, especially if you wear a hat to cover your ears, it has been getting cold lately and the Slime kin have started to turn blue as a result." Xan said while Emerald did remember that most SlimeKin did look a bit bluer than usual on the way here.

"I see, well what am I supposed to do exactly if I do find them?" Emerald said which made Xan rub his beard.

"One of two things, either scout them out and report back here to tell me how close they are and if they are close, I'll sound the signal for everyone to hide underground, if they are far away, stay nearby for a bit to see if they will move away, if so, then no need to stick around, but if they seem to approach our village, return here as fast as you can so I can make some plans." Xan said while Emerald looked thoughtful before he nods his head.

"Alright, do I tell anyone?" Emerald asked while Xan shook his head.

"No, trust me telling the others would risk a panic, you can say you need to leave the village to go on an errand for me but no more." Xan said while Emerald nods his head.

"Alright, I'll get ready then." Emerald said before he starts to walk out of the room while Xan watched Emerald as he exits and sighs a moment later.

"Well… hope he does well, after he got those dreams I can't help but worry that things are going to get very bad… very soon." Xan said while the scene went to Emerald while he entered his room.

It was a pretty interesting room for Emerald, there was various electronics and stuff here and there plus various swords and even a couple spell books as well.

But all Emerald got was a hat that covered his head and ears, and a massive greatsword that he strapped to his back before he walked to the door and exits before he could get a good look at his room.

He then exits his home before he starts to walk through the village, he took another look around at the buildings and they were pretty well built, made of wood and what not to look like modern houses, everyone seemed pretty happy and healthy here which only made Emerald more determined to protect his home which caused him to run to the city gate and by the training ground with Cedric and the others seeing Emerald with his personal greatsword, but Emerald didn't notice them and while most were surprised by Emerald's speed and the fact he had his weapon, Cedric was able to see Emerald's face… one of pure determination… looks like Emerald got a mission from Xan or something if he was wearing that hat to hide his ears to make him look like a Hylian.

"Huh? Seems Emerald is going on a mission." Cedric said which made everyone blink when they heard that.

"Really?, Without telling us?, He normally did that before leaving." Lillum said when she looked a little worried.

"Maybe it's something important that he couldn't say. Perhaps we should ask Master Xan about this." Rachel said.

"Yeah, let's get going." Azure said before she starts to run off with Lillum flying after her and Maite and Rachel look to one another before they look at Cedric.

"Knowing them, they may not convince Xan to talk so why not go ahead since we would just slow you down." Maite said when she looks at Cedric.

"Hmmm, alright then." He said before using his speed to move after and past Azure and Lillum to beat them to Xan's place.

Maite giggles at that before she looks at her sister.

"So Rach, heard anything lately from the other hidden villages?, been awhile since I last asked and I want to see if you got news from that pen pal of yours." Maite said since she did see Rachel writing to someone and sending letters every now and then.

"Well good news is that my pen pal will be visiting me this week if all things go well." Rachel said with a smile.

"That's good, hope things do go well on the road, thing your friend will bring guards or something to keep the Hylians from harming them?" Maite said before she and Rachel keep walking while the scene went to Emerald.

He was running by some very old ruins that he heard were from the very creation of the world and Emerald just shrugged them off, the ruins mainly helped hide the village from intruders but Emerald missed seeing one certain ruin that had an image of a massive man with flaming hair and a hooded figure was watching Emerald on top of it, from their figure… they seemed female but it was hard to tell, all in all, the figure vanished while Emerald keeps on running through the area to where Xan told him before he saw a shockingly large campside filled with Hylian's and Granblins… Granblins were more humanoid versions of Blins and they could pass off as pretty large humanoids if they wore clocks and what not… they were mainly used to work as muscle for anyone if the price was right… but something seemed off when he hid behind a few trees to get a better look at the camp…

For starters, the Hylians and Granblins seemed to be working to well together, like… they were taking orders from someone and while Emerald knew he should run back to warn the village, he needed to at least find out what was going on so he cleared his throat, and was about to walk from behind the tree, however what Emerald didn't know was that he bumped into an armored figure and Emerald fell on his ass before he rubbed it.

"Ow!, who knew armor could be that hard nowadays…" Emerald said before he saw a sword near his face which made him raise his hands comically while the armored knight eyed him since to the knight, there shouldn't be anyone else here…

"What's a guy like you doing here all alone? Speak now if you know what's good for you." Said the Knight… in a female voice.

Emerald blinked when he didn't expect to hear a female's voice.

"Welll… would you believe I'm lost?, kind of broke my compass while following the map and well…" Emerald said when he pulled out a *Busted* compass that seemed to spin without end…. Though a old compass like this was strange given how advance technology was nowadays.

"And I thought I could take shelter here at least from the rain with the big trees here, you happen to have a spare compass lying around?, I'll get out of your hair if so." Emerald said while he hoped the female knight bought the excuse and pretended to nervously laugh while rubbing the back of his head to make him seem like a naive idiot.

The Knight had a narrow look in her eyes as she stares at Emerald.

'_Hmmm… doesn't seem like he's lying but who carries a compass that old?... and a Sword that massive on his back looks like something not an everyday person can use…' _The Knight thought before asking Emerald something.

"Where are you heading off to if you don't mind me asking?"

Emerald in turn had a pretty good made up excuse when he made himself look excited.

"Well, if I'm honest, I was planning on joining the Hylian army, I like the way the armor looks and I've always wanted to try one on, never passed the training though for one… I also travel around here and there so I guess you can say I'm a Drifter of sorts… though guess that doesn't matter much since I'm lost in these woods… wish my head had built in GPS hehehe." Emerald said before laughing a bit while he rubbed his head again…. He did look like a Hylian after all…

"Hmmm…" the Knight hummed as she looked at Emerald and his weapon.

"If what you're saying is true, then you don't mind a simple spar with me to test your skill?"

Emerald jolts from that before he asked this and hoped it helped keep him from fighting the knight.

"Err… not because you are a woman or anything since I know a few women who can kick my ass… but unless there is a way to let the others in the camp know this is a spar, won't I be mistaken as an intruder and they attack me?, I mean I don't look like a knight after all and you did kind of get point happy just now remember?" Emerald asked while looking nervous and the hoped the knight thought that she thought Emerald was trying to say he wasn't too strong of a fighter and the sword could have been just a bluff… but with the way it hanged, it definitely wasn't a light fake sword… and Emerald seemed to be able to carry it easily…

"Hmmm… you may have a point. Could've fooled me with the way you carried that weapon." The Knight said.

"Huh?, you mean this?, its just a simple greatsword." Emerald said while he drew the sword a little to show it was a simple looking weapon before he sheathed the weapon again.

"Besides what would be the point of me coming here aside from asking for directions?, I mean do I look like I have anyone with me?, and considering the situation, wouldn't I have to be suicidal to try and mess with an group of Hylians and Granblins this size?" Emerald said when he points out he was just one guy and this Hylian was part of a large group of people and evolved Monster Humanoids.

The Knight rubbed her chin for a bit after hearing that.

"I suppose so."

"Yeah, tell you what, let me go and point me out of this forest and I won't cause you issues and if we happen to meet again, I'll owe you one… hows that?" Emerald said while trying to give the Knight the puppy dog eyes and did pretty well.

The female knight blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"Okay first… don't ever do that look again. Second… here." She said before giving Emerald a new compass.

Emerald nervously chuckles when his puppy dog look failed before he took the compass and saw it working properly.

"Err… right, thanks, anything else before I leave?" Emerald said while he pockets the compass for later use.

"Yeah, just go that way and it'll take you far away from the camp." She said as she points at the direction.

"Hehe, right, sorry again, name's Emerald by the way so in case we meet again, I'll try and ask for your name under better conditions." Emerald said before he moved back a bit into the shadows before he went where the female Knight pointed with surprisingly quiet steps while the Knight watched him leave for a minute before a minute passed with a Ninja like figure appeared nearby from the treetops.

"Did you give the liar the Compass like we talked about?" The Ninja said like this was planned…

"Yup." The female Knight said.

"Good, hopefully we can finally locate that Hidden monster village, Our master is getting impatient and our scouts report that man there knows more than he lets on… anyway you will get your gold for this once we enslaved that village, for now I must report to our master." The Ninja said before he vanished with a burst of speed back into the trees while the female Knight clinched her hand when the enslaves word was said… granted Monsters and Monster Humanoids didn't have the same rights as Hylians, Gorons, Rito's, Zora's, and Deku's, but the talk of enslaving… and her tricking Emerald into being an unwitting pawn… Granted they were watching the area for awhile and noticed Emerald here for weeks… but he seemed like just a normal nice guy…

'_Sorry Emerald.' _The Knight thought while she felt a bit bad about this.

Meanwhile with the unaware Emerald…

He had gotten pretty far away from the camp before breathing a sigh of relief since to him it looks like he was able to talk his way out of trouble before he took out the compass.

"Well looks like I get a new compass, can't toss it or it could look suspicious if the female knight tries to come after me and picks it up.

He did notice that it looked a lot more high tech then his *Broken* compass and saw that aside from a few things, there didn't seem like tracking items on it or in it when he used some tools to open it up and put it back together.

All in all, Emerald pockets the new compass before he starts to work his way back to the Village while unaware that the compass had a small magical ominous glow...

Meanwhile…

Back in the camp, the Ninja from earlier had appeared behind a expensive looking tent and knelt behind it to say this.

"Milord, we have done it, the target took the item and is unaware of the spell on the Compass, he took it apart to look inside for physical tracers and found nothing." The Ninja said while inside the tent was a slightly overweight man and a very overweight but powerful looking Humanoid monster were sitting by one another while they had some enslaved women serve them food.

The Monster Humanoid looked to be like the leader of this group of Granblins and grins lustfully at a few of the enslaved monster women who nervously brought food to him while the Hylian man chuckles while he speaks to the ninja since this was good news for him.

"Excellent. Soon we shall find that pitiful village and enslaved those weaklings to our will."

"Indeem Milord, however with our current forces and how many cages we have, at best we can only get most of them if the village is as big as it is, at best I would suggest weakening the fighters of the village while we take the Women and the leader as a hostage and if we have room, we can work to get the more able bodied captured, however that is just this low servants suggestion since I'm sure Milord has a grander plan in mind." The Ninja said while he bowed his head to the shadow where his Hylian lord sat.

The Hylian did took a moment to think on this before looking at the Ninja's location based on where his voice was coming from.

"Very well. I will let you do what is best. Just don't fail this mission. Understand?" He said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Very well Milord!" The Ninja said before he vanished with a burst of speed while the Hylian lord looks at the Granblin leader.

"Well then since we have gotten phase 1 complete… want to celebrate with these ladies here?" The Hylian lord said while he grins lustfully at a few Monster Women who looked a bit sickened right now.

"Gladly." The Granblin leaded said as he darkly chuckled.

A moment later, the two gestured for a few women to undress from the rags that they had, and with some tears, the called monster woman disrobed before the scene went to Emerald who had gotten back to the village gate nearly an hour later and pants for breath since he didn't stop running and took a moment to recover.

Just then he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Emerald!"

Emerald blinked before he looked to see the source of the voice and saw a person rush to him.

It was Maite who was running up to him.

"*Pants* O-Oh… h-hey…*Pant*... Maite… something wrong?" Emerald asked since he was technically not gone for long.

"No though we heard about your *mission* from Xan. Is everything okay?" Maite said with a concerned look.

"Really?, you actually got that I was scouting out some Hylians for Xan?" Emerald said while Maite gave Emerald a sly fox like smirk after she got greatly surprised for some reason much to Emerald's confusion.

"Now I know…" Maite said while Emerald's eyes got comically wide when he realized he got punked.

"Y-You… I don't... I mean…" Emerald tried to said while he keeps trying to catch his breath.

Maite giggled before speaking.

"Relax. I won't tell anyone. Though me and the others were a bit worried when Cedric saw you go by fast so we tried talking to Master Xan but he wouldn't budge."

"Yeah well show me another person you know is stubborn and I'll talk about Grampa Xan and how he beats them… but seriously we got trouble, an hour or two away if you run at full speed are a group of Hylian's and Granblins working together, I ran into a knight and feigned being a lost adventurer and got this from her, would have tossed it but if she went to see if I was gone and saw this there then that could have gotten her suspicious and got the entire camp alert." Emerald said while he showed Maite the compass which was now oddly glowing a little, not too bright but definitely enough to get Emerald and Maite's attention.

"Huh?, it didn't do that before." Emerald said when he looked at the compass closely with a confused look on his face.

Maite blinked in confusion before her eyes widened a bit.

"Emerald… you're being tracked."

"WHAT!?" Emerald said before he turned and tossed the compass in the air before he used the side of his greatsword to launch it away from him and the village like a baseball getting hit with a bat… but Emerald had a horrible feeling in his gut when he looks at Maite.

"Maite… go get every fighter you can, we may have company soon if they don't get fooled by that." Emerald said before he ran by Maite and toward's his home as fast as he could.

Maite gulped before she quickly starts to as she tries to find every fighter in the village.

Meanwhile in the trees…

Unfortunately for Emerald, while he did knock the compass way, it was too late and one of the Ninja's under the Hylian lord held the compass in hand while they looked down on the village as the scene went back to Emerald as he ran all the way to his place with a worried look on his face and saw Xan walking out of his home and noticed Emerald as Emerald got close.

"Emerald, you're back already?... What's wrong?" Xan asked when he saw the worried look on his grandson's face.

"Bad news Gramps, very bad news…" Emerald said before he explained where he ran into the Hylian camp, had to think on the fly and got that compass when he pretended to be a nieve adventurer, but it turns out Emerald himself was punked and was given an enchanted compass that was letting the Hylian's and Granblin's track him while unknowing to Emerald and Xan… a few catapults were rolled close to the village near the ruins while spells kept them from being seen or sensed at the moment...

"...And I knocked the Compass away when Maite and I found out that the compass had this strange glow but now I'm worried it maybe to la-!" Emerald tried to say while he and Xan jolt, and possibly everyone in the village jolt when they saw a large crater in the middle of the street which made Xan's eye's widen before he roars this out to everyone in the village when he saw many flaming rocks head their way.

"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!" Xan roars out while he grabbed Emerald and pushed him inside the house and activated the spells to prevent them from being damaged while many people grabbed their families and went into the buildings for shelter and the more magic inclined used their powers to protect the buildings while the area and the homes that either couldn't be protected or to those who didn't have enough magic to defend themselves from the hits collapsed and many people were injured as a result.

As the villagers run for cover while some tried to help the injured, some of the village's best fighters, courtesy of Maite's help, were at the scene and taking action against anything.

However what they didn't expect was large orbs getting launched near them and onto some buildings and… oddly didn't explode or anything and when a couple people tried to get close to examine them, parts of the orbs opened and Hylian mercenaries and Granblin's charged from the orbs and caught the fighters off guard and while there were no kills most likely by orders and the monster people in the back managing to get their guard up, things were slowly getting worse when more orbs were launched over the walls while The Granblin leader, who had an amused look on his face, raised his massive club and with more Granblins appeared behind him, he gave a signal to charge with a roar before more Granblins charged at the off guard villagers and the fight got worse for everyone here and there.

For Azure and her family, her father and Azure were busy with guarding Azure's mother and little sister and for each person they took out or subdued, two more took their place while Azure and her father looked slightly farel thanks to the fact that the sun was setting.

Maite and Rachel were in another section trying to help people who couldn't fight evacuate and with a few fighters near them to guard them, but thanks to some more orbs getting launched towards their location, panic starts to set in when people were having trouble with keeping calm and people were starting to get captured left and right in nets and what not… and unfortunately… Maite and Rachel never even saw a few Granblins behind them.

And bloody doesn't even describe what was happening with Cedric and his family, thanks to their more battle hardened nature, Cedric and his family, minus Emelina who was holding a small baby girl named Eruru, the matriarch of Cedric's family, Juan, was standing by them while Cedric sped by various Hylians and Granblins, cutting each and everyone of them down mercilessly and got more pissed when Juan had to take a few hits that would have harmed Emelina and Eruru who cried in her mothers arms.

Cedric was very enraged as he saw that before he uses his anger as his strength follow by his speed to keep killing both Hylians and Granblins that came after his family as Cedric made sure those soldiers die without mercy.

Unfortunately for Cedric, while he could last a long time, the enemy seemed to keep something without end and 30 minutes later, Cedric, Juan, Emelina, and Eruru who was carried by Emelina, was forced at sword point to one part of the village while Cedric and Juan and cuts and bruises all over their bodies and Cedric saw a nearly knocked out Azure and her father, her family who were forced at sword point to get near them, Lillum and her family, Maite and Rachel's parents and the greatly injured forms of Maite and Rachel who were dropped by their family looked like they could barely stay awake… all in all… it looked like almost everyone in the village were captured… and some were… dead… even if they took out a lot of Hylian's and Granblins…

"D-Damn you all." Cedric said as he angrily glared at the enemy forces.

One of the Hylian's in turn knocked him on the side of the head and forced him to the ground while a growling Juan and a worried Emelina were forced to stay still when a few men point their swords at Emelina.

Then a voice was heard while an armed squad of men were walking near a singular Hylian noble.

"Easy men, we don't want to damage the goods too badly." The Hylian lord said with a smug look on his face while the Granblin leader chuckles when he saw that Cedric still had some fight in his eyes when the young Fangian was barely able to push himself up.

"I don't know… looks like everyone here needs to see an example of sorts to set some fear in them so we can get them to listen…" The Granblin leader said while one of the Hylian knights shocked everyone when they jumped behind Cedric with a sword drawn… and sliced his left leg off from the knee down…

Maite and the rest of Cedric's friends, that were barely conscious, were shocked when they saw that as Cedric tries to be strong but yells from the pain.

Juan growls before looking at the Hylian Knight that caused.

"You fucking bastard! You will pay for this!"

"Oh I don't know, it looks like if you don't keep calm… you may get your lovely wife injured… a shame too since she looks so delicious." The Hylian lord said while a man had a sword drawn back and at the ready to keep Juan from moving.

Juan growled more at the threat at his family but he didn't want them to suffer before he calmed down… somewhat.

Though it seemed that some luck was on their side when everyone felt a massive power approaching, and to everyone in the village, they felt great relief when they saw Xan walking by a few buildings with Emerald in tow… Emerald's hair was hiding his eyes so it was hard for anyone to tell what he was thinking while part of his body was bloodly with Hylian and Granblin blood.

The Hylian lord in turn chuckles before he looks at Emerald and Xan.

"Well well well, if it isn't the main reason why we are here… Mr. Grandblade I assume… and oh look who it is… the one who led us here to this Village…" The Hylian lord said with a mocking smile on his face while Emerald grit his teeth when he could just hear the mocking from the Hylian lord while some of the villagers looked shocked at the later part and muttered among themselves.

Xan cracked his knuckles while staring at the Hylian Lord.

"You fools made a big mistake coming and attacking this village. I'm gonna give you one chance to take your lackies with you or suffer the consequences of your foolish actions."

The Hylian lord chuckles before he looks around.

"Oh really, seems to me that your the fool, we took this village over and all of you lower ranked lifeforms are now going to be enslaved… or most since we don't have enough cages so consider a small few lucky… however give us issues, and we may start cutting heads off bodies… that is unless you are willing to cooperate and tell us where the forbidden ruins in this area are hidden… one of the reasons why we are here are to find this village and the ruins…" The Hylian lord said which shocked Xan greatly since the ruins should be a secret…

"How do you know about them?, I thought all records were wiped clean about it." Xan said with a greatly worried tone while Emerald, who had tuned out the talk felt his blood boil when he saw the one who gave him the compass and shocked all when he charged aright at the female knight with his greatsword drawn.

"YOOOUUU!" Emerald roared when he tried to attack the female knight who drew her weapon and used both hands to block the attack and when some Knights went to try and aid her, the Hylian lord, with an amused tone to his voice, said this.

"Oh don't worry men, just let the boy there blow off some steam, its not like he can change anything… besides…" The Hylian lord said when he got a evil grin on his face.

"...Since when has anyone beaten her of all people…" The Hylian lord said while everyone watched an enrage Emerald attack the Female knight with wild but powerful blows that the Knight, with her sword skills were able to redirect the attacks thanks to Emerald losing himself in his anger.

Everyone watched with shocked and worried as they saw Emerald fight. Even his friends, especially Cedric, despite losing his leg, were also worried.

A moment later, the duo clashed with their weapons and Emerald looked into the woman's eyes with such rage that they looked full of malice and hatred.

"I knew I should have tossed that compass when I got it!... you attack my home… harm my friends and threaten everyone here… I knew Hylians were becoming scum and you call us monsters?... no… MONSTERS ARE FUCKING BETTER THEN YOU FUCKING DEMONS!" Emerald roars when he starts to overpower the female knight thanks to the weight of his sword and his body getting a big boost in power thanks to his rage.

Some of the knights and villagers's eyes widen as they saw the female knight getting pushed back.

The female knight grunted a bit as she was being pushed.

'_Damn… Who knew the kid here had this much strength?'_

"Who the fuck you calling demon?"

A moment later, Emerald was forced back and skids a bit while he held his sword while some kind of image flashed through his head… for some reason he saw a tunic wearing man in front of him looking like a Hylian but instead of feeling anger from the Hylian, he somehow knew that one had… honor.

"Yeah… you're right… unlike you all... at least demons have honor." Emerald growled out while he glared at the knight with such hatred that a chill went up the female Knights spine for a second when that hatred… seemed intense even for a normal looking guy like Emerald.

'_What the… never felt this type of hatred before. I would shrug it off but… something about that gave me a chill of sorts.'_ The female knight thought.

Though a shadow going over Emerald before Maite and Lillum yelling this did get their or more likely Emerald's attention.

"EMERALD BEHIND YOU!" Maite and Lillum yelled which made Emerald look behind him to see the Granblin leader with a club drawn back in a swinging motion and while Emerald was able to get his greatsword up to block… it turned out to be without use when the leader smashed through Emerald's greatsword and launched Emerald threw the air and he crashed on the ground unmoving while the Granblin leader chuckles.

"You may have a point on that honor crap… but look at where it got you, I may work on a payroll but I don't take orders from anyone weaker then me." The Granblin leader said to the bloody Emerald on the ground while the Hylian lord laughed at the state Emerald's body was in while Xan looked pissed off beyond belief.

Cedric and the others were shocked before one knight walked over to Emerald and poked at him before the knight looked at the Hylian leader.

"He doesn't seem to be moving my Lord. Should I bring him with us?"

The Hylian lord chuckles before shaking his head.

"Oh leave him, in his current state, not only would he not be of any use, I doubt he will live from a injury like that, and even if he did… what can he do… we proved that as long as we have the upper hand, we will win… though before we gather the slaves and leave… a parting gift for our little friend who helped us get here…" The Hylian lord said before he walked up to Emerald and pulled out the same compass from earlier and just dropped it on his chest mockingly.

"Thanks you for the trouble my boy, I'll appreciate it when… we all sample the local cuisine before we sell them off to the highest bidder… wouldn't you agree?" The Hylian lord said before he looks at the Granblin lord who just looked amused at the Hylian lord's sadistic move in a sense.

The villagers were now afraid of what will happen while the females were a bit sickened at what the leader meant by sampling.

Juan and some of the men glared at the leaders since some of the women were their wives and older and younger daughters.

Cedric growled at this while still a bit of spirit left.

Xan was furious at the outcome including how they mocked Emerald.

However before anyone could try anything, a few Hylian's had swords pointed at Emerald's downed body while the Hylian lord looks at Xan.

"Now then… if you could please join us so we can have a… chat…." The Hylian lord said while the scene shifts to an unknown time later with Emerald, who was barely conscious when he noticed some swords pointing at him, passed out before he woke up on some kind of bed with a gasp.

* * *

**Monster Village/ Unknown time later/ Emerald**

"*Gasp!*" Emerald gasped when he sat up and groans when he gripped his rips before he heard a voice stop him from moving anymore.

"Easy Emerald… you don't want to force yourself to move like that." A male voice said which made Emerald blink before he saw Juan next to him… and considering what Emerald remembered and what could have happened… Emerald noticed Juan looked like he went through hell… and had some kind of oder.

"Uhh… right… how long was I out?, what happened with everyone?" Emerald said while Juan looked down…

"You've been unconcious for 3 days straight… those… fuckers in order to keep the… *Extras*... from following… had fired arrows at those who couldn't defend themselves and while those who got shot lives… almost every woman was taken and a few men as well, Xan included…" Juan said while he looked frustrated with himself…while Emerald paled greatly before he looked at the bed… and jolts before he got up from the bed and held his ribs.

"Cedric!?... *Ugh!*... what about him!?" Emerald asked with a worried look on his face while Juan… looked more worried.

"Unfortunately… in all the confusion… Cedric's leg was destroyed… if we had it we could have reattached it but now…" Juan said while Emerald looked sick before he nearly fell to the ground and had to catch himself while sound seemed to fade while Juan looked at Emerald with worry and tried to say something as Emerald's hearing started to come back to the shocked Emerald.

"Emerald?" Juan called.

Emerald however stumbles from the room before Juan could stop him and saw that he and many others were in the underground shelter, and aside from a few really young females, like enough to count on is hand and younger than 14 were here and there around the massive room and the rest were injured males from all ages… unfortunately he didn't see Jin or his family and he thought the worst when Jin's family was gold Skullko's… Emerald then fought down the wave of nausea to look for Cedric and after a few minutes of looking around… and getting some angered glares his way… he found Cedric outside of the main shelter gate while he sat on the rock… and he looked agitated… badly so while Emerald walked near Cedric who stayed silent near him and Emerald noticed that his leg had surgery to clean up the excess lingering parts and all Cedric had was a stump where his leg was.

"C-Cedric...I…" Emerald tried to say before Cedric said this with a blood chilling growl.

"**Don't… fucking… don't…" **Cedric growled out while Emerald was stunned from how… hostile Cedric sounded.

"B-But I…" Emerald tried to say but was completely shocked when Cedric backhand's Emerald in the face and knocked him on his back while he had a stunned look on his face when he didn't expect that while he looks at Cedric… who actually gave him a look of hatred...

Emerald opened and closed his mouth a few times and it seemed like something broke in Emerald and before Cedric could realize what he just did to Emerald, Emerald had already ran off while Juan rushed out and was able to see everything and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Cedric!... you know Emerald had no control of what happened, even if I hate what happened we can't put all the blame on him!" Juan said when he worried Emerald may do something stupid with how bad Emerald's scent was… one of misery and building rage and hatred would cause people to do dumb stuff after all.

"Are you kidding me dad?! This happened because Emerald took that compass which led those… bastards here…. **HE SHOULD'VE CHECKED IT THOROUGHLY OR EVEN DITCHED THAT COMPASS! NOW THANKS TO HIM, MOM… ERURU… AZURE…EVERYONE WE KNOW ARE TAKEN AWAY TO BE SLAVES OR WORSE!"**

Juan however slugged Cedric in the face and growls this to his son.

"**And how do you think Emerald feels… considering the look on HIS face after everyone else was giving him angered looks, do you think he maybe thinking sanely now!?, for all you know he may try and run off after those guys alone and get killed in the process… I'm pissed off as hell as well since MY WIFE, YOUR MOTHER AND MY DAUGHTER, YOUR SISTER WAS TAKEN… AND DO YOU SEE ME ATTACKING EMERALD OUT OF THE BLUE WHEN HE TRIED TO DEFEND US!?, DO YOU THINK HE WOULD DO THIS ON PURPOSE!?… you may be strong even without a leg but you still have plenty of growing to do before I can count you as an adult pup." **Juan said before he tried to sniff for Emerald… but for some reason he couldn't get a lock on his scent for some reason.

Cedric groans from the punch but was curious on why his dad couldn't sniff out Emerald's whereabouts.

"What is it?" He asked.

Juan took another moment to smell the air before he looks at Cedric.

"Unless Emerald knows of a spell to hide his scent… then something happened after he ran off and I can't track him!" Juan said while wondering how things could get worse now.

Cedric grumbled before saying this.

"Then we might as well find him fast."

"If we had the manpower… but we don't right now… and considering how the others are worse off than you then in some situations even with you missing a leg… Emerald is going to have to fend for himself… but remember that when he wanted to check on you… you were the one who threw the first punch… think about that if we find his corpse anytime soon…" Juan said before he reluctantly walked into the underground bunker and left Cedric alone…

Though Cedric was angry… part of him felt guilt and regret on the inside as he was feeling a lot of things that happened those 3 days ago.

"Damn it dad… you may be an asshole most of the time… but you're right."

Meanwhile with Emerald…

* * *

**Village outskirts/ Emerald**

He had ran out of town and into the thicker parts of the ruins around the village and saw some looked worse while many things passed through his head… how he screwed up on a simple mission and how it turned out so bad… how powerless he was to stop it… how everyone hated him… how… Maite and the others were doing and with each thought he felt more and more anger building up in him while the figure who watched Emerald awhile ago watched Emerald as he walked over to some of the ruins and yelled with raw fury when he starts to punch the stone with his bare hands.

"**WHY!, WHY DID THINGS HAVE TO GO SO BAD SO FAST!?... WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" **Emerald roars with more fury building in him before he made one last punch and actually cracked the stone a little while the figure smirks a bit before Emerald heard a silky female voice speak up around him.

"Interesting… very… interesting, looks like you want to run off after your friends and family and try and help them if this is a pattern but at your current level… you'll just die a painful pointless death…" The female voice said while her voice seemed to echo around Emerald.

Emerald blinked before he looked around to see who was the voice that spoke.

However when he looked away from the ruins, the female figure was already sitting on the wall where he was punching and sat against it.

"Hehehe, but I know a way for you to gain power… and fast… granted it may take you a bit and your friends will have to deal with being soiled and ridiculed but they should live if they are strong will wise…" The female said which made Emerald look back but saw nothing… but froze when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and the silky voice whispered in his ear.

"_Now… tell me… what will you do?, will you be a tiny bit patient and become stronger then anyone will possibly imagine… or rush off and die?" _The female voice whispered while her words seemed to pierce Emerald's very… soul…

Emerald felt a bit of chill ran off his spine but knew deep down he had to make things right.

"I don't want to die… but I need to save my friends, family and everyone else that was taken… including my grandfather."

"Good… all I need you to do is follow me to the forbidden ruins… there is something there that will aid you deep inside of those ruins… I'll meet you at the entrance for a proper introduction… My lord…" The female voice said which caused something to ring out deep down when he heard that… but when he looked back he saw nothing and grits his teeth… before he walked back into the village with a look of determination on his face when he decided to suit up…

"_Hang in there everyone… even if you all despise me… I'll save you all… even if it gets me killed in the end." _Emerald thought while the scene went to a different location...

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene then went to an abandoned fort near the village near the edge of the forest where the Hylian's and Granblins were resting while the *slaves* were brought in.

The scene went to many areas of the fort to show horrible sights with many of the women there getting themselves forced upon by Hylian's and Granblins… it looks like over the three days, things were bad for many, especially the mothers at this time who were trying to keep their daughters safe at the moment, some men were forcing themselves on Azure's mother, some on Maite and Rachel's mother, and some on Emelina when her little girl was used as a hostage to get her to willingly act when the three women rode a few Hylian knights cocks.

Emelina bounced on the Hylian's dick with a passive look as she was only doing this to keep her baby girl safe.

However a few Granblin's noticed before using a pair of whips to whip her ass.

"Move faster bitch, I want to hear you moan or its your little girl here who pays the price." A Granblin says while the female Knight who fought Emerald held Eruru… she was missing her helmet and while she had a passive look of her own… even she looked a bit sickened at what she was seeing.

Emelina's eyes widen before looking at the Granblin soldier.

"P-Please leave my baby alone." She begged.

"I don't know, you are not moving very well… heard you Fangian's are like bitches in heat with anyone who gives you a good fuck, maybe one of us could make things more interesting… same to you women as well… our lords summoned a few of the younger ladies to same… heard two are Keatots, another was a succubus, and another was a Catonian… hehehe, heard they were your daughters if I remember right." a Granblin said while he looked at Emelina, Azure's mother, and Maite and Rachel's mother...

The mom trio's eyes widen as they fear for their daughter's safety..

"Stop! We'll do what you say. But you leave our kids alone!" Azure's mother said.

However she got her ass whipped by another granblin.

"Oh shut it slut, they were summoned minutes ago and they will have to be trained before we leave this forest… hope they are not virgins… our boss loves busting Hymen's wide open after all…" A Granblin said before he and a few other Granblins start to whip Emelina and the others to get them moving again.

The trio groans before they start moving faster this time.

The Hylians groan a bit while the scene starts to shift… but not before the Female knight had a… interesting thought when she remembered what Emerald said about demons and honor and what they were doing to these monster people…

'_Seems the kid was right… we are monsters.' _She thought before looking at Eruru.

The baby whined and what not when she felt distressed before the scene went to Lillum, Maite, Rachel, and Azure while they stood in rags and metal collar while they glare at the amused Hylian lord and the Granblin lord.

Aside from being overweight, the Hylian lord and Granblin lord were in the nude while they sat on seperate beds and they grin at the four ladies.

The girls although blushed, all they can do was glare at the the two leaders of this camp.

The Hylian lord looks at the Granblin leader and said this.

"So which of these ladies do you want to start with… personally I'm interested in the Catonian… we could save the Succubus for the final round since they are known to be very wild even compared to other races." The Hylian lord said while he licks his lips when he looked Azure up and down.

Azure glares as she still remembers that the Hylian lord made one of the knights hurt Cedric and wished she could do something.

However thanks to the collars, they were set to shock the wearer and it was pretty clear on day one that even if it wasn't for them, Azure and the other's had younger siblings to protect before the Hylian lord looks at Rachel and Maite.

"Hmmm… may I suggest going for that Keatots there?, should be good practice and she does seem… shapely…" The Hylian lord said when he looks at Maite while said Granblin who towered over everyone grins and licks his lips when he looks Maite up and down and his dick pulsed with blood, thanks to such a size difference, even if the Hylian lord had a decent dick of around 7 inches, the Granblin lord had one that was around 13 to fit his massive frame.

Maite backed away a tiny bit from the stare before Rachel stood in front of Maite to protect her.

However the Hylian lord just grins cruely when he activates the magic in Rachel's collar and she let out a blood curling scream when raw energy shocked her and she was knocked to the ground as a result.

"Oh patience my dear… after we have our fun, we will have fun with you before we go for your Succubus friend here." The Hylian lord cruelly said when he and the Granblin leader saw how shocked Rachel was literally and how she could barely move as a result.

Though she did had the courage to say this.

"G-Go to… H-Hell."

"Humph, maybe you don't get it but you are a slave now… maybe we should punish you by having you watch as we break those virginities with your… sister here…" The Hylian lord said before he cruelly grins at Maite with the Granblin leader reaching over and pulling Maite towards him before she could move to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes wide as she watches.

"N-No." She said while Azure couldn't do anything.

Lillum felt the same as Rachel and Azure, however they could do nothing when they watched the Granblin leader ripping Maite's clothing off her body and licked his lips.

He then shocked all when he kissed Maite on the lips with a long tongue going into Maite's maw while the Hylian lord grins as he watched.

Maite's eyes widen as she blushed brightly before she tries to move her head away.

However the Granblin leader used his long tongue to keep it in Maite's mouth and his tongue rubbed around inside of her maw and he used a hand to rub her folds to see how she would react.

Maite muffles from this before her eyes widen as she felt her body betray her a bit as her folds start to get slightly wet.

The Granblin leader chuckles before he pulled his tongue out of Maite's maw and starts to lick at her pussy when he lifts her into the air to see how she tastes while he held a leg to keep her from closing her legs on him.

Maite shudders before kept her mouth shut as she didn't want to give those bastard leaders the satisfaction.

Though it seemed that the Granblin leader was impatient or wanted to go ahead and get the fucking out of the way when he moved Maite and held her legs apart while she was sat on his dickhead with her pussylips against it while everyone could see clearly of what was about to happen… right before the Hylian lord gave Maite a smug look.

"You know my dear… if you beg us… my large friend here won't break into you yet… if you just follow the orders… well… you won't have to feel so much pain… any final words?" The Hylian leader said while the Granblin leader licks his lips when he got ready to act soon.

Maite knew what will happen but didn't stop her from giving the Hylian leader a defiant look.

"Someone will come here and save us and we will all watch you and your boyfriend here die."

The Hylian leader just shook his head and with a snap of his fingers… the Granblin leader forced his dick inside of Maite and slammed her balls deep and not only did everyone see blood leak from her pussy, but the scream of pain that followed while everyone saw the massive bulge in Maite.

"GAAAAHHH!" Maite screamed as tears leaked from her eyes while closed.

Azure, Lillum, and Rachel shook with rage while Maite was lift and lowered on the Granblin leader's cock while she starts to cry while Maite had regretful thoughts… especially with Emerald… and how… ruined she was now…

'_I'm so sorry Emerald. That bastard took the one thing that I was saving for you. Wherever you are… please forgive me.' _She thought as more tears leaked out.

For a bit, everyone watched what was going on and could tell how intense things were and could actually see how intense the Granblin was which made the Hylian leader hum in thought.

"Hmmm… you know I wonder what would happen if a Keatots was knocked up by a Granblin?" The Hylian lord said with a cruel grin on his face while the message was clear when the Granblin leader thrusts his hips harder and the thrusts got much more erratic.

Rachel and the others had their eyes widen after hearing that while Maite had the same reaction.

"N-No! Anything but that!"

However Maite was ignored when the granblin thrusts harder and faster for a minute straight with Maite shockingly getting closer and closer until…

Maite screams before her eyes widen as she climaxed for the first time on the Granblin leader's dick.

The Granblin leader in turn grits his teeth before roaring when he fired his load right into Maite's womb which caused it to burst from Maite's pussy and from Rachel's position, some of the semen lands on her face from the angle.

Maite screams while Rachel, who tries to dodge that but failed, saw the horror that was happening.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" She yells with a enraged look.

The Hylian lord chuckles cruely when he looks at Rachel.

"Well my dear… your next then…" The Hylian lord said while the Granblin leader let go of Maite's arms and she fell to the ground and slipped off the Granblin leader's cock and semen flowed from her pussy a moment later while it was mixed with some blood.

Maite felt a bit weak but she still let out a tear.

"I-I don't want…*sob*... to be a… *sob*... mom."

Azure, Rachel, and Lillum had gritted teeth, but the Granblin leader reached over and grabbed Rachel's leg and lifts her into the air and held her upside down.

"Hehehe, looks like he's still raring to go my dear… hope you are ready… bit of a tip, the first shot with his is always the quickest." The Hylian lord said with a twisted grin on his face to the upside down Rachel and the Granblin's cock looked harder then ever.

Rachel's eyes widen before she glared at the two leaders.

"You bastards are gonna pay for this. And if one of you dares to put a kid in me, I'll make sure that bastard of a child won't have a future."

"Hehe… you know my dear… not my problem…" The Hylian lord said when the Granblin gripped her legs and held them apart while he starts to lick her folds deeply.

Rachel did let out a slight groan but she grinds her teeth while making sure to not moan.

For a bit, the Monster keeps on licking her folds before he pulled away when she was thoroughly soaked from a mix of juices and saliva and moved her so that she was over Maite when she was moved to lay on her back and Maite saw up close what was about to happen with her sister.

Rachel could see the worried look on Maite's face.

"Don't worry sis. I'll be fine. We will be saved."

However Maite then saw the Granblin leader thrusting all the way inside of Rachel in one go and blood dripped onto Maite's face as a result.

Though it seems Rachel pulled a strong front as grinds her teeth harder but tears did leak from her eyes.

She did have one thought though.

'_Sorry Cedric. I was hoping my first time would be with you. Hopefully I'll make it up to you when I come home... That is if someone will save us.'_

A moment later, the Granblin leader starts to thrust his hips while Maite, in a surprising move to try and help her sister, used her lips on her maw and tongue to lick and suck on Rachel's bud when she remembered Lillum boasting how good it felt when it was messed with.

Rachel was surprised by that though she was feeling a bit better while Azure and Lillum had the same reaction but understood why Maite is doing it.

The Hylian lord grins before he looks at Azure.

"Oh Catonian…" The Hylian lord said to get Azure's attention…

Azure jolt since she knew what the Hylian lord want and decides to just walk over to the Hylian lord, since she did not want to be dragged, while shooting him a death glare.

The Hylian lord just chuckles before he points to his cock.

"Get sucking and careful… one word and your mother and sister pay the price." The Hylian lord said while grinning while his cock throbbed hard in front of Azure.

Azure, feared for her mom and sister's safety as she continues to glare at the Hylian leader before she leans her head in after kneeling down and starts to lick the dickhead of the bastard's dick.

"Oh yeah, really work that cock good." The Hylian lord said while he grins smugly at Azure.

Azure still gives the Hylian leader a death glare as she continues to lick it before thinking.

'_Damn… his cock taste terrible. Does he even shower?'_

A minute later, the Hylian lord lets Azure do her own thing before he placed a hand on her head.

"Nice tongue but…" The Hylian lord said before he forced his dick into Azure's mouth and forced her to take most of his cock in her mouth before he let her head go.

Azure's eyes widen before she gags a bit on the monster's dick.

There was also a possibility that her fangs may have grazed the Hylian leader's dick even though it wasn't Azure's fault.

Thankfully for her, her fangs were shaped in a way to only really cause damage when the teeth clamped down, but if not, then all it did was cause him to shudder and waits for Azure to start.

Azure was able to adjust but still glared at the Hylian leader nonetheless before she starts to bob her head up and down.

The Hylian lord groans from that and just lets Azure do her own thing for now while the Granblin leader fucked Rachel harder when he saw how hard Azure was sucking the Hylian lord right now.

Rachel let out a slight groan before noticing Azure doing that as well and she can tell that the Catonian was putting up a strong front.(

For a few minutes, the Hylian and Granblin keep on going with their actions before the Hylian gripped Azure's head and thrusts his hips harder while his cock throbs harder in Azure's mouth while the Granblin thrusts his hips much harder in Rachel and the two could tell they were getting close.

Rachel, in her horror, knew that her climax was coming as well while Azure gags a few times from the Hylian leader's thrusts.

A minute later, the Hylian lord came hard inside of Azure's mouth and held her head steady while semen built up in Azure's mouth and she could taste every bit of his load.

Azure's eyes widen at the amount and since she had no choice, she tries to swallow the bastard leader's cum. Even though a bit leaked out to her chin and breasts.

The Hylian groans while he rides out his orgasm before the Granblin leader made one last thrust and pretty much thrusts his hips balls deep into her and roars and Maite got a point blank view to see the Granblin's dick throbbing as it unloads his semen into Rachel's pussy.

Rachel grinds her teeth as she groans loudly as she felt her pussy get filled up before she climaxed, much to her shock and horror, on the Granblin leader's dick.

For a bit, the two males keep on cumming hard inside of the two ladies they are with before they tapped off and the Granblin Leader let Rachel go and she fell onto Maite and semen and blood poured from her pussy and onto Maite's chest while the Hylian lord let Azure's head go and let her pull away to cough and gasp for breath.

Maite was able to hug her sister close while Azure tries to breathe even though she might've coughed up a bit of semen.

The Hylian lord chuckles before he looks to the Granblin leader.

"Hehe, I got this one warmed up for you if her pussy is any indicator…" The Hylian lord while gesturing for the Granblin leader to look at Azure… and he grins when he saw how wet Azure was right now.

Azure didn't need to look down when she can already feel some of her juices leaked down her legs.

Thought she did try to deny it.

"I don't know what it is that you're seeing but this is nothing."

The Hylian lord chuckles evilly when he looks at the Granblin Leader.

"Well you heard her… lets not hold back then…" The Hylian leader said before grinning evilly at his business partner who grins when he and the Hylian lord approach Azure.

Maite, Rachel and Lillum watched as Azure glares at the two male leaders.

A minute later with the Granblin leader grabbing Azure… the scene shifts to show Azure laying on top of the Granblin leader while the Hylian lord got behind Azure while she faced the Granblin leader and the Hylian lord said this when he pressed the head of his dick at Azure's asshole.

"Hope you adapt fast… were getting serious after all…" The Hylian lord said before he pushed his cock deep into Azure's ass for the first time for her.

Azure's eyes widen before she groans a bit loud from the penetration.

A moment later, the Hylian lord lifts Azure's hips and the Granblin leader aimed his cock at Azure's pussy and the forced Azure to lower on his cock before he thrusts his hips up and a moment later, everyone saw Blood flow from Azure's pussy and she hissed loudly from the pain.

Azure hisses before groaning a bit louder as she tries to cope with the pain.

A moment later, the Hylian lord and the Granblin leader gripped Azure's hips and ass respectively before they start to thrust their dicks inside of Azure's holes before she could adjust.

"Gah!" She yelps before groaning louder with her eyes closed while Lillum, Maite and Rachel saw Azure being taken by both dicks.

"_D-Damn… s-sorry Cedric… I really wish this wasn't happening…" _Azure thought while she could feel her holes being reluctantly reshaped by the dicks in her.

Lillum, Maite and Rachel watched as they gritted their teeth at the sight while Azure continues to groan while making sure to not moan.

Though the Hylian lord and Granblin leader didn't care about that while they enjoyed how tight Azure's holes were while they fucked Azure for a few minutes straight until…

Azure this time, to her shock, let out a slight moan before she climaxed on the Granblin leader's dick.

To add further shock, she felt her ass cum hard on the Hylian lord's cock before they both thrust their cocks deep into Azure before they came hard inside of her, painting her insides with cum.

Azure moans loud again while her climax got stronger.

For 20 seconds, the two males keep on cumming hard inside of Azure before they pulled free and everyone saw the semen and blood from Azure's pussy leak from her holes while she collapsed onto the Granblin leader and pants for breath.

Azure pants a bit even though she was almost this close to the Granblin leader's face before Maite and the others noticed a slight blush on the Catonian's face but was still trying to be strong.

A moment later, the Granblin grins when he lifts Azure a bit and when he used a spell to clean her off, pretty much added insult to injury when he kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking her first kiss.

Lillum, Maite and Rachel were shocked at the sight while Azure's eyes widen in shock and horror from that action.

'_No! Not my first kiss too!' _She thought before she desperately tries to pull away.

However the Granblin leader was way too strong and keeps the kiss up for a bit before he pulled away and let Azure go after he set her on the ground.

"Now then… time for the main course…" The Hylian lord said while Lillum rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go down like the others, I'm no virgin after all." Lillum said when she just removed her clothing and stood there naked while she had the collar equipped and her well endowed figure was seen.

Maite and Rachel were a bit surprise at Lillum's confidence even though they may have felt a bit insulted from that comment while Azure took a moment to spit out whatever substance she got from the Granblin leader's *kiss*.

The scene then went to a couple minutes later with Lillum on her back on the bed while the Granblin was fucking her pussy hard while he was on top of her and the Hylian lord sat on her stomach and fucked her tits hards while he was merciless as he fondles them.

Lillum however didn't seemed in pain while she moans and groans when she was getting fucked hard and didn't hide how sexy she was right now… it was like she was doing it on purpose to have these two focus on her right now and help keep them from going after Maite, Azure, and Rachel.

Said trio watched with AWE as they can see that Lillum was really taking one for the team. They have wished that they have some of the Succubus's confidence and determination.

However, they also hoped and prayed that someone will find them and free the other captives.

Meanwhile back with Emerald…

He had exit his home and unlike his basic gear, he wore more armor then last time and has a new greatsword on his back, unlike the last one this one was a lot more powerful and enchanted to allow him to use it to glide on the ground, handy for getting places and was walking away from the house and to his shock… he saw Cedric starting to wobble towards him with a cane to help him walk around… Emerald however, not wanting to get slugged just turned and starts to walk away from the one legged Fangian.

Cedric sees this and tries to call him… especially when he saw Emerald's new gear...

"Emerald wait!" He shouts as he tries to catch up but unfortunately he ended up falling to the ground.

Emerald in turn would have left him behind, especially since he didn't want to get punched again… however seeing Cedric falling did cause him to rush to Cedric's side.

"Cedric!" Emerald said when he tried to help Cedric up and had to help him sit on a nearby toppled wall.

Cedric did groan at first before he looked at Emerald after being adjusted to the topple wall.

"Emerald listen. I got to thinking and… I'm sorry." He said as he lowers his head in shame.

Emerald just blinks at that before he looks down to the ground.

"No… you are right… everything is my fault because if it wasn't for me just wanting to see who the leaders were, I would never have ran into the Female… bitch who gave me this and caused all of this…" Emerald said when he got the compass from his pocket… however it was glowing with a green light instead of a purplish glow.

Cedric was confused when he noticed.

"What the?... why is it glowing… in a different color?"

"Hehe… simple…" Emerald said when he stood up and pockets the compass.

"As soon as I go to the forbidden ruins to get something, I'll be following the compass right to the enemy and save everyone… I may not know much about magic but Gramps's books did and a simple reverse spell was easy, now I can find where the caster is and where the caster is… I can find where everyone else is…" Emerald said while he made sure to step away from Cedric to not let him grab him.

Cedric blinked in shocked when he heard that but sees that Emerald was moving a bit away.

"Now hold on man. If you're going, then I'm coming too. Leg or no leg." He said as he tries to get up.

Emerald in turn chuckles when he walked to Cedric.

"I see, great to have you aboard then man." Emerald said while he held a hand out to Cedric.

Cedric grins before taking Emerald's hand.

"Glad to be abroad… buddy."

Emerald in turn then surprised Cedric when his grip tightened on Cedric's hand… and Emerald used his other to slug Cedric hard in the stomach with a powerful blow while the look on his face turned regretful…

"W-Why?" Cedric asked as he starts to black out.

"Hehe… well… only one of us should pay for my mistake man… can't have Azure or Rachel claw me to death if you die…" Emerald said while he grins at Cedric as the Fangian starts to pass out fully.

Cedric groans as he couldn't say anything but his mind was set on Azure and Rachel before Cedric went unconscious.

Emerald caught Cedric before he could hit the ground before he looked to a certain direction and noticed a figure nearby.

"Guess you saw that… eh Juan?" Emerald said when he recognized the shape of the elder Middleton's eyes.

"Indeed." Juan said as he approached Emerald.

"I had hoped my son had learned his lesson because despite what happened, I don't fully blamed you Emerald."

"Try telling that to the others... Mind helping keep Cedric calm while I go and do this?... I promise I'll bring Emelina and Eruru back even if it kills me… not like I'm going to die just thinking realistically here in case things go bad…" Emerald said when he helped placed Cedric on the fallen wall.

"Hopefully it won't lead to that." Juan said before he looks at Cedric for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"I don't know what you're planning to do Emerald when you head to the forbidden ruins but I have faith that you will succeed Emerald and bring our friends and loved ones."

"Right… and don't worry…. In case they did do anything to Emelina… I'll make their deaths… **painful…**" Emerald said while his last word… almost sounded demonic for some reason while he drew his hoversword and took a running start when he he jumped onto it and starts to rocket away to the forbidden ruins and left Juan with the unconscious Cedric.

Though Juan was a bit surprised, he still said this even though Emerald was far away.

"Godspeed Emerald." He said before he gently picked up Cedric after bending to his knees before Juan headed back to the shelter while carrying his unconscious son.

With Emerald an hour later…

He had come to a large lake surrounded by some old ruins and plenty of ancient runes dotted the place… he had the key to this place naturally for some reason thanks to some stuff that Xan told him about before he saw the strange woman oddly enough at the entrance of the ruins while not needed any of the magic to bypass the defenses.

"Who… are you?" Emerald said when he got a good look at the woman, she was pretty shapely, had pure white hair that trailed down her back, a white skin tight suit that hugged every curve of her body and she wore some kind of cloak that hit her upper body from view and was red in color, she had greyish skin and had pure black eyes… all in all Emerald seemed a bit mesmerized by her which made her smile for some reason.

"I am Mira My lord… I am a Demon lord reincarnated… my past life was known as Ghirahim the Demon lord, the right hand to Lord Demise… your past incarnation and the Demon King that helped cause this world to come into being." Mira said while she smiles at Emerald who looked like she had a screw loose.

"Demons?, me a Demon King in a past life?, lady I came here because you said there was something that could help me with helping the others but if this was it then I might as well leave." Emerald said before he turned away to leave and jolts when he saw an amused Mira in front of him with an amused smile on her face.

"Heed my words Emerald for I speak the truth. Only with your true powers awakened can you vanquished your foes and save your friends… it also doesn't hurt that a certain weapon that resides here was made just for you and you alone..." Mira said.

Emerald blinks at that and took a few times to try and speak before he sighs.

"Oh fuck it fine, I'm still not buying the whole demon king reincarnation thing but… what do I have to do?, go in here and get to the center of these ruins?" Emerald said when he points to the entrance of the forbidden ruins.

Mira chuckles a bit from that.

"That is the just of it, but you have to pass a certain trial as well."

"Trial?, in the ruins or from you?" Emerald said when he looked at Mira.

"From me of course." Mira said with a sly smirk.

"Uhhh… and what do I get if I pass this trial?, just wondering in case it can be optional so I can get the weapon and out fast." Emerald said when he got a bit surprised when he saw the lustful look in Mira's eyes.

"I just want to see how much strength you have since the weapon needs to know that you're worthy enough to wield it."

"I see… well unless you want to follow me or something, I should get going." Emerald said before he starts walking to the entrance of the ruins and by some odd magic… the doors opened automatically for Emerald while Mira smiles more when things were going according to plan.

'_Only a matter of time.'_ She thought before she follows Emerald through the ruins.

For the most part… it was surprisingly empty, not many puzzles or anything, in fact aside form some spell defenses to keep various intruders out, they always seemed to let Emerald through before they came up to one final door and when Emerald opened it, he saw a large black deadly looking sword in the middle of the room on some kind of pedestal… unlike what he read, this wasn't the Master Sword, but something else and it seemed to emit an aura of… some kind of powerful dark energy.

"I'm guessing your trial is for me to just even grab the sword without something bad happening huh?" Emerald said while he gave Mira a half lidded look.

"Yup." Mira said.

"I see… well guess I got no choice if I want to get stronger fast huh?" Emerald said while he approached the blade and stopped in front of it to get a better look at the blade.

It looked like a mix of a greatsword in shape, but size wise it seemed more like a regular sword in size, the sword mainly had a red and black theme with red vein like patterns on the side of the blade and the edge look serrated like it was design to saw things or something before Emerald took a breath and slowly reached his hand towards the handle.

Mira watched with an excited look on her face as she sees Emerald grabbing the handle.

A moment later, Emerald saw the handle glow with a bright blood red light before he screams when something was trying to enter his mind and heard a demonic voice in his head.

"**So… you are the one who wants to try and wield me?... interesting… however I have a special test to see how much of your rage and anger can be summoned…" **The Demonic voice cryptically said much to Emerald's confusion.

However that turned into sickening horror when he seemed to see some kind of far off location… the abandoned fort and saw with crystal clarity… the Granblin leader actually raping Maite on the bed while Lillum was getting her ass fucked by the Hylian lord… Lillum seemed pretty OK but Maite….

Maite was having a pain look on her face as she cries while leak out of her eyes.

"W-What the fucking hell!?, is this some kind of twisted image just to piss me the fuck of!?" Emerald growled out while he tried to get his hands off the blade handle but for some reason he couldn't.

"**No… this is happening in real time… your women are getting raped again and again right this moment and unless something is done fast, they will be baring those bastards children… unlike your Grandfather who is being forced to just listen to try and break his will so they can find this place, they are in more trouble then he is at this moment." **The Demonic voice said and showed Xan in some kind of cell for a moment that seemed to keep his powers sealed and went back to show what was happening to Maite and Lillum again while the Granblin leader and Hylian lord thrust their cocks in side of their respective partners again and again, Lillum was able to take it well even if she had a look of disgust on her face… however the look on Maite's face royally pissed off Emerald.

Maite still had a pain look on her face but then it started to slowly look a little fucked up.

A minute later, Emerald felt like something was starting to snap inside of him when he saw the Hylian lord cum hard inside of Lillum's ass which made her reluctantly cum on the fuckers cock… and the Granblin leader made one good thrust and pushed himself as deep as he could go and flooded her inside's with sperm with a roar.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite screams before she climaxed as well on the Granblin leader's dick.

Emerald got an enraged look on his face and Mira could feel his anger and rage about to boil over from what the blade was doing but what Maite said would set Emerald off fully.

"P-Please… No m-more… I don't w-want… y-your kid inside me." She begged.

Emerald at this time started to see red while Mira starts to see a red aura of sorts starting to form around Emerald while his eyes start to glow with a dim red light.

"You see? That's exactly what will happen to your friends and the women in that camp if you don't do something. So I ask you...will you accept your destiny and use your rage to save them?" Mira asked with a serious look.

Emerald however just starts to growl when he could see the Granblin leader just going back to fucking Maite and he could feel more rage… more anger… more… **Hatred.**

"**Fuck… your fucking test…" **Emerald growled out darkly while his eyes closed much to Mira's slight confusion while he gripped his forearm.

"**Fuck… your destiny…. If destiny means having to go through this… if this is some twisted… fucked up test from the Goddesses…" **Emerald growled out while his body pulsed more with energy before he roars this out when his eye's snapped open to show glowing red eyes of raw hatred.

"**THEN I'LL FUCKING DESTROY ANYONE OR ANYTHING WHO HARMS WHATS MINE!... IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY ARE THE FUCKING RULERS OF THIS WORLD OR THE DAMNED GODDESSES!" **Emerald roars while he gave a pure demonic roar and ripped the sword from the pedestal and pants for breath as he held it next to him with an iron grip and the glow on the sword fades when Emerald managed to pass the test while Emerald pants for breath while a red mist emits from Emerald.

Mira was a bit shock when she saw that before she clapped her hands.

"Well done boy. You have passed the test."

Emerald however moved with shocking speed and while Mira could keep up, she was shocked when Emerald had gripped her throat and lifts her into the air.

"**Fuck… that… either tell me why you gave me this test, if this was even a test of yours since it seems more like this fucking swords test, or even give me a reason why I should listen to you anymore!" **Emerald growls out while Mira shockingly grins even in this situation.

"You… need the will… the rage… to suppress the blade's own rage… it's called Onimusha… Demon Warrior… for every kill you make with that blade… it grants you a small boost in power… the more you kill… the stronger you become… e-even if you are… Demises reincarnation… I had to make sure… you wouldn't go insane… would have had to subdue you if you went mad." Mira said while Emerald had narrowed eyes before he dropped Mira.

"**Then I guess in the long run, aside from stating things that don't make sense, you had no real use since I didn't go mad… and I'm in my 20's… I'm no boy… I am Emerald, I don't care about Demise… and I guess those dreams are making sense now that I think about it but I don't care about a past battle with Hylia… nor this Ganondorf… all I care about… is getting rid of some fuckers who attacked MY home and MY people!"** Emerald growled out before he starts to walk out of the ruins while his body emits more power every second.

Mira did took a breather as she saw Emerald walk away.

'_I knew he was the real deal.' _She thought with a smirk on her face before she followed after Emerald.

After the duo got out of the ruins, Mira got next to Emerald with a grin on her face spoke up without any fear in her voice.

"Considering you may go in guns a blazing… may I suggest a little planning first beforehand so we can get your people freed first so no hostages will he used against you My lord?" Mira said while Emerald looks at Mira with red eyes.

"**Fine… I'm listening." **Emerald growled out when he knew he had to keep a level head while his rage was calmed and he returned to normal… for now… Mira could sense the restraint Emerald was using and grins when she could tell Emerald was one who uses his head even in this situation.

Mira smirks before she starts the planning with Emerald…

Nearly a day later… Emerald and Mira in the middle of the night had found the abandoned fort and were a good distance away before Emerald looks at Mira.

"Alright, just to recap and to make sure I remember this, I go on a rampage in the soldiers part of the camp and cause a distraction while you go in and free the prisoners and get them out of there, after that, if there are any stragglers, we work together to get them out before we go after the fucking leaders here… am I following so far?" Emerald said while Mira giggles a bit.

"Oh yes Milord… the more you kill with that blade, the stronger you become… and what better then to use the grunts as a fountain of power and use it against them… I'll get going so… don't hold back on the blood bath My lord." Mira said before she vanished with a burst of speed while Emerald looked down at the camp as his eyes slowly turn blood red while the scene went to the prisoners while they were resting after everything that happened…

Some were crying, others were having trouble believing this was happening… some were even cursing Emerald since they had no one else to blame at the moment…

Emelina, though recently clean, still felt filthy after what those Hylians and Granblins did while she sat near Azure's Mother, Scarlett, Maite and Rachel's mother, Lucile, there was a seperate cell that housed the younger women and children and their children could see how miserable their mothers and older friends looked.

As Emelina worried for her baby daughter, she looked at Scarlett and Lucile.

"Scarlett, Lucile… you two okay?"

"In some way, yes… though it was mostly thanks to Serina here who managed to take on everyone when she seduced them." Scarlett said while she, Emelina, and Lucile looks at the mature Succubus near them, she was brought in and thanks to her charm was able to aid in taking most of the fucking and was resting right now on her back.

"Yeah thank the Goddess for that but… I fear for our daughters's safety as I know those leader bastards are doing terrible things to them." Lucile said as she feared for her two daughters.

And to add to her worry, she heard from a few guards having small talk on how the Granblin leader was the first to have his way with all of them and 3 of the 4 lost their virginities to him which made her grit her teeth when she and the other parents realized that Azure, Maite, and Rachel lost their first times now…

However before they could worry more… they were shocked when they heard an explosion nearby and felt the ground shake before a few guards ran by.

"Hey, what's going on!?" One of the guards staying at their post said before another looks at him.

"Some kind of sword wielding demon is attacking the soldier's camp and caused our ammunition stockpile to explode!, he looks like that kid who tried to attack the captain and got blindsided by the Granblin musclehead who our lord hired but that can't be him since he looks like a demon incarnate… come on, we gotta go stop him before anything worse happens." The Guard said before he ran off while the guard keeping watch ran off which left only about 3 guards to keep watch on the prisoners…

Emelina and the mothers were shocked at what they heard.

"C-Could they be talking about… Emerald?" Lucile asked.

"Not sure… I mean sword wielding demon?, maybe the guard made a mistake?" Scarlett said while in the hall in the shadows, a figure was seen near one guard before Emelina and the others heard a yell of pain and saw one of the guards dropping dead and only Emelina could see a figure dashing towards and passing the other guards before they gave cries of pain and dropped dead and Emelina could barely keep up with the figures speed before everyone saw an amused Mira while she held some kind of beautiful curved blade in her hand.

"Hmhmhm… to simple… hope my lord is having fun getting his anger out on these poor fools." Mira said while she had her weapon vanish into magical particles.

The woman were shocked when they saw Mira.

"Who are you?" Emelina asked as she stood up.

Mira however just gave Emelina a shushing gestured and moved to the shadows when a few more soldiers start to run by and got shocked when they saw the dead guards and no one else.

"What the fuck happened here!?... hey you bitches better explain or its a shocking hell for everyone!" A Hylian guard said with an angered tone to his voice while he and the guards were unaware when Mira lands in the middle of the group, and thanks to how they were circled, no one noticed since they were all looking away from her and from how silent she was when she summoned her blade… only the prisoners saw Mira getting ready to strike.

Emelina and the others decide to play along.

"We have no clue." Emelina said.

Mira smirks at that when the prisoners played dumb and decided to show her real speed a little when she seemed to blur and a moment later, all the guards dropped deal with slitted throats and blood poured from their bodies while Mira dismissed her weapon.

"There, if things go right and if My lord is doing well, we should have time to talk… now one of you asked who I was yes?" Mira said while she looks at the prisoners with a smile on her face.

The prisoners were glad that the guards died before Emelina spoke.

"That was me. We also heard that one of the guards from earlier said that someone from our village is killing them. We all assumed it was this guy name Emerald."

"Oh but it is… you see if he came here right after, he would have died easily, but thanks to me and the item in the Forbidden ruins… well… lets just say that these fools are in over their head now that My lord is awakening to his Demonic powers that were sealed... though I doubt the name will mean much to any of you since this name has long since passed into the erosion of time… but my lord is the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise… the first being to try and take the triforce from the Goddess Hylia before she passed on and became the reincarnating Zelda... I am a reincarnation of the Demon Lord Ghirahim… Demise's most loyal vassal, and while I may not have my past selves enthusiasm for worshipping Demise, I do find the power that my lord Emerald currently using and ammassing with each kill… enticing… not sure if this name rings a bell but he has currently acquired the Demon blade Onimusha… I'm sure you at least know of the legends of that demonic blade yes?" Mira said while she smirks at Emelina and the others.

Emilina and the prisoners were shocked after hearing this info as their eyes widen after hearing about how Emerald was wielding the forbidden weapon that Xan told them to make sure above all else… that no one should wield...

Mira chuckles at the looks on their faces.

"Now then… time to hold my end of the deal and get all of you out of here so My lord can really go on a rampage…" Mira said before she starts to approach the prisoners but had to stop and turn when a pair of footsteps were heard and when Mira looks back… she just smirks and summoned her weapon.

"Interesting… looks like I get to teach the bitch who tricked my lord a lesson before taking her to him for a full punishment… I wonder what he will do to you after I bring your battered body to him..." Mira said when she looks at the female Knight who was shocked from seeing so many Hylian knights killed in the hall.

The female knight was shocked when she saw the dead bodies of the soldiers on the floor before looking at Mira.

"I take it that you did this?"

"Indeed, but considering what you did to these poor people here… wouldn't it be rich if this was karma biting you all in the ass?" Mira said while she grins darkly at the female knight while her body emits a shocking amount of dark power that really made Mira look more demonic.

The female knight did shudder at first but had a strong look on her face.

"Sadly I have to agree with you on that. However... I don't appreciate having my allies get killed." She said before she readies her weapon.

"Fair enough… though I do have to ask… mind if I know the ass of the bitch I'm about to kick?, I am Mira… reincarnated Demon lord Ghirahim…" Mira said while she grins at the look on the female Knights face when she told her that she was a reincarnated demon lord.

"W-What?" The female knight said with shocked look on her face.

"What?, didn't you know since this ages Zelda does it all the time?... even though my past life was sealed away with My lords past life… we managed to get free but we had to reincarnate as a result to keep the Goddesses from interfering… then again even if they did know… why should they stop this?, who is the lesser of two evils now?, the soon to be awakened Demon king and his Demon lord…. Or the Hylians who grew corrupt after many years of peace?... remember the man you fought recently?... well not only is he still alive, he's the one causing all this bloodshed since HE is the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise… a being who made my past life submit in the last life… and I'm more then willing to submit in this life since if he does fully awaken… well… if you have trouble with me… you'll have no hope on beating him… and rage and hatred is a good motivator after all." Mira said with a demonic grin on her face while she let that info sink in.

The female knight's eyes widen in shock.

'_No. There's no way that Emerald guy is the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise.'_ She thought.

However there was one thing that did spring to mind with Emerald talking about Demons having more honor out of nowhere all of a sudden…

The female knights eyes widen before she realized something.

"Wait… you said fully awaken right?... does that mean that he is not at full power yet?" The female knight said while Mira looked a bit irritated.

"Tsk, guess you do have some brains under that helmet… yes he is not fully awakened but with each kill with the forbidden blade Onimusha, his power will keep growing so even if you do somehow manage to beat me… well… the rest of your soldiers make pretty good power fodder right?, that is if you can beat me." Mira said before she vanished with a burst of speed and appeared behind the female knight and had a weapon raised and sent it to attack her.

A moment later, the female knight blocked the hit while Mira had an impressed look on her face.

"Not bad… but I believe one question still stands… who are you?, I introduced myself or are Hylian's so corrupt that they lost their manners?" Mira said with a twisted grin as she slowly pushed back the female knight.

"...Diana…" The female knight said which made Mira lick her lips.

"Beautiful name… I'll make sure My lord knows that when I bring your unconscious body to him." Mira said with a demonic look in her eyes.

Diana glares at Mira as she tries to push back.

"Sorry but I have no intention of being captured. If I have to die… then I'll die fighting. And the thing is… I don't have any sad sap missing me."

"Why you poor thing, here, lets see if a nap can help that." Mira said before she and Diana start to trade blows while everyone watched but it looked like Mira was easily able to counter some of the blows and redirect them before they could hit her, all in all, it looked like a reverse of what happened in the village.

Emelina, Scarlett, Lucile and Serina watched with interested looks while the prisoners cheered Mira on as Diana continues her attacks even though there being redirected.

Mira in turn just had an amused look on her face while she used more and more speed to test Diana and slowly starts to overpower the Hylian woman as time went on.

Mira after using a feint to trick Diana, used a quick manuver to knock the sword from Diana's hand and Mira had her sword at Diana's throat while the prisoners cheered while Mira had a demonic grin on her face when she won.

Diana was shocked since this was the first time she ever lost.

Though Diana had already accept the inevitable as she looks at Mira.

"Finally I lose… So what are you waiting for, slit my throat and let my body die." She said making Emelina and the rest blink from that.

"Oh please, like I would give you an easy way out… no… I'll let My lord deal with you… until then…" Mira said before she used a large burst of speed and knocked Diana out and she dropped to the floor after she was knocked out and Mira bowed to the prisoners.

"Now then unless there is anything else popping up or anyone wants to ask questions…" Mira said before she got some keys from Diana.

"I highly suggest you all getting out of here to keep out of the way while I go free the leader of your group." Mira said before she unlocked the doors to the cells to let everyone out before Mira starts to leave after she picked up Diana and carries her away.

While some of the prisoners were glad to be free, Emelina and the rest of the mothers went to go free their kids.

Unfortunately, while everyone else was freed, Lillum, Maite, Rachel, and Azure were nowhere in the cells while everyone else was there, thankfully for Emelina, Eruru was in a small makeshift crib with some other babies which made it easy for their respective mothers to get them, to add to more relief, Jin and his family was found and they still had their golden armor on them, and they helped look for other stragglers.

As the mothers rejoice, only Lucile, Scarlett and Serina were worried about their daughters as they couldn't find them before thinking that the leaders still had them.

Meanwhile while everyone was getting evacuated…

Emerald had sliced plenty of enemies apart while his body slowly got covered with more and more blood and it wasn't his own, nor did he care while his blade sliced enemies were downed left and right, unlike before Emerald felt himself get faster and stronger with each kill and the enemy saw a bloody demon cut each and everyone of them down as Emerald worked his way through the camp.

Meanwhile...

Far from the abandoned fort, Juan, Cedric, and a few other males from the village who were not injured, were surprisingly rushing towards the abandoned fort while Cedric was carried on the back of a evolved Darknut, or a Dullahan while Cedric gave Juan a half lidded look.

"You know, you could have filled me in that you were going to tail Emerald before I was knocked out so I wouldn't get punched in the gut like that." Cedric said while Juan chuckles.

"Well you were always a bad actor boy, if I filled you in, you would have gave it away… like any of us would give up on our women and children, granted our strength is cut but we can't let Emerald storm the enemy base on his own… AM I RIGHT MEN!?" Juan said while he raised his sword arm in the air while everyone else gave a single cheer in agreement, granted some were still pissed with Emerald but they had more pressing matters of saving their family.

"Well I wasn't gonna give up either if you saw me trying to go with Emerald." Cedric said.

"True… but at least in this case, you are not holding anyone back, I did say for you to stay behind but you were just too stubborn after hearing about Azure and Rachel… God I hope they haven't done anything to them… but we all know thats unlikely with how twisted thse Hylians and Granblin's are… personally...**I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart." **Juan said before he got a slightly farel look on his face when he could imagine the horrible things that were done to Emelina… and possibly Eruru...

Cedric was on the same boat as he didn't want to picture the bad things that were happening to his mom and sister while feeling dread for Azure and Rachel.

"Well get in line dad, because I want to get a shot at this too. And I also want payback on the guy for taking my leg. I feel like half a man or something." He said as he believed losing one leg made him weak.

"Err… I'm pretty sure Emerald will be making most of these fuckers pay since I'm smelling… a lot of Hylian and Granblin blood…" Juan said before he slowed to a stop like the others did when he and everyone saw the abandoned fort and saw how… bloody everything looked… it was like a bladed disaster tore through the place and plenty of Hylian and Granblin bodies were seen… some were not too pretty and to add to further shock, one of them was ripped limb from limb and from the scent of that one, it was the guy who sliced Cedric's leg off and it looked like he died in pure agony.

One of the monster men gulped before saying this to voice what everyone was thinking.

"Whoa…" was all the guy said when he felt like puking when he saw some enemies having their guts ripped from their stomachs and used to choke them to death...

Cedric was just shocked at the sight.

"Whoa is right. Though I don't feel sorry for these assholes but still… can't believe Emerald did all this."

"Yeah bu-!" Juan said before they saw one door on one side of the abandoned fort open and saw to their shock all the prisoners escaping before Juan saw Emelina and Eruru… and was a bit sickened when he could smell semen on the women but that was overridden when he felt relief when Emelina and the others looked their way before Scarlett, who carried her young daughter starts to run to her husband and the others.

"G-Gregory!" Scarlett called out to the man who was her husband which started a domino effect of worried people running to their loved ones and Juan had ran up to Emelina and Eruru and hugged them tightly while the Dullahan had carried Cedric to them.

"Emelina!, are you… alright?... of course you're not after what… obviously happened..." Juan said while he had a worried look on his face… he knew Emelina was trying to stay strong right now but seeing all the corpses and everything looked like it was affecting her.

"I-I'm fine Juan. Despite what I… went through to keep Eruru safe. I'm just happy that we're out and back to you guys." She said before she hugged her husband before she starts to let a tear or two.

Juan pats Emelina's back before one of the men with Serina, Lucifer, quickly went to Emelina and Juan and had a worried look on his face.

"Hey where is Lillum!?, I can't see her." Lucifer said with Serina next to him while Gregory had a similar question about Azure when he ran up with Scarlett and the same could be said with Lucile and her husband, Maximillion.

"Indeed, where is Maite and Rachel!?, shouldn't they all be with you!?" Maximillion said while he starts to look slightly farel thanks to the sun setting and his nature shifting.

Cedric was also worried for his friends before Emelina pulls back.

"W-We… couldn't find them. Though we suspect that… the leaders of the camp still have them in their clutches." She said making Cedric look enraged.

"Those sons of…**Let me off this thing so I can kill them!"**

"**Calm yourself boy, even if you did rush there, you only have one leg, and they have our daughters hostage, even if not that can happen instantly if they find out whats going on and where would we be!?, think boy before you do something that can lose your friends for good." **Juan growled out, granted he was pissed as well but he had more control so he could think clearly however a loud explosion or something getting smashed was heard which made them all look over to see part of the fort being destroyed near a door and for a second… everyone saw a very different looking Emerald who didn't notice any of them… he had some kind of demonic red aura emitting from him and his eyes were glowing with rage and hatred and he carried a demonic looking sword which made Juan shudder when he remembered what Emerald said about the forbidden ruins… was that sword the thing he was getting?... Juan never seen a sword… that… evil before now…

Cedric and everyone else was shocked when they saw the man looking… different.

"I-Is that Emerald?"

"I… believe so… but why does he look so different?" Emelina said while she felt a bit of fear from Emerald's current state.

"It's because Emerald went to the forbidden ruins to gain something. And I believe that sword is the object he carries." Juan said.

"What!?, but didn't Xan say that no matter what, no one should go in those ruins!?" Scarlett said while Juan looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, but drastic times call for drastic measures and better for Emerald to use it then those fat fucks." Juan said while he growls when he had a feeling that the sword was what the Hylian lord was looking for.

Everyone else seemed to agree to that even though they still shudder at Emerald's look..

"Well what do we do now dad?" Cedric asked.

"Well we came all this way here, Cedric, lets get going so we can help get Azure and the others out of there." Juan said while he took Cedric from the Dullahan and Gregory and Maximillion looks at Juan.

"You are not going in there alone… our little girls are in there and were not leaving without them, Lucile, take the others so that they can get going, someone's got to watch our youngest children here." Maximillion said when he looked at his wife and the babies or little kid of their own between Emelina and Scarletts kids since they had pretty young children with them.

Lucile was worried but she knew that her husband along with Emelina, Scarlett and Serina's husbands were strong and they had to get everyone out.

"Okay. Just be careful dear. And one thing…" She said before Lucile got serious.

"If Emerald hasn't got to them… make sure those bastards suffer greatly."

"Like you need to ask… **I'll make sure that those fuckers pay for touching whats mine." **Maximillion growled out with a possessive tone to his voice and sounded more feral then ever before he kissed his wife on the lips before he pulled away and started to run to where Emerald bust down the door with Gregory kissing Scarlett on the lips, Lucifer doing the same, and Juan doing the same with Emelina before they chased after Maximillion while Juan supports Cedric to the busted down door.

As the group follows, Emelina and the rest starts leading the rescued prisoners out of here and they were shocked from how bloody things were when they saw all the bodies… some didn't think it mattered… but some worried that whoever did this may turn on them while Emelina and the others worried for Emerald a bit… they did remember what Mira said about Emerald being this Demise's reincarnation… and the other stuff about the Goddess Hylia as well.

However they would have to have some faith that Emerald and the others would be alright… but what was this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

Meanwhile deep in the fort…

Xan was sitting in a cell while he tried to focus on saving his power, the cell was designed to keep draining him bit by bit but it was hard to focus… especially with the screams from the women here… Xan was a bit of a womanizer but even he wouldn't force a woman against their will… and he remembered seeing Azure, Lillum, Maite, and Rachel getting forced by his cell hours ago to the room where the Hylian lord and Granblin leader resided and wished to be free right now so he could help them… but he didn't have the keys… though the sounds of explosions and what not did confuse him when he heard that going on and the guards in front of his cell left till only one was left to make sure Xan didn't try anything.

"What in blue blazes is going on there?" Xan asked himself since no one else was going to answer.

The guard looked confused but before he could wonder that himself, he heard giggling and looked around while Xan looked confused before he saw a blade burst from the guards chest painfully after someone lands behind the guard and Xan saw Mira with Diana on her shoulder and Mira was the one who killed the guard with a smile on her face.

"Hmhmhm, looks like My lord is doing much better than I thought with causing a distraction… Xan Grandblade I assume?" Mira said while she smiles at the large old man.

Though Xan can recognise the female knight, he was greatly confused when he saw Mira.

"Indeed I am beautiful. Though I do wonder who are you and why are you here."

Mira chuckles before she used the set of keys that she got from Diana and unlocked the cell door.

"Long story short, I am Mira, though you may not know who these names are… I am a reincarnation of Demon Lord Ghirahim, I came to this village to find the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise… My lord… Emerald, I took him to the forbidden Ruins and he has claimed the Demonic weapon Onimusha and is using it much better than even I originally thought… and before you worry or argue about things… isn't it better that My lord weild a weapon that can aid him inside of dying a pointless death?, he would have came here alone otherwise and I don't want to look for another reincarnation years from now, Emerald is the one slaughtering all of these fools and I captured this one or him to deal with later." Mira said while she smiles at Xan and pats Diana on the armored covered ass a few times to show that Diana was still here.

Diana was breathing still, but Xan's eyes widen like dinner plates after hearing the story before he starts to worry greatly for his grandson.

Though he did have one thing to ask.

"You ask Demon Lord Ghirahim and Demon King Demise… are you talking about during the time with the Goddess Hylia and when the Triforce was first created?" Xan said which surprised Mira greatly before she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you and how much do you know old man?" Mira said before Xan sighs.

"Simple… I haven't even told Emerald this… but I'm a record keeper who had forbidden knowledge passed down through the generations, from when the sky temple was first raised, to when the world was nearly taken over by Ganondorf many times… all the way till now… it was something the Goddesses wanted to try and keep so the cycles of hatred and rebirth can be stopped... and while I wasn't there personally, and while much of the information was lost, I have various journals, records, and other things from the very first Zelda and her champion stored that detail Demise, your past life Ghirahim, and how he was not just a demon and much more from my ancestors who made sure to store all their knowledge in a special vault that only Emerald and I can enter with a special key… and Ghirahim is also the spirit of Demise's Sword if certain records are right… and I'm guessing you are a similar being if you share abilities with Ghirahim correct?" Xan said with a deep tone to his voice.

Mira was again shocked after hearing everything.

"Y-Yeah, that's correct."

"I see, guess I'm dealing with the lesser of two evils it seems… and you have no ill intentions right?" Xan said while he looks at Mira with a look that showed even weakened, he wouldn't hold back on protecting his son in a sense.

Mira did chuckle at first.

"Of course not. I have no need to hurt or betray my lord for anything."

"I see… well then I'm guessing you are rescuing hostages to let Emerald go all out right?, Well lead the way, my power maybe drained but these old bones can still be good for something." Xan said before he cracks his neck and cracked his knuckles a few times to show he was ready to fight.

Mira chuckles before she opens the cell door.

"Well luckily I was able find the captive prisoners before coming to you and set them free though I'm not sure if I got all of them."

"I see… well I've been told to not due this with Demons but… thank you… for saving my family." Xan said before he bowed to Mira after he exits the cell.

Mira did blink in surprise before chuckling.

"No need for that. I served my lord and if I served and protect him, then I shall help protect his family as well."

"I see, well let's get going, fully we can help Maite and the others so they won't carry those fuckers's childs." Xan said before he starts to walk away from Mira.

Mira did frown at the thought before she follows Xan while carrying Diana.

Meanwhile right before Emerald started the attack…

The Hylian Lord and the Granblin leader we're now fucking Azure and Rachel respectively with the Hylian Lord on top of Azure while he fucked her pussy hard while the Granblin leader was fucking Rachel's ass while she was on all fours.

Rachel groans loudly as she grinds her teeth a few times while trying to be strong as Azure groans as well but looked at the Hylian Lord with rage and disgust.

For a few minutes, the two leaders fucked Azure and Rachel before the Hylian lord shocked Azure when he plants his lips onto hers and gave her a heated sloppy kiss and his tongue went into her mouth for a moment to mess with her tongue.

The Granblin Leader did the same when he had Rachel look his way and his tongue went down into her mouth and the duo fucked Azure and Rachel harder when they keep the kiss up for a few seconds to let that sink in for the two ladies.

Rachel muffles in the Granblin leader's mouth before her eyes widen when she felt her ass squeeze the Granblin leader's dick which in turn caused the Granblin leader to fuck her harder from the unexpected tightness.

Azure was able to pull her head away to free her mouth before she stares at the Hylian lord with defiance, disgust and rage.

"Your mouth taste terrible!" She said even though her blush was there.

The Hylian lord just chuckles in dark amusement before he growled this out in Azure's ear.

"Then why did your pussy tighten all of a sudden then?... seems like you enjoyed that kiss… so why not have a second try to see if I'm blowing smoke!" The Hylian lord said before he kissed Azure on the lips again and this time used a hand to hold her head steady while his tongue went back into Azure's mouth while he fucked her pussy which did tighten from the kiss.

Azure's eyes widen before she tries to pull away again but was futile before she felt her body betray her again as she felt her pussy tighten on the Hylian's dick much to her horror like if her pussy was trying to milk the bastard's cum out.

And if that wasn't bad enough, her legs seemed to have a mind of their own of sorts as they attempted to wrap around the Helian lord's waist before Azure's toes curled.

Though as Azure was trying to either fight or avoid the Hylian lord's tongue away, Azure's tongue accidently looked like it was messing around with Hylian lord's tongue during the intense/sloppy kiss.

That seemed to only make the Hylian lord more excited and thrusts his hips at a harder rate which caused his dick to piston in and out of Azure's pussy as a result.

The two leaders, mainly the Hylian lord, were too consumed with lust right now to notice that before they made one final thrust each and came hard right into Azure and Rachel's holes but the base shook when that happened but the two were so into their orgasms that they thought it was just them having the time of their lives at the moment while Maite and Lillum, who were not busy at the moment, felt the explosion in full but all in all aside from some dust dropping, nothing else happened.

Rachel and Azure, whom both didn't noticed the explosion, groans and moans loud in both leaders's mouths as Rachel and Azure climaxed on the two leaders's dicks as the two ladies felt their holes tighten greatly on the Hylian and Granblin dicks.

Although Azure's pussy tighten more on the Hylian lord's dick much to her surprise while her legs continues to tighten on the Hylian lord's waist.

A couple minutes later while the Granblin and Hylian leader pant for breath and enjoy the afterglow.

Though Rachel collapsed on bit on her belly, Azure felt her body shook with mini orgasms while her eyes looked a bit at the Hylian lord with a deep blush on her face as she panted.

The Hylian lord chuckles before he plants a kiss on Azure again and though it was sloppy, he mainly used his tongue again on her while the Granblin lord did that as well with Rachel when he lifts her head up to get an easier time to do so.

Rachel and Azure both let out moans from this but Azure somehow wasn't thinking a bit straight before she actually kissed the Hylian lord back as her tongue lightly interacts with the Hylian's tongue much to Maite and Lillum's shock.

They were more shocked when they saw the slightly fucked up look on her face and worried for Azure a bit since she was normally the stubborn one.

The Hylian lord chuckles darkly while he keeps the kiss up for a bit more and pulled away to see how she would react.

Azure panted for bit while trying to be strong before saying this that both shocked her and her friends.

"M-More…" She said as she felt she was losing her will.

The Hylian lord chuckles before giving Azure what she wanted as he kissed her lips again much to Azure's surprisingly delight but a minute later, a wounded Hylian knight ran into the room spooking Maite and Lillum and surprising Rachel and Azure, after the Hylian lord pulls his lips away, which shocked Azure out of her slightly lustful state and she got wide horrified eyes when she realized what she just said.

'_Oh no. What did I just say?... I'm so sorry Cedric.' _Azure thought as she begins to fear what the Fangian would think of her.

"M-Milord!, We have a serious issue, some kind of… Demon is attacking the soldiers!, And the prisoners we're set free with many corpses of knights left behind!" The Hylian knight said while he held his injured arm to try and stop the bleeding.

The Hylian Lord got wide eyes when he heard that and got off of Azure.

"Well what do I pay you all for!, Subdue this… demon no matter the cost!, I'll pay 50 times the pay to whoever gives the killing blow!" The Hylian Lord said while the Granblin leader just grins and his dick got hard in Rachel's ass when the sound of a challenge excited him.

Rachel groans a bit from that but she, along with Azure, Maite and Lillum were shocked at what they heard before they had the exact same thought.

'_That means mom and everyone else got out. But who's doing the killing?'_

Though that wouldn't be answered for now while the Hylian lord looks at the women with a cruel look on his face.

"Don't think this means you are safe, in case I die, I'll make sure that I'm not forgotten anytime soon!" The Hylian Lord said before he starts to chant a spell and some kind of weird symbol appeared on the ladies wombs.

The girls's eyes widen in shock when they saw the symbols.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Azure said with a shock and enrage look.

"Oh you'll find out later, for now get up and follow us, I want to see this demon before this guy finishes him off, though it looks like he will have to be satisfied so let's get going while he uses one of you as a cock sleeve!" The Hylian Lord said before he starts to equip his robes after he pulled his cock free of Azure's pussy while the Granblin leader grins widely when he looks to the ladies… and sets his gaze on Maite.

Maite backed away a bit before Rachel shot the a glare at the Granblin leader.

"Hey! Don't you look at her you son of bitch!"

However her electric collar shocked her greatly while the Granblin leader approached Maite after getting off the bed while the Hylian lord gave Rachel a cold look.

"Unless you can get that Collar off… you don't have a choice in the matter… now...**Get up and get walking." **The Hylian Lord said while the Granblin leader grabbed Maite before she could get away.

Rachel groans before getting up.

However she shot the Hylian Lord a death glare before she actually flipped him the bird much to Azure and Lillum's surprise.

The Hylian lord just raised an eyebrow before Rachel was shocked more to the point that she could barely stay awake and the electric energy fades and she pants for breath as a result while parts of her fur we're singed her and there while the Granblin leader forced Maite onto his cock again and she saw everything.

Maite groans while feeling greatly worried for her sister before Azure and Lillum try to help Rachel.

"Enough!, I told you to all to start walking, either get walking and carry the soon to be trained bitch or let her walk!" The Hylian lord growled out and Azure and Lillum's collar's start to spark in warning, granted Lillum could be a masochist but these things pushed even her which was shocking.

Rachel seeing her friends in pain, or about to be, tries to speak up.

"W-Wait! I can walk, just stop please." She begged before she groans as she got up.

The Hylian lord huffed before he pointed to the door.

"Get walking then bitch, Everytime you fall and slow us down, I'll zap all three of you since your sister is busy as that Granblin's cock sleeve." The Hylian lord said before he pointed to the door again and this time really got ready to start the collars again if no one starts walking.

Rachel jolts before she starts walking to the door while making sure to not slow everyone down.

A moment later, the Granblin leader starts to follow the group while he purposely made each step exaggerated and bounced Maite on his cock each time.

The girls felt sorry for Maite as they heard her grunt and groans each time with discomfort.

A bit later, they were in some kind of throne room like area and the Hylian lord sat on the aged throne and looked around while the Granblin leader keeps on fucking Maite and the moans and groans were the main thing heard while everyone starts to hear footsteps approach the throne room doors.

Maite kept moaning in discomfort while Rachel, Azure and Lillum heard the footsteps getting close as they stood next to each other.

A moment later, everyone saw to their shock… that it was Emerald who was the demon..

And the demon traits showed greatly.

He had a red mist like aura emit from him... blood covered his body from head to toe… and a demonic looking sword that had a similar red aura while he was oddly quiet when he saw Maite still getting fucked in front of him while the Hylian lord was shocked when he recognized Emerald…

"Impossible." The Hylian lord said while Rachel, Lillum and Azure saw Emerald with wide eyes.

Maite groans again in discomfort before she noticed Emerald.

"E-Emerald." She said with hope in her eyes even though she was surprised at the new look.

Emerald then spoke up with a demonic echo with his voice while Juan and the others from behind Emerald ran into the room while Xan, Mira, and the Knocked out Diana followed suit from another entryway and all heard Emerald look at Maite and with an abnormally calm kind tone, said this with a smile on his face.

"**Don't worry Maite… after I rescue you all, I'll show you what a real man does and help you forget this nightmare… just keep on being strong alright?" **Emerald said with a look in his eyes that showed he would keep that word.

Maite blushes but did nod at Emerald.

However, the Hylian Lord chuckles after hearing that.

"Hehe, little late for that boy if you look at the mark on these bitches wombs." He said as he points at Maite, Rachel, Azure and Lillum.

Cedric was beyond angry when saw the marks on their bodies but was more pissed since it was Rachel and Azure that got marked.

Emerald in turn saw the marks, but instead of losing it… he oddly enough starts to chuckle darkly…

Cedric and the others were confused by that.

Even the Hylian Lord was confused.

"What so funny?"

"**Simple you sick fuck… thanks to these memories I'm getting by the second… I know about that spell… there is one way to get rid of it besides getting dispelled by the caster and that is a demon fucking the targets of that crest… demonic semen is one of the few things strong enough to erode and break the spell since it's full of concentrated dark magic, even if you are a sick fuck, you use that light attribute spell… and while I don't want to do this, I'm sure that Azure and Rachel won't mind having my kid as well as long as it means getting rid of YOUR kids… unless Mira and Gramps knows a way to prevent the pregnancy aside from that since I'm not the most magically inclined… but I'm sure they won't mind… ladies, your call after this and I can bring in Cedric and we can see if he can help with that if I give him some of my energy." **Emerald said with a dark but calm tone to his voice.

Rachel, Maite, Azure and Lillum blinked in surprise when they heard that Emerald can get rid of the crest even though they blushed at the thought of carrying Emerald's kid though Rachel and Azure had their eye on Cedric though it was better then carrying the Hylian Lord and Granblin leader's kid.

Cedric blinked in surprise after hearing that while Juan and the rest of the dads felt the same thing.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Mira.

"**And considering that you put me through a mental mindfuck with this weapon, you better believe I'm bringing you into this Mira… and who's that on your shoulder." **Emerald said when he couldn't see the identy of the person thanks to the angle at where Diana was held.

Mira who was a bit surprised grins at Emerald when she did like the sound of having fun with her lord.

"Why this is the female knight you fought 3 days ago. We had a little tussle till I knocked her out before planning to present her to you. Oh and FYI, her name is Diana."

"**Hehe, funny, I think the name bitch is better for her since she seems to follow orders from a low grade freak and his pet Goblin." **Emerald said when he grins at the Hylian lord and the Granblin Leader and the Granblin leader grins when fucked Maite harder while his Father saw it all.

Maxillion seethes in anger as he watched before planning to do something very painful to the Granblin leader.

Emerald however got a cold look on his face while he shockingly waits for the Granblin leader to finish with her surprisingly enough while he had a tight grip on his weapon while he lets his rage and anger build up, especially when he heard Maite moan and groan more while Xan seethed with anger but knew why Emerald held back… he could hit Maite if he acted now after all…

Maite kept groaning and moaning as she tries to make sure to not enjoy it.

For a minute straight the Granblin leader keeps fucking Maite while everyone saw the dick bulge in and out of her womb while the Granblin leader was getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Maite groans loudly before she climaxed on the Granblin leader's dick.

A moment later, the Granblin leader roars when he blew in Maite's pussy and the semen made her womb bloat greatly as a result.

Maite's orgasm got stronger while Azure, Lillum and Rachel felt sorry at the sight while Maximillion was beyond pissed at what the monster was doing to his little girl.

30 or so seconds pass before the Granblin leader tapped off and dropped Maite to the ground and fired a few more shots onto Maite's body while Emerald looks at the Granblin leader who summoned a loincloth after he calmed down and equipped it and summoned a massive war Hammer.

"**Finally done?" **Emerald growled out while he cracks his neck.

"Hehehe… oh yeah." The Granblin leader said as Maite groans on the ground before she tries to crawl away from the bastard.

However just to try and spite Emerald, the Granblin leader raised his war hammer above Maite and time slowed when the hammer went down and with everyone slowly getting shocked looks, Maite vanished somehow when Emerald vanished as well before the hammer hit the ground and caused a massive crater on the floor and the Granblin blinked in confusion when he saw no blood under the hammer.

"What the?" The Granblin leader said after lifting up his hammer to find no remains of Maite's body.

A moment later, the Granblin leader got big cuts on his arms which made him yell in pain while everyone noticed Emerald finally after his footsteps were heard and he carried Maite bridal style to one side of the room and had a stoic look on his face while he tried to pet Maite lightly to calm her down after he set her on the ground.

"Don't worry Maite… once I take care of these fuckers, I'll show you a time you won't forget." Emerald said with a calm tone to his voice while his body looked normal again.

All Maite could do was hug Emerald close but she did decide to do this when Maite gripped Emerald's chin and made him look at her before Maite leans up and kissed Emerald's lips.

Cedric, Azure, Rachel and Lillum blinked in surprise when they saw that while Xan couldn't help but smile a bit.

Maximillion was a bit surprised but decided to let it slide since Emerald saved her.

Emerald in turn surprisingly returned the kiss and his tongue went into Maite's maw and fought with her tongue while the Granblin leader looked pissed not only from the cuts on his arms but from seemingly being ignored while the Hylian lord looked thoughtful and smirks while everyone was distracted when he starts to quietly mutter something…

Maite moans into the kiss as her tongue played with Emerald's tongue.

A moment later, the Granblin Leader roars before he charged at Emerald with the War hammer raised which caused everyone to get wide eyes… however to everyone's shock, Emerald just raised his sword and blocked the hit while still keeping the kiss up like the blade moved on its own and Emerald looks at the Granblin leader while he held the attack back.

"You know… **trying to interrupt like that isn't honorable… then again raping my friends and two of the women I love really do piss me the fuck off." **Emerald growled out while the demonic mist starts to come back to him again… and he starts to push the Granblin leader back.

The Granblin leader was shocked that not only Emerald blocked his attack but also he was being pushed back.

Maite was shocked when she heard that Emerald loved her.

Lillum was on a similar boat before blushing a bit.

"**And you want to know why I'm so strong compared to last time… this blade… for every life I take empowers me… and aside from some people who didn't want to be here even though they were Hylian… I didn't show mercy to anyone else and I killed hundreds… that is how much power I amassed and I'm using every bit to end you here… AND NOW!" **said before he roars when he swinged his arm with the sword forward before the Granblin leader was forced backwards from the power that Emerald unleashed and he had an aura of demonic energy emitting from him waves… and the hatred and anger felt from Emerald could be seen when his hair… looked almost flame like…

Cedric, Maite, Rachel, Azure and Lillum were shocked when they saw Emerald change even a little bit like that while Juan and the dada were shocked.

Xan was getting a bit worried for Emerald while Mira just grins as she sees her lord looking intimidating.

A moment later Emerald powered up more before he shot towards the Granblin leader with a demonic roar which starts the fight between the two, Emerald keeps hitting the Granblin's weapon while the Granblin blocks the hits when he was barely able to keep up and Emerald seemed to not look like he was even trying yet, either he was saving power for the Hylian lord if the added power was a temporary thing or he wanted to make the Granblin leader pay for what he did to Maite.

The Granblin leader grunts as he tries to block Emerald's attack before wondering if the Hylian Lord would assist him.

However it seemed the Hylian lord was busy still chanting and held his hand behind his back while he waits for the right moment while he had a concentrated look as he watched Emerald and waits for the Granblin to strike a few times to make Emerald block.

However the Granblin made one big attack and forced Emerald back and had his guard up, but Xan, after feeling something was off, looked around and saw the Hylian lord acting off… and muttering something which caused his eyes to widen when he realized what was about to happen before he looks at Emerald and roars when he charged right at Emerald.

"EMERALD GET AWAY!" Xan roars much to everyone's shock while the Hylian lord moved his hand to point at Emerald and time seemed to slow to a crawl when the Hylian launched a bolt of light at Emerald who had no time to dodge out of the way.

However… it seemed that while Xan knew he couldn't stop it… he did the next best thing in his mind when he jumped in front of the attack after using the rest of his power to speed in front of Emerald before the attack connects and roars in pain as the energy engulfed Xan.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Xan yelled out while everyone fully registered what happened and caused a chain reaction of calls for Xan while the energy of light vanished and a very badly injured Xan stood with his arms wide in front of a wide eyed Emerald and he starts to fall forward which finally snapped Emerald out of his shock.

"GRANDPA!" Emerald called out while he moved to catch Xan before he could hit the ground and dropped Onimusha.

Juan, Cedric and the dads were shocked at what they saw while Maite, Lillum, Azure and Rachel gasps when they saw Xan getting hurt.

The Hylian lord grins evilly when he saw Emerald setting Xan on his back.

"No… Nononono!" Emerald said while he rolled Xan onto his back and the old man coughed a few times.

"H-Hehe… s-seems t-this o-old b-body is u-useful f-for something h-hehehe." Xan said weakly and chuckles more while a stunned Emerald grit his teeth.

"Why did you do that!?, I could have taken that hit!" Emerald said while he tried to keep calm… but seeing how weak Xan was… was really getting to him since that was a first… for all his life he saw Xan as an unstoppable Juggernaut and a loving Grandfather since almost every adult in the village were like parents to him…

"I-I know you c-can… b-but… I m-must d-do everything t-to… protect… m-my family." Xan said with a weak smile.

"B-But why!?, I caused everything that happened to the village!... if I didn't try and do something stupid none of this would have happened!... almost everyone in the village hates me… Cedric slugged me in the face… Maite and everyone was raped… the village is in ruins… why the hell was I even born if I can't even do a simple mission right!?" Emerald said while his eyes closed and tears threaten to spill from his eyes while Xan just gave Emerald a gentle smile and weakly raised his hand to pet Emerald on the head.

"H-Hehe… w-well… considering… you are making up for your mistakes… I'm sure everyone will forgive you…. B-but even if not… I… wouldn't… change taking you in… at... all…" Xan said before his hand dropped to the ground and time seemed to slow with everyone, minus the grinning Granblin leader and the Hylian lord, getting shocked looks while Emerald's pupils shrank before Xan's arm hits the ground a few times and his eyes closed while Emerald… was shaking as he couldn't find his voice right now.

Cedric, who still felt bad for the slugging part, had his eyes widen as he saw Xan not being responsive while Juan and the dads gulped as they knew what just happened.

Maite, Azure, Lillum and Rachel got a bit teary eyed as the sight while everyone, minus the bad guys, hoped that Xan wasn't dead.

Mira in turn only had narrowed eyes especially with how dishonerable the Hylian lord was while Emerald's hair hid his eyes and everyone was really pissed minus Emerald who seemed unresponsive as the Hylian lord starts to laugh after he threw his head back.

"Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!, thats what you lower lifeforms get!, I'm sure the Goddesses are rejoicing for that Monster's death right this instant… it must be destiny that this happened!" The Hylian lord said while everyone got pissed looks on their faces… however before anyone could say anything… they all froze when Emerald said one set of words and in such a cold tone.

"**Goddesses…. Destiny…." **Emerald muttered in such a cold tone while his hands twitched a few times while his vision blurred a bit and his body… seemed to pulse a few times… right before he slowly starts to pant for breath…

Cedric and the others were confused before Maite tries to call him.

"E-Emerald?"

However it seemed like Emerald was unresponsive to Maite's call while Emerald's face was hidden by his hair.

"**Goddesses…. Destiny?... it was… Gramps's destiny… to die because of the Goddesses?" **Emerald said while his body starts to shake a bit while images flashed in his head while words flared in his mind that encompassed the situation.

One was him seemingly burst from the ground and seeing the sun for the first time… **Wonder...**

One was him seeing things from one person's POV as he was forced from some kind of ancient temple… **Betrayal…**

Another was of him looking over a massive desert while many ebony skinned woman suffered from how they had to suffer while surviving and him soon seeing a wide open life filled expanse of land… **Hopefulness…**

Another was him seeing how wasted the land was which could have been easily used for the people of the desert… **Greed…**

Another was him going after something called the Triforce again and again and succeeding and only to use it to bring harm… **Revenge…**

Another was him seeing the same Triforce to either beat him or turn things back to before how things were only to repeat the Cycle… **Tiredness…**

Emerald starts to pant while the air around him seemed to shimmer like some kind of mirage was forming around him from a surprisingly intense heat that seemed to burst from his body while two feelings were felt from Emerald in waves… **Hatred….**

"**So… the Goddesses… are the ones who willed this!?... even after everything… that this Hylian… and his fucking pet did!?" **Emerald growled out while his hair starts to lift into the air to show a face completely consumed with rage… and some kind of dark pulsing lines were seen coming from his eyes and arms and fading each time while his hair starts to… actually turn into flames bit by bit...

Juan and the dads were shocked after seeing that while Cedric, Maite, Rachel, Azure and Lillum had the same reaction but were worried for him.

The Granblin leader however got upset for being called a pet.

The Hylian lord looked on in shock when he saw Emerald's current state and the tone of his voice made his blood run cold from how filled with malice Emerald's voice was…

Mira… had an oddly excited look in her face while Emerald looks at the Hylian lord right in the eyes filled with absolute rage.

"**If… the Goddesses are the ones who willed this… again and again… repeating again and again…**" Emerald growled out while his body bursts with more heat and his form looked warped from how intense the mirage was right before he roars this when a pillar of flames burst from his body and scorced the ceiling.

"**THEN I WILL FUCKING DESTROY THAT CYCLE AND THAT FUCKING LINK THAT KEEPS THEIR INFLUENCE HERE!" **Emerald roars before his body bursts with power like no other and his shirt was burned off and parts of his pants were as well and everyone had to shield their eyes and faces from how hot the fire was while Xan… was somehow not effected at all when the fire seemed to avoid his body.

"EMERALD!" Maite screams while everyone else shielded their eyes as Mira got even more excited.

A moment later, the pillar of fire vanished to show a very shocking sight when they saw Emerald… and the changes his body shockingly went through…

His arms and parts of his legs seen looked covered in scale now… with some kind of dark shifting pattern on his chest that seemed to pulse in and out of existence and his hair was actually flames now… and when he opened his eyes… his eyes were pure red with white pupils that looked consumed with anger… rage… and regret.

Another key thing was some kind of spectral being standing right behind Emerald and mimicking his movements… he was much taller then Emerald and like Emerald, his hair was flames that moved to mimic Emerald's flaming hair and when the tattoo like lines on Emerald's body moved, the ones on the figure moved as well while Emerald and the Ghostly specter pants for breath in sync...

The rest of Emerald's body showed that every ounce of fat on his body seemed to have melted away to show a purely muscular body and the power felt from Emerald… was immense while Mira starts to laugh with pure and unrestrained joy shocking all further… and beyond when Mira says this with a somewhat crazed tone.

"O-Oh look at that form!... that power… that heat!... its like he's channeling Lord Demises very power through his body and his body changed to such perfection to allow that!" Mira said with jubilation.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and AWE as they saw Emerald in a new look.

Emerald keeps panting for a moment before he and the Spectre looks at the Hylian lord and the Granblin lord and growls deeply when his anger grows.

Both The Hylian Lord and the Granblin leader actually shuddered when they felt Emerald's power.

'_Impossible! How could he be this powerful?!' _The duo thought.

A moment later, Emerald grit his teeth while he heard some words in his head.

"_**Rip them apart… destroy them…" **_A deep demonic voice said in Emerald's head while Onimusha starts to rumble near Emerald.

Cedric noticed some was going on with the sword.

"Uh, why is the sword shaking?" He asked making everyone else look as well.

However Emerald stopped everyone from saying anything else when Emerald roars this and caused everyone to jolt.

"**Mira!" **Emerald roars out while he held his hand towards her while Mira grins widely before she dropped Diana.

"Yes My Lord!" Mira said before she jumped towards Emerald and her form shifts in an instant while Onimusha flew towards Emerald's right hand.

A moment later, when Mira finished shifting, she turned into a deadly looking sword with many wave like edges on the blade that was in Emerald's left hand and had the symbol of the triforce on the blade… but it was flipped upside down and Emerald instantly spun the blade in his hand and did the same with Onimusha in his right and moved them to rest at his sides and stood there while dual wielding both blades while the ghostly Spectre did the same with ghost like replicas of the weapons that looked bigger to match the spectres frame. **(A/N: think of Roxas in Kingdom hearts for first time against Axel and you get the idea.)**

Everyone was just shock and AWE when they saw this.

'_Damn… and I thought I was only one to do two swords.' _Cedric thought before something inside him hurt when he knew he can't do much of anything with one leg.

A moment later, Emerald and the spectre moved in unison when Emerald moved the swords to the sides in an X like move before the Hylian lord yelled this to the Granblin leader who was still stunned from Emerald's transformation.

"HEY WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!, GET YOUR GUARD UP OR YOU ARE DEAD!" The Hylian lord said before Emerald charged right at the Granblin lord with the two swords at the ready.

The Granblin lord was able to snap out of it before he charges at Emerald with his hammer ready.

Emerald raised the swords in a cross guard of sorts and stopped the hammer with both weapons while the Spectre seemed to aid him by doubling that number… did the spectre actually affect things for real and Emerald wasn't using 2 swords but four before he forced the Granblin away and starts to attack the Granblin leader with quick swings of his swords, and for everytime the Granblin leader blocked, he was forced back by the spectres blows after Emerald's knocked him off balance each time.

The Granblin leader felt like he was at a disadvantage as he kept going the offensive.

Meanwhile as Cedric and the others watched, Maximillion, Gregory, and Lucifer took this chance as they went to get Maite, Rachel, Azure, and Lillum while everyone else was distracted at the fight.

Once the male trio got their daughter's on the other side with Juan and Cedric, Cedric didn't know what to say since he can't image the ordeal the four girls went through but the young fangian did gave them a worried and concerned look.

Azure, Rachel, Maite, and Lillum hugged their fathers while Azure, Rachel, and Maite had tears, Lillum didn't have many since she had much more experience but she saw all three ladies lose their virginities to that Granblin fucker and the Hylian Asshole, and while she was shocked about the part of the forced knock up, as long as Emerald was right about that demonic insemination overpowering the semen inside of them, even if Emerald knocked all four up, in the long run, at least Emerald was a good pick and Azure and Rachel could get knocked up next time by Cedric.

Cedric, who was a bit surprised at Lillum for not showing tears, felt his heart ache as he saw Maite, Rachel, and Azure cry but seeing Rachel and Azure cry hurt Cedric the most before he turned his head away and shut his eyes before grinding his fangs.

'_They're in so much pain… I can smell those fuckers's scents on them. If only I done something.' _Cedric thought as his anger rises greatly when he looked at the Hylian lord who was still distracted from the fight and could smell most of his sickening scent on Azure mainly.

Cedric was so angry, he didn't care if dies as long as he take the Hylian lord with him.

However Azure noticed where Cedric was looking and quickly went up to him and hugged him to keep him from doing anything for now while her arms shaked as her claws dug into his vest…

Juan and the rest saw what transpired as Cedric blinked for a moment before he looked at Azure.

Azure just kept hugging Cedric before Emerald's demonic voice was heard when he stopped fighting for a moment and his back was to everyone… and everyone saw it was surprisingly broad… was Emerald always this strong looking or was it just from how his body changed?.

"**Cedric…" **Emerald said in a surprisingly calm tone while he watched the Granblin leader and kept an eye out for the Hylian lord if he tried anything.

Cedric blinked when he heard his name being called before hearing Emerald say this.

"**Don't worry… I'll make sure that fat fuck of a Hylian suffers after I end this even fatter fuck… you have the tough job of keeping our women calm… I can trust you with that important task right?" **Emerald said with a deep demonic tone to his voice while he talked about the Granblin lord after he mentioned the Hylian lord… though Azure, Rachel, Maite, and Lillum blushed a bit for obvious reasons…

Though the Hylian and Granblin glares at Emerald, Cedric was a bit taken back after hearing but he knew that the girls were gonna need a lot of support.

"Yeah." He said with a determined look however… deep inside besides the determination, Cedric felt some emotions.

Sadness for what happened to Azure, Rachel, Maite and Lillum.

Despair for Xan's death.

Disgust at the Hylian and Granblin for doing such terrible things to his and Emerald's women.

Guilt for what Cedric did to Emerald back at the shelter.

And lastly anger… at himself for being weak after losing his leg even though it was mainly him being off guard since he was attacked from behind.

Though he was able to hide his emotions thanks to his own personal mask so no one would noticed.

Emerald in turn didn't say anything when he looks at the Granblin Leader and had this thought… more so when he knew Mira could speak with him by thoughts and even though he was angered he did get concerned when he noticed something off with Mira.

"_**Are you alright Mira?, I'm not attacking to hard am I?" **_Emerald thought when he heard Mira panting a bit in his thoughts.

Mira's pants however sounded like… she was filled with pleasure and… excitement?

"_**You kidding? This is the most fun I had since ages. Keep attacking them my lord. They must die for raping your women."**_

Emerald however had to sweatdrop when he for some reason knew that Mira seemed more… thrilled or something with the fight then with the part about the Hylian lord and Granblin leader raping Maite, Rachel, Lillum, and Azure and Emerald just chalked it up as a demon thing but he didn't argue when he charged at the Granblin leader to resume the battle and starts to really speed up when he remembered how Maite was doing in that vision which fueled his anger and strength more.

Meanwhile…

Xan's body on the ground for some reason twitched a few times and if someone was looking, one would see Xan's eyes opening and he groans a little…

"_W-What the?... how am I still alive?" _Xan thought while he could hear the sounds of blades hitting metal and shakingly turns his head to see what was going on and his eyes widen in shock when he saw Emerald's current state and him weilding two swords, one was Onimusha, and the other was some strange looking and deadly weapon.

As everyone watched Cedric took noticed of Xan's body before his eyes widen when he saw the old man moved which meant that he was alive still.

"Dad… Master Xan's alive." He said making Juan's eyes blinked in shock.

"What!?" Juan said before he and everyone looked over and saw Xan as he tried to sit up, but he fell onto his back, looks like the spell wasn't at full force with Xan but he was still critically damaged it seems.

Juan then looked at the other dads.

"We gotta get him out of here."

"Right, Maite, Rachel, Azure, Lillum, keep Cedric company, he may not be able to move well but he can still use a powerful charging attack, should be handy if that fat fuck there tries anything." Maximillion said before Juan had passed Cedric to Rachel and Azure who held onto Cedric while Lillum had to giggle a bit when she saw the look on Cedric's face from getting held by his two special women before Juan, Gregory, Maximillion, and Lucifer start to run over to Xan while Emerald, who was confused as to why, glanced over and was shocked when he saw Xan moving a few times.

"**Gramps!?" **Emerald said with a shocked tone while Juan helped Xan sit up and he groans in discomfort before the old man chuckles a bit.

"W-Well I'm… not the tooth fairy thats for sure… G-Guess I'm not so… twisted and that spell didn't hit full force… hehe, so much for the Goddesses being on that fat fucks side…" Xan groans out while held his side with his right hand as he was helped up by Juan and the others, it took all four to help him since Xan towered over them all with his large frame.

The Hylian lord eyes widen when he saw Xan actually moving… well barley and talking.

"Impossible! He's supposed to die from my attack!"

The Hylian lord then aimed his hand at Xan and the others when they tried to help him walk to the others.

"Don't think I won't finish the job!" The Hylian lord growled out before he tried to launch another attack at the distracted Dads and disoriented Xan who were not prepared for that attack.

"DAD LOOK OUT!" Cedric shouts with widen eyes before he tries to get out of Rachel and Azure's hold to save the older men.

However a blade from Emerald was thrown and it sliced through the attack and stabbed into the ground after the attack was broken and everyone looks to see Emerald while his teeth were gritted together and actual veins were started to be seen on his body, mainly on his head.

"**You fucking….!... how… many times are you going to underhanded dishonorable tactics before you are satisfied." **Emerald growled out while a bit more energy emits from him while he held Mira in blade form in his hand and she could feel his rising anger.

The Hylian lord and Granblin leader were shocked when they saw how Emerald's blade destroys the Hylian's attack as Juan and the rest of the dads were able to get Xan to the other side where their kids are.

Azure, Lillum, Rachel, and Maite helped get Xan from their dads and helped the large old man rest against the wall while Onimusha starts to shake again before it flew towards Emerald and he caught the blade in his free hand and he looks at the Hylian lord with enraged eyes.

"**I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream in agony as I kill you slowly." **Emerald growled out while his looked the Hylian lord in the eyes.

The Hylian lords eyes widen after seeing that while the girls looked over Master Xan.

"Are you okay Master Xan?" Maite asked with a very worried look on her face.

"H-Hehe, well I would make a joke about how I'm too badass to kill but I'll be honest… I need some serious TLC with a few willing ladies later and probably some bandages when we get back… but I'm sure my pain doesn't even come close to yours…. I'm sorry you four had to go through that… if I was at full health I would personally turn that fucker into a fat pretzel." Xan said while he sent the Hylian lord a cold look.

Though Lillum didn't show any type of look, Maite, Rachel and Azure shudders as they didn't want to think about… their torture. Especially Azure since she was still shock with herself about almost losing her will to the Hylian lord along with the…*gulp*... kiss.

Meanwhile with Emerald, he saw everyone else near one another before he gave this surprising request.

"**Everyone… I'm glad everyone is safe… but I want you all to leave this damned building and get back with the others." **Emerald surprisingly said while he could feel rising anger when he could still see the Granblin leader and Hylian lord still alive.

Everyone was shocked at the request.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Emerald?! We're not leaving you here!" Cedric said.

Emerald grits his teeth before he roars this when his body bursts with anger and hatred and everyone jolts and freezes when Emerald looked at them all with barely held restraint.

"**WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!?, I'M BARELY ABLE TO KEEP MY SANITY NOW BUT I'M STARTING TO LOSE IT!, GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I LOSE MY SENSE OF REASON AND ATTACK YOU GUYS!" **Emerald roars while his body bursts with more energy and before Cedric could say anything, Xan placed a large hand on his shoulder and when Cedric looked at him, all Xan did was shake his head… he knew at this point no one but Emerald could take them and they could get in his way right now.

Cedric lowers his head as he couldn't think of anything to say while Juan looks at the dads.

"You heard him guys. As shocking as it is, we need to get the kids and Master Xan out of here to safety."

The other dads nod their heads before they placed their hands on their daughters shoulders and got their attention by gesturing for them all to start walking… and while they were reluctant… they knew better then to argue now and start to support Xan and Cedric out of the room… but Maite and Lillum did look back at Emerald who had looked back to the Granblin leader and Hylian lord before Lillum placed her hands near her mouth.

"Kick their asses Emerald!, and give plenty of ass kicking for Maite, Rachel, and Azure, unlike them I was pretty fine… though considering we were technically knocked up until you come and rock our worlds and give us your kids, give an extra set of hits for all of us!" Lillum called out to Emerald.

Maite blushes after hearing that but did say this.

"Please come back to us Emerald after you kill them!... I love you!"

Emerald in turn just grins a bit, but instead of looking back, he said this when he gave a slight thumbs up.

"**I love you too Maite… now get going…" **Emerald said before he looked at Mira and shockingly tossed her over his shoulder and she was forced to revert back to normal much to everyone's confusion… and Mira's dismay at just getting tossed like that.

The Grandlin leader and Hylian lord blinked in confusion.

"Now why do a stupid move like that?" The Granblin lord asked.

"**I wouldn't expect a fat fuck like you to get it… but I'm trusting Mira to keep the others safe while I kick your asses… I want to be sure that there won't be any surprises after I leave this place… after that I'll be showing the four ladies you raped what a real man is like and personally reward Mira for all she did… call it a odd feeling but I feel like I've known her for a long time so its not like I think she is a stranger..." **Emerald said before grinning which was a message to Mira to go with the others and keep them safe, compared to them or the weakened ladies, Cedric, and Xan, she and the Dads can work together to keep the ladies, Cedric, and Xan safe.

Mira blinked for a bit before giggling though the Hylian lord scoffed.

"Matters not you fool. Even if you kill us and wow those bitches, they will still give birth to the kids my partner and I gave them after filling their pussies to the brim. And I bet they enjoyed it greatly on the inside. I know the catonian bitch did." The hylian lord said as he chuckled darkly making Maite angry when that bastard mentioned Azure.

Azure in turn, from her and the group still being nearby, looked away in shame but Emerald oddly starts to chuckle much to everyone's confusion.

"And what is so funny?" The Hylian lord said before Emerald gave the Hylian lord a smug grin.

"**Oh… just the fact that you seem to know everything when you don't… Catonians have a condition that makes them have a 180 of sorts mentally and physically, and considering the time and how dark it is now, I'm sure it was just Azure's body going from a S based thing to an M based thing, either that or its the opposite if you did it during the day, I mean sure… she could have enjoyed it… but considering you got rid of her V-Card as well as with Rachel and Maite… well… no pain at all when I show them what a real man can do… and even if she and the others enjoyed it… I wouldn't blame them or find them disgusting at all… to me all of them are beautiful women who survived a few days in this hell and consider it the demon part of me talking… but I find strong women pretty exciting, and considering Lillum and her skills, I'm sure she could have done much more and then some considering how wild she can get so I'm hoping to see what Lillum didn't do with fat fucks like you… and if you forgot, I can get rid of the spell you used and give them my own kids… all in all… if you were a poor experience for these sexy ladies that you had to force yourself on instead of using your charms… then I guess all you are is a fat pig… then again I've seen pig like monsters have more charm then you so I guess the only way you can even get off is to be a piece of shit it seems…" **Emerald darkly said before chuckling more while Mira laughed loudly when Emerald just flat out insulted the Hylian lord and his methods and pretty much told the ladies that they were pretty sexy and what not to Emerald which made all of them blush quite a bit.

Maite, Rachel, Lillum and Azure blinked after hearing that before blushing brightly while Azure felt a bit better before the four blushed again with the part of Emerald knocking them up.

Though Cedric didn't show it, and even though Emerald is going to make sure to help them, Cedric felt some discomfort and tad jealous knowing Emerald will have his way with not only Lillum and Maite but also with Azure and Rachel.

Though Emerald did say this when he points a thumb at Cedric.

"**Though considering how sloppy you two are as a team, I'm sure Cedric would make a better tag partner when he and I team up to really satisfy Maite and the others… and to make things fair… Hey Cedric, if the ladies give the OK, after they give birth to my kids and recover and what not, want to make things even by knocking them all up if they are alright with that?" **Emerald said before sending Cedric a fanged grin, the energy emitting from Emerald did warp his teeth a bit as well it seemed.

Though Cedric was surprised by warped teeth, he was a bit caught off guard after hearing Emerald offer him a chance to not only knock up Azure and Rachel but Maite and Lillum as well even Cedric might have to wait almost a year due to recovery after giving birth.

Cedric did look at Maite, Rachel, Lillum and Azure to see what their response is.

Lillum just chuckles before she moved to hug Cedric from behind.

"Well I'm not sure how Rach and Azy would react but I wouldn't mind… more fun for me with more lovers after all… would definitely make the 6 of us one interesting family… or 7 if Mira and her crazed she boner for Emerald was any indication." Lillum teasingly said when she grins at Mira and rubbed her fingers on Cedric's chest.

Cedric blinked a bit about Mira but blushed a bit from Lillum before the fangian wondered what Maite, Rachel and Azure would say.

Azure in turn just blushed when she moved to hold Cedric on the arm.

"Well… I won't complain if Emerald knocks me up as long as I can get that fuckers kid out of me… and since I'm not forced to stay with Emerald… well… I don't mind going between Emerald and Cedric since it seems like both care for all four of us… besides… I always did want to get with Cedric but until now… never had a chance to say anything… so… hope you don't mind having me come to you Cedric…" Azure said before she looks at Cedric with a small blush on her face.

Cedric blushed a bit as well before he brought his hand to Azure cheek and gently rubs it.

Azure just purrs from that and moved to rub her head on Cedric's hand when she was glad Cedric was the one doing this instead of that fucking Hylian bastard.

"I wouldn't mind at all Azure. I always have cared deeply about you Azure ever since we known other till now. In fact… I have realized how much my feelings for you have grown… especially after you were taken. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I love you." Cedric said while blushing brightly.

Azure blushed brightly as well and placed her face on Cedric's arm and affectionately rubbed her face on him to show in her kinds way of showing affection since she couldn't trust her voice right now while Lillum giggles at that before she looks at Rachel.

"Hehe, looks like you lost that bet Rach, seems Azy here managed to confess before you did to the dense Fangian." Lillum said to see if that got through to Cedric while Rachel blushed brightly like a tomato just now.

"Wait what?" Cedric said with a surprised look while Maite shook her head at this however so did Juan since his son was dense.

"I-It's… true… for years I had feelings for you Cedric, but considering how you seemed to edge to be more and more affectionate with Azure… I… had a hard time dealing with that and I tried to hide them and tried to be happy for Azure in secret… but when Azure found out, we came to an agreement that aside from one confessing to you over the other, the loser would have to do one thing the winner asked, it was to help build up the courage and well…" Rachel said before she blushed and moved to hug Cedric's free arm and hugged it and mimicked Azure.. .wasn't a Keatots thing but she was drawing a blank right now and was just following the leader with Azure while Lillum giggles more… especially with how three sexy ladies were holding onto Cedric and pretty much coming onto him right now…

Cedric was blushing brightly at the sight before him but deep inside his mind he had this thought.

'_Sweet Goddesses how could I not see that. All this time Rachel had feelings for me and I didn't notice or give her a chance to tell me or something. Dad was right… I am an idiot.'_ He thought before the feeling of guilt run through his body.

Maite saw that happen before she tried to cheer him up while she blushed a bit.

"H-Hey Cedric?" Maite said when she walked up to the 4 people near her while the Dad's and Xan watched what was going on.

Cedric was taken out of his thoughts as he looked at Maite to see what she was going to say.

Maite blushed before she walked up to Cedric and surprised him when she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips for a moment and pulled away from a surprised Cedric, a greatly surprised Lillum, and Azure and Rachel who had dropped jaws when Maite did that and she smiles a little.

"You know… if Emerald never was adopted and everything… I probably would have tried to get with you years ago just like Azure and Rachel… so… as long as you don't mind if I mainly go to Emerald, I don't mind having your child so…" Maite said before she joined in on the group hug and all four ladies, after getting over the surprise and shock, went to hug Cedric as well to help him feel better and their breasts pressed into various parts of his body… which got this comical reaction when Cedric's mind was greatly overwhelmed… and he got a massive nosebleed when he imagined getting pleased by all four ladies… and surprisingly Mira if she would get involved and collapsed in the ladies arms with a funny looking smile on his face and had a weird chuckle while Xan and the dads sweatdrop at how Cedric was overstimulated from what just happened… though he did have one thought as he tried to get himself under control.

'_Fuck… this could've been a dream come true if those fuckers hadn't shown up and caused this mess in the first place.'_

Juan sweatdrops as he shook his head before looking at the dads.

"That's my boy. Though in this case he'll be one of your son in laws since he and Emerald are gonna share your daughters."

Maximillion facepalmed before he sighs.

"If the situation was different… I would be pissed off beyond belief but… better Emerald and Cedric then these soon to be dead fuckers here, and I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that, right fellahs?" Maximillion said while Lucifer chuckles a bit.

"Well even if this didn't happen, I wouldn't stop my little girl from having her fun, situation aside we Incubuses and Succubuses love sex in many forms, and if my little girl is happy with both, then who am I to judge… besides threats with Cedric here wouldn't be really effective since he seems to be in dreamland right now surrounded by beautiful ladies galore." Lucifer said before chuckling when he heard Cedric laughed in a dazed sort of way.

"I have always known Azure for having feelings for Cedric. If only those fuckers haven't shown up and… defiled our little girls and wives… Not sure how it will be done but… if Azure is happy… then I can't stop this as long as Emerald and Cedric treat her right." Gregory said.

"Yeah… but I think I can speak for everyone that unless our wives act first for us to go to the bedroom, we should give them space… I may be considered a demon of sex but even I can tell that they may need space and what not… and if they do… we can show that those soldiers and Granblin fuckers are nothing compared to us… am I right?" Lucifer said with the Dad's making a sound in agreement and fist pumped once into the air while Xan was oddly quiet though all of this.

Juan noticed before speaking.

"You alright Xan?"

"Yeah its just…" Xan said while the dads and daughters looked confused when Xan's balled up a fist which starts to shake…

"Just?" Juan said before Xan held a fist up and comically cried into his arm.

"I'm just… so damn proud… and jealous of Emerald for getting four sexy ladies like this… WAAAAAAHHHH!" Xan said before crying which made the Dads facefault before Juan picked himself up and with a half lidded look, looked to everyone else.

"Well if Xan can give a reaction like that… he'll live... " Juan said while the Dads nod their heads a few times before they picked themselves up.

Maite and the girls sweatdrop while Cedric was almost back from his daze.

A moment later, Cedric saw Xan crying comically in his arm while the Dad's gave him half lidded looks and he looked at the ladies.

"Err… did I miss something?" Cedric asked while Lillum giggles before she hugged Cedric's neck gently.

"Well after you got knocked out by the nose bleed, Azure's dad, Maite and Rachel's dad, they gave their blessings for us to be with you and Emerald as strange as it sounds and my dad is just cool with it, and Xan is being a big cry baby since he doesn't have 4 sexy ladies hanging off of his arms right now and could give him a sexy 4 way lesbian show later… before we please our men greatly after we are warmed up." Lillum said before she teased Cedric by licking the side of his neck a few times while Xan comically froze like a Armos, a statue like monster that is frozen unless approached, there are evolved versions called Gargoyles but that is a different matter altogether.

The dads sweatdropped again while Cedric shudders as he felt the succubus's licks.

The other girls blushed a bit before they surprisingly took a few licks of Cedric's neck as one to see how he would react.

Cedric was blushing brightly before he felt his tail actually wagging in excitement.

A moment later, Emerald had to block another attack from the Hylian lord who looked pissed when everyone seemed to forget about him and the Granblin lord, who wasn't as mad since he could recover from his wounds from Emerald.

The Hylian lord was using his anger to strike at Emerald with everything he's got with ranged based spells while Mira, who felt like she was neglected, was sitting on what appears to be Diana's armored covered ass, while said knight was still unconscious for the time being.

Mira then got up while Emerald blocked a few more attacks before she walked over to the others after dragging Diana to the others by her ankle.

"Alright alright, we get that even in a situation as dark as this, there can be love deep down, now can we do what My lord said and get out of here so we don't try and get targeted by a spell again?" Mira said before she summoned her curved sword and swats down an incoming spell to show that the group wasn't safe here.

"She's right. So we better get going." Juan said before he and the dads ushered everyone else to follow them out.

Everyone followed suit which now left Emerald alone with the Hylian lord and the Granblin leader, thanks to the Hylian lord, he had cast a healing spell on the Granblin leader and was using a strengthing spell on the Granblin leader whose muscles start to bulge and grow while the Triforce symbol appeared on the Granblin leaders chest.

But Emerald, after seeing everyone leave, used a good attack to destroy the door to the room and the room was caved in, or at least the side where everyone ran so the Hylian lord and the Granblin leader wouldn't be able to follow easily while Emerald oddly just waits as the Granblin leader was getting powered up further by the Hylian lord who noticed Emerald just… waiting of all things…

"Tsk… you were a fool to destroy your only exit. Now it's time for you to suffer before we try to reclaim your bitches." The Hylian lord said.

Emerald however just chuckles darkly before he looks at the Hylian lord with a cold look on his face.

"**Heal and power up your Bastard of a pet as much as you want… I meant what I said earlier with Cedric and I couldn't go all out with them around… call me whatever you want… but I want to take you down while you feel despair like no other… and seeing your strongest fighter at his absolute best dying will do that…"** Emerald said while he grins darkly at the Hylian lord.

The Hylian lord grinds his teeth before speaking.

"Enough of this. Attack him now!" He said to the Granblin leader.

The Granblin leader in turn got ready to charge but before he could, power bursts from Emerald which shocked the duo before Emerald spoke up with a more demonic voice.

"**Like I said… I meant what I said with holding back… but now…" **Emerald growled out while the spectre behind him starts to shift and grow in size while the Granblin leader and the Hylian got wide eyes while the scene went to Cedric and the others after they exit the Fort and surprisingly saw everyone up a hill neaby and ran to them, and when, Scarlet, Lucile, and Serina saw their daughters, they quickly run up to them.

"Azure!" Scarlet said before she comically pushed Cedric away to hug her daughter and Cedric lands on his face and his only leg twitched a few times from that when Serina hugged Lillum and Lucile hugged her daughters for a heartwarming scene… with Cedric still twitching on the ground nearby before one of the dads helped Cedric up.

As the girls hugged their moms, Cedric groans from being pushed before looking at the dad that helped him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem, though I'm sure a sight like that is worth my wife pushing you over." Gregory said with an amused tone to his voice when he points to the wives and daughters hugging and crying in one anothers arms, minus Lillum and Serina and the moms try and calm their daughters down.

Cedric did smile a bit at the sight for a moment.

"Yeah it actually is."

A moment later, the ground starts to shake and what not which shocked all before everyone felt a massive burst of energy coming from the abandoned fort right before one side of it blew up and two figures flew from the destruction, or more like one forced the other out while everyone heard a demonic roar when they first saw a greatly distressed Granblin leader getting forced back by some kind of massive spectral arm while a fully enraged Emerald gave chase, and since the arm was mimicking him, everyone saw that when Emerald landed in the courtyard of the Fort, the spectre was seen while the Granblin leader was force through a wall and everyone saw a massive boar like monster behind Emerald and Emerald himself had some kind of red mist emit from his mouth every now and then while shadows covered his eyes and red dots where his eyes were were seen… and to those that didn't know what was going on… well… Emelina was the one who pretty much voiced all their thoughts out loud when they saw Emerald's form...

"What the actual fuck is going on… and what the hell happened with Emerald!?" Emelina said when Emerald… looked more monster then anything right now with the scales on his body, his body not having an ounce of fat, the flaming hair, ETC…

Juan rubbed the back of his head before he starts explaining about what happened to Emerald before the change and stuff.

To say they were stunned was an understatement… Emerald being the reincarnation of a demon King, Mira here being here and shocking them that she was the reincarnation of a demon lord, greatly pissed that the Hylian lord pretty much forcing their little girls to be pregnant, some silver lined relief when they could at least count on Emerald to give them loved grandchildren… but still surprised that they will be shared with Cedric and all that… all in all, they were stunned, but Emelina looked to Xan with some worry after she and everyone else heard he took a powerful blow from Emerald.

"A-Are you sure you are OK Xan?, our husbands and everyone in there thought you died." Emelina said while Xan rubbed the back of his head and chuckles a bit.

"Well… I won't lie, I came close to dying but it seems that when Emerald snapped, I got some kind of second wind of sorts, must have been some excess energy being channeled into me, not only that but since the spell normally works on demons, it didn't have full effect… though once we get back I'm going to need a few days to recover before I can help with reconstruction… just walking here makes me feel woozy." Xan said while he looked a bit unsteady and a bit green in the face before he sat down next to a nearby tree with an audible thud and he groans a bit, seems having a near death moment will have some side effects for a few days it seems.

"Well I'm just happy to have our little girls back." Lucile said as she rubbed her cheeks on Maite and Rachel's cheeks while hugging them.

Xan chuckles lightly at that before flinching and holding his arm this time.

"Ugh… hey Juan, considering Emerald is fighting that Granblin giant, can you sniff out the Hylian fucker and make sure he doesn't run off in the confusion?" Xan said since this would be prime running time for the Hylian if he had the backbone of a coward as well.

Juan nods to Xan before he sniffs out for the Hylian Lord.

To some shock, Juan smelled that the Hylian lord was near Emerald and the Granblin leader and the Granblin leader seemed to recover from his wounds with some kind of golden light before the Hylian lord appeared in a flash of light above the Granblin lord, though the Hylian lord did look unsettled when he saw Emerald acting more and more monstrous after that spectre changed shape...

Cedric growled a bit in anger as he saw the bastard.

'_Oh how I wished he was down how so I can kill him.'_

Meanwhile in the battle as everyone watched…

Emerald was oddly quiet aside from some deep breaths and the red mist coming from his body with each exhale before the Hylian lord looks at the Granblin leader.

"What are you just standing there for!?, attack!, I'll keep supporting you with ranged and healing spells so don't hold back on crushing him!, I'll pay 100 times what I promised plus a pick of the women from that village once we retake them!" The Hylian lord said while in the trees nearby, a woman in a blue ninja garb and wearing some kind of white mask with a single yellow and black looked on silently while she watched the ongoing battle, she used a special perfume to hide her scent from everyone and was so silent, no one noticed her at all since they were focused on the battle.

"_Interesting, guess Lady Zelda was right about her Uncle being in on this slavery ring… I should step in but this man fighting him and the Granblin could be useful for doing the dirty work for us." _The Ninja thought while she took a bit to plan some things in her head...

Though the Granblin leader was a bit weary, he had confidence of the Hylian lord backing him up before the Granblin charges at Emerald.

Emerald in turn dodged and danced by the attacks while he keeps an eye on the Granblin leader and his spectre seemed to vanish for some reason, making the Granblin leader back away for a moment when Emerald drew his left arm back and punched it forward and everyone saw an enlarged arm of the Giant boar monster appeared and slugged the Granblin leader into a wall while the Hylian lord grits his teeth and yells when he fired multiple arrows of light.

"D-DIE YOU DAMNED DEMON!" The Hylian lord said when he keeps firing the arrows while the Granblin leader pulled himself from the wreckage and saw Emerald using the spectre's arm as a shield to defend against the arrows of light.

The Granblin leader couldn't believe how much stamina Emerald has before he tries to go in for a sneak attack as the Granblin took this chance.

Emerald in turn quickly turned his head to look right at the Granblin leader with eyes consumed with hatred and showed he wouldn't be hit with a sneak attack that easily.

The Granblin leader blinked after being caught but still took the chance to attack.

Emerald in turn used his sword to block the hit and grits hit teeth when the Granblin leader became more powerful when the Hylian lord used more energy to strengthen the Granblin leader's body.

Unfortunately Emerald roars right before he forced the Granblin leader back and starts to attack him with powerful sword swings and each blow threatened to destroy the War hammer the Granblin used.

The Granblin leader defended against Emerald's attacks while not realizing that parts of his hammer was cracking a bit.

Emerald in turn didn't give the Granblin leader a chance to realize that when he keeps on attacking his enemy and forced the Granblin leader back and the Granblin leader heard a crack right when Emerald charged and when the Granblin leader brought the hammer forward for another guard… he saw how damaged his weapon was right when Emerald gave a loud demonic roar and sent his attack forward and another moment later, Emerald's attack sliced right through the hammer handle like a hot knife through butter and sliced the stomach of the Granblin leader, the injury was to light but that was only for the initial move while Emerald raised his weapon for an overhead strike and for some reason, a dark lightning was channeled through the weapon and crackles with energy.

"GAH!" The Granblin leader yelps from the pain while the Hylian lord was shocked when he saw Emerald destroy the Granblin's weapon.

A moment later, Emerald roars when he swinged his weapon down and the electric based attack shot towards the Granblin leader in a arc like wave, almost spinning like a disk before it connects with the Granblin leaders body, consuming him in electrical energy and the Granblin leader roars in agony as the attack grew and sent him back and he hit the remains of a pillar before he and the pillar were vaporized in a massive surge of energy and the attack keeps on going, destroying a few walls, the ground behind the attack and a few trees to show devastating carnage while everyone looked on with wide eyes when they all saw that happen.

Cedric, who was among the many, was not only shocked but a little jealous when he saw Emerald using such power including those electric based attacks while the Hylian lord was shocked at his partner was gone. Not a single trace left.

Emerald however gave no real time for anyone to fully realize that when he vanished with a burst of speed and appeared in front of the Hylian lord and gave the fat fucker an axe kick which sent him to the ground hard after it connects with his head and Emerald lands on the ground near the injured Hylian lord who most likely had a concussion and everyone cheered for Emerald and they start to approach the fort to get a better look on things.

The Hylian lord groans before he tries to get up.

However Emerald placed a foot on the Hylian lords gut to keep him on the ground while many people got around the duo while Emerald keeps glaring at the Hylian lord with hatred in his eyes while the first spectre returned and Emerald starts to look somewhat normal even though he still had the scales and the flaming hair.

Emerald then took a moment to breath before he gave the Hylian lord a slight glare.

"**So tell me… where are your Goddesses now you fat fuck." **Emerald growled out while he pressed his foot a bit harder on the Hylian lords stomach.

The Hylian lord groans before he gave Emerald a grin.

"You have such power boy. You can be more greater if you leave this pitiful village. If you spare me… I can show a place where you can be taught how to channel your powers better. Even learn more. We can rival anyone that oppose us."

Emerald's eyes narrow from that, but before he or anyone could say or do anything, a woman's voice was heard.

"Considering your situation sir, I would say your not in a position to make deals." A woman's voice said before one person spoke up while pointing to the roof of the abandoned fort.

"Ah!, look at the roof." One of the women said before everyone saw the ninja woman wearing the white mask with the red and yellow eye on it which surprised many when they didn't see, hear, or smell her coming for some people's cases.

The Hylian lord's eyes widen a bit before he spoke up with a shocked tone to his voice.

"T-That mask… y-you are… Zelda's personal bodyguard!?, w-well w-what are you waiting for!?, g-get this guy of oof me!" the Hylian lord said when he thought she was here to help, however the woman just shook her head much to everyone's confusion when they first thought she was an ally to the Hylian lord.

"Unfortunately sir, my sisters and I have found evidence, aside from here, that you are with various slave rings around Hyrule and your Niece, the princess of Hyrule Zelda, has ordered for you to be either brought in for your crimes, or executed if you resisted… and considering the situation it wouldn't be good for anyone if we tried to aid you just to have you either be locked in a cell or executed later, that is all I have to say in the matter… you maybe of Royal blood but your crimes cannot be overlooked anymore I'm afraid." The Woman said before other female ninja's wearing masks appeared.

The Hylian was shocked that not only the ninjas won't help but his own niece turned against him as well.

Cedric chuckle at the Hylian lord's dismay.

"My how the mighty have fallen."

"Indeed Fangian, while some Hylian's may not like monster kind and their evolved brethren and not see them as people, not all of them are as corrupt as this man and his group that he personally either hired or blackmailed into working for him through underhanded means like the Hylians that you had the unfortunate experience of meeting… and more… personally if we were able we would have poisoned him and everyone of his men long ago, and by culture, the Granblins only follow the one who is the strongest and by beating the current leader in such a fashion, this man here is now in charge of this areas Granblins… I know it won't mean much but on behalf of Zelda and the good Hylians who cannot come here for safety reasons, I must apologize on their behalf… you may deal with this disgrace of a Hylian royal as you see fit, consider it a gift of good will of sorts… even if it may not make up for what he and some of the Hylian kind has done." The leading ninja woman said before she and her sister ninja's bowed a bit to everyone to show that they were serious… though it did make some wonder why they were saying the word Hylian like that… were they not Hylians?

The Hylian lord was stunned silent for moment though Cedric was confused with the leading ninja.

"Why did you say Hylian as a word? Aren't you and your sisters Hylians as well?"

"Actually Fangian, most of us while having Hylian traits, are mainly descended from the nearly extinct Sheikah tribe, we have served the Royal family from the shadows ever since the time of the Hyrule royal family was first created, and because of that some of us are related to evolved monsters as well, we just use spells and what not to hide those traits, in fact I'm partly related to the Catonian race but I'm mainly Sheikah related, the Catonian is mainly from my Grandmothers side." The Ninja woman said before she removed her mask and showed a beautiful face that did have cat like traits once the spell was lifted and she had cat like eyes that were bright red in color but like Azure, she had cat like pupils, she even had some fangs in her mouth after she starts to speak again.

"So you see, unlike this disgrace of a Royal, we're not against the Evolved monster kind, but were not with them since our family for generations have served the royal family since the first Royal family… again I hope you all don't think of the Hylians as savages… not everyone of them is evil like this one." The leading Sheikah woman said before she had her concealment spell go into effect again and her eyes and mouth looked like a Hylian's before she equipped her mask again which completely hid her face from view.

Though Cedric listened, he, along with some males and females, couldn't help blush when Cedric saw beauty in the ninja leader.

"Anyway… Emerald was it?, we heard about you from a few of our own who had snuck into this group and thankfully you didn't kill any of them, as a reward for that, some of us will be coming to your village to aid in repairing the broken homes and what not, though I hope you don't mind in dealing with this disgrace as a condition." The Leading ninja woman said which made Emerald chuckle darkly while he looks at the Hylian lord under his foot.

"**Oh even if you didn't offer that… I planned on making this fucker pay with or without your permission…" **Emerald said with a demonic tone to his voice while he pressed his foot onto the Ex-Hylian lord more.

The Hylian lord groans before he actually said this.

"Mercy please." He begged.

Everyone could barely believe that the Hylian just said that while Emerald's arms twitched for a moment and a chill went up everyone's spines when Emerald spoke up with a deadly tone to his voice.

"**Mercy?..." **Emerald said while his hair covered his eyes and the tone to his echoing voice was hard to read.

"That's what he's saying Emerald. Though why even consider it after what that fucker did to our friends and family. I say gut him out and let him hang by his own intestines. What do you guys think?" Cedric asked after looking at Maite, Rachel, Lillum and Azure before Azure gave her response.

"I just want that fucker dead for what he and his partner did to my friends and I. Though before you kill him, how about you cut off his… unit?" She said with a serious look.

"Yeah, make him suffer for what he did!" Lillum said when she agreed with Azure.

"Yeah, considering what he put us through, physically and mentally, he deserves no mercy at all." Rachel said while Maite… looked at Emerald with worry when she saw something was wrong with him.

"**Mercy?... you… expect… mercy?" **Emerald said when he seemed to not hear anyone while his foot pressed a bit harder onto the Ex-Hylian lord's stomach and his arms start to shake.

The Hylian lord trembled from this before he tries to bribe Emerald.

"Please… I-I have treasure. I-I'll pay you anything if you spare me."

Emerald however felt his vision turn red when he seemed to drown out the Hylian lord's begging and even the sound of everyone around him and he could hear his own heartbeat as a result while he pants deeply for breath and everyone noticed with some confusion before the Hylian lord tried one more beg.

"I-I ca-!" The Hylian lord said before Emerald punched him in the face with a strong blow before he starts to slug the Hylian lord in the face again and again while he growls with each blow while blood starts to form on his fists when Emerald busted the Hylian lord's nose and keeps on going as he caused more wounds to appear on the Hylian lord's face.

In fact, Emerald was beating the Hylian lord so badly that everyone started to look a bit ill even after everything that happened since Emerald seemed to be getting more and more enraged while he had these thoughts.

"_**Mercy?..."**_ Emerald thought while he remembered the damage to his home as blood got on his forearms.

"_**Mercy?..." **_Emerald thought when he remembered the injuries the people back home took as blood got on his chest.

"_**MERCY!?..."**_ Emerald thought when he remembered what the Granblin leader did to Maite and how Lillum, Azure, and Rachel looked in the throne room.

"_**MERCY!?..." **_Emerald thought when he remembered the vision in the Forbidden ruins with Lillum and Maite getting fucked in his vision which caused some blood to get on his face.

"_**This fucker…. This fucker…"**_ Emerald thought when he remembered seeing Xan taking an attack for him and nearly dying… which caused Emerald to throw more punches at a faster and harder rate.

"_**THIS FUCKER EXPECTS ANY MERCY FROM ME OF ALL PEOPLE!?" **_Emerald growled out when he stopped punching and gripped the Hylian lords badly damaged head and lifts him into the air while he summoned Onimusha to his right hand and brought it back in a stabbing motion.

"**Fuck Mercy…. I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"** Emerald roars before he used his sword to stab the Hylian lord through the gut and slashed downward between the Hylian lords legs, pretty much destroying the Hylian lords dick and balls and because of how low the attack was, barely any intestines were dragged out which meant the Hylian lord was still alive even after that intense beating to his face and from what happened before Emerald roars when he threw the Hylian lord into a wall and after he crashed and lands, everyone saw he was barely alive while Emerald growls out with a demonic tone while he starts to walk to the Hylian lord with his face contorted with rage… so much so that many actually considered stopping Emerald since… he looked less and less Human looking as his rage and anger rose.

Just then, the enraged Emerald heard this voice.

"EMERALD!"

Emerald however didn't seem to notice as he growled more when he keeps walking towards the Hylian lord as his sword crackles with energy and his form… actually seemed to start to shift with his anger.

However he felt a pair of arms wrapped wrapped around him before someone hugged him from the side.

Emerald stopped in his tracks while everyone had wide eyes when they saw that Maite had actually ran up to Emerald in that state he was in or was about to be in before Emerald looked at Maite with eyes so red that they were glowing with raw fury that eclipsed his previous states of rage.

Maite looked at him with tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Emerald please stop. I know this… fucker deserves to die but please you gotta stop or you'll be no better than him."

Emerald in turn growls more while he looks at the barely alive Hylian lord then back to Maite and with a tone so warped, managed to get this out and everyone was shocked at how monsterous it was while a new spectre was starting to form but it seemed to be to blurry to fully be seen but it had multiple limb like arms.

"**That… fucker… did things to you… and to everyone…. And you… are telling me to stop!?" **Emerald growled out while he could barely believe what he was hearing from Maite, but showed that he was still there and listening so maybe… he can be reasoned with right now before he fell further into his rage.

"I'm not telling you to stop. I'm saying you're not being yourself right now. You're letting the rage inside consumed you. I fear you may not be back to normal if this continues." Maite said.

However Mira, after she had picked up Diana, walked near Maite and said this with a grin on her face.

"And why shouldn't he go all out my dear?, considering what happened, do you think that Hylian fuck would show mercy if he had enough energy left in him for one last attack, personally I think you are doing a pretty stupid thing by stopping Emerald before he can give the killing blow… personally I'm rather enjoying this Emerald since he seems pretty intense… more… unrestrained in a sense." Mira said with a grin on her face… to the others she is just a stranger who popped up and for some reason seems pretty thrilled with Emerald becoming what he is… just what is her goal?

Maite had an irritated look on her face.

"And what are you here for? You're probably just using Emerald for your personal gain by making him act like a monster for you sick pleasure."

Mira in turn frowns and for a moment, she was silent before she looked Maite dead in the eyes and with a tone so cold, said this when she emits a demonic pressure of sorts.

"**You… have no idea who I am… or what my goals are girl… we may technically be around the same age… but like My lord here… I am also a reincarnation of a demon… Demon Lord Ghirahim… unlike My lord however I have all of my past lives memories and my past life has lived to aid his Demon King… and I will do the same because I feel the same way about the current Demon King who has inherited the past Demon Kings powers… if anything I do have a few goals that require My lords power… but if I had to choose between his safety or my goals… I would choose My lords Life at anytime if it means keeping him safe… the more angered and enraged he gets, the more memories of his past life he receives… how do you think he knew of that way to impregnate you, your sister, and your friends even after hearing about that spell which forced you to get knocked up by that sick fuck dying there?... I HELPED My lord with getting his weapon by telling him to go there so he wouldn't have died without the weapon he currently wields… I helped free the prisoners here so he could fight without restraint… I felt elated when he used me as a weapon in battle but I aided you all in getting out of here while he alone fought this sick fuck and his pet Granblin… You have no idea of what I can do… nor do you know what I have in mind for My lord down the line… so unless you are willing to do something desperate, I don't think he will calm down that easily." **Mira said while she had a slight edge to her voice when she felt insulted that Maite would insinuate that she would do anything to harm Emerald.

Maite was silent as she didn't know what to say for the time being since Mira did bring in some points.

However both women were surprised when Emerald used his free arm to hug Maite gently while he seems to slowly calm down and the spectre went from that blurry form to the giant boar form and finally to the Demise Spectre.

"**No… Maite… is… right… if I lose it… I won't be able to keep the women I care for safe…" **Emerald said while the spectre starts to flicker and vanish while most of Emerald's body returned to normal, but his hair was still flame like and his arms still had some scales on it on the forearms that pulsed with dark tattoo like lines near the part where the scales met skin and his eyes were closed for a moment which hid his red glowing eyes from everyone.

Maite blushes before she hugged Emerald.

Everyone else was surprised when Emerald opened his eyes and his eyes showed his green colored eyes and the red flames turned green in color for some reason, guess without the rage flowing through him, the green flames meant he was calm now… would be an interesting way to see if he was calm or not now with his flaming hair being a mood indicator.

Maite kept hugging Emerald before she looked up at Emerald in the eyes.

Emerald just smiles at Maite before he lightly kissed her on the lips and takes a few seconds to let that sink in for her while many ladies blushed from the unexpected romance right now.

Cedric, Rachel, Azure and Lillum were surprised to see Maite being brave as Maite kept the kiss up as she gave Emerald a look of love in her eyes.

The Hylian lord, barely alive, and in so much pain, had absolute hate in his barely seen eyes while he weakly aimed a hand at Emerald and Maite.

"D-Don't…" The Hylian lord muttered which got everyone's attention and looked at him when he yelled this.

"GET SO DAMN COCKY!" The Hylian lord yelled when he used the last of his energy to fire one big beam of light at Emerald and Maite.

"Maite!, Emerald!, LOOK OUT!" Rachel called while others gave similar reactions… however Emerald just raised his arm that held the sword and thanks to the angle, he sliced through the attack with ease while electrical energy shot to the sword from the sky and charged it with blue energy while he looks at the Hylian lord after he pulled away from the kiss.

"You didn't really think I forgot about you did I?" Emerald said before he sliced the sword down and a disk of blue energy shot towards the Hylian lord who only had one final thought as the attack connects and he screamed in agony as his body was slowly being destroyed.

"_D-DAMNIT!, I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS TO THIS MONSTER! I-I CA-" _The Hylian lord thought before his body was vaporized when his body was completely destroyed and the attack flew further and sliced through part of the fort, destroying more of it before the attack dissipated and everyone saw that Emerald left no trace of the Hylian lord.

That's when the villagers cheered and rejoiced that the Hylian lord and his allies were no more.

Even the women and their older and younger daughters cheered. Some cried with tears of joy.

A moment later, the Ninja woman jumped from the roof and only the leader lands in front of Emerald and knelt down in front of him and bowed lightly while he looks at her.

"Again, thank you for getting rid of that disgrace for us and for sparing ou-!" The woman said before Emerald points his blade at her much to everyone's confusion.

"The only reason I spared them was because I didn't want to take to much time… if I wanted I would have gone after everyone if I wasn't so worried about Maite and the others… I don't care if you and your group were spies or what not… because of your lack of acting BEFORE they invaded my home… many women in my village were kidnapped and raped… and I know enough from my memories is that the Triforce is a key factor in all of this trouble even indirectly… I'm guessing that Zelda's… uncle… was planning some kind of coup with all the gold that he would have gained over the years in this slave ring and tried to take over to get Zelda's triforce… am I right?" Emerald said with a cold tone while the Sheikah woman's eyes widen from that when Emerald hit that mark on the head… thankfully no one noticed because of her mask.

"Y-Yes… That is correct." The Sheikah woman leader said.

"Then I don't see why I… or any of us should trust you since you would just use me and my people for your own gain for the Royal family… leave now… **and I won't give you or more importantly Zelda trouble since her UNCLE was the one to do this shit." **Emerald said before his body bursts with power and part of his flaming hair turned red again.

The Sheikah woman was able to regain her composure before she looked at the villagers that were weary or upset before the ninja woman saw Cedric for a slight moment til she looks at Emerald.

"Very well. We have overstayed our welcome. We shall leave… but our offer does still stand on helping to rebuild at least… if you are interested in the aid, use this on the outskirts of the forest and a small group of Sheikah will soon arrive to send aid." She said before the ninja leader as she hands Emerald a device of some sorts before the ninja left to follow her group.

Emerald in turn looks at the device and saw that it looked like some sort of transmitter and looks to the others.

"What do you think… should I smash it incase it could be a trap?" Emerald said since he didn't want to get tricked twice in one day… but Xan spoke up this time.

"I say hold onto it… those ladies know where we live so there would be no point in making another tracker, but that does mean once we get home, were going to have to make plenty of defenses once we recover." Xan said while he looked at everyone else and saw how tired they looked.

"He's right Emerald." Maite said.

"Yeah, no point in leaving it here anyway… after what happened this place is nothing but ruins, but just in case its a bomb, you may want to leave it a fair distance away from the village so we can have our tech expert look at it later." Lillum said while Emerald's eyes widen when he didn't consider the possibility of this device being a bomb before he looks at Lillum and nods his head.

"Great, we should get going, the sooner we do… the sooner you and Cedy can have fun with us to help us forget the bad time we had with those now dead fuckers… though considering that you are now a leader of that fucker's Granblin minions, you may want to round them up and have us ladies separate the ones who raped us and keep the ones who didn't alive… can't hate Granblins as a group after all." Lillum said with a cold grin on her face.

Though Cedric blushed, he and everyone else were a bit surprised to hear Lillum say that before they looked at Emerald.

Emerald in turn had a cold look on his face before he let go of Maite and grabbed the remains of the war hammer and looked to everyone.

"I know many may not listen to me, and I know for a fact that after what happened, your trust in me is pretty much shattered, but make no mistake, I am doing this for the good of my home, please, give me one chance to make up for what I've done and I don't care how long or hard the request is… I will do it… but please do me one favor… and if you want revenge… to those who are able… gather every Granblin in this forest and get them all near this fort… I believe I speak for everyone when I say…. **it's time to thin a certain species a little**." Emerald said before his tone turned demonic near the end and his hair flared red for a moment.

Everyone flinched and even though some were a bit angry, they nod their heads at Emerald which meant that they would give him a chance.

Emerald nods before he looked at Lillum, Azure, Rachel, and Maite before he gave them all a gentle smile.

"Sorry but mind waiting just a few more hours before Cedric and I show you some real tag team action?, pretty sure this comes first with at least getting the other ladies and some men here calmed down." Emerald said when he gave the four ladies patient looks.

"I don't mind the wait." Rachel said while Maite nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure our moms would love the chance to get some revenge as well, same as our dads since I saw my mom as well as the rest of our moms getting… forced on as we passed a cell that had them…" Azure said while she gripped her hands when she saw what was going on to their moms in passing while a few soldiers held a few kids to keep the moms and elder siblings in line.

Cedric growled a bit since his mom was put in that situation as well while Juan frowed.

"Right… everyone split up, for those who don't want to do the search to comfort one another or for the mothers of children and babies who were taken here as well, I'll wait here and guard you all so you can relax here… believe me, I won't let another fucker harm a hair on your heads or the fur on your bodies…" Emerald said while Xan looks at everyone else.

"Alright men!, you heard him, aside from myself and a few others to help guard the women, I want the rest of you to search for those fucking Granblins like the plague!" Xan ordered before many of the men made a noise in agreement and after many of them kissed their wives or hugged their siblings, they ran off which left the many women with their babies and smaller children with Emerald, Xan, Cedric, Juan, Jin, and Gregory while Lucifer, after hugging his daughter and planting one hell of a kiss on his wife, even making many when he slapped her ass for a moment, ran off after Maximillion who was using his sense of smell to track granblins while Serina blushed a bit before giggling at her husbands antics.

There was also Azure, Maite, Rachel, and Lillum who sat near their mothers and siblings while Cedric sat near them while Emerald stood guard near them, Emerald left the guarding to Cedric sense wise while Emerald would handle the actual combat and Mira had placed Diana near the group while Emelina saw her while Xan, though weakened did have enough strength to stand guard nearby though some of the women worried for the village leader when he seemed unsteady on his feet.

Though Cedric was guarding, he had this one thought regarding the ninja leader.

'_I don't know why… but I had a suspicious feeling that the Sheikah woman was looking at me… Nah probably my imagination. Though I will admit… she did look beautiful with her mask off but it's not like I'll see her again.'_

Emelina, after seeing Diana, frowns before she looks at Mira.

"And why did you bring her here instead of killing her again?, I think you said something about Emerald dealing with her but I'm still sore that she had my baby girl near me when I was forced to do what I did to keep her safe." Emelina said when she glared at the Hylian woman though Mira looked thoughtful.

"Well… she could either A, be killed painfully by Emerald, B, made his slave since she did cause him to put everyone in this situation even with that Ninja man's orders, I ran into this ninja on my way to first get Emerald and though he was fast… well… as you have seen I'm faster." Mira said before she pulled out a bloody ninja mask from her pocket and tossed it onto the ground.

"I'm sure he was the one who did the main grunt work for that Hylian bastard so you could say he was the main culprit for what happened here." Mira said before she sat on the ground near the knocked out Diana while Emerald gave Diana a slight glare when he did look thoughtful on what to do with her later.

That's when the female knight starts to stir for a bit before she begins to wake up.

"O-Oh… What happened?"

"Your leader and his paid pet are dead thats what happened." Emerald said when he moved to get in Diana's view after she had sat up to rub her head.

Diana was shocked for a tiny bit before sighing.

"I see… and it seems I lost to that girlfriend of yours and she brought me here to you so you can decide my fate." She said before closing her eyes and said this.

"Well… go ahead and end me so you can have your vengeance."

"First off a few questions and I want you to look me in the eyes while I ask them… Understand." Emerald said it was an order instead of a request.

"Very well just make it snappy." Diana said in a tone that showed she didn't care about what happens to her well being before opening her eyes.

What she saw was Emerald's eyes being slightly red and cold as well.

"First off… don't push me bitch… considering what you did which led to this, I could just toss you to everyone watching and they could rip you apart slowly and painfully…" Emerald said when he didn't like Diana's tone.

Diana didn't show any fear as she looked at Emerald.

"Whichever gives you guys good enough sleep. I gave up on life years ago."

Emerald just raised his eyebrow while Mira had a twisted grin on her face.

"Oh like how you first joined up to help your sister, but you were blackmailed to be a part of this group when that Hylian fuck threatened your sister?" Mira said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Diana's eyes widen at this while Emelina and the rest were shocked..

"How the fuck did you know that?" She said with angered look pointing at Mira.

"Oh it was easy since you were knocked out, just a memory based reading spell and I learned quite a bit about you Miss Honor student." Mira said while she coyly waved a bit at Diana to mess with her a little.

Diana's eyes widen before she got more pissed.

"Okay A, don't bring up my past. And B, shut your fucking mouth and stay away from my head."

Emerald however stabbed his sword in the ground next to Diana's hips between her legs and broke part of her armor as a result.

"I don't think you have a right to complain about invading personal space and what not when you helped caused our home to be invaded." Emerald growled out while his hair starts to turn flaming red again.

"Like I care what you think. Just tell me what you want so I can die." Diana said.

Emerald just raised an eyebrow before he starts to chuckle darkly before he used a hand to grip Diana's hair and pulled her to look him in the eyes.

"**Oh trust me… I would have let you off easy if you just played nice but considering how rude you are… I might as well go all out on punishing you… unlike most prisoners we get in our village, we don't have the death penalty or anything like that… no… depending on the crime we have some people who OWN others for a short time to do whatever to them and have their work off their debt… and considering the situation and your crime to OUR village… guess what happens after one of us brings you back… little tip… you would get to experience what the ladies experience here but unlike them… you would only get stuck with one person so at least you won't get tossed around like some kind of toy." **Emerald growled out before he let go of Diana's hair.

Diana groans from having her hair pulled.

"Y-You're making a mistake. I was part of that invasion force so I should die like the rest. No one will cry on my grave for that."

"Ohhh what about your sister?, wouldn't she miss you?" Mira said while she grins at this situation.

"She will understand in time. All she has to do is move on and forget me completely." Diana said.

"Really?, well considering you have lost… you lost the right to decide your fate and I am leaving the call to My lord… unless you want to be a coward and everything then you might as well go and bite your tongue off, we could just bury your body under a tree and no one would even know you died and your sister would worry about you till her dying days… hows that for a what if?" Mira said while she grins cruely at Diana.

Diana growls at Mira.

"You're really pushing my buttons bitch."

"Your welcome… so want to be a coward and pretty much make this entire group disgraceful or try and make up for what they did even if its just a little bit?" Mira said while she grins at Diana when she knew how Diana felt about Honor and what not.

Diana grumbled as honor was important.

"Damn you."

"Hehehe, considering I'm a demon, might as well consider that a compliment." Mira said before chuckling while Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Well you heard her… better get ready to do a lot of making up later." Emerald said before he went back to guarding the others and left Diana alone with the others.

"I highly doubt it." Diana said.

"Maybe, but you never know what can happen." Emerald said when he left the area for a moment while Diana was sitting in front of Emelina and the other wives who had slight glares on their faces when they look at the Hylian soldier.

"You ladies can glare all you want but it ain't gonna change shit." Diana said with a look that said she didn't care.

Emelina in turn shocked all when she charged Diana and tackles her onto her back while she was on top of Diana.

"Do you have no fucking heart under that fucking armor… because of you many of us were raped… my daughter was used to keep me in line… my son lost his leg… my friends's daughters lost their virginities and were knocked up by that sick fuck of a lord that you have and Emerald has to fix that… put any spin on it that you want… but you were the one who gave Emerald that compass and caused all of this… so you better watch that tone next time or I'll kill you slowly and painfully for what you and your sick Hylian friends did…" Emelina said while she looked slightly feral right now.

Diana however said this.

"They weren't my friends. I was just a simple muscle to these bozos. Besides… it's not like I haven't shown regret for giving the kid that compass or the attack on the village and the defilement of you, your comrades and their daughters went through. So do I have a heart lady. Sad part for me is that I should've found a way to cut it but for now I'm just hoping for death.'

Emelina in turn grit her teeth together for a moment before she drew her fist back and yelled when she threw the punch and slugged the ground with her hand and her body was shaking through it all.

Everyone was shocked while Diana was a bit surprised but remain passive.

Emelina then pulled her fist up from the ground before she sent Diana a glare.

"Hitting you… won't change what happened… but I can promise you that you won't get off easy by dying… no… I'll make sure that whoever gets you will let me join in on the payback later... and I will enjoy it greatly." Emelina said before she got off of Diana and went to sit near Serina who pats her back in a calming way.

Diana groans as she tries to sit up.

"Whichever makes you people happy. I don't care what you do or what happens to me. Like I said before I've given up on life."

Everyone else sighs before everyone waits for a few hours and many of the Granblins who were involved were rounded up were forced to be in one large group in front of the abandoned fort and were surrounded by many angry women which made the Granblins flinch before Emerald walked by the woman while he held the destroyed war hammer and tossed it in front of the group while he waits for the Granblins to see that their leaders destroyed hammer was in front of them.

They muttered to one another when they came to the conclusion that the Granblin leader was killed.

Emerald then spoke up with a loud voice so all the Granblins could hear him.

"As many of you can see… your leader is dead… the Hylian lord is dead… and I'm in charge of you fuckers now… for those who want to live… give up the ones who raped these women… otherwise… every single one of us will rip all of you apart painfully." Emerald said while his eyes and hair flared red for a moment.

And thanks to the warning, half of the Granblins quickly points at the other half which shows who were the rapists.

Emerald just grins before he spoke up.

"Good… get away from them now before you get caught in the crossfire." Emerald said while his body starts to emit a red mist in warning.

That's when some of the Granblins moved out of the way leaving some the rapists to suffer.

A moment later, all of the women who were raped charged at the unfortunate Granblins and like Emerald said, things were slow and painful for them when the ladies pretty much went for limbs off first followed by actually ripping their dicks off with their teeth and some even had them choke on their ripped off cocks… all in all things got very very bloody when all was said and plenty of body parts littered the area and many of the wives were bloody from head to toe.

The Granblins that didn't do the raping were shocked and paling greatly at the sight.

A few them even threw up.

A few minutes later, after the last Granblin who raped the women was dead, everyone of the bloody women walked back and Emelina even surprised Juan when she gripped the front of his vest and full on smashed her lips onto his for a moment and pulled away and gave a growl like command with her voice.

"When we get back… you and I are not leaving the bedroom for a day so you can show me what a real man is like." Emelina growled out with the other wives saying similar things to their men while some women did want to be alone and it was understandable, some had ways of dealing with it that took time while some were able to be pretty strong but knew that it would be a long time till they were mostly better.

Juan and the rest of the husband blushed brightly at theirs as they couldn't form any words though Juan's tail did wag in excitement without his knowledge making Cedric sweatdrop.

Emerald then made one large step which made a resounding bang while he looks at the Granblins.

"Alright you bastards… you better follow us and be quiet… you are going to be working hard to fix our village and you are not going to complain… I'll kick anyone's ass if you do… so… any complaints gentlemen?" Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles in front of the Granblins.

The Granblin's quickly shook their heads in fear as they didn't want to suffer the same fate.

Emerald grins at that before he spoke up loudly.

"Alright then… you bastards better get ready to leave because we're heading out now… anyone who struggles to keep up will get their ass kicked by me to get them to get running faster… now… lets go." Emerald said before he starts walking while everyone else followed suit… but Emerald glared at the Granblins and cracks his knuckles again when he didn't see them walking.

The Granblins jolt before they got up and starts walking like their lives depended on it.

Maite and the others then joined Emerald in walking next to him while Cedric was supported by Rachel and Azure as he hopped on one leg.

It took everyone a bit of walking, nearly 8 hours later, courtesy of a few breaks, to get back to the ruined village before everyone quickly enters, many of the people were still shocked by how… damaged their village was and some glared at the Granblins while a few glare at Emerald but he couldn't blame them… like he said he would work to get their trust back no matter how long it would take before he looks to Maite, Azure, Rachel, and Lillum.

"So… want to… head to my place, get cleaned and well… get this out of the way?, thanks to mine and Xan's home being pretty far from the damage, there is still power and water... I can help Cedric there while you four run ahead and get cleaned, I'm sure you would love a hot bath or showed and well… relax." Emerald said while he tried to be delicate about this right now while Mira smirks a bit while she pushed Diana a bit from behind.

"I hope you don't mind if we join in on the cleaning… and the fun as well… My Lord." Mira said while she smirks a bit at Emerald and Cedric as well surprisingly enough.

Cedric did blink from that before Rachel and Azure brought Cedric to Emerald.

The ladies, minus Mira and Diana, then went to kiss Emerald and Cedric on the cheeks with Maite and Lillum kissing Emerald and Azure and Rachel kissing Cedric before they start to head to Xan's place with Diana being moved along after them by Mira.

"See you boys later." The ladies said while Lillum stopped for a moment.

"You girls head on ahead… I'm going to get some interesting items to use while we have our fun." Lillum said before she ran off to her place, guess compared to the other homes hers was still intact or something.

The rest of the girls blinked before they shrugged and head towards Master Xan's home.

Emerald and Cedric blush a bit when they were kissed and from what Lillum said before Emerald placed Cedric's arm over his shoulder and starts to walk while Cedric hopped on one leg.

"So… what do you think Lillum would bring?" Emerald said to help pass the time as he supports Cedric.

"Not sure… though if I have to guess, either some toys she claims having or maybe sex outfits for her and the girls to wear for our surprise." Cedric said.

"Could be, anyway… how is the leg?, bleeding or anything?, we can make this time for you another day so you won't have to deal with a bleeding stumb if the bandages get loose." Emerald said when he looked at Cedric's stump and saw the bandages on it and worried that Cedric may push himself to far.

Though Cedric did spoke.

"My leg is fine. There hasn't been any bleeding." He said with a look showing Emerald he's fine though it seems losing one will be a very sensitive issue.

"I see… well don't worry, I'm sure that if we look, we can find a way to get you a new leg, either by a prosthetic or by magic, either way since it was my fault… well… I won't rest until you are walking and kicking my ass for old times sake." Emerald said while he tried to keep a steady face, but it looks like the whole incident with the village, Cedric's leg, everything would be a sensitive issue to Emerald as well… more so since he still remembered Cedric backhanding him in the face.

Cedric did sigh for a moment.

"You don't have to go through that much Emerald. I will get a new leg. Just need to get used to things first. Also… I'm sorry again for what happen when I yelled at you and… hit you. I was just so angry with what happened to the village. Are friends and family being captured while Azure and the other girls were being used as... toys by those fuckers and their lackies. But it was no excuse for how I acted towards you. Felt like I turned against you. So I thought this through, after pops slugged me, that no one is perfect. If I was in your shoes, same thing would've happened to me. So I'm sorry. Don't know about everyone else, but I forgive you since you helped save my mom and sister and helped get our girls back."

Emerald shook head head while he keeps on walking and supporting Cedric.

"No… even if you do forgive me, it still doesn't make up for what happened… I screwed up in a mission and in trying to get away, I accepted an item from the enemy and didn't think things through fully, I took the thing apart and saw nothing and it didn't glow until I got to the village gate… even if the situation was in the reverse, I doubt I would have punched you in the face… gut is more like it hehe… though I had to go into the Forbidden ruins and got Onimusha… I'm not sure if I'm even going to keep the weapon since it was stored there in the first place and if I can be honest… I… while I wanted to rescue everyone… I was more focused on cutting those fuckers down and getting Maite and Lillum back… I'm not a good person Cedric… I'm a selfish bastard who was just trying to fix a screw up that I made because I'm the resident freak of the village who normally gets bullied… all I wanted to do was get through a lot of missions and earn everyone's thrust and it looks like I'm going to have to work back from square one it seems even if you don't think badly of me… plenty of others here do…" Emerald said while he could see the occasional glare come his way.

"Yeah well they can go fuck themselves if they can't understand what you went through to help us. You still have me backing you up. Plus, Maite, Azure, Rachel and Lillum have your back too." Cedric said.

"Don't forget Mira… pretty sure she's going to be sticking around for awhile… just wish things could be different but there's no changing the past… just hope the future is better than this in the long run." Emerald said while he helped Cedric by some wreckage that was getting cleared, some people were already cleaning things up so that the streets would be good to walk in at least.

Cedric did had this one question.

"You think we'll see those ninja girls again? I had a weird feeling that the leader was looking at me though I couldn't tell from the mask."

Emerald just chuckles before he looked at Cedric.

"Well as long as she doesn't cause issues, I wouldn't mind if she pops up to get boned by the Fangian… you did have a thing for getting the eyes of the ladies… mainly the cat like ones it seemed." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

Cedric did blush a bit for a moment.

"Looks like it and I will admit...her face did look… beautiful with the mask off."

"Hehe, well that is a thought for later… for now time for your worst enemy to date…" Emerald cryptically said with an amused tone to his voice.

"Huh?" Cedric said with a confused look.

All Emerald did was point forward and when Cedric looked… he saw the staircase that led all the way up to Emerald's place, there was another way that involved a long path but this was the shortest.

"Son of a bitch." Cedric said as he saw those stairs.

Emerald chuckles before he starts to help Cedric hop up the stairs before time went to a few minutes later when they got to the very top and only saw a few more stairs in their way to get in the house which they walked up or Emerald walking up and Emerald helping Cedric up in one pull before they went in the house.

"Hey, anyone here?" Emerald said before they heard Xan from the living room.

"In here boys, the girls are getting cleaned right now so you may want to take a seat and look at the news while we wait." Xan called from the living room and Emerald and Cedric entered the living room to see a bandaged Xan laying on the couch and watching TV. **(A/N: considering how advance the Sheikah are and how technology was advancing in the past games, the time here is advanced to the point that electronics and TV's are a common thing now.)**

Emerald and Cedric had got in the room and sat on a couple sofa's and groaned from the relaxing feeling that they felt since its been awhile since they had sat on comfy chairs and everything before they heard the TV as a news broadcast was going on and saw that the screen showed the front of Hyrule Castle as some kind of announcement was going on and saw the Princess of Hyrule… Zelda… approach the stand that was set for her.

She had beautiful blond hair, a long flowing Regal looking dress that went to her ankles, and she wore various bits of armor on her arms, shoulders, and chest, but it looked mainly for decoration it seems while Emerald in turn for some reason felt a bit of anger in his gut and gripped the arm rests while his flaming hair turned a bit red in front of Xan and Cedric which made them look to one another and remembered hearing Emerald mutter about something about the goddesses again and again and chalked it up to that since they heard about Mira and Emerald being reincarnations of demons.

"Uhh… Emerald?" Cedric called.

"Ye**ah?" **Emerald said with his tone turning a bit demonic while Xan chuckles.

"Well I know that after what happened a Hylian may get you hot under the collar, but burning flaming hair is well…" Xan said which made Emerald blink before he looks up to see that his hair was actually the iconic flaming color again before he took a bit to calm down.

"Sorry, seems like that whole past life thing is still getting to me and the fact that trouble always seems to follow Zelda got my blood boiling." Emerald said before Xan chuckles a bit.

"Well I'm sure if you really got to know her… and I mean really got to know her… that mood color changing flaming hair may turn bright pink hehe." Xan said before he got hit in the face with a sofa pillow which made Xan laugh a bit before he cringed and held his ribs again while Emerald sat on the sofa and blushed a bit since his hair did change with his mood and turned a brighter red, but had a slightly less red hue to probably show embarrassment right now.

Cedric couldn't help but snicker at this.

Emerald blushed more from that before they heard Zelda's voice on the TV and looked to hear reporters asking questions to Zelda.

"_Your highness, if you can please answer, rumors state that your uncle has been killed recently by some kind of demonic beast, is that true?" _A reporter said which caused some cameras to flash a bit while they wait for Zelda's answer and Emerald frowned a bit but in retrospect, he did look like a beast… though he wished the reporter would word the question better.

"_Sadly... yes. I was told from some sources that my… uncle had did some terrible deeds and one of them was attacking an innocent village that was doing no harm to anyone."_ Zelda answered.

Another reporter did have a question to ask about that though.

"_But your majesty, I've heard rumors that the only village there that could be there was a hidden evolved Monster Village, so how can they be innocent if they are evolved from monsters that terrorized Hyrule in ages past?, where is this village located?" _Another reporter asked before more cameras flashed and Emerald's hair turned red in anger this time since that reporter sounded like he was trying to make the village seem evil.

Cedric growled at this before Zelda responded.

"_I'm sorry but I will not disclose the location of the village. If the people there wanted to be hidden, then I need to respect their wishes. The only monster was my uncle when I was told about the terrible things he and his comrades did to them. If they are somehow listening, I will like to give them my deepest apologies and hoped they would accept me sending some people there to help rebuild there village."_

Emerald in turn blinks at that and did think Zelda looked honest… but another reporter chuckles a bit before he asked this.

"_Oh really?, and what if the takeover was suppose to be legitimate, even if your uncle did some pretty terrible things, you can't exactly say it wasn't warranted, I mean why hide their village in the first place… what secret are they keeping?... and how was your uncle killed exactly?, many here know he was a powerful magic user that few could take and he had the Royal fortune backing him so he had plenty of guards and mercenaries from what my sources say before he and that massive armed group went missing… how do we know this isn't some kind of trick and your just trying to keep us from knowing the real truth?... I mean you sound like you would actually like to get to know these Monster people up close it seems… maybe you're after what your Uncle was after… rumors around the kingdom that your uncle was looking for a certain blade… we all know of the Master sword being sealed deep beneath Hyrule Castle for its own protection and its for the chosen hero in times of crisis… but from what a few people heard… that weapon that supposed village is hiding is one that is made from a demonic being and ancient records state that whoever wields it will go mad from its power…. So your majesty please answer… are you really trying to make peace… or go there to get that forbidden treasure under the pretext of sealing it away?... we all know that trouble is brewing here and there around Hyrule so it wouldn't be a stretch to think that you and your connections would do just about anything to protect the kingdom… what's one village to you compared to the entire country?" _The Reporter asked with a twisted grin on his face while others start to mutter amongst themselves when he did bring up some good points.

"What the fuck is this guy's problem?" Cedric said.

Emerald in turn looked shocked before he looked at Onimusha in confusion before he looks back at the screen while Xan did the same… but from the look of things, it seems that reporter to him was just there to cause a stir or something.

Zelda did frown a bit at the reporter before answering.

"_I don't know where you get this info sir but I don't share the same views as my uncle. All I want to do is try to make peace with the village. If the blade was *legitly* taken and used by one of the villagers to beat my uncle. Then it's better to be in their hands than someone else that could be worse then my uncle."_

The man then grins more and asked this which made Emerald's flaming hair flare up in anger.

"_Well in that case your majesty… for the safety of the people and everyone around if that person is going to travel around the kingdom, and knowing that the blade can make the user go mad IF those rumors are true, then we should at least have the right to know who this person who wields the blade is and what he/she looks like, or are you saying that the lives of your people are less then the life of this Monster villager?" _The Reporter asked while Emerald had a hard time seeing Zelda getting out of that one since it was pretty point blank… either reveal Emerald here and now or lose face with her people… either way was bad because if Emerald was revealed he would be feared but if Zelda held her information back, then she would have trouble keeping her own people calm… especially since her Uncle, bad or not, died thanks to him which caused many to mutter almost themselves before various reporters asked the same question to keep themselves safe.

"_I'm sorry but I will not be answering any more questions at this time so good day to you all." _She said before she motioned for her guards to kindly escort the reporters out as Zelda exits the room ignoring any other questions.

Though the reporter causing trouble did say this which made her stop for a moment.

"_Tsk, looks like our princess is a Monster lover who would rather let her people suffer then keep them safe… I see how it is." _The Reporter said with a twisted grin on his face while he jots some *Notes* down before he left the room before the guards even got to him.

Zelda sighs as she kept walking while Cedric breathed a bit as the News changed to the weather.

"Boy… that was kinda brutal there."

"Yeah… and unless I'm willing to pretty much show my face as the one who ended that fucker, I doubt Zelda's rep will recover anytime soon… looks like battles aren't the only issue I'm going to have in the future since I'll most likely have to go around and get supplies from other Monster Villages… and I can't wear a hat because it would most likely burst into flames or something… though now that I think about would it be a good idea in general to even get on a bed?" Emerald said when he points to his flaming hair.

Xan rubbed his beard a few times before he looks at Cedric.

"Think it would be a good idea to see if Emerald won't burn anything by using that vest of yours?, I got many other vests here but that is the closest one here so…" Xan said while waiting to see if Cedric would let Emerald use it for a cloth test of sorts.

Cedric blinked in confusion at the request.

"Um… sure." He said before he removes the vest and hands to Emerald.

A moment later, Emerald held the vest over his head while Maite was walking down the stairs after she had her shower and blinks when she saw Emerald covering his head with Cedric's vest.

"Uh… what's going on?" Maite said which made Xan and Cedric look over and blush when they saw Maite holding her towel on her breasts which hid them from view while the rest of her fur was matted down a little from the water dripping from her body while Emerald, after a few seconds peeked from one of the sleeveless arm parts of the vest and blushed when he saw Maite and her current state as well and his hair flowed a bit with a pink hue surprisingly enough but he didn't burn the vest with his flaming hair.

Cedric noticed that with a surprised look.

"What do you know? He can't burn it."

Maite blinks at that before everyone blushed brightly when Lillum, wearing nothing at all walked after Maite and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Maite, something the matter?, thought you were getting Emerald and Cedy for their own bath time and some of us thought you were getting the drop on having fun with the two ahead of us." Lillum teased while her breasts pressed a bit into Maite's back.

Maite did blush from that before responding.

"Well I was… gonna get them but then I see Emerald wearing Cedric's vest on his head for some reason."

"Oh well… we were testing to see if Emerald can or can not burn something with his fiery hair after watching… the news with Princess Zelda…. Which did not go well for her and us apparently." Cedric responded.

"Really?, what happened?" Lillum asked while she rests her chin on Maite's shoulder before Xan spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"I think that can be explained later, for now you all should get to the bedroom and let Emerald and Cedric get clean before things happen." Xan said while looking at Maite and Lillum's wombs to remind them that the sooner they get it on with Emerald, the better so they wouldn't father that Hylian fuckers kids.

"He's right Lillum. We better get going." Maite said while blushing.

"Hmmm… yeah, though considering Cedy may have some trouble, why don't we lend a hand with washing our soon to be men…" Lillum lustfully said which made Emerald and Cedric gulp as one when they start to imagine themselves getting washed by Azure, Lillum, Maite, Rachel, and possibly Mira and Diana if she was brought into this.

Maite did blush from that at the thought as well.

"Well… if they don't mind."

Emerald then stood up while he passed Cedric his vest.

"W-Well as long as the ladies don't mind… I sure it wouldn't hurt to ask right?" Emerald said while he gave Cedric a look to hurry so he could help him to the bathroom so the ladies could do their part there and comically Cedric dressed up as fast as he could and with Emerald helping Cedric up, the duo had overly serious looks on their faces when Emerald supports a quickly hopping Cedric up the stairs… but not before Cedric said this which really got Maite to blush and Lillum to grin.

"I can't wait to have fun with you girls as I help show what a real man can do." Cedric said with a lustful grin.

"Make that two real men, between the two of us, I'm sure we can do more then please the ladies and get them to forget what happened recently." Emerald said with his own grin while he helped Cedric hop faster while Maite and Lillum blush a bit.

"Hey Maite, mind running on ahead for a moment?" Lillum said before she winked at Maite to signal that she would bring up the fun toys to use soon.

"S-Sure." Maite said while blushing before heading on out.

Lillum then looked at Xan with an amused look on her face.

"Hey Xan, don't worry I'll repay you later after Emerald and Cedric go to sleep, consider it a happy ending for you for helping Emerald in the fort… and before you object… you really gonna turn this down?" Lillum said before she posed a bit in front of Xan with a lustful look on her face.

Xan did blush before he chuckled.

"Well if you're offering, then there's no way I can say no."

"Great, see you later Xan, I got a couple men to really please." Lillum said before she walked away from Xan with her shapely ass swaying to and fro and her breasts bounced with each step.

Xan did blush again before he chuckles.

'_Like mother, like daughter.'_

A bit later, with Emerald and Cedric in the bathroom, they were blushing a bit while they wore towels around their waists and sat on stools while they wait for Lillum, Azure, Rachel, Maite, Mira, and possibly Diana while got the water ready for the shower head and turned it off to save water while Emerald wondered what Cedric was thinking about since this was going to be some pretty intense 5 to possible 6 way if the ladies focused on him later after their turn with Emerald… either that or mix it up after they had fun with Emerald and Cedric.

'_Oh boy… I'm feeling very nervous since this will my first 5 or 6 way with mine and Emerald's girls. I do want to be supported since Emerald is the only one powerful enough to knock them up. It may be weird although… can this relationship actually work with me and Emerald sharing the girls? I mean I can understand Maite and Lillum but… what if Azure and Rachel decide they need to be hitched with Emerald so their kids won't be bastards and they leave me behind?'_

Emerald noticed Cedric getting a more and more distressed look on his face and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Cedric, you alright man?" Emerald asked while he got on the stool near Cedric and when Cedric seemed too lost in thought, Emerald decided to try and be funny when he grabbed a shower handle while the bathroom door was opening and tapped Cedric on the shoulder and when Cedric blinked and looked over… he saw point blank Emerald using the shower water on his head and his hair went out like a light which left him bald for a moment before it lit up again.

Cedric blinked before he starts to laugh a bit from this.

Emerald in turn laughed before he did it again and this time looked surprised when he felt his head.

"Whoa was my hair out?" Emerald said like he was referencing something which made Cedric laugh more before they heard plenty of giggles behind them and when they looked, they saw a nude Maite, Azure, Lillum, Rachel, to some surprise Mira who was also in the nude and showed off her B cup breasts and slim hips and shaven pussy while Diana, without her armor, had a towel wrapped around her body to cover herself, without the armor, one could see scars going from her feet all the way up to her head which caused Emerald to blink a few times but he didn't ask questions while his hair lit up again.

Cedric blinked at Diana but he did like what he saw with the other girls.

"Looking good girls." He said with a lustful grin.

"Thanks, though it looks like we won't have to worry much about washing Emerald's hair since its goes out like a light, though he does pull off the bald look pretty well, so Cedy, considering you are a guest in this house… why not pick the three ladies to go to you first?" Lillum said while she grins at the ladies next to her and Emerald, after Cedric looks at him, just gave Cedric the go ahead since it was true, he was a guest here.

"Hmmm well… I would pick… Azure, Rachel and… hmmm… if Emerald doesn't mind how about… Diana?"

"Hehe, that's cool with me, so Maite, Lillum, Mira, get over here and lets see how well you do with your hands." Emerald said while he gestured for the three ladies to come to him and Maite blushed while Mira and Lillum went behind Maite and start to push her gently to Emerald which left Azure, Rachel and Diana with Cedric.

"Alright, Rachel, you got the soap?" Azure asked which made Rachel grin when she held up the bottle.

"Yup, Diana, you got the special gift from Lillum?" Rachel said which made Diana blush a bit more and she just nods her head while showing a surprising item… a deflated blow up bed mainly used for some sexy bathroom times…

Cedric blinked when he saw the bed before looking Diana.

"Say Diana, how about removing that towel?"

Diana blushed a bit more and frowned a little when she removed the towel and showed off her body, she had snow white skin but had plenty of scars going up her body there as well even on her breasts and a few on her pussy, guess she really took all that training and knighthood seriously while she had D cup breasts and shockingly enough a 6 pack on her stomach and had pretty strong muscles on her body.

"Wow." Cedric said with both a surprised and impressed look on his face.

Diana blushed a bit more before she said this with a slightly aggressive tone.

"L-Lets just get this over with… you two get him ready while I get this thing blown up." Diana said to Azure and Rachel while Diana worked to blow up the blow up waterproof bed.

Cedric did blink before he looked at Azure and Rachel with an excited smile.

Azure and Rachel had lustful looks in their eyes while they approach the Fangian and Azure starts to rub soap on Cedric's back while Rachel starts to clean his right and only foot with careful rubs.

Cedric hums for a bit as he enjoys the treatment.

Meanwhile with Emerald, Maite, and Lillum, Lillum was rubbing her breasts on Emerald back which made him blush when Lillum really went into rubbing her breasts on Emerald's back while Maite gently used her hands to rub Emerald's legs to get the soap lathered while Mira carefully cleaned Emerald's arms as he held them to the side.

Maite was thoroughly cleaning Emerald's legs and feet while Maite's breasts rub a bit on Emerald's legs.

Emerald blushed more while his dick was slowly getting erect under the towel and even to Emerald's surprise, it was pretty big which made Mira chuckle a bit.

"Oh ho… seems My lord is well equipped after his body changed… why not show us what you got so we can clean it?" Mira said while she smirks lustfully while Emerald blushed more while Lillum licks her lips when she would enjoy this greatly.

Maite blushes at the bulge before looking at Emerald to see if he would remove it.

Emerald blushed before he used a hand to pull the towel off and while he wasn't as big as the Granblin leader, he was still a shocking 12 inches in length, 2 in width, and to further shock… had barbs running up and down his cock, and had a knot at the base of his dick… and.. It could have been something off… but did it look like Emerald's dick was more… drill shaped?

Maite blushes brightly when she saw Emerald's dick for the first time.

Lillim and Mira licked their lips when they saw Emerald's cock before Lillum rubbed her breasts a bit harder on Emerald's back.

"Wow… who knew that a Demon King had such a powerful looking cock… what do you think Maite?" Lillum said before she looks at Maite with an amused look on her face.

Maite was blushing brightly as she continues to stare at Emerald's dick.

"So big." was all she said.

Emerald blushed from that while Lillum giggles before she looks at Mira.

"Hey Mira… I know you may want to have your fun… but mind if we leave the dick cleaning to Maite here?" Lillum said with a teasing grin on her face while Emerald blushed brightly from that.

Maite blushes brightly while Mira giggles a bit from seeing that.

"Sure. I don't mind waiting."

"Great… oh and Maite, make sure to clean under the foreskin… it can get pretty dirty under there." Lillum said while she passed Maite the bottle of soap after she got more soap on her breasts and rubs them on Emerald's back more.

Maite gulps before she put a bit of soap on the cloth before she starts to gently clean Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans a bit from that while his cock twtiched in Maite's hand a few times while she gently used the cloth on his cock and he groans more when Maite cleans under his dickhead after pulling his foreskin back, all in all, Emerald wasn't to bad cleaning wise while Mira went to clean Emerald's other arm.

Meanwhile with Cedric…

He was now laying on his back on the blown up waterproof mattress while Azure and Rachel were cleaning his arms and legs while Diana was using her fingers to gently rub the soap into Cedric's hair and scalp while his head rests on her muscular hips.

"Hmmm… this feels so good." Cedric as he felt relaxed before moving his head a bit on Diana's lap.

Diana, though while not liking this situation, did blush a little when she felt that on her hips and rubbed a bit more on Cedric's scalp before Azure and Rachel, after seeing that chuckle before Rachel looks at Azure.

"Hey Azure… considering I need to get the other arm… want to do the honors of going to clean Cedric's cock…" Rachel said in a slightly teasing way while Cedric's dick did stand like a tower under the towel.

Cedric blushes when he heard that while Diana blushed when she saw it.

Azure blushed a bit more before she crawled a bit like a cat over to Cedric's towel covered dick and looked at Cedric to see if she had permission to do so.

Cedric blushes more before he nods at Azure.

A moment later, with Azure blushing… she moved the towel off of Cedric's cock and blushed at what she saw, same with Rachel and Diana who got a good look at his cock as well.

Cedric's dick was 11 inches long and 3 in width. However, it was thicker than Emerald's dick and even though it wouldn't be bigger than a Granblin's dick, at least compared to the Granblin leader who was above average for a Granblin, the fangian's dick was indeed bigger than any Hylian's dick.

Azure blushed when she saw Cedric's cock up close and blushed more when she saw it throbbing in front of her before she mutters this.

"S-So… big…" Azure muttered while she rubbed a finger on the dick a few times to see if she wasn't seeing things.

Cedric shudders from that which caused his dick to twitch.

Azure blushed a bit more before she used the cloth after putting some soap on it and starts to gently rub Cedric's cock from base to tip, she even took a moment to wash his balls clean while being extra careful of her claws.

Cedric shudders from this feeling as his dick twitched again which meant that the young fangian was enjoying it.

Azure blushed more while she took a quick glance at the bandages to make sure they were staying on, she did that to be safe but heard that Cedric's bandages were waterproof thanks to some spells and when she saw it was still on, she looked back and keeps washing Cedric's cock.

A few minutes later, Emerald and Cedric were cleaned from top to bottom and with the ladies giving themselves one last cleaning, everyone went into the bedroom after they were dried and Lillum looks at Emerald and Cedric who sat on the large bed and winked at them.

"Give us a few minutes so we can get ready for part two… I'm sure you can guess what is gonna happen so…" Lillum said before she led the ladies out who looked surprised by the unexpected move, more so for Diana who didn't expect to be getting ready for this and thought the shower thing was the only thing for her today.

Cedric blinked for a bit after seeing that.

"Pretty sure we already know right Emerald?"

"Yeah… but you know how Lillum does with making even the expected surprising." Emerald said when he remembered how shocking Lillum's expected to unexpected moves were.

"True that… Thanks for… cheering me up earlier." Cedric said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmm?... you mean from the whole punching thing or for the fact that I helped with the whole sharing thing or did I miss something?" Emerald said with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh… would say sharing but I was going for having your hair go out to make me laugh." Cedric said.

"Oh that, no problem, figured you could use a laugh and I found out I could do this when some water hit me on the head earlier while we were walking back and I fell behind for a moment, seems like it rained earlier and some water got trapped in the leaves and some fell right when I was passing under them… for a moment I thought I would be fully bald for good after that but my hair lit up again before I could panic." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head and felt his fiery hair.

"Yeah… you being bald won't work on you. I mean would any girl find me attractive if I lost my fur?" Cedric asked.

"Well you do have plenty of *Fur* on your chest, tail, and arms and some pretty good side burns with that long flowing hair or fur as you call it… though it does beg the question… if my hair turned into flames… wouldn't that mean that the rest of my hair can turn into flames as well?" Emerald said when he looked at his chest and groin and saw no flames… though it did give him an idea for a surprise soon.

Cedric wondered what Emerald was thinking for a moment before shrugging.

"Man the girls have terrific bodies back there. Even Mira and Diana didn't look bad as well."

"Yeah, I gotta say they did look sexy, and taking Lillum out since she naturally has the most shapely body, I gotta agree about Mira and Diana, but Azure, Maite, and Rachel are pretty good looking as well, Azure seems like she's the most flexible lady here while Maite and Rachel seem pretty good in an all around fashion, and the fur on their bodies would be pretty good to snuggle up with." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Hehe no kidding. I would sometimes dream of snuggling up to Azure. And maybe there were times that Rachel was there." Cedric said while grinning before he sighs.

"I'm an idiot."

"How so?, seems to me that it was just a matter of time before you confessed to them… especially when its getting close to their heat cycle… never knew what its like to go into heat but I'm sure you would and instantly go to Azure or Rachel sooner or later." Emerald said while he chuckles a bit at Cedric.

"Well here's the thing… I confessed to Azure and then I find out that Rachel had feelings for me and I didn't even know." Cedric said while feeling guilty.

"Well no helping the past, all we can do is look to the future and you got not one, not two, but possibly 6 ladies to keep you company while I go around the kingdom of Hyrule, seems to me you got the better end of the stick for sticking near them… unless Mira wants to travel with me but that still has 5 ladies near you constantly." Emerald said to try and cheer Cedric up.

"Hmmm… that is true." Cedric said as he felt better for a bit.

After a couple more minutes, the door was knocked on before they hears Lillum's voice.

"Hey Cedy, Emerald, you two ready for your surprise?" Lillum said with a lustful tone to her voice while Emerald looks at Cedric with a raised eyebrow.

"Err.. yeah, were ready for the most part, right Cedric?" Emerald said when he looked at Cedric.

"Y-Yeah." Cedric said.

"Alright… better get ready because here we come… Masters…." Lillum teasingly and surprisingly said before the door opened to show Lillum and the others walking in with very revealing maid outfits equipped… in fact the skirts were so short that their asses and pussies were easily seen and their breasts were fully unveiled to all while they wore the other stuff maids wore, stockings, skin or in some cases fur tight gloves that went above their elbows, and they wore black collars on their necks and they each had some kind of small medal on them, the ones on Mira, Lillum, Maite, they had E's on them, while Azure, Rachel, they had C's, while Diana had nothing on hers yet… all in all… Emerald and Cedric got serious boners while the ladies moved to stand in front of them and aside form Lillum who had a lustful look on her face, and Mira who had a smirk on her face, the others had bright blushes on their faces while they wait for Emerald and Cedric's responses to their outfits.

"Wow… you girls… look even more beautiful than ever." Cedric said.

"Y-Yeah… though you ladies OK wearing those?, I'm sure Cedric and I don't want to remind you about what happened." Emerald said before Lillum giggles.

"Oh don't worry about that… not only is this situation much better then with those fuckers, but I'm sure Azy, Maite, and Rach would prefer you two in charge instead of those guys… not only that but it seems that their time did give them a surprising kink as slaves of sorts… so why not dress up as maids and please our sexy masters." Lillum said while she looks at Emerald and Cedric's cocks and licks her lips lustfully.

Cedric and Emerald blinked a bit before they looked at the trio making Maite, Rachel and Azure blushed brightly.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks back at Lillum who continues by walking behind Mira.

"And as we all know by now, Mira here wouldn't mind taking some sexy orders from our Demon King here and Diana is following orders for now so why not try and get Diana on the sexy side of the group and actually happy to see those cocks of yours… either way we're going to have a ton of fun… so why not give your first orders Masters…" Lillum said before she hugged Mira from behind and teasingly licked the woman's ear before she rests her head on Mira's shoulder.

However Diana said this.

"Excuse me, but who said I'm gonna happy? I'm just doing my sentence."

Lillum chuckles before she looks at Diana.

"You say that now, but I'm sure a Tsundere like you will warm up fast, if you were actually enjoying this, I would be worried you would be a yandere and actually have you imprisoned but considering you are not… why not surve that sentence by going and kissing one of them and proving you'll go through with this." Lillum said while she grins at Diana.

Diana blushed a tiny bit while being stoic before she grumbles as she went to Cedric first.

That's when she gripped the fangion's shoulder and smashed her lips on Cedric's lips after leaning in.

Cedric went a bit bug eyed from this action before blushing brightly.

Diana then had her tongue go into Cedric's mouth to really surprise him while she leaned forward and Cedric fell back onto the bed while Diana keeps the kiss up while everyone blushed a bit since it looks like Diana was really getting into the kiss.

Cedric was again shocked by that action before he actually melts into the kiss and returns it before he had his tongue interact with Diana's tongue.

Everyone watched the kiss continue before Diana pulled away but instead of going back to kiss Cedric… she surprised everyoone, even Lillum when Diana moved to kiss Emerald on the lips and his face blushed, and flaming hair turned pink from the kiss and Emerald fell back onto the bed while Diana make the kiss intense in front of everyone.

Cedric who pants was surprised when he saw that while Maite and Rachel blushed bit.

Diana then pulled herself up from Emerald while she had her hands on his chest and looks at Lillum.

"So… hows that for proving I'm serious with this?" Diana said which made Lillum smirk somewhat.

"Oh I believe you now… but now time to see how well you do with pleasing cock while we split up… so… Maite, you and I will join Mira here in pleasing Emerald's cock while Azy, Rach, and Diana here please Cedy's cock… now girls… lets get these two men warmed up." Lillum said before she moved from behind Mira and placed a hand on Maite and Azure's shoulders.

"And to officially start this… Maite, Azy... please go first if you would be so kind." Lillum teasingly said before she nudged Maite and Azure towards Emerald and Cedric while Diana moved to sit on the bed while she watched Maite and Azure obey Lillum's command while they crawled up towards Cedric and Emerald with lustful love filled looks on their faces.

Cedric blushed a bit as he saw Azure coming closer to him.

Emerald blushed as well when Maite moved to get between Emerald's legs and she could see how hard Emerald was.

Azure then starts things off by lightly gripping Cedric's cock and starts to stroke it while she lustfully says this.

"H-Hows is this M-Master?... I hope I'm doing well.." Azure said before she licks the side of Cedric's cock with her long scratchy tongue a few times.

Cedric shudders from that before he let out a pleased groan.

"O-Oh you are."

Azure blushed at that while she keeps on licking Cedric's cock and stroking him off while Emerald looks at Maite while he enjoys what she was doing to him so far.

Maite was actually using her breasts and smothers Emerald's dick with them before Maite moves them up and down.

"Are you enjoying my breasts Master?"

Emerald shudders while he felt the fur on Maite's breasts please his cock as the large orbs covered most of his cock.

"O-Oh yeah… really enjoying this my sexy servant… keep going and I'll reward you well." Emerald groans out while he grins at Maite when he had a lot of ideas right now.

Maite blushes from that before giggling as she moved her breasts faster and harder on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from that before Lillum looks at Mira and taps her shoulder, and when she got Mira's attention, Lillum points to Azure and Maite's asses and grins when Lillum gestured for Mira to follow her lead when Lillum approached Maite's ass.

Mira grins before doing the same to Azure's ass.

A moment later, Azure and Maite jolt when they felt a pair of hands on their asses and groan when they felt tongues licking at their pussies and asses and when they looked back for a moment, they saw that Lillum, who was behind Maite, and Mira, who was behind Azure, was licking their holes which made them groan before they went back to pleasing Emerald and Cedric's cocks for a bit but had some trouble with doing so, but Emerald and Cedric didn't mind… especially when Azure and Maite would be warmed up greatly for them soon… though considering Emerald had to go first, it looks like Mira or Diana would go to Cedric first it seems… especially with how Rachel was already going to town on Diana's pussy without anyone realising it.

Diana let out a groan or two from this action and even though her look was passive, there was a blush forming on her face.

Rachel in turn giggles a bit before she used her thumbs to spread Diana's folds a little and really starts to lick her pussy deeply and her tongue rubbed against her bud a few times.

Diana lets out another groan before her blush deepens a tiny bit.

For a bit, the group keeps pleasing one another before Lillum pulled her mouth away from Maite's folds and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright ladies… to keep Emerald from wasting semen… for now… we should all pick who goes first with getting fucked by him while Mira and Diana decide on who goes first with Cedy unless he has his own pick for a lady… so Cedy, out of Mira and Diana… who do you want to fuck first?" Lillum said with a grin on her face when she looks at the Fangian.

Cedric, who felt a tad disappointed that he wasn't gonna get Azure first, had a thoughtful look on his face as he tries to think carefully before making a decision.

"I chose… Diana."

Mira chuckles a bit before she looks at Diana.

"Wow, seems the Fangian has a thing for well trained Hylian women, better get going and see how well the Wolfman does with his ladies up close and personal." Mira said when she didn't feel insulted or anything.

Diana just sighs before she approaches Cedric.

Diana then gave Cedric a hard to read look.

"So… what… position do you want me in… M-Master…" Diana said while she blushed a bit and everyone could hear it sounded a bit forced.

Cedric rolled his eyes before giving his command.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Diana in turn blushed more when she heard the command and moved to get on her hands and knees and thanks to how short the skirt was, Cedric could see how wet Diana's pussy was while Lillum in turn grins when she walked over to a box nearby and pulled out something and used a spell to make a small flame over her finger and lit something up and placed it on a nearby nightstand and showed it was a heat inducing incense before Lillum lit up another on the other nightstand while everyone started to get affected by the smoke as it spreads around the room.

Cedric's face looked a bit flushed before he blushes and starts to pant till he got behind Diana before being on his knees.

Diana in turn blushed more while she starts to pant a little herself when her body starts to feel heated greatly and looks back to see what Cedric was doing.

Cedric had his hands on Diana's hips before he brought his dick to the Hylian's folds.

However, the fangion decides to do a little teasing as he rubs his dick on Diana's folds.

Diana shudders and groans a bit when she could feel Cedric rubbing the head of his dick on her wet folds and could feel the head of his dick touch her pussy hole a few times and… surprisingly wiggles her hips a bit like she was begging Cedric to go further.

Cedric chuckles before he spoke with a husky tone.

"If you want it… then beg for it my dear."

Diana blushed more from that while Lillum grins when she saw the incense working as intended before Diana, after taking a full minute of teasing and with more of the incense, looks at Cedric and with a slightly reluctant tone, said this with some need in her voice.

"P-P-Please… f-fuck me… M-Master." Diana said like she was still fighting the lust flowing through her and what not so props for stubborness for her and whatnot while her ass shook a couple times.

"Hehe, well when you say it like that, then I can't refuse." Cedric said before he starts to push his dick in Diana's pussy.

Diana grits her teeth while Mira smirks and decided to mess with Cedric a bit onto going balls deep by messing with the base of his tail with a few fingers.

Cedric jolts which caused him to push his dick further inside Diana's pussy.

Diana grits her teeth before she gave a strained groan and everyone with a strong sense of smell could smell blood and to some great shock, everyone saw that Diana was a virgin and that she was bleeding from her pussy after Cedric busts through her hyman.

Cedric was able to smell it as well before his eyes widen.

"So you were a…" He said before stopping as he probably know the answer already.

"W-Well… I w-wasn't… going to give it to those b-bastards… n-not s-sure i-if they were t-tested and a-all that." Diana said while she strained to hold back her tears and her pussy gripped Cedric's cock with a powerful vice like grip.

Cedric groans from the grip till he noticed the tears before he leans down and grabbed Diana's breasts before squeezing them to make her feel better.

Diana grits her teeth and groans when she felt that and for a couple minutes, everyone saw Diana getting pleased by Cedric and thanks to the incense, Diana did feel better after a few minutes before Lillum looks to Maite, Rachel, and Azure before she tapped them on the shoulders.

"So ladies, want to do Rock Paper Scissors and decide who goes first with Emerald or just let Maite have the first round… or last if we're saving the most emotional of the ladies here for last?" Lillum said while teasing Maite a little.

Maite did blushed a bit as well as Rachel before Maite spoke.

"I don't mind since I want to be fair."

"Same here. What about you Azy? You want in or… do you want to wait last since… you know." Rachel said while making sure to not bring things up.

Azure looked thoughtful after she blushed and cleared her throat.

"W-Well I don't mind doing the rock paper scissors thing since it makes things fair and I could be last either way but sooner or later we're all going to get screwed by Emerald so why hold back right?" Azure said while she blushed a bit while Emerald blushed since he would be getting laid multiple times anyway and just sat on the bed while his dick stood like a tower and Lillum grins at that.

"Well unless any objections are said… Rock paper scissors?" Lillum said while she held a fist up like Azure did.

Maite and Rachel did as well.

Mira in turn chuckles before she looks at Emerald.

"Remember My lord, you have to channel as much demonic energy as you possibly can without losing control in order to get rid of the spell that the Hylian lord used in order to impregnate the future mothers of your children, the more energy the better." Mira said while Emerald blushed a bit since that would mean going pretty wild from the get go if that was the case.

Maite and Rachel blushed a bit brightly after hearing that. Though Rachel, deep down, was hoping to get a kid from Cedric if the Hylian lord and his lackeys didn't show up and stuff.

Cedric, who was busy with Diana, couldn't help overhear and was feeling the same thing since the thought of him finally having a kid with Azure crashed and burn after what those fuckers which made the fangian feel a bit sad on the inside.

Emerald in turn rubbed the back of his head before he looked to Azure, Rachel, and Cedric.

"Before this happens though… I want to apologize again for a number of reasons… but mainly sorry for not being the right guy for you two since well… I know Cedric would be your first choice after all." Emerald said which surprised Azure a bit when she heard that.

Cedric and Rachel were also surprised when they heard that before Cedric sighed.

"No worries Emerald. Do what you have to do to so they won't have to suffer by carrying that fucker's kid." He said even though it still hurts him on the inside which almost made Cedric have that thought again earlier.

Emerald in turn chuckles a bit before he looks at Cedric.

"Yeah, still since we are sharing ladies, if they agree, I'm sure they won't mind having your kids, not many can say they get with a sexy Catonian, two beautiful Keatots, one Succubus, and possibly a Hylian woman and a strong Demon lady so… technically 6 ladies to have fun with." Emerald said to try and cheer Cedric up again while 5 out of the 6 ladies blushed again from the compliments.

Cedric did blush from that but he doesn't say anything before he went back to squeezing Diana's breast as he made sure she was ready.

Thankfully for Diana, she did feel a lot more relaxed before she looks back at Cedric and nods her head.

Cedric nods back before he starts pulling his dick out a bit before he pushes back in balls deep before the fangian repeats it before going a bit fast thanks to the incense in the room.

Diana moans and groans from that while her pussy squeezed Cedric's cock hard while Emerald and the others blush when they watched Cedric hump away at Diana's pussy before Emerald looks back when he saw Lillum, Azure, Maite, and Rachel getting in front of one another and starts the Rock Paper scissors game and the first round was won by Maite, Azure, and Rachel while Lillum shrugged when she backed off to let the three other ladies continue.

Maite and Rachel readied their fists again before looking at Azure.

Azure did the same before they start the game again, this time Azure and Maite winning the round with a tie while Rachel was out of the game for now which caused her to back away while Azure and Maite looked to one another and readied their fists and sent them forwards and a moment later… the Winner was…

*Drumroll*... Azure!...

Azure was a bit surprised by that but she looked at Maite since Maite did seem to rush a bit with her hand sign which helped Azure win.

"Nervous about winning Maite?, I don't mind going after you if you want to go first instead of me." Azure said when she saw how nervous Maite was, it made sense since this was Maite's technical first time with Emerald and she did like the now awakened Demon King.

Maite blinked a bit in surprise before blushing.

"A-Are you sure Azure? I don't mind since you won."

"Well I don't mind going first to get this out of the way, was just trying to respect your feelings since you actually like Emerald more than us here… no offense Lillum." Azure said while Lillum shrugged a bit.

"None taken, I care for Emerald, thats a fact but considering my nature it would be hard for me to be a one man or lady kind of person, I mean I need the energy after all and it doesn't hurt that I have plenty of… experience… so might as well hold back and let either you, Maite, or Rachel go first to get a good time that's not scarring." Lillum said with a grin on her face… wait… did she toss her match when the game started for them?

The trio blinked in surprised when they thought of that before Maite looked at Azure.

"Azure… though I appreciate what you're doing for me, you can go first. I don't mind the wait." Maite said with a kind smile.

Azure blinks at that before smiling back a bit at Maite.

"Alright, though if you want to join in at anytime, just say so… for now… time to get it on with a Demon King." Azure said with a slight grin on her face when she approached Emerald who blushed a bit while he watched Azure.

"Err… before that happens… mind if I help you feel good first?" Emerald asked when he didn't want to make this uncomfortable for Azure.

Azure did blush a bit when she heard that.

"Alright, sure."

The scene went to a minute later with Emerald having Azure on her back while he had crawled on top of her and looked down at her face.

"I'm… going to start now, just let me know if I'm doing anything good or bad alright?" Emerald said while he had a serious look on his face to show he would listen to Azure right now while his flaming hair helped with making a light around his head so everyone could see how serious Emerald was right now.

Azure blushes a bit before she lightly nods at Emerald.

Emerald nods back before he lightly kissed Azure on the lips and starts to kiss his way down her body and kissed, licked, and sucked gently on one side of her neck while his hand rubbed on her right hip… like he said he was trying to help Azure feel good and would take it slowly for now.

Azure blushed since she just got her first real kiss, even though it wasn't from Cedric, before she let out a soft moan.

Emerald in turn chuckles a bit before he looks at Azure and spoke up with a deep tone to his voice.

"So my dear… what is your first command… we maybe roleplaying but why not do a reverse and have me as the servant while you… are my Mistress for a round." Emerald said before grinning at the look on Azure's face while Lillum blinks and grins when this could be real fun for her later.

Azure was blinking in surprise as she didn't expect that while Maite and Rachel had the same reaction.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he rubbed Azure's hips more to get her attention.

"Don't be too surprised… considering what you all went through, it should be good to mix things up… so again Mistress… what is your first command?" Emerald said while Mira smirks a bit when Emerald was going with his demonic instincts and trying to please his lover right now.

Azure gulps before she spoke up.

"I -I want you to...e-eat out my pussy good."

Emerald chuckles before he carefully moved between Azure's legs.

"Your wish is my command… Mira, mind playing with Azure's breasts?" Emerald said while he looked at Mira before Emerald looked at Azure's pussy and used a finger to rub it a few times to see how wet it was.

Mira giggles after hearing that.

"Sure. Watching Cedric go wild was indeed a good show but I'll be happy to lend some support." She said after getting behind Azure.

A moment later, After Emerald felt that Azure was barely wet, he moved his face to her pussy and took a moment to hover near her pussy to show he was about to start and takes a few good licks of her pussy while Mira knelts over Azure's head and plays with Azure's breasts while Mira's pussy was over Azures' mouth.

Azure shudders before she let out another cute moan till the Catonian went for the initiative as she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick Mira's folds.

Mira shudders from that and moans a little while she went to play with Azure's nipples while Emerald went a bit rougher with his licks while Lillum grins when she saw that and looked to see how Maite and Rachel were doing so far.

Said sister duo were blushing brightly as they watched Emerald and Mira please Azure while Azure pleased Mira.

Meanwhile with Cedric…

He was fucking Diana hard now while she was moaning and groaning under him and her pussy was gripping his cock tight like she was trying to milk his cock of cum.

Cedric groans from that which made the fangian thrust his dick hard.

"Damn your pussy is so good." He said with a lust/husky tone.

Diana in turn just keeps on groaning and moaning when she had trouble speaking right now thanks to how hard Cedric was fucking her before the duo hears a loud mew like noise and looked over to see that Azure had wrapped her legs around Emerald's head and was really eating out Mira's pussy while Mira played with Azure's breasts.

Cedric watched and even though he knew that Emerald was helping… he just couldn't help but feel jealous as he wished Azure was his first before his dick got even harder when he saw how sexy the catonian was.

Diana groans more which reminded Cedric that he was fucking Diana right now and while she may not like this situation, she couldn't help but like how… wild this was.

"_F-Fuck… w-why am I enjoying this so much… was it those things that succubus set up?" _Diana thought while she tightened her pussy on Cedric's dick more.

Cedric groans from that as he continues to pound Diana's pussy even harder till time passed a bit before Cedric felt his dick throbbing.

Diana didn't notice while she tossed her head back to groan once and her hair fell to one side… exposing her neck like she was submitting to Cedric.

Cedric sees this before he opened his mouth and latched his mouth on the back of Diana's neck.

Diana's eyes widen from that before she groans loudly and surprisingly came on Cedric's cock, even though her neck bled a little from Cedric's sharp fangs.

Cedric kept biting the female Hylian's neck but not too damaging as if the fangian was trying to mark her or something as he continues to pound Diana's pussy as Cedric's climax was coming closer.

Diana just keeps having her pussy tighten on Cedric's cock more and more as time passed until…

Cedric groans on Diana's neck which made him bite a little hard before Cedric gave Diana's pussy a very big load of cum.

Either Cedric never masterbate before or perhaps male fangions are very fertile.

Diana groans loudly when she felt that and came harder on his cock like she was trying to milk it for all it had which got Rachel, Maite, and Lillum's attention when they saw Cedric acting so dominating right now.

Maite and Rachel watched with wide eyes while blushing brightly though Rachel was feeling a bit jealous as Cedric kept filling up Diana's pussy before the fangion's cum head straight for her womb.

Diana groans greatly from that and came hard on his cock one more time and waits for Cedric to finish.

Surprisingly Cedric, lasted for 25 seconds before he taps off.

He even took his jaw off of Diana's neck but surprises her even more when Cedric uses his tongue to lick the female Hylian's neck clean.

Diana surprisingly blushed a bit but couldn't say much right now while she pants for breath and waits for Cedric to move or something, she was just a virgin so she would need a few minutes to recover.

However Cedric did chuckle before he said this.

"You may not felt it but… my knot slipped inside so I can't pull out."

Diana blinked at that before she fully registered that a knot did form on Cedric's cock and did lock her in, but what she didn't expect was the pleasure that made her groans when the knot pushed more and more on her pussy walls as the knot slowly expands while Cedric keeps cumming lightly inside of Diana's pussy.

Cedric shudders before groaning a bit as he leans his head close to Diana's ear and actually licks it a bit.

Boy that incense was making Cedric go all out.

Diana groans a bit from that while the camera turned to Emerald when he got Azure thoroughly wet and he pulled his head away.

"So Azure, Ready to start?" Emerald said while Mira got off of Azure's face so Azure could speak.

Azure pants a bit while blushing brightly before she nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald nods his head before he got on top of Azure and rubbed the head of his cock on Azure's folds to get his dick lubed up before he would do anything and remembered what Mira said and focused on bringing out his newly acquired demonic energy and his body starts to emit a red mist and his eyes glow red while he looks at Azure.

Azure shudders from the rubbing before seeing Emerald powering up.

A moment later, Emerald slowly pushed his hips forward while he used a hand to grip Azure's right hip and held her steady as he pushed himself deeper and deeper at a slow pace so Azure could adjust and actually enjoy her time with him even if he wasn't Cedric… though he did wonder what she was thinking right now.

Azure groans for a bit as she feels Emerald's dick going deeper in her pussy.

'_S-Sweet Goddess… This feels so different than my time with that... fucker. While that fucker was… rough… Emerald is gentle. Shame it's not with Cedric but I'll get my chance later.'_

A couple minutes later, and Emerald was as deep as he could go inside of Azure while the tip of his dick pressed against her cervix a few times.

"**Ready Azure?" **Emerald said while his voice seemed demonic at the moment.

Azure took a moment to be calm before looking at Emerald.

"Yes." She said.

Emerald in turn nods before he starts to lightly thrust his hips… and to Azure's shock as his cock went in and out of her pussy, it was slowly spinning like a drill somehow and pretty much caused all of the barbs on Emerald's cock to barrage her G-Spots and everything in intense bursts.

Azure's toes curled as she felt this before grinding her teeth as she begins to moan.

Emerald had to grit his teeth when he felt how tight Azure was and managed to get this out.

"**F-Fuck… n-not sure h-how you'll react… but this is my f-first time p-period… with any woman… h-how am I doing Azure?" **Emerald growled out while he thrusts his spinning cock in and out of Azure's pussy.

Azure groans a few times before she was able to speak.

"Y-You're doing… g-great Emerald."

"**T-Thanks… s-sorry if I don't last long… h-hope I can get some more practice later…" **Emerald growled out while Maite and Rachel could hear that while Lillum giggles a bit when she saw Maite's reaction to Emerald giving his first time to Azure it seems.

Maite was now feeling jealous after hearing that but she knew she had to be fair about this since Azure did win.

Lillum smirks when she walked behind Rachel and after whispering in Rachel's ear and a moment later the duo approach Maite while she was distracted with Emerald getting more and more rough with his thrusts while he used his mouth to lick and suck Azure's nipples.

Azure's blush deepens as she moans more while actually enjoying this feeling before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist.

Emerald in turn used his free hand to play with Azure's other breast and thrusts his hips harder as a result and while Maite blushed more at the sight, she was surprised when Lillum and Rachel hugged Maite from the sides and their breasts pressed against her arms.

"Huh?" Maite said while blushing brightly.

Lillum turn grins before she looks at Maite.

"Sorry but considering that our men will be busy… I figured we should warm ourselves up for our Masters… now then Rachel… if you may…" Lillum said before Rachel surprised Maite when she turned her sisters head towards her and surprised Maite when she kissed Rachel on the lips and sent her tongue into Maite's mouth while Lillum bent down and starts to fondle Maite's ass cheeks and grins when she could see how wet Maite was right now.

Maite blushes brightly as she was actually being kissed by her own sister before moaning a bit.

Rachel then starts to fondle Maite's breasts while Lillum moved to lick Maite's ass and pussy a few times while making sure to tease her ass cheeks more and even used one hand to tease the base of her tail were all Keatots were sensitive at like other tailed beings.

Maite blushes more before she finally gives in and kissed Rachel back while moaning.

A couple minutes pass before Rachel knelt between her sisters legs and starts to lick Rachel's pussy while Lillum focused on Maite's asshole.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Azure…

Emerald had turned Azure onto all fours and was fucking her hard while he had a strong grip on her hips and she could see what was going on with Lillum, Rachel, and Maite.

Azure, who groans and moans, was blushing brightly as she saw Maite and Rachel kissing one another while Lillum gave Maite's holes some good licking.

Though seeing Rachel going to join Lillum in licking Maite's holes did get Emerald pretty excited and he thrusts his hips harder and his dick drilled in and out of Azure at a faster rate.

Azure's eyes widen from that before she moans a bit loudly.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on thrusting his hips harder and harder while he could feel himself getting close and channeled more demonic energy through his body and into his dick which caused it to glow in Azure and heat up greatly inside of her while he thrusts more and more until…

Azure moans loud again before her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick before climaxing a bit hard on it.

Emerald made one final thrust and with a loud roar which got everyone's attention, Emerald knots himself inside of Azure while his load and demonic energy flowed through his dick and into Azure's pussy and womb before everyone saw the Hylian lords spell appearing to try and stop what was going on, but it cracked as more and more semen and energy filled Azure's womb before it cracked while Azure lets out a yowl and her tail puffed out when she had another orgasm just now.

Azure's orgasm got stronger as she can feel Emerald's cum and demonic power over powering the Hylian lord's crest.

Emerald shudders and groans while he rides out his orgasm and to Azure's pleasant surprise, Emerald's cock keeps spinning inside of her like it was massaging her from the inside out while Emerald keeps unloading into Azure, and from the look of things with some dark energy focusing in her womb, it looks like Azure was knocked up, more so when Mira who had a smile on her face moved to sit near Azure.

"Congratulations Azure… you are the first woman here to be impregnated with My lord's child… how do you feel with all that energy in you?" Mira said while she used a finger to move Azure's hair like fur away from her eyes.

Azure pants after tapping off before blushing a bit.

"I-I feel… fine and… refreshed. Most important, I'm not carrying that fuckers kid knowing I have Emerald's child in me."

Mira chuckles before she points at Azure's womb where some kind of mark appeared and seemed to have some kind of upside down Triforce as well.

"Good… and as you can see, say hello to my lord's mark… it will show everyone that until you give birth… you are My lord's concubine, I could word it better but all it just means is that anyone with a sense of smell or some kind of sense with power will be aware of what happened and not try and harm you for fear of My lord's wrath, doesn't mean you can't have your own fun with other men… or a certain Fangian here, just means for 9 or so months, your womb is now housing a Demon Prince or Princess… I don't mean any insult or force but don't be too surprised if My lord and your Fangian mate team up to please you since by nature, Demon's love to please their lovers and Fangians… well… I doubt I need to go into detail now do I?" Mira said while she pets Azure's cheek in a caring way.

Azure did blush brightly at this though even though she's grateful for Emerald's help, part of her was worried if Cedric will really be okay with this.

Mira saw the worried look on Azure's face when she glanced at Cedric before Mira chuckles when she looks at Cedric who was still knotted in Diana.

"Oh don't worry Azure, considering how close My lord and this Fangian are, I'm sure My lord will have no issues if the Fangian knocks you up with his own child… and considering the situation, I'm sure the Fangian would get used to this strange situation pretty quickly… especially when he has 6 women coming to please him as well… possibly more if My lord scouts out more women when he leaves the village for a bit, he will be looking for resources to help rebuild the village so you'll have plenty of fun times with the Fangian here… so Cedric… think you can work with that since My lord will not be here for a bit sometimes?" Mira said to Azure before she looks at Cedric for that last bit of the sentence.

Cedric, who watched Emerald knocked up the girl of the fangian's dream, blinked before he heard Mira asked this.

It was a slight moment but he did responded.

"Yes." He said though sadly the feeling of doubt was coming back among other things but Cedric made sure to use his mask good.

Mira however noticed before chuckling when she walked near Cedric.

"Oh what's wrong?, not happy that your friend got to knock up Azure before you could?" Mira said while she sat next to Cedric and played with his throbbing nuts to help him unload more into Diana.

Cedric, who groans, blinked for a bit as he kept using his mask.

"Not sure what you mean. All I know is that they need to be saved."

"Oh really?... are you sure it's that or maybe… you want to be in My lords place and be the first with all the sexy women here?... or maybe its because you may be jealous of My lord?... or maybe… it's because of this stump of a leg?... you do know you were caught off guard so how can anyone blame you for it?" Mira said before she moved and licks Cedric on the ear a few times.

Though Cedric shudders, he didn't want to say anything regarding about Emerald and his new profound luck which would make the Fangian be a jealous douchebag but the part with his stump of a leg was still a sensitive thing right now.

Mira in turn chuckles before she rubbed a hand where the stump was to mess with Cedric a bit.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure somewhere in this country, there are ways to restore or replace that old leg, who knows, you may like the replacement better than your old one…" Mira said while she trailed a finger up Cedric's leg to his shoulder and down to his chest to tease him.

"Besides… I don't think you have to worry about your luck with the ladies, I'm sure you have plenty of admirers around town who would just love to get with you and this monster cock." Mira teasingly said before she licked the side of Cedric's neck a few times.

Cedric shudders a bit before blushing as he did remember seeing the girls at the village look his way but… his heart was still for Azure and as for Rachel… well Cedric does care for her but doesn't know what to actually feel for her at this time.

Mira chuckles before she keeps on licking the side of Cedric's neck before she pulled away to say this like she was tempting Cedric.

"Now… why not just forget the stuff going around in your head and just take what you want… remember you have 6 women willing to please you right now and you heard everyone… or at least the 4 ladies that you know don't mind having your children after they have My lords… so why not think of it like this… they are training to be better lovers for you and you get a chance to have a Before moment before the After moment happens later down the line… but that doesn't mean that you can't help train them… I mean tell me… do you really think that anyone would forget you or leave you out of the fun?" Mira said while she rubbed her fingers on Cedric's chest again.

Cedric did blush a bit from the poking.

"N-No."

"Then what's stopping you from taking any lady here as your own for a short time?... granted you do have to share for obvious reasons… but do you think My lord would complain if you give Maite or Lillum a good time when he is around or do you think that Rachel wouldn't want to get with you even though you have eyes for Azure?... this situation may be twisted but think of it like this… while you can't change the past, you can take advantage of the hear and now… and make all of us women your bitches… or is the Fangians, the normally passionate species among the evolved Monster kind pushovers and lets a little loss of a limb stop them from pleasing their mate or mates?" Mira said like she was taunting Cedric now into trying to be more aggressive and what not.

Cedric blinked before he had a look of determination.

"No fangian is ever a pushover." He said while his dick twitched in Diana's pussy to prove a point.

Diana groans from that while Mira chuckles before she gave Cedric a teasing look.

"Prove it then… I'm sure your knot is deflated enough to pull free by now… so try and take a women of your choice by force… considering the situation, I highly doubt any of them would complain if you get a bit rough… so… who is the lucky lady who gets a taste of the serious Fangian's cock?, just because you can't knock 4 of them up yet doesn't mean you can't have your way with them first before My lord does..." Mira said while she watched Cedric pull free of Diana's pussy after a moment which made her groan while Cedric's load leaked from her pussy before Cedric looks at all of the ladies..

"In that case…" Cedric said before he looks at Rachel and with a dominating tone to his voice, and with a fully erect cock, gave this order while his voice had a slight growl to it.

"Rachel… get that sexy body over here so I can give it the love it deserves… Mira has a point, just because Emerald has to knock you up doesn't mean I can't have my fun first." Cedric said while he grins at Rachel with a lustful look.

Rachel blinks in surprise after hearing that but felt excited before she quickly run towards Cedric.

When she then crawled on the bed in a hurry, Cedric waits for Rachel to get close before he used an arm to grip hers and lifts her so that she was in front of him and he quickly and almost animal like, kissed her on the maw and his tongue quickly went to mess with Rachel's tongue and he even gripped her ass and helped pull her in and she could feel how hard his cock was as it pressed up against her stomach.

Rachel was a bit surprised at first before she returns the kiss in the same manner.

A moment later, Cedric pulled away from the kiss and growled lustfully in Rachel's ear.

"So Rach… how badly do you want me to fuck you right now?" Cedric growled out while he moved to kiss her again and went to lick and suck on her neck a moment later while he had a strong grip on her ass cheeks.

Rachel shudders from this as she looks at Cedric.

"Very bad. I've been fantasizing of you taking me as your bitch."

Cedric chuckles at that and while he would have to wait a bit before he could officially do that and give Rachel his own pup… he did grin when he fondles her ass cheeks a few times.

"Well then… get on all fours or on your back and let me fuck this tight looking ass of yours." Cedric said while he grins lustfully at Rachel… and had a loving look in his eyes as well.

Rachel blushes while smiling before she got on her hands and knees as her ass points at Cedric after lifting her tail up to show her holes.

She even shook it to entice the fangian.

Cedric in turn was turned on indeed enticed… but he did want to make this a good time for Rachel which caused him to crawl behind Rachel and get behind her and placed his hands on her ass before he surprisingly starts to lick at her asshole for a bit while his thumb rubs against her bud.

Rachel was indeed surprised before she shudders and let out a cute moan.

Cedric in turn keeps on licking at Rachel's asshole before he used a couple fingers on his left hand to finger her pussy for a bit, he could take as much time as needed to please Rachel right now.

Rachel moans a few times as she was enjoying this feeling.

'_Sweet Goddess… I finally get to have Cedy for myself… till it's my turn with Emerald.'_

For a couple minutes, Cedric keeps on pleasing Rachel's holes more and more and could feel her holes twitching more and more until…

Rachel moans before she climaxed from her pussy and her juices start to drench Cedric's hand.

Cedric growled in a pleased way before he fingers Rachel's pussy more while his tongue starts to go into her asshole to really get her lubed up for what was about to happen.

Rachel's orgasm got stronger as she felt her ass getting very lubed up.

Cedric then keeps going while he waits for Rache's orgasm to stop and when he felt that, he pulled his head and fingers away and looks down at Rachel's ass with a fanged grin.

"Hehe, how was that Rach?, think you are ready for what's about to happen?" Cedric said while Emerald at this time had softened enough to pull free from Azure's pussy and looked down at her.

"You OK Azure?" Emerald asked while he blushed a bit when he saw his load leak from Azure's pussy a bit.

Azure groans after feeling Emerald pulling his dick out.

""Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

Emerald chuckles before he surprised Azure when he kissed her on the lips again for a moment.

"Good… better relax for now because I feel like I can go all night for some real fun after the seriousness if over." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face before he leaned back a bit from Azure.

Azure blushed from that before grinning.

"Then you better keep going then."

Emerald chuckles before he gave Azure a teasing grin.

"Oh I will… but first I got to get Lillum, Maite, and Rachel knocked up first and it looks like Cedric is getting serious with Rachel and her ass right now." Emerald said which made Azure blink before she looked over to see Cedric placing the head of his cock at Rachel's ass and pushed himself inside of her after a couple moments and took a few times to let her adjust.

Rachel groans loud while Azure watched with a surprised look before blushing.

Although on the inside, she felt jealous when she was hoping to get it on with Cedric.

Emerald noticed before he grins when he leaned down and kissed Azure's cheek and pulled away with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Cedric will go for you next but… it looks like Lillum has something in mind for you…" Emerald said while he points above Azure and moved away from Azure for some reason.

Azure, who blushed again from that, was confused before she looked where Lillum was.

Lillum in turn was grinning at Azure and when Emerald moved away from Azure, Lillum moved to get between Azure's legs before she could react and starts to lick and suck at Azure's pussy with licks, kisses, and what not so she could get Emerald's leaking load.

Azure was surprised at that action before she moans a bit from that feeling.

Emerald chuckles at that before he heard Cedric speak to Emerald while Cedric used his arms to lift Rachel and Cedric sat on his ass while Rachel sat on his lap with his cock deep in her ass.

"Hey Emerald… how about some tag team action with Rachel here to help save time." Cedric surprisingly said which made Emerald blink before he grins and starts to move towards Rachel while Cedric held her legs apart and Emerald could see how wet Rachel was right now.

Rachel was surprised to hear Cedric suggest that before blushing brightly as her folds were very wet.

Emerald chuckles when he saw how brightly Rachel blushed and when Emerald got near her, Emerald moved to get over Rachel and looked her in the eyes while he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds.

"So Rachel… Ready or want me to wait?, your call." Emerald said while he gave Rachel an understanding look.

Rachel blushes brightly for a moment before speaking.

"I-I'm ready."

Emerald nods and surprised Rachel when he kissed her on the lips and slowly pushed his dick into her pussy while Emerald's body starts to emit a red mist to channel his dark energy into his dick.

Rachel blushes brightly from that action before she muffly groans as she felt Emerald's dick entering her pussy which surprisingly made Rachel's ass tight on Cedric's dick.

Cedric groans a bit from that and waits for Emerald to get as deep as he could inside of Rachel before the duo waits for Rachel to adjust to their cocks inside of her holes.

It took the Keatot a few moments before she was finally able to adjust.

"O-Okay. I'm ready now." She said.

Emerald nods before he looks at Cedric and the two nod at one another before they both thrust their hips in sync with Cedric using his good leg to do the main work and their cocks piston in and out of Rachel's holes while Emerald went to kiss Rachel again while everyone watched.

Mira, who didn't want Maite to be left out and since Diana was still recovering, she had Maite on the bed on all fours and was eating Maite out to warm her up for her time with Emerald later and Maite had a front row seat to see her sister getting fucked hard by Cedric and Emerald who went faster and rougher as time went on.

Maite blushes brightly from both the show and having her holes eaten out while Rachel groans and moans from the pleasure she's receiving.

Emerald then used his hands to fondle Rachel's breasts while he keeps on thrusting his hips and his cock keeps bashing Rachel's cervix while Cedric's cock pistons hard in and out of her ass while his clawed hands gripped her ass tightly while the two men wondered what Rachel was thinking as her holes were being barraged constantly.

'_O-Oh wow… Never thought I feel anything… THIS GOOD!... Way better than what that Granblin fucker and that Hylian son of a bitch did to me.'_

Emerald had his own thought while he watched Rachel having the time of her life.

"_Damn… her pussy feels so good… glad she seems to be having fun now, hope she won't have nightmares or something when she sleeps later." _Emerald thought before getting a determined look on his face when he starts to fuck Rachel harder to help her feel better.

Cedric was having similar thoughts but did have this one thought.

'_Perhaps when Rachel feels better, I could take this time to know her well even though we've hanged out a lot.'_

For a bit, the duo keep on fucking Rachel before Rachel could feel the duo getting close and they thrust their hips harder and faster until…

Rachel throws her head back before she moans loud as her holes tighten around Cedric and Emerald's dicks before Rachel climaxed on Emerald's dick.

A moment later, Emerald and Cedric made one big thrust as one before their knots slipped into Rachel's holes and locked them in before they groan loudly when they came hard inside of Rachel and with Emerald channeling his energy through his cock, the Hylian lords seal appeared on Rachel's body before it cracks with Rachel feeling more pleasure before she came harder then ever when the seal broke and Emerald's crest appeared on Rachel's womb which showed she was now pregnant with Emerald's child.

Rachel had a very pleased look on her face before she finally taps off.

Thankfully for Emerald and Cedric this time, Emerald and Cedric's knots were not as enlarged as last time which allowed them to pull their dicks free and Emerald and Cedric's loads leak from Rachel's holes while everyone pants for breath for a moment.

Rachel had a deep blush on her face as she tries to catch her breath while Cedric took a moment to get a breather.

A moment later, Emerald and Cedric look to one another then at Rachel before they grin and surprised Rachel when they kissed her on her cheeks and pulled away to see how Rachel would react to that.

Rachel was blushing brightly as she didn't expect that to happen.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Cedric.

"Hope you don't mind if I leave you here to enjoy some more one on one time with Rach here… and considering that Lillum got done with Azure there… well…" Emerald said while Cedric felt a pair of hands on his head which made him look up to see Azure over him while she was upside down over his head and kissed him from upside down.

Cedric was caught off guard by that action before he melts into the kiss and kissed Azure back with love and passion before using one hand to caress her cheek.

Azure giggles while she keeps the kiss up while Emerald moved away to give Cedric some one on two time while Rachel moved to join Azure in making out with Cedric and even moved a couple times to make out with Azure while Cedric watched them.

Cedric felt turned on as he watched the duo make out before going back to kiss Azure for a moment before switching to Rachel.

As that happened the young Fangian brought his hands to the dou's folds before sticking a couple fingers inside.

Rachel and Azure groan from that while Emerald looked to see Lillum, Mira, and Diana near him while Lillum was eating out Diana while Mira was eating out Lillum and Emerald wondered where Maite was and starts to look around but didn't see Maite sneaking up on Emerald from behind while he rubbed the back of his head.

That's when a pair of hands came around and cover Emerald's eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked a playful voice.

Emerald in turn blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Hmmm… I don't know… a sexy maid who deserves a loving time from her caring Master?" Emerald said while grinning a bit when he plays a long a little.

Giggling was heard before one hand uncovers Emerald's left eye before it went down and lightly grabbed Emerald's dick before stroking it.

Emerald hums a bit from the pleasure before he looks back at Maite and with her head so close, he used a hand to bring her head towards his own and he kissed her lips lightly.

Maite hums into the kiss before she returns it and slides her tongue inside Emerald's mouth.

Emerald then moved so that he was carefully getting on top of Maite while she was gently pushed onto her back and Emerald used his hands to gently rub her sides and hips to help her relax.

Maite did shudder but felt relaxed from this feeling.

A moment later, Emerald move so that he was between Maite's legs and surprised her when he kissed her shins and slowly kissed his way up her hips while gently rubbing her feet.

Maite blushes from that before she felt relaxed from the foot rub.

Emerald then got between Maite's hips and moved the short skirt out of the way to see how Maite's pussy was to see if it was soaked or not.

Surprisingly it was indeed soaked. Seems Maite felt some excitement or she had fun with one of the girls as a warm up.

Emerald chuckles before he moved to get over Maite again and starts to finger her pussy to really get her warmed up while his cock throbbed a few times with how hard it was right now.

Maite shudders for a bit before groaning.

Emerald then lovingly kissed Maite on the maw before he kissed his way to her breasts and starts to suck on the nipples that showed thanks to how turned on Maite was and wondered what she was thinking right now.

'_Hmmm, Emerald's kisses tastes so… sweet. I want more of this.'_

Emerald in turn saw the love and lust in Maite's eyes, and while not a mind reader, he did move to kiss her again while he pulled his fingers free of her pussy and after moving to get in position after spreading her legs and angled his cock to touch Maite's pussy, he looked Maite in the eyes to see if he could start.

Maite returns the kiss and stares at Emerald with the same look before nodding her head slightly.

Emerald nods his head before he slowly starts to push the head of his cock into Maite's pussy and after a moment or two, the head popped in which made Emerald gasp a bit from how tight Maite was, it was like her pussy was naturally tight or something and was surprised when Maite came a bit on his cock and gave Maite a teasing look.

"Wow… guess you were really wanting this if you came just from my dickhead going inside of you huh?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Maite blushes brightly in embarrassment before she shyly nods her head at Emerald.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he says this when he pushed himself deeper.

"I love you too Maite… now relax and enjoy." Emerald said while he grins at Maite and the reaction that she had when she was told that Emerald loved her.

Maite blushes brightly from the confession before remembering she did that to Emerald earlier before Maite hugged him.

Emerald smiles at that and gently hugged Maite before he starts to thrust his hips and his dick slowly and gently went in and out of Maite's pussy after he pushed himself as deep as he could go and bumped into her cervix and his cock drilled in and out of her like it did with Azure and Rachel.

Maite groans for a few times before she starts to moan in a cute way while her hold on Emerald tightens.

Emerald smiles at that before he gently kissed Maite again and again while repeating that he loved Maite again and again when she really seemed to like hearing that.

Maite blushed more before she said this in Emerald's ear as she tells Emerald she loves him over and over each time.

Emerald thrusts his hips harder and harder from that while he could feel Maite getting closer and closer to cumming as time went by and Emerald keeps on saying "I love you Maite", again and again.

Maite was on the same boat as she kept saying "I love you Emerald", as her climax got closer and closer.

Emerald at this time was really charging his demonic energy to surprisingly high levels which got everyone's attention while Emerald fucked Maite harder and harder while his body starts to sweat from how hard he was going.

"Oh my. Never seen My Lord act this way before." Mira said.

Lillum chuckles when she moved from between Diana's legs and sat next to Mira.

"Well considering how things went, I'm not surprised, personally I'm rather enjoying this new Emerald and how Maite looks under that powerful barrage… looks to me like she is rather enjoying herself." Lillum said when she saw the look on Maite's face and how her body reacted to the added energy and power that Emerald used.

Maite had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was really enjoy this intense pleasure.

Lillum chuckles at that before she looks at Mira.

"So considering that Azy and Rach are busy with Cedy and Maite is getting it good from Emerald, and Diana here is out like a light for now…" Lillum said before she lustfully leaned in towards Mira.

"Considering we're both demonic beings… why not let me try using a spell to make things much more… pleasurable for the both of us." Lillum said while she sensually rubbed a few fingers on Mira's breasts.

"Hmmm… I'm all ears." Mira said while grinning.

Lillum instead of saying anything muttered some kind of spell and touched Mira's bud and a long thick cock around 10 inches in length and 3 in width was formed on Mira and Lillum just smirks at the look on Mira's face when that happened.

Mira was at first surprise when she saw her own dick before she licked her lips at the Succubus.

Lillum giggles before she moved to sit on Mira's lap and Mira's cock rests between her round ass cheeks.

"Now then… how does the new Demon lady turned Demon Queen want to take me… go for my round ass?, fuck my pussy?, my tits?... or have me choke on your cock?... your wish is my command My Lady." Lillum teased while she grinds her ass cheeks on Mira's cock to really mess with her.

Mira groans before chuckling.

"Lay on your back."

Lillum chuckles before she moved to kiss Mira and with a wink, hugged her while she carefully leaned back and Mira wound up on top of Mira before Lillum pulled away with a smirk on her face when she could make the orders somewhat teasing it seemed.

Mira, though blushed, grins as she lines her cock at Lillum's folds.

However Mira wanted to do a little teasing as she rubs her dick on the Succubus's folds.

Lillum moans from that and gave Mira a teasing look.

"P-Please don't tease me Mistress… please… fuck me as hard as you can… I-I'm… begging for that cock of yours…" Lillum begged while getting into a submissive role to play with Mira's demonic nature.

"Hehe… ask you shall receive." Mira said before she plunged her dick inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans from that and her pussy hugged Mira's cock tightly while Lillum wrapped her legs around Mira's waist to get her to go as deep as she could and Mira could feel how warm and welcoming Lillum was right now.

Mira groans a bit as her dick got deeper before she felt the tip touch Lillum's cervix.

Lillum moans a bit before she gave Mira a lustful look.

"So how is my pussy Mistress… while I'm not trying to remind anyone about them, I was able to get a lot of practice with that Hylian and Granblin while making sure to keep them on me instead of Maite, Rach, and Azy for the most part… I hope that doesn't displease you in any way." Lillum said while she smiles lightly at Mira.

"Hehe, no. On the contrary, you did a good thing on helping your friends." Mira said.

"And your pussy is so tight right now." She added.

"Thank you… I practiced daily with toys and other people here… in fact…" Lillum said before she tightened her pussy muscles greatly on Mira's cock to show how strong her pussy was.

Mira groans from the tight grip which made Mira believe Lillum.

"I-I can see that. Guess it's time to really go all out." She said before she starts to thrust her dick very hard inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans and groans from that while her massive breasts bounced every time Mira made a good thrust and her toes curl from how hard Mira was fucking her and wondered what Mira thought as the reincarnated Demon lord or Lady fucked her pussy.

'_Fuck… Never felt or done anything like this before… and it feels great!'_ She thought as Mira continues to fuck Lillum's pussy hard.

Lillum in turn had her own thoughts while she watched how hard Mira was fucking her.

"_*Giggle*... wow guess she was saving herself for Emerald, wonder if she is a full virgin or lost her hymen… then again she did mess with Cedy and others so could have experience… oh well, I'll find out later when I turn things around, for now, I'll let her be in charge." _Lillum thought before she used her hands to play with Mira's breasts with expert touches which caused Mira to groan a bit when Lillum automatically hit her sweet spots already which showed that out of all of them, Lillum would do well with satisfying Emerald the best with how Lillum's nature helped her.

Mira groans a bit more as her breasts were being played with before Mira felt her dick hit Lillum's cervix a few times.

Lillum groans from that and used her pussy muscles to really milk Mira's cock more and more and Mira could feel herself surprisingly getting close and hard already while Lillum grins until….

Mira throws her head back before she climaxed hard inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum just moans a little while she could feel the sperm filling her up pretty good, but thanks to the spell and the fact that Mira wasn't using demonic energy, Lillum wasn't knocked up by her and Lillum was fine with that while she rubbed Mira's back to sooth her while she rides out her orgasm.

Mira lasted for about 20 seconds before she taps off.

Lillum chuckles at that before she pets the back of Mira's head.

"So Mira, how was your first orgasm with a cock?, not sure if you did anything in a past life but in this you can experiment as much as you want." Lillum said while she used a spell to summon a dildo that moved behind Mira and rubbed the head of the dildo on Mira's pussy and slowly pushed its way inside of her.

Mira groans before she can even respond as she felt the dildo going inside her pussy.

Lillum smiles while it slowly went deeper into Mira and was a bit surprised when she did feel a Hyman of all thing and looks at Mira and just smiles when the dildo went in and out of her pussy but didn't break her hymen.

"Don't worry, I'll save your first time with our king… just don't expect mercy when he does take it though… I won't be so restrained then." Lillum teasingly said while she tightened her pussy muscles around Mira's cock and the dildo thrusts a bit faster in Mira's pussy.

Mira, though relieved, groans from having her dick squeezed while feeling the dildo go in and out of her pussy which made Mira thrust her dick again in the Succubus's pussy.

Lillum groans and moans while with Cedric…

Azure and Rachel were licking his cock and balls with lustful looks on their faces and had some love in their eyes as they did so.

Cedric lout out some pleased groans before he petted their heads as he lustfully stares at Rachel and Azure follow by some love.

A moment later, Azure moved to get on Cedric's lap and she took a moment to kiss Cedric while she grinds her pussy on Cedric's cock.

Cedric groans for a bit before he kissed Azure back as he gently hugs her.

Azure purrs a bit into the kiss while she hugged Cedric back and Rachel giggles before she moved to grab Cedric's dick while Azure raised her ass and Rachel aimed Cedric's cock at Azure's pussy before Azure slowly lowered herself down onto Cedric's cock and groans with a pleased tone when she felt so full again.

Cedric groans in Azure's mouth before feeling how hot and tight it was.

Although he was excited and happy that he finally gets to have some time with the Catonian before Cedric slides his tongue inside Azure's mouth.

Azure purrs into the kiss before she starts to raise and lower her hips and Rachel saw Azure riding Cedric's cock at a faster and faster rate all the while Azure keeps the kiss up to show how much she cared for Cedric.

Cedric smiles at Azure as the fangion kept the kiss up as he stares at Azure with so much love.

Azure keeps the same look before she pulled away to lean back which showed Cedric her body and where she and Cedric were connected and Azure placed her hands on Cedric's hips when she leaned back a bit and pants and moans while she rides Cedric at a harder rate.

"O-Oh… f-fuck C-Cedric!" Azure groans out before she used a hand to play with her own bud which tightened her pussy a bit on Cedric's cock.

Cedric groans from that before looking at the Catonian.

"F-Fuck Azure. I love you so much." He said before he starts thrusting his dick up.

Azure moans from that and gave Cedric a fanged grin.

"I love you too Cedric… now better brace yourself, thanks to Emerald and Lillum, I'm really warmed up so…" Azure said before she grins wildly and starts to ride Cedric at a harder and faster rate to match Cedric's thrusts.

Cedric groans and moans from that as he thrusts his dick hard. He may missed the chance to knock up Azure, until she gives birth to Emerald's kid, but it won't stop the Fangion from pleasing Azure while showing her so much love.

Azure in turn groans and purrs while she keeps riding Cedric and could feel him getting close after awhile and just keeps on riding him without stopping and moved to kiss him when she felt him about to burst until…

Cedric groans loudly as he kissed her back hard in a heated passion before Cedric climaxed hard inside Azure's pussy.

Azure groans loudly when she came hard on Cedric's cock and felt his knot inside of her and she didn't care when she enjoyed the feeling that she was getting from Cedric.

Rachel in turn giggles when she saw the two still kissing and moved between Cedric's legs and she starts to lick and suck on Cedric's throbbing balls to help him feel better.

Cedric shudders as he kept the kiss up before he finally taps off but still kept kissing Azure.

Azure shudders when she tapped off as well and keeps kissing Cedric while she had her pussy tighten and relax on his dick to help him unload more into her even if it was a slow constant flow.

Cedric groans into the kiss as he hugged Azure before unloading more cum into the Catonian's pussy.

Meanwhile back with Emerald and Maite…

Emerald had stopped saying that he loved Maite to focus on fucking her as hard as he could now while he had his hands on her hips and had lift her ass into the air a bit so that he could adjust himself so that he could thrust at a better angle while Maite was laying on her back still and she could see how much effort that Emerald was using to please her.

Maite blushed in a cute way as she was really enjoying her time with Emerald.

Emerald in turn had a slight grin when he could feel himself getting close and thrusts his hips harder and harder while his knot got close to entering Maite a couple times while he used more demonic energy through his dick before he made one powerful thrust and with a roar, knotted himself inside of Maite and unloads a lot of cum inside of her while the spell that the Hylian lord cast appears and starts to crack as Emerald's energy starts to override it.

Maite moans loudly with ecstasy as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick before she climaxed hard on it.

Emerald grits his teeth and groans more while he unloads more energy and cum inside of her before the Hylian's seal shattered and Emerald's seal appeared on Maite's womb which made her cum hard again as a result.

Maite moans loud from this while feeling happy to be knocked up by Emerald and instead of the Hylian or Granblin fuckers.

Emerald in turn felt the same while he groans and moans while he leaned over Maite and kissed her lips a few times lightly before he made the kiss intense when he had his tongue go into her maw again.

Maite moans into the kiss before she hugged him and had her tongue interact with Emerald's tongue.

Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled away and grins at Maite.

"So… how do you feel now that you don't have to deal with those fuckers kids and now have to deal with mine?" Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

Maite blushes brightly before smiling.

"Well happy that no traces of those fuckers sperm are inside of me while feeling more happy that to be with you and carrying your child. Although… it might be very too soon to say but… I hope its twins."

Emerald chuckles before he rubbed the side of Maite's face.

"Well we can find out in the future, for now… just relax, I bet after everything that happened, you must be tired, and I still need to get Lillum last so try and rest up alright." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite smiles at Emerald before nodding her head.

Emerald just moved and kissed Maite lightly one more time and pulled away to say this.

"Sleep well Maite… or should I say my loving Fiance?" Emerald said while he grins at the look on Maite's face.

Maite blushes brightly after being called that before she hugged Emerald again in a loving embrace.

Emerald returned the hug and waits for a minute for his knot to shrink before he pulled free and his load leaked from Maite's pussy.

"Hehe, I will say this though… once were all rested and I do a few jobs to help with reconstruction, you better bet this sweet ass of yours I'll be coming for it again and again… not sure what happened but I feel like I can keep going all night." Emerald said while he grins more when he told Maite he was barely winded.

Maite was surprised to hear that before blushing a bit brightly.

"I'm happy to be with you Emerald… my handsome fiance."

Emerald blushed a bit from that before chuckling and he sat on the bed next to Maite.

"Well then I'll be getting quite a number of rings then for everyone then, one for you, Lillum, Azure, and Rachel while Cedric does the same since he will be having his own fun with you and give you his own kids… looks like you ladies get two sets of wedding rings it seems." Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head when he wondered where to get the rings on his end… looks like he is thinking ahead it seems.

Maite blushed brightly at the thought of being married twice even though she didn't know how it will be done but was feeling a little tired.

Emerald in turn smiles while he looks at Maite.

"Get some sleep Maite, you'll need the energy later, hope you have sweet dreams instead of nightmares." Emerald said with a smile but he worried that Maite would have nightmares after what happened to her.

Maite smiles a bit at Emerald before she closes her eyes as she starts to rest.

Emerald smiles a little more and he rubbed Maite's cheek for a second before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he moved away to leave her to her nap and looked for Lillum who was riding Mira's cock intensely and looked like she was dancing with how naturally she was gyrating her hips.

Mira was moaning and groaning a bit loud as she felt her dick getting ridden hard.

A moment later, Lillum grins when she could feel Mira getting close again and rides Mira at a harder rate until…

Mira moans loud before she climax hard inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum moans from the feeling and waits for Mira to ride out her orgasm and grins at the panting Mira.

"Hehe, looks like when it comes to sex, I'm the real queen here, so… how do you feel My Lady?" Lillum said before she heard Emerald clearing his throat.

"Hey Lillum… I hate to interrupt your fun time with Mira, but I'm done with Maite for now and it's your turn, think you can use a spell to clean yourself out so we can start?" Emerald asked and he wanted to aid Mira so she wouldn't be to tired for him later.

Mira, who pants after tapping off, was a bit grateful to see Emerald so Mira can take a breather.

Lillum giggles before getting off of Mira's dick.

"Sure thing Emerald." She said before casting a spell to make herself look clean.

Emerald chuckles before he moved to Lillum and in a surprising move, he instantly gripped her round ass and lifts her a bit so that she was held in the air and he kissed her on the lips while Lillum was sat on his cock and Lillum could feel how hard he was right now while Lillum's breasts pushed against Emerald's chest and she could feel how strong his muscles were, granted thanks to his training he wasn't too bad… but this was a different league altogether when his muscles felt like they were made from rocks with how strong they were, it was like his body was suppose to be much bigger but instead became compact and the muscles seemed to get like that as a result, more so with the scales on Emerald's body.

Lillum giggles as she kissed Emerald back while blushing as she rubs her folds on Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered from that before he pulled away and growled pretty huskily in Lillum's ear when he starts to lightly thrust his hips to have his cock grind more on Lillum's folds.

"You know… I'm wondering how much you enjoyed getting fucked by those fuckers in the fort if you are this willing… pregnancy aside… maybe you enjoyed getting forced on by them and like it very rough… a dark thrill of sorts for a slutty woman like you… maybe I should use quite a bit of force myself to see how well I do compared to them." Emerald growled out with a slightly possessive but lustful tone and smacked Lillum's ass cheeks a few times with his hands every now and then.

Lillum at first jolts before giggling.

"Then do it. Show me you can be more forceful than those fuckers. Unless… you're too… chicken to do it." She said it in an taunting way to rile Emerald up.

Emerald in turn chuckles darkly but he did have one thing to ask.

"Very well…. Got a safe word just in case?" Emerald asked while he waits for Lillum to say it so he can start getting a bit rough with Lillum before going truly demonic on her.

"Hehe… I have no safe word." Lillum said while grinning.

Emerald in turn shrugged before he got a demonic red glow in his eyes while shockingly enough, the Spectre of Demise appeared behind Emerald and mimicked his body, it even seemed to phase through his body a little this time and the Demise spectre, without the loincloth, had a bigger cock then Emerald's at around 14 to 15 inches in length and 4 in width.

"**Alright… just to remind you… I did try and give you a way out but now…" **Emerald growled out while he lifts Lillum and the Spectre, thanks to how tall it was, was able to aim its cock at Lillum's pussy, while Emerald's dick went to aim at her ass before Emerald and the Demise Spectre grins when Emerald slammed Lillum balls deep onto their cocks in no time flat.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Lillum screams as she starts to moan very loud.

Emerald and the Demise spectre grin more before they thrust their hips as one and their cocks piston in and out of Lillum's holes in no time flat and if one looked, they would see Emerald pretty much trying to destroy Lillum's holes so that others would have a hard time using her.

Lillum was having the time of her life before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald as the succubus enjoyed having her holes pounded greatly.

A couple minutes pass with Emerald and the spectre fucking Lillum's holes before Emerald lifts Lillum and surprised her when he turned her in the air and now she was facing away from him before he slammed her back onto his and the spectre's dicks, this time with Emerald fucking her pussy and the spectre fucking her ass while Emerald gripped her ass tightly while to some surprise, the Spectre moved to fondle Lillum's breasts hard, maybe it worked with Emerald's will and did what he wanted when not automatically following his every lead.

Lillum was indeed surprised but was to busy moaning and groaning to say anything before her holes tightened on the duo's dicks.

Emerald grit his teeth before he used a hand to spank Lillum's ass hard.

"Tell me… how much of a slut are you!?, I bet even after this you'll go around town and fuck anyone huh?, well I don't mind but I will make sure that I top them all and make you come to me for a real fucking!" Emerald growled out before he grits his teeth and thrusts his hips harder while his body starts to emit a red mist while the spectre grits its fangs and he and Emerald thrust their cocks harder and faster than ever before.

Lillum yelps a few times but was loving having her ass spanked.

Emerald in turn made an extra large spank before he growled darkly in her ear.

"**Like I said… I want to know how much of a cock craving slut you are… tell me or I'll only give you one round to knock you up and let Cedric handle you for one entire month if you don't answer…" **Emerald growled out while he thrusts his hips harder and even opened his mouth and lightly bit the side of Lillum's neck a few times with his sharpened fangs which scraped Lillum's neck.

Lillum groans again before she starts to speak.

"I-I love cock so much… I would do anyone just so I can feed!"

Emerald chuckles before he growled this in Lillum's ear.

"**I bet you would love to get gangbanged daily huh?, bring many men into the bedroom and get dicked from morning to night huh!?, HUH!?" **Emerald growled out while he used his hands to spank Lillum's ass more while he could feel himself getting close after a couple minutes.

"GAH!... YES!" Lillum moans loudly.

"**Hehe, I want to hear details…. Do you want me to stop?, then I want to hear you go into detail on what you will do if I bringed in others for a gangbang… maybe those Granblins who I took charge of… or maybe I should talk with Juan, Maximillion, Gregory, and their wives to dominate you in the bedroom while I watch." **Emerald growled out while he and the spectre thrusts their hips much harder and harder as time went on.

"F-FUCK!... S-Sometimes I would fantasized… G-Getting gangbanged by you… C-Cedy… Maite… R-Rachel and A-Azure, once I give them their own… d-dicks… S-Same thing if I get involved with the wives before going to the husbands or m-mix things!"

Emerald chuckles before he gave Lillum's ass one good spank and her ass slowly turned red.

"**Well then… after I get a few jobs done tomorrow, why don't I bring Cedric, Maite, Azure, Rachel, Mira, Diana, and as many Granblins and others from the village to some place outside of the village and we all gangbang you like the slutty succubus that you are… maybe I should talk your parents into joining and your dad fucks Maite and the others while I take on your mom… bet that would bring the kink factor up and should be some good family bonding after all since I would be the son in law." **Emerald growled out while he thrusts his hips harder and faster while he keeps muttering sinful things that he would do to Lillum that would make many question Emerald's sanity right now until…

Lillum moans loud before she felt her holes tighten with excitement before she climaxed hard on Emerald and the Spectre's dicks.

Emerald in turn grits his teeth and roars when he and the spectre thrust themselves balls deep into Lillum and Emerald knotted himself inside of Lillum's pussy while the Spectre did the same with her ass and both shockingly fired semen into Lillum's holes, or more like the Spectre fired pure concentrated demonic energy into Lillum's ass and the Hylian lord's seal appeared on Lillum and it starts to crack as Lillum's pleasure heightens greatly.

Lillum moans loud with her tongue sticking out as her orgasm got stronger.

And the pleasure heightened much more when the Hylian crest shattered and Emerald's seal appeared on Lillum's womb which showed that she was now knocked up with Emerald's child and Emerald grunts and groans when he keeps cumming hard inside of Lillum's pussy and the spectre keeps filling her ass with more energy.

Lillum could feel herself being impregnated by Emerald as her orgasm continues before 30 seconds passed.

Emerald tapped off somewhat and pants for breath while he had the spectre vanish and the excess demonic energy had turned into some kind of gel like substance in Lillum's ass which leaked out somewhat but Emerald ignored it to have Lillum rest on his chest before he chuckles.

"S-So… how was that for a first round?" Emerald said before he kissed Lillum on the cheek in a loving way to show he pulled a 180 and went from dominating to caring in no time flat.

Lillum pants a few times before she turns her head to look at Emerald.

"I-It was… a-amazing." She said before she tries to lean up to kiss Emerald.

Emerald chuckles before he moved to kiss Lillum on the lips and caressed her body with one hand while the other had a good grip on her ass.

Lillum moans into the kiss as she stares at Emerald with lust and love in her eyes.

Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled away and grins at Lillum.

"So… now that the serious stuff is out of the way… I guess its time to turn in I bet." Emerald said which made Lillum giggle.

"Oh not quite… you still have one lady to claim as your own… right Mira?" Lillum said while she looked at Mira and winked at her while Emerald blinked in surprised and looked at her a moment later.

"Hehehe, right indeed Lillum." Mira said as her dick disappeared while her folds were greatly soaked from watching this.

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles and with a quick but safe pull, he pulled free of Lillum's pussy which made her groan lightly before he set her on the bed.

"Guess you are right Lillum, and I should reward Mira for all she did to help everyone so… Mira… for a round or two… consider me your personal servant willing to please his mistress." Emerald said before he grins at Mira when he walked up to her.

Mira grins while feeling excited as she saw her lord approach her.

Lillum watched with an amused look on her face when Emerald instantly went to eat Mira out and she played with his flaming hair as his tongue danced inside of her folds.

Meanwhile with Cedric…

He was humping away at Azure's ass while she was laying on her front and moans and groans as Cedric's cock pistoned in and out of her ass while Cedric's loads leaked out of her pussy.

Rachel at this time was making out with Cedric while he fingers her folds which made her moan more into the kiss and she used her claws on her hands to lightly rub against Cedric's chest to get him to fuck Azure harder.

And fuck harder he did as Cedric was going very rough on Azure's ass like if it was her pussy.

The young Fangian even imagined himself wanting to knock Azure up which made Cedric go even more rough.

Azure groans and moans more before she came hard on Cedric's cock with a vice like grip, if it was one thing, Azure had some pretty tight holes that Cedric had the pleasure of fucking.

Cedric groans from the tight grip but doesn't stop him from humping the Catonian's ass hard while Cedric continues to make out with Rachel while fingering her holes hard.

Rachel groans before she pulled away and starts to whisper seductively in Cedric's ear.

"_Come on Master… cum already and you and I can have our fun while Azure rests up… as you can feel… I'm soaking wet right now and I'm begging for that magnificent cock of yours…_" Rachel seductively whispered to play on Cedric's Alpha male nature.

Cedric blinked for a second before he gave Rachel a Fang grin as he resumes fucking Azure's ass but faster so he can finish.

Azure groans loudly from that and just waits for Cedric to unload in her while her ass tightened more and more on Cedric's cock, until…

Cedric grinds his teeth before he howls and unleashed a big dose of his cum inside Azure's ass.

Azure yowled like a cat while her pussy squirts hard on the bed and she and Cedric ride out their orgasms while Rachel watched with a lustful look on her face when she saw how much Azure enjoyed getting creampied by Cedric.

Cedric taps off after 30 seconds before he looks at Azure to check if she's doing okay.

Azure pants for breath before she looks at Cedric with eyes full of lust and love.

"M-More…" Azure begged while she had a cute begging look on her face.

Cedric blinked before he looks at Rachel to see if it's okay if she waits.

Rachel giggles before she kissed Cedric on the cheek.

"Oh go ahead my handsome Fangian… I can wait for you to finish with Azure, in the meantime I might as well get another round with Emerald and hopefully you can join in." Rachel teasingly said before she starts to crawl away from Cedric while her ass was on display while Azure rolled her eyes and whispered in Cedric's ear which made him grin… and a moment later with Azure's help with her grabbing Rachel's ankle, Cedric had pulled free of Azure's ass and moved to get on top of Rachel and with a slight growl to his voice, said this when he grinds his cock between Rachel's ass cheeks.

"Oh no you don't… just because I have to share doesn't mean I can't be a bit selfish… and believe me… what I want… is this sexy ass of yours!" Cedric growled out before he pushed his cock deep in Rachel's ass and starts to fuck her ass hard while Azure giggles when she crawled by Rachel.

"See you later Rachel, I'm going to have more fun with Emerald in your place after I have Lillum clean me up first, have fun with some one on one time." Azure said before she winked at Cedric and Rachel before she moved towards Emerald and Lillum.

Cedric grins before he leans down and whispers this to Rachel's ear.

"_And now we're alone." _He said before he starts humping at Rachel's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Rachel grit her fangs and groans with a pleased tone before she got a fucked up look on her face when she enjoyed Cedric tearing her ass up and wondered what he was thinking now that he had plenty of fun with Rachel and Azure.

Maite, in the meantime, after having a small nap, opened her eyes and looked around and saw everyone still having fun… before she grins and starts to crawl her way towards Rachel and Cedric since Azure was going towards Emerald and Mira while Emerald was rubbing the tip of his cock on Mira's folds.

Mira was moaning at the pleasure while Cedric who continues to fuck Rachel's ass hard noticed Maite crawling towards him and Rachel.

Maite winked at Cedric before she moved over to Rachel and sat in front of her while Rachel was still getting her ass fucked hard.

"Hehe, enjoying yourself sister?" Maite said while she grins at the look on Rachel's face.

Rachel had a pleased and fucked up look on her face as she moans loud but did nod her head.

Maite grins before she gripped Rachel's head and moved her hips so that she sits right in front of Rachel and Maite moved Rachel so that she was looking directly at her semen filled pussy.

"Lick it clean before I have a round with Cedy here." Maite said with a slightly dominating tone to her voice while she grins at the reaction that Rachel had from said order.

The young Keatot was surprised at the order before blushing brightly.

However she didn't want to look weak before she brought her face closer and starts to eat out Maite's pussy.

Maite hummed before she chuckles a bit.

"O-Oh yeah… really get deep in there… going to have Cedy fill it up soon after you clean it out... " Maite teased before she grins at Cedric with a lustful look in her eyes.

Cedric grins as he gave Maite a lustful look before licking his lips as he pounds Rachel's ass good.

Maite chuckles before groaning more when Rachel really went deep with her licks.

"O-Oh fuck… I bet seeing me about to get fucked by Cedy here is really turning you on for doing something like this so good." Maite said while she pets Rachel's head while Cedric used a hand to smack her ass cheeks a few times.

Rachel yelps a bit before moaning as she continues to eat out Maite's pussy with gusto.

Maite moans more before the scene went to Emerald and Mira while Emerald had warmed up Mira good and got ready to push his cock into her pussy.

"Ready Mira?, you can back out if you want." Emerald said with a kind tone to his voice.

"Hehe, you kidding? I haven't had fun since ever. Give me everything you got." Mira said while grinning.

Emerald blinked a few times and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Everything?" Emerald asked to clarify things just in case.

"Everything." Mira said.

Emerald hummed before he said this while his body starts to emit a red mist.

"Alright…. I'll gi**ve** **you everything I got!" **Emerald said with his tone turning demonic while the spectre appeared again while Emerald growled more when it shifts and a moment later, it was in its monstrous Boarman form and its cock grew to around 16 or so inches long and Emerald's body looked more demonic then ever and he had a hungry look in his eyes while he and the spectre aimed their cocks at Mira's pussy shockingly enough and Emerald got a very tight grip on her waist to keep her still before he starts to force the dicks into Mira's pussy.

"FUCK YES!" Mira screams as she felt her pussy getting penetrated hard.

However Emerald saw a bit of blood come from her pussy a moment later and looked down in shock when he realized that Mira was a virgin but instead of seeing Mira in pain… she had a shockingly different reaction then he thought.

Mira had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face after feeling a dick in her pussy for the first time, more so when she was getting her pussy double stuffed at once.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that before he shrugged and forced both dicks deeper inside of Mira's pussy which caused a massive bulge to be seen as a result.

Mira groans as she felt both dicks go deeper in her body.

A moment later, Emerald and the Spectre start to thrust their hips in and out of Mira's pussy while Azure surprised Emerald and Mira when she appeared from the side.

Azure uses one hand to massage Emerald's balls before she leans down and took one of Mira's breasts in her mouth which made Mira moan more.

Emerald groans from that before he looks at Azure.

"**Hehe, Cedric busy with Rachel?" **Emerald said which made Azure chuckle before she leaned up.

"Oh yeah, and with her sister as well… hope you don't mind if I join on on the fun." Azure said before she used her free hand to rub Mira's bud before she moved to kiss Emerald who returned the kiss and thrusts the dicks in and out of Mira's pussy at a harder rate.

Mira was moaning louder while Azure moans into the kiss before she slides her tongue in Emerald's mouth.

Emerald returned the kiss with a surprising amount of passion while Diana slowly comes too…

"Hmmm... w-what time is it?" She said before sitting up a bit while rubbing one eye before opening the other.

To her shock, she saw Emerald and his spectre up close as it fucked Mira while Azure was kissing him and playing with Mira's bud.

There was also Cedric who was now fucking Maite on all fours while Maite ate out Rachel's asshole which made Diana blush… but… where was Lillum?

"*Ahem*" Diana heard as she recognized Lillum's voice and turned to look at Lillum… but came face to dick with Lillum, who used her dick growth spell, to grow a 12 inch cock that was 3 in width and it was pointing right at Diana's face while Lillum grins when she could see the changes that Diana had as she breathed in the incense more and more.

Surprisingly, she had a slight deep blush on her face while her folds were already wet.

Lillum chuckles before she snapped her fingers to get Diana's attention from her dick.

"I believe you already know what I want right?" Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes while her cock throbbed a few times in front of Diana's face.

Diana blushes brightly again and she felt the incense effecting her more before she actually leans up a bit and starts to lick Lillum's dick a few times after sticking out her tongue.

Lillum hums a bit in a pleased way and just lets Diana do what she wants for a minute and reached down and pets Diana on the head.

Diana blushes more before she opens her mouth and swallows Lillum's dick as best as she can.

Lillum moans and enjoyed seeing Diana suck her cock.

"Oh yeah… be sure to use that tongue… I'm sure I can turn you into a cock craving slut in half a year… that is if you are stubborn… but if not… 3 months tops." Lillum said with a dominating tone to her voice and used her hands to play with her own nipples.

Diana was too busy to reply as she was sucking Lillum's dick hard but did had this thought.

'_N-No… I mustn't be like her.'_

Lillum just enjoyed the conflicted look in Diana's eyes but didn't care right now when she felt Diana's tongue run across her cock.

"Oh yeah… finger my pussy or ass if you want… experiment… surprise me." Lillum teasingly said when she enjoyed how Diana was doing.

Diana kept sucking the Succubus's dick before she shakenly brought her hands to Lillum's folds before a moment later, the female Hylian slides two fingers inside.

Lillum groans and lightly shakes her hips which caused Diana to take more of her cock into her mouth as a result.

Diana did gag a bit but was able to take it before she starts to thrust her two fingers inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum in turn groans and moans from that while she enjoyed Diana's mouth and even pets her head a few times.

"Hmmm… good girl… keep this up and I'll reward you in a bit." Lillum teasingly said while she could feel her orgams getting close.

Though Diana tried to be not weak looking, hearing that made her surprisingly feel… a bit excited which made her bob her head faster.

Lillum in turn grits her teeth and groans more.

"O-Oh f-fuck yeah… g-gonna… gonna… Kuh!" Lillum groans out before she starts to unload a lot of semen in Diana's mouth while she held Diana's hair to keep her from pulling away.

Diana's eyes widen as she gags a bit from the amount before the Hylian tries to swallow it.

Lillum however didn't care if she drank it or not while she enjoyed the feeling and her semen starts to drip from Diana's mouth and onto her breasts and onto the bed.

Diana was surprised at how much cum Lillum can let out as Diana keeps trying to guzzle it down.

Thankfully for Diana, Lillum tapped off around the 20 second mark and gave a sigh of relief when she tapped off and pulled her cock free of Diana's mouth to let her breath and what not.

Diana did gasped a bit and she may have coughed out a bit of the succubus's cum.

Lillum chuckles when she saw that but also saw the mess on Diana's face and breasts and decided to mess with Diana a bit.

"Awww… whats wrong?, not liking my gift?, well I can't fault you since you are or was a virgin… so…" Lillum said before she leaned down and starts to lick her own semen up from Diana's breasts.

Diana blinked from that before she blushes and shudders at this action.

Lillum chuckles again before she used her right hand to play with Diana's folds to see how she would react.

Diana jolts before she felt her folds getting a bit wet from the touch.

Lillum hums a bit before she moved to suck on Diana's nipples after her breasts were cleaned and carefully moved Diana so that she was laying on her back while Lillum carefully got on top of her before she pulled away to grin at Diana.

"So… pussy or ass… just because you are technically forced into this, doesn't mean I can't make things fun for you." Lillum teased and rubbed her dickhead on Diana's pussy and asshole to tease the Hylian knight.

Diana shudders as she felt that before turning her head while blushing.

"M-My ass."

Lillum grins before she pressed the head of her cock to Diana's asshole and slowly starts to push her way in to allow Diana to adjust as she got deeper and deeper.

Diana's eyes widen a bit before groaning as she just lost her virginity from her ass.

Lillum licks her lips before she leaned down to kiss Diana on the lips and forced more and more of her dick into Diana's well muscled ass before she managed to get every inch inside of Diana and keeps on kissing Diana to help her relax.

Diana muffles in the kiss even though it was surprisingly helping her feel better now.

A moment later, Lillum pulled away and with a sensual look, gave Diana this set of words.

"So… gentle… or rough?" Lillum asked like she was trying to impress Diana right now.

Diana blushes a bit before speaking.

"G-Go with… what you want."

"Very well… I'll build up to it then." Lillum said before she starts to gently thrust her hips and her cock gently went in and out of Diana's ass for a few minutes.

Diana was a bit surprised at the gentleness before she let out a groan or two.

'_I will admit… this was different when the… fangian had his way with me.'_ She thought before actually blushing at the memory.

Lillum in turn heard the Hylian knight groaning and what not and teasingly said this with a lustful tone to her voice while she keeps fucking Diana slowly.

"Hmmm… thats right… enjoy this my soon to be sexy student… follow my orders well when you are not with Emerald or Cedy later and you'll get more of this… I can work my way up to getting rough with you since Emerald and Cedy will do that for me and a sexy body like this deserves a gentle fucking… granted I won't do this daily since you did cause Emerald to get hated by many in the village… but I can be reasoned with if you give me something good…" Lillum said before she moved to lick and suck on Diana's nipples again, this time at a much more gentle pace.

Diana blushes more before shuddering.

"L-Like what?"

Lillum chuckles a bit before she pulled away from Diana's breasts.

"Oh… I don't know… maybe while we're having lessons, I bring in a few interesting people I know who can make the lessons interesting… I mean it may get boring to fuck one person all the time… so why not bring in the monsters and evolved people here?... anyway that's for a later date… for now… time to get a bit serious." Lillum said before she starts to thrust her hips a little harder which made Lillum pant a bit from the effort.

Diana blinks after hearing that before she starts to groan a bit loud.

For a few minutes, Lillum keeps fucking Diana more and more roughly while she held her orgams back until…

Diana moans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy as her ass tightens on Lillum's dick.

Lillum gave a loud groan when she felt that and gave a couple more thrusts before she fully hilts her cock in Diana's ass and came hard inside of her while she gently hugged the Hylian knights.

Diana's orgasm got stronger before the former knight actually hugs Lillum back without realizing it as she rides out her orgasm.

Lillum didn't really care about that since she was riding out her orgasm before she tapped off for 15 seconds and groans when she felt that and pants a bit while her body sweats a bit but Lillum had a look that showed she enjoyed this greatly.

Diana, who taps off, pants as well while blushing brightly as she felt her body getting sweaty now.

Lillum chuckles before she gave Diana a lustful smirk.

"I hope you don't think I'm done yet…" Lillum said before she kissed Diana on the lips and starts to hump away at the Hylian knights ass.

Diana muffly moans from that and thanks to the effects of the incense, Diana actually kissed Lillum back.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Mira…

Emerald was humping away at Mira's pussy still at an intense pace while Azure was sitting on Mira's face and Mira was eating Azure out while Azure and Emerald keeps making out for a bit.

Azure moans as she enjoys having her pussy eaten out while kissing Emerald as the Catonian's tongue played with Emerald's tongue as Azure had a lustful look on her face.

Emerald in turn keeps on fucking Mira hard as a result while he used a hand to play with her right breast and nipple and could feel himself getting close after a few minutes.

"**G-Guh… gonna cum… soon… where… do you want it Mira?"** Emerald growled out when he tried to hold himself back as long as he could.

Mira was able to move her head away from Azure's folds.

"I-Inside!"

Emerald in turn grins before he thrusts harder and harder inside of Mira's pussy while his boar like spectre did the same until…

Mira's holes tightens on the duo's dicks before she moans loud as she climaxed hard on Emerald and the Spectre's dicks.

A moment later, Emerald thrusts both his cock and the boarman like spectre's cocks deep inside of Mira before they flood her womb with demonically charged semen with a roar and to some shock, Emerald's seal appeared on Mra's womb… looks like Emerald knocked her up on reflex by accident it seems.

Mira, who noticed the crest, moans loud as her orgasm got stronger.

Emerald in turn rides out his own orgasm and his mind went blank when he keeps enjoying the pleasure before he tapped off with a groan and looked down a bit while his eyes were unfocused and got comically wide eyes when he saw the crest on Mira's womb and said this which confused Azure a bit.

"U-Uh… oh… sorry Mira…" Emerald said which made Azure look down and blinks in surprise when she saw Emerald's crest on Mira's womb.

Mira however chuckles for a bit.

"Eh, no worries. At least it'll show everyone that I'm one of your women." She said before patting her womb a bit.

Emerald blinks at that when that turned out better than he thought it would before chuckling a bit when he slowly pulled free and saw his load leak from Mira's pussy and after the spectre vanished, some demonic gel leaked from her pussy as well.

"Well then, might as well let you rest up for a moment while I give Azure here another round while you recover." Emerald said while he looks at Azure with a grin while his cock was still erect.

Azure grins as well while Mira giggles.

Meanwhile with Cedric, Rachel, and Maite…

Cedric was laying on his back while Maite rides his cock and Rachel was eating out her sisters ass while Maite grins at Cedric since she was riding him pretty roughly with her pussy.

Cedric grunts and groans as he was enjoying this pleasure before sending Maite a lust filled grin.

"F-Fuck Maite. You really know how to ride a dick. And your pussy is so tight."

"W-Well s-since I-I'm g-getting with you and E-Emerald…. You better e-expect to get more of this when my s-sister or A-Azure is not around." Maite said while she tightened her pussy on Cedric's cock.

Cedric groans from that before he grabbed Maite's hips and starts thrusting his dick up harder.

Maite groans greatly from that and bounced harder on Cedric's cock and her breasts bounced wildly in Cedric's view while Maite had a fucked up look on her face while Rachel starts to use her fingers to finger Maite's asshole.

Cedric grins as he liked what he saw before he brought his hands up and grips Maite's breasts before squeezing them.

Maite moans from that before she leaned down and surprised Cedric when her breasts were pressed into his face and thanks to the hands on her breasts squeezed her breasts harder from the different angle.

Cedric was a bit surprised but went with it before he was able to take one of the nipples in his mouth and starts to suck on it hard as he lustfully stares at Maite.

Maite moans while she had a similarly lustful look and keeps riding Cedric's cock more and more while she could feel him getting close until…

Cedric muffly moans as he floods Maite's pussy with his Fangian spunk which made him suck harder.

Maite grits her teeth and groans from that while she grinds her pussy on Cedric's ejaculating cock before she came hard on his cock which squeezed his dick and the knot hard.

Rachel chuckles as she continues to please her sister's ass before Cedric taps off after 35 seconds before he takes his mouth off of Maite's nipple and just stares at her with lust.

Maite gave him a similar look before she surprised Rachel and Cedric when she leaned down and kissed Cedric on the lips and sent her tongue into his mouth.

Cedric and Rachel were indeed surprised by that action but Cedric surprised Rachel more as the fangian kiss Maite back after gripping the back of her head to deepen the kiss as Cedric had his tongue interacts with Keatot's tongue.

As that happens, Rachel watched the two make out before she saw Cedric actually flipping Maite on her back as he still kissed her hard.

Said Keatots moans into the kiss before the time went to 5 minutes later with things changed up to show that Emerald and Cedric had mixed things up by having Rachel and Maite eat one anothers pussies out while Emerald fucked Rachel's ass while Cedric did the same, and thanks to the angle, Cedric had Maite on all fours while Rachel was on her back and Emerald pets Maite's head a few times when she really did well with her actions.

Maite blushes from that before sending Emerald an eye smile as she moans from Cedric fucking her ass.

Emerald chuckles while he fucked Rachel's ass at a harder rate which made her moan and groan more.

Meanwhile with Diana…

She was riding Lillum's cock while Mira, who had grown a cock again thanks to Lillum was fucking her ass while she sucked off Azure who similarly had grown a cock thanks to Lillum, all in all the ladies were dominating the Hylian knight as time went by.

Diana gags on Azure's cock as she rides Lillum's dick while feeling her ass getting pounded.

Lillum, Azure, and Mira had pleased looks on their faces while they fucked Diana more and more before Azure, who had grown a cock today groans before she starts to cum hard inside of Diana's mouth and her cock pulsed as a result, followed by Mira who filled her ass, then Lillum who had forced her cock as deep as it could go inside of Diana.

Diana muffly moans loud before she felt her ass and pussy tightens on Lillum and Mira's dicks as the Hylian took more of Azure's dick in her mouth before Diana climaxed hard on Lillum's dick.

Everyone groans from that before they all tapped off one by one and Azure pulled away and came a few times on Diana's face before she tapped off while Mira pulled free of her ass, all in all, the look on Diana's face made them blush while Lillum chuckles when the lust was getting to Diana now.

Diana, who had a lustful look on her face, had a very pleased and fucked look on her face as the pleasure and incense were getting to her.

Time then went to one last round with Emerald and Cedric getting their dicks sucked, licked and stroked by all the ladies while Emerald and Cedric were next to one another on their feet while Cedric was supported by Diana with a really strong arm.

Emerald had Maite, Mira, and Lillum, while Cedric had Rachel, Azure, and Diana.

Lillum and Azure focused on sucking the cocks, Maite and Rachel focused on the balls, while Mira and Diana focused on the knots on their cocks which made the two men groan and moan from the pleasure they were getting..

Cedric was enjoying this pleasure before he petted Rachel and Azure's head. He even petted Diana's head for doing a great job.

The three ladies blushed from that while Emerald did the same for a similar reaction and all 6 ladies sucked them off at a harder rate before Emerald and Cedric pulled their cocks from the ladies and start to stroke themselves off.

Emerald managed to get this out while he stroked himself vigorously.

"G-Get… together… ladies… w-we… got a reward for you all." Emerald groans out while he strokes himself at a faster rate.

Cedric was on the same boat as he stroke himself hard.

Maite blushes brightly as she watched Emerald do that while Rachel and Diana watch Cedric with lust.

Azure, Lillum, and Mira had lustful looks on their faces while they watched them stroking as well before all six women got next to one another and got their faces close together and opened their mouths wide for their reward while Emerald and Cedric grins and stroked themselves off more and more until the duo growled loudly before their cocks blew their loads and hit each on the woman on the face a few times before they starts to come on the others, Cedric and Emerald even switched up women so that Cedric came on Lillum, Mira, and Maite while Emerald came on Azure, Rachel, and Diana after they got their original ladies faces hit with semen while some of the cum enters their mouths.

Lillum, Maite, Azure,Rachel, Mira, and Diana moan in a lustful way as they enjoyed being covered the two men's cum.

Emerald and Cedric tapped off with groans and when they took a moment to recover, they saw to their pleasant surprise that all the women were making out and licking one another clean sensually.

The sight alone made Cedric feel turned on as he watched two of the girls, who he loves kiss one another before switching before seeing Diana do the same.

After a bit of time to relax after that, everyone was laying on the bed with Emerald and Cedric laying on their backs with Azure in between the duo while Maite was on Emerald's left, Rachel was on Cedric's right, Mira was hugging Maite with Lillum snuggling up to Mira, Diana was surprisingly snuggling up to Rachel, all in all, it looked like everyone was comfy after Lillum used a spell to clean everyone off.

"Man… talk about a great and interesting experience." Cedric said with one arm around Rachel and Diana and the other wrapped around Azure's arm before Cedric had his hand on the Catonian's hand before his fingers intertwine.

Azure blushed from the hand holding while Diana and Rachel blushed from the other arm around them before Emerald chuckles when he placed an arm around Maite and pulled her in a bit while Mira moved to snuggle into her back and Lillum oddly enough let go and sat up on the bed for some reason which got Emerald's attention while he moved to place an arm around Azure's shoulder so she wouldn't get cold since Emerald's body acted like a heater now.

"Going somewhere Lillum?" Emerald asked while everyone looks at her and she chuckles.

"Eh, just making due on a promise and going to help Xan relax, you don't think I'm done having fun do you?... hehe, oh no no, trust me, I like things rough as hell and being gentle with everyone here only just got me more worked up, don't worry though, I'll be back in an hour or so don't worry." Lillum said before she got up from the bed and stretched while Emerald rolled his eyes and surprisingly said this.

"Fine… but remember… you may have fun with others… but that womb of yours is mine and Cedric's for now." Emerald said while sounding a bit possessive while Lillum giggles.

"Oh don't worry… unless its you or Cedy… I'll make sure to use a spell to prevent knock ups… my womb is all for you and the Fangian consort Cedy here hehe… makes me wonder on who we should marry since we're sharing two guys between the 6 of us… hehe, bit of food for thought down the line, seems a bit thrilling to be married to a Demonic demon king reincarnated but get fucked hard by his best friend… maybe in the woods… while the demon king watches with some kind of drink in hand and gives us kinky orders to play out." Lillum teasingly said before she moved to put out the incense so they wouldn't burn the room down by accident.

Cedric, Azure, Maite, Rachel, Diana, and to a lesser extent Mira blushes a bit after hearing that.

Lillum giggles at that before she used a spell to move a blanket over everyone and looks at the ladies.

"Have a nice nap girls and sweet dreams… oh and Azure, better expect plenty of snuggles since you are between Emerald and Cedy… hehe, good luck in case they both snuggle up to you in their sleep." Lillum said in a teasing way to Azure before Lillum starts to walk out of the room.

Cedric blushes after hearing that before squeezing Azure's hand a bit.

Azure blushed from that as well before the scene went to Lillum who walked down the stairs and saw Xan still laying on the sofa in the living room while he ate a sandwich and drank some soda while he was watching a movie on the TV.

Lillum in turn giggles before she used a spell to dress herself up in the maid outfit that had no front covering and the short skirt that hid nothing before she cleared her throat to get Xan's attention as he was drinking his soda.

Xan blinked before he turned his head, only to blush as he saw Lillum front of him with that outfit but was focusing on her breasts.

Lillum giggles before she used her hands to play with her nipples.

"See something you like old man?" Lillum teased when she messed with Xan a bit, he was strong looking and pretty large for a humanoid, think of a well muscled body builder for a general idea and over 8 feet tall, but he was bald, had some wrinkles, and did have a white spiky beard to top it all off, but he was not too bad to look at if you ignore his age.

Xan set aside his meal and drink before he quickly got Lillum to sit on his lap.

"Yes. You in that sexy get up." He said while grinning before he gripped Lillum's breasts from behind.

Lillum groans from that and looks back and up to Xan's head that was a bit over her and her head rests on his chest before she grinds her ass on Xan's lap.

"Hmmm… well everyone else is sleeping right now and aside from Diana who is most likely knocked up by Cedy, the other ladies and I was knocked up by Emerald… so why not get to know my Grandfather in law… intimately… and more so reward him for being so collected which kept us all alive for Emerald to save..." Lillum said lustfully while using a hand to rub Xan's cheek after she reached up to rub Xan's face.

Xan, who was a bit surprised for Cedric, grins excitedly as he was gonna be a great grandad to his future great grandchild, or grandchildren give the circumstances for Azure and the others, before Xan leans his head down and kissed Lillum on the lips.

Lillum moans into the kiss for a moment and had her tongue interact with Xan's for a moment before she pulled away, and with a grin, moved to stand in front of Xan.

"So… Grandfather… what do you want your kinky daughter in law to do to you?" Lillum teased when she looked at Xan's lap and saw a very large bulge form in his pants and thanks to some talk with her mother Serina who had a few times with Xan, she knew he was around 16 inches in length, 4 in width, and thanks to Xan being 8 feet tall and bulky in frame with muscle, it made sense for his cock to be like that.

"Hehe, how about giving this old man's cock some loving." Xan said as he grinned lustfully at Lillum.

Lillum giggles before she knelt down a bit and undoes Xan's drawstring on his pants before she slipped it down and was pleased when she saw his cock tower over her head.

"Wow… heard my mom talk about this monster a few times when she had a few flings with you, but still a pleasant surprise… and that musk…" Lillum said before she moved to sniff at Xan's groin for a second.

"Hehe… I'm guessing because of us you didn't have time to shower when we got back and used a cleaning spell… so…" Lillum said before she moved to the head of Xan's cock and starts to lick it after she wrapped her massive melons around Xan's dick and moved the breasts up and down and Lillum looked so sinful when she had a pleased look on her face as she licked Xan's dick.

Xan shudders as he let out a pleased groan as he watched Lillum do her stuff.

For a bit, Lillum keeps on licking the head of Xan's cock before she moved to take the massive head into her mouth while she moved her breasts at a faster rate while Lillum wondered what Xan was thinking right now.

'_Oh wow. Lillum has some good techniques. Reminds me of her mother when Serina was at this age even though there were a few more flings after that.'_

Lillum in turn had her own thoughts as she worked Xan's cock good.

"_Hehe… I'm really going to have to invite Xan to that Gangbang later since I'm not letting a cock like this not get serviced… maybe I should train my own daughter if I have a daughter to enjoy pleasing cocks… she wouldn't be related by blood so no worries on my end hehe." _Lillum thought while she licked, sucked, and massaged Xan's cock with her breasts until…

Xan let out grunt before he climaxed in Lillum's mouth. However, the amount was surprisingly larger than what Emerald had.

Lillum, though a bit surprised, just moans in a pleased way before she greedily drank the load down and lets Xan ride out the orgasm while Lillum had a slutty look on her face when she enjoyed nearly drowning from the load.

Xan was able to tap off before trying to catch his breath for a slight moment.

Although he chuckled when he saw the look on Lillum's face before thinking.

'_Hehe, the exact same face that Serina always gives.'_

Lillum then pulled her mouth off of Xan's cock after licking the head clean and pulled away while her breasts were drenched with cum.

"Hehe… so Grandfather… did I do well?" Lillum teasingly said while she smiles at Xan while cum was still on her face.

"Hehe… you did well my dear. And you gave the same cute face like your mom did when she was your age."

Lillum giggles before she used a spell to clean herself off before she moved to sit on Xan's lap while facing him this time and his cock rests between her round ass cheeks.

"Well if you like my cute face… why not try and get me to show a fucked up face?" Lillum teased while she grinds her ass on Xan's dick to work the massive humanoid up.

Xan grins before a moment later, he had Lillum lay flat on the couch on her back as he was on top.

Lillum giggles from that and spreads her legs for Xan and waits for him to act.

And act he did before Xan slides his dick inside Lillum's pussy as he pushes deeper.

Lillum groans while her toes curl a bit while her pussy instantly tried to milk Xan's cock for what he had with a pleasant massage on his cock, definitely a succubus pussy working in overtime right now.

Xan groans from that as he pushes his dick further till the old man felt his dick touch the succubus's cervix.

Lillum groans more from that before she gave Xan a wild grin.

"Don't hold back on me now gramps… I used a spell to protect my womb so go all out if you want." Lillum teasingly said while she grinds her ass up and down and had Xan's cock wiggle in her pussy to tease him more.

"Hehe… Very well my dear. Prepare yourself… I'm gonna show you why your mom loves coming to me whenever she wants some fun." Xan said before he pulls his dick out a bit before thrust back in balls deep before repeating it.

Lillum moans and groans from that while she tossed her head back and Xan watched as Lillum's breasts bounced with each thrust before Lillum starts to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples hard to egg Xan on.

And egged on he was as Xan got rougher on his thrusting before a moment later, Xan's dick starts kissing the entrance to Lillum's womb.

Lillum moans from that and if an X-Ray was used on her womb, one would see her cervix getting barraged without mercy while a barrier like bubble was in her womb to keep Xan from getting inside of it for now while Lillum keeps tightening her pussy to make up for the lack of depth for Xan.

Xan groans from that which made him thrust faster and harder before Xan leans down and starts to kiss Lillum's neck.

Lillum groans from that action before she used her arms to wrap around Xan's neck and held on tight while she let the Village elder fuck her more and more as time went by.

It wasn't long before Xan can feel his climax approaching before he looks Lillum in the eyes.

"I-I'm about to… c-come soon my dear." He said as he continues to thrust his dick faster and harder.

"T-Then f-fucking f-fill me up!, I-I d-don't care h-how much you unload… I-I'm a fucking cumdump and enjoy it so give me all you got!" Lillum growled out lustfully while she grins at Xan with a wild look in her eyes.

Xan grins as he continues thrusting a few more times before after one final thrust, and instead of roaring, the old man smashed his lips on Lillum's lips before flooding her pussy with a very huge load of cum.

Lillum moans loudly into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Xan to keep him inside of her and came hard on Xan's cock to milk it for all it had and waits for Xan to ride out his orgasm while she had hers.

Xan continues to let out more cum before he taps off after 25 seconds.

Lillum tapped off after a couple more seconds before she pants for breath for a minute and chuckles when she heard Xan panting and just rubbed his well muscled back and waits patiently for him to recover.

It wasn't long till Xan finally got his second wind.

Lillum giggles before she asked this while she keeps petting Xan's back.

"So… tired yet Grandfather?" Lillum teasingly said while she tightened her pussy on Xan's cock.

Though Xan groans, he chuckled as he gave Lillum a lustgrin.

"On the contrary… I'm just getting started."

Lillum chuckles at that before the scene went to a bit later to show Xan sitting on a recliner that was leaned back for Xan to lay on while Lillum sat on his lap with his dick in her ass and she bounced up and down while her back was to Xan who could see his dick go much deeper in her ass then it ever did in her pussy for now while Lillum moans and groans while she had her right hand on her ass while she showed Xan the fucked up look on her face as she keeps riding Xan's cock hard.

"Hehe… that's right my dear. Ride my cock as much as you want. It's not going anywhere." He said before he brought his hand up to caress Lilum's cheek.

Lillum in turn just moans while she leaned in to the touch a bit and rides Xan's cock harder as a result and her ass rippled a bit with each bounce, looks like Lillum was running on pure lust right now.

Xan chuckles a few times as he looks at Lillum.

"No offense to Emerald, but if he didn't knocked you up, I would've been more than happy to put a kid in you myself." He said with lust in his eyes.

"Geez, considering that I already claimed Lillum, you seem pretty keen on getting her good you old perv." A male voice said which made Xan look over to surprisingly see Emerald at the stairs while Lillum just keeps riding Xan's cock with a fucked up look on her face.

"E-Emerald?! I thought you were resting." Xan said with a surprised look while feeling a little nervous.

Emerald just rolled his eyes while he got down the stairs.

"I woke up to use the restroom and get a drink from the refrigerator, and it looks like you're pretty healthy to get it good from Lillum it seems, knew she would be coming but considering the stains… I'm wondering if you hammed up that injury just to get lucky with a lady or two." Emerald said before he walked into the kitchen and out of it with a soda in hand after a few seconds while he watched Lillum ride Xan's cock.

Xan though chuckled nervously as he looked at his grandson.

"Sorry if you heard that last part."

Emerald just sighs before he said this while he sipped his drink.

"Well… while I may have claimed Lillum, it's not like I can stop her from feeding and what not, but if you want to knock her up, you'll have to speak with Cedric about that or get just plain lucky after she gives birth to my kid, but if you're getting it on with Lillum, you better expect me to have some fun with your past flings if they are willing, I know aside from Serina that there are other beautiful ladies that you had fun with, consider this a you owe me one since you want to fuck one of my future wives so badly, maybe more though you may want to be careful with Azure and Rachel… pretty sure Cedric, even with one leg missing will try and go for your family jewels if you try to go after Azure and Rachel without talking with Cedric first hehehe." Emerald said before he surprisingly removed his underwear after he got close to Xan and Lillum that he had on and his erect dick sprang free in front of Lillum's view.

Lillum was able to see that before she brought her head close and opens her mouth before gobbling Emerald's cock with a hungry look before she starts to bob her head.

Emerald groans before he pets Lillum's head to show she was doing good before he looks at Xan.

"But… that's for later, for now we got a hungry Succubus to feed." Emerald said before he thrusts his hips and his cock went deep into Lillum's mouth before he starts to face fuck her hard.

Lillum happily gags from this as she continues to suck Emerald off while riding Xan's dick faster and harder.

'_Yeah… better if I don't cross Cedric if I want to have fun with his ladies. Although… it is tempting at first.'_ Xan thought before he actually starts to imagine Lillum, Rachel, Azure and surprisingly Maite being knocked up by his seed.

That caused him to thrust his hips up to meet Lillum's bounces which made her groans more and tried to suck Emerald off harder while she bounced harder on Xan's dick.

"F-Fuck!, really going to have to bring in some help with Lillum, pretty sure that unless her body gives out, she won't stop fucking anything with a pulse." Emerald groans out while he could feel his cock getting sucked harder then before.

"Hehe, no kidding. She's really like her mother as I see the resemblance." Xan said before groaning.

"W-Well b-better talk… S-Serina into visiting Cedric and I at a later date… c-could have a m-mother, daughter tag team hehe." Emerald growled out while he could feel himself getting close.

Xan was on the same boat as he thrusts his dick up harder in Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans and moans more from the intense fucking she was receiving before she groans loudly and came hard on Xan's cock while Emerald grits his teeth and growls when he flooded Lillum's mouth with his sperm and his balls throbbed to unload as much as they could into the succubus's mouth.

Xan roars as well before his dick spurt out his cum like a volcano inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum felt her eyes roll back in her head when her orgasm got more intense and she groans loudly when she had trouble thinking of words before Emerald and Xan tapped off with loud groans before Emerald pulled his cock from Lillum's mouth and waits for Lillum to catch her breath so he could give this order to her.

"Hey Lillum, once you get your second wind, clean yourself off… but don't get up, just lean back on Gramps for a surprise." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum with a lustful look in his eyes while his cock throbbed hard when it was still erect, seems he had some serious stamina recovery now.

Xan blinked in confusion when he heard that before seeing Lillum nod her head at Emerald.

A moment later, she cleaned herself off with a spell before she leaned back while Xan's dick was deep in her ass before Emerald approached and got in front of her while he aimed his cock… surprisingly at her already filled ass and forced his cock inside and grins at the reaction that Lillum had since Emerald didn't hold back on forcing himself pretty far in till only the knot on his cock was outside of her greatly stretched asshole.

Xan was very surprised by this before Lillum groans loudly with a fucked up look on her face.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Xan.

"Ready to break in a sexy succubus's ass gramps?, or you afraid you'll throw out your back?" Emerald taunts while he got a good grip on Lillum's breasts.

Lillum moans a bit while Xan, who was able to get out of his surprise, grins at Emerald with a challenging look.

"You kidding? I can go all night if needed."

"Well then… let's get started!" Emerald said before he and Xan thrust their hips as one and their cocks piston in and out of Lillum's ass at a quick powerful pace.

Lillum groans and moans loudly as she was really loving this pleasure with a fucked up look on her face.

Emerald and Xan then then took things to a higher level when Emerald moved to lick and suck her nipples and even bit them a bit without holding back while Xan just starts to slap her ass hard with his large hands, already making them turn red from the strength the enlarged humanoid had.

Lillum groans and moans loudly as her ass tries to take shape of the duo's dicks.

For a few minutes, all Emerald and Xan did was fuck Lillum's ass hard and Lillum could feel them getting closer and closer inside of her ass until…

Lillum throws her head back as she moans loud before climaxing hard from her pussy while her ass tightens greatly on the duo's dicks.

That in turn caused the two men to grit their teeth and roar when they opened their mouths and pushed themselves as deep as they could go, Emerald's knot included, before the duo fired a monstrous amount of semen into Lillum's ass, flooding it beyond belief and it bursts out of her ass as a result and onto the ground behind Emerald thanks to the angle.

Lillum moans even louder as her orgasm got stronger.

For a bit, Emerald and Xan keep cumming hard in Lillum's ass before they tapped off after 20 seconds and pant for breath while their bodies sweat and they wait for Lillum to recover while she pants for breath heavily now.

Lillum had a very pleased look on her face as she was enjoying the afterglow.

Emerald chuckles before he looks Lillum in the eyes.

"I hope you are not done yet… like Xan said we can go all night… or at least a few more hours before we sleep after having you pass out on us." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he pulled his still erect cock free of Lillum's ass and his and Xan's load leaked out of Lillum's gaping asshole.

Lillum was able to register this before giving both men a challenging smirk.

"Bring. It. On."

Emerald and Xan grin before the scene went to show Lillum now on her knees was alternating with sucking Emerald and Xan off while she stroked their cocks and when Emerald or Xan would be sucked, Emerald on his turn forced Lillum to deep throat his cock a few times before letting Lillum pull away before Xan gave her the same treatment.

Xan grunts and groans a few times as he thrusts his dick a few times in Lillum's mouth whenever the succubus switches to his dick.

A few minutes later, when the duo were about to cum, Lillum moved so that she was sucking both cocks at once which stuffed her cheeks and drooled a bit when she had trouble taking the cocks into her mouth and loved every moment of it before Emerald and Xan groan loudly and both came hard inside of her mouth, filling it to the brim before it flowed down to her breasts while she stroked them off to get more from the duo which did cause them to cum more in her mouth.

Xan groans as he continue to ejaculate more cum in Lillum's mouth for about 30 seconds or more before tapping off.

Emerald groans when he tapped off as well a few seconds after Xan before they saw Lillum greedily lick up the semen off their cocks and used her fingers to clean her breasts off and lick her fingers clean.

That caused Emerald and Xan to get iron hard in no time flat and the scene now showed Emerald getting a titfuck from Lillum who licked his cock as it poked from between her breasts while he sat on the couch while Xan used Lillum's ass for an assjob while he grinds on her ass again and again while he imagined Lillum's back painted with his seed.

Lillum moans from this a she pushes her breasts up and down while Xan enjoys the feeling of Lillum's ass cheeks.

A couple minutes later and Emerald groans loudly when he came hard and his sperm starts to cover Lillum's breasts and face as he rides out his orgasm.

Xan was on the same boat as some of the old man's cum sprayed on her ass and back.

Lillum groans from that while she keeps her mouth open to catch as much of Emerald's cum as she could while she twerks her ass a bit to help make Xan cum more on her ass and back.

And cum more Xan did as his dick pulses a few times before tapping off.

The end result was Lillum's face, breasts, back, and ass getting covered with sperm and Lillum gave out pleased giggles and moans while she licked at Emerald's cock while she used a spell to clean herself off.

The scene then showed Lillum getting her pussy fucked hard by both cocks before the two came inside of her.

Another showed Xan getting his cock sucked while he sat on the couch and Emerald sat near him with Lillum inbetween the duo while she used her feet to stroke Emerald off, all in all, Xan gave her a strong payload while Emerald came hard on Lillum's feet and the floor.

Another position showed Xan on his knees over Lillum while he fucked her tits hard while Emerald fucked her pussy before Xan came hard on her face while Emerald filled her up.

The next and final scene now showed a greatly pleased Lillum while she laid on her back while Emerald and Xan stroked themselves off while they had their cocks aimed at Lillum's body.

Lillum had a deep blush on her face as she watches the duo stroke their dicks before the succubus licks her lips in a seductive way and she posed a bit by spreading her legs and pressed her breasts together.

That was all Emerald and Xan need before they came hard on Lillum, Emerald came on her left breasts while Xan came on her right while Emerald aimed his dick low and came on Lillum's pussy and ass while Xan came hard on her face, all in all, they were really giving her what she wanted and more right now.

Lillum moans as she enjoys being bathed in cum again.

The duo then tapped off and pants for breath while they watched Lillum slowly lick up the sperm on her body while Emerald wiped his forehead.

"H-Hehe… wow… not sure about you gramps… b-but I think I may have hit my limit…" Emerald said when he could barely feel his legs right now.

"Hehe… surprisingly me too… well… maybe a couple more." Xan said.

Emerald shook his head before he looks at Lillum.

"Maybe, but at the very least we should let Lillum rest since she is knocked up now so you may want to just call Serina if she's not busy with Lucifer… then again I doubt many ladies would be willing to go around right now after what happened just hours ago in the fort… a little worried everyone may have nightmares or something… but it shouldn't be a problem right now but just in case I better get back to bed with the others… same with Lillum who may have trouble doing some things and I don't want to risk getting her harmed so why not call it a night?" Emerald said while he sounded a bit possessive near the end.

"Hehe, yeah might as well since it was a productive day after being rescued from our 3 day captivity."

Emerald nod before he watched Lillum cast her cleaning spell on her before he picked her up gently.

"Got any requests before we sleep Lillum?" Emerald asked which caused Lillum to grin before she whispered in Emerald's ear which made him sigh.

"Of course you would ask that…" Emerald said before he carefully moved so that he held Lillum by the ass and pushed his cock deep in her pussy and even knots her before he looks at Xan with an amused look on his face.

"Succubuses, just when you think they are exhausted, they do something to surprise you by requesting stuff like this… anyway night Gramps, see you tomorrow if I'm not out of the village getting stuff to help rebuild." Emerald said before he starts walking up the stairs and Xan saw the look on Lillum's face as Emerald gently carried her up the stairs to the bedroom to sleep.

Lillum had a look of lust and love on her face but knowing that her lust is sated for the most part, it was now just love for the most part.

Xan then saw Emerald walk up the stairs which left Xan alone to his thought while he watched Lillum hug Emerald gently, seems even if Xan did get lucky, it looks like Emerald would have Lillum's heart in his hands no matter what.

"Hehe… you're one lucky boy Emerald." He said before getting up.

He used a spell to clean the room before going to his room that had a personal bathroom and shower.

The scene then fades to black with many lights in the village shutting off, and while some women were scarred and slowly recovering from their ordeal, others were with their loved ones and just glad to be with them again and the mothers and elder siblings were grateful that their children or younger siblings were safe.

The scene then fades to black fully as the light in the village shutting off signalling the end of the day and who knew what else was in store for Emerald, Cedric, and everyone in the future… hopefully after such a dark beginning, it can only get brighter from her… right?...

* * *

**The scene fades in to show a wiped Atomsk and TME while their hands hurt from typing on the keyboards so much and just rest their heads on some desks.**

"**O-Oh wow… never written this much in my live… well technically for single chapters… collectively yeah, wrote more than this… just… wow…" TME said while he summoned some ice packs for himself and Atomsk and placed the ice packs on his hands and he groans with relief as his hands steam a bit.**

"**Y-Yeah… wanna just skip the outro so we can take it easy?" Atomsk asked before he applied what appears to be a small tube of BENGAY on his hands before rubbing it.**

"**Sure, but I want to say one thing to the readers first… the later chapters, unless we have a good rhythm, are not making over 100 Google doc chapters again, not only will it help us get things out faster, but allow us to fine tune things easier, and to help ease two questions, one probably being the lack of flashbacks or something, they will be told next chapter and as for the raid on the village and the forced stuff with the village women, well… we could have gone into more detail with both but I highly doubt you would have stuck around long for that and for the raid on the village, well you would be surprised at how fast a sneak attack can be before it snowballs out of control and I think we gave enough screen time to the Hylian lord and the Granblin leader before Emerald wiped them from existence with his newly awakened demonic power… got anything to add Atomsk before I end this?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk to see what he had to say if he had anything to say.**

"**Nope. You said plenty." Atomsk said before passing the BENGAY to TME.**

**TME looked at it before he sighs and just used some of the ointment on his hands before he looks at the readers.**

"**Anyway, like I said, unless we're having a good rhythm going, we're just sticking to around 100 google doc pages from here on out, and just to repeat but future chapters will have both LIGHT and DARK lemons, if the first chapter didn't tell you all that then I am seriously wondering what you are all thinking… anyway, see you all next time and pure negative guest reviews will be deleted, good or constructive only, and stay healthy everyone." TME said before he shakingly waved a hand at the readers before the scene fades to black.**


	2. Gold Dust Arc Part 1: Trip to the Female Deku/Zora Hidden Village and new unexpected allies

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME having a nice chat while looking at the LOZ Encyclopedia.**

"**Man it's been so long after the first chap." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, good thing we have last chapter as a reference so we can get some key points out of the way, and good thing I still have this book here." TME said while held up the LOZ encyclopedia and the key item acquiring music played for a moment like it was the most important item in the world…. Well for the sake of this story it was since it helped with making the evolved monster race and other things in the story.**

"**Hehe, yeah. Good thing too. Man with all the encyclopedia and guides for each game, it's they're our own personal Bibles for cheat codes lol." Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

"**Well… I think the cheat code thing is a bit out there now that the internet is a thing hehe… anyway to keep on trak, as a recap in a nutshell for last chapter… First off in order… Emerald, the main lead when the story is focused on him is the adopted child of the leader of the hidden monster village where monsters and evolved monsters live… one day after a day of training with Cedric, a Fangian, our version of an evolved Wolfos, wolf like enemies… anyway Emerald is called by his adopted grandfather Xan to run a scouting mission because in this story, Hylians are not the most trusted people nowadays barring a few key individuals… and Granblins, the evolved version of Blins, goblin like beings who are the best example... however what Emerald doesn't find out is that he was tricked into leading the enemy to his home… which resulted in many women being captured and defiled… and many others are left injured and filled with anger… some of which was directed at Emerald since he did lead the enemy to their home, knowingly or not, and Cedric lost a leg as a result and even hit Emerald in the face and snapped at him as well…" TME said when he started the recap in full.**

"**Right… but Cedric's dad, Juan, did smack some sense into Cedric while Emerald went to the forbidden ruins to get a sword. And thanks to that weapon, Emerald was able to save the villagers, his and Cedric's female friends plus a prisoner for themselves. And they killed the Granblan leader and his goons. Though Emerald has a long way to go to earn everyone else's forgiveness and trusts. At least Emerald and Cedric patch things up a bit. Though Cedric's recovery may not be easy now because of the leg loss." Atomsk said.**

"**Well don't forget the Hylian leader, Zelda's Uncle in this point in time, she had an interview talking about how sorry she was that the evolved monster went through something because of her family, though some people asking questions really gave her a run for her money and she had to cut the interview short because of one guy… anyway after that, and with Cedric and Emerald helping their ladies feel better, and with Emerald overriding that Hylian fuckers crest which would have had the ladies have the Hylian leaders kids, Emerald was able to change that so that Emerald knocked them up instead, however things won't be smooth sailing with Emerald and the village since this chapter takes a few days after the incident and Emerald is pretty much doing what he can with repairs by gathering materials and what not." TME said when he looks at Atomsk to see if he can start the story already.**

**Atomsk sees the look and just nods his head at TME.**

**TME nods his head before he looks at the readers.**

"**This chapter stars right when Emerald is bringing some tools to one of the builders…" TME said as the scene went to Emerald who carried a lot of tools through a street that was being repaired.**

* * *

**Hyrule forest/ Hidden Monster village/ Emerald**

Emerald was running at a fast pace while his flaming hair trailed back in the wind while he avoids people and things in his way while he worked to get the tool box that he had to a builder… nearby on a rooftop, Lillum, with Maite and Azure, watched as Emerald passed the tool kit to the builder who snatched it away from Emerald and watched as Emerald flinched when the builder got onto him about being late with the tool kit and Emerald apologizing which made Lillum sigh.

"Good grief… if it was anyone else they would be a lot later, Emerald got that kit and back in record time." Lillum said when she had her hands on her hips while she watched as Emerald ran off to get other things for some villagers.

Maite sighs.

"Problem is they still hold blame on Emerald for what happened. It's gonna take time before everyone fully forgives him."

"Yeah, hopefully before our kids are born… just because they are Emerald's kids doesn't mean that they can mess with Emerald's kids as well if they don't like them." Azure said while she placed a hand on her womb area where the crest that Emerald put was seen.

Maite also placed her hand on her womb for a moment before looking at Azure.

"Well not to worry Azure. I don't think they'll harm our kids for any reason. Though hopefully they'll think twice if they don't want any pissed off moms going after them."

"Yeah, and we still got Cedy's kids to conceive after this… going to be one interesting family all things considered… anyway, we should make sure that we should keep an eye on Emerald since he is running himself ragged lately." Lillum said before she noticed Emerald carrying a few beams of wood on his shoulder to its intended location.

Maite sighs.

"Good grief. At least give him a break. I swear, if they're taking advantage of Emerald, I'm gonna beat someone senseless."

Though they were shocked when they heard Emerald say this loudly to a builder.

"I NEED TO GO WHERE TO GET WHAT NOW!?" Emerald yelled with a stunned look on his face while a builder, a Armos, normally a stone statue like creature in various forms to some surprise since they were born for battle and for surprising the unaware adventurer, not for building, though stranger things have happened.

The Armos shook his stone head to get the ringing away while he held a massive stone hammer at Emerald.

"I'm running out of building material so I need you to run to the neighboring hidden Monster village and get more supplies, I talked with the others and they won't have any more requests for you for the next few days, maybe a week, if you can get that route going again, for some reason materials from there have pretty much stopped, and without those materials, we can't continue our work for long." The Armos builder said to a stunned looking Emerald while Maite, Azure, and Lillum, had enough and came down to talk some sense into the Armos, week off or not, going to a different village all of a sudden was a different matter entirely.

"Sir, are you trying to run Emerald ragged? It's a bit extreme to go to another village for supplies." Maite said.

The Armos looks at the trio while giving them raised eyebrows.

"Not if the material is Gold dust, we have a blacksmith who can forge gilded swords and pickaxes here and thanks to the attack, we are short on supply… or more like we have barely any supply when one of those weird cannonballs that housed some enemies crashed into the main stock of the stuff and that took awhile to get ahold of over the years, sure we can use regular pickaxes but unless we use the gilded stuff, we can't get our town's main export from our mines… silver Rupee's, we find plenty and those alone are worth 200 each, we can get the other kinds of Ruppee's easily, but without the Gilded pickaxes, it would take weeks to harvest one with regular pickaxes but with a gilded one, it would be a matter of minutes to an hour at best depending on the size of the source, there are other uses as well like some materials require the stuff for alchemy and even weapons that are not swords, besides if he can get a small crate of the stuff which is like 9 jars full, he can get a week off to do whatever, besides… I heard rumors that our town wasn't the only one invaded so I'm wanting him to check to see if that hidden town is alright." The Armos builder said while Emerald got a determined look on his face.

"Alright, I'll take a look, and if I can get that crate, I'll get a week off right?" Emerald asked while the Armos nods his head.

"Yeah, you and these ladies here may not get how important this is, but without the gold dust, our productivity in multiple areas are shot by half at best." The Armos said while Emerald looked thoughtful.

"Alright, where is the town?" Emerald asked while the Armos pulled out a map while Emerald got out his own.

"Around here, it's forbidden to fully point out where a hidden village is for safety reasons but if you find the Zora and Deku in one of the nearby hidden town's outposts, you'll be on the right track, tell them that Grit sent you." The Armos, now known as Grit said while Emerald nods his head after marking down the area, it wasn't too far, about a few hours of walking after getting past Hyrule Castle Town... which would take awhile in of itself so maybe a day or two to get to and from the hidden village.

Maite, Lillum and Azure blinked when they heard that.

"Emerald, don't you think you should take it easy first?" Maite said with a worried look.

Emerald however chuckles while he looks at Maite.

"Oh don't worry Maite, all I need is to get that box with the gold dust in it and I get a week off from building duty… that would mean a lot of relaxing time with my favorite ladies." Emerald said while he grins at Maite, Lillum, and Azure who blushed when Emerald gave them lustful looks.

The Armos rolled his eyes.

"Then you better get started lover boy." He said.

Emerald gave the Armos a half lidded look before he walked to the women.

"Right, just let me get suited up before I leave, gotta let the others know that I maybe gone for a day, maybe two if I need to work my way to that hidden village slowly." Emerald said while he gave the ladies a smile to show he was still pretty good while he walked by them.

Maite however hugged Emerald before kissing his lips.

Emerald returned the kiss while he hugged Maite around the waist and after about 15 seconds or so, pulled away from the kiss.

"Hehe, stay safe Maite, and have fun with the others." Emerald said before he turned to Lillum.

"Same with you Lillum." Emerald said before he gave Lillum a light kiss on the lips… though when Emerald tried to pull away Lillum growls a bit and pulled Emerald in for a deeper kiss while she had Emerald turned so that Lillum held him in the air with her arms while Emerald made a few noises from the comical looking kiss.

Maite and Azure blinked a bit in surprise while blushing a bit at the scene.

A moment later, Lillum pulled Emerald to his feet while she licked her lips.

"Ah, now that's the good stuff, though I believe you should give Azy a good bye kiss for now hehe." Lillum said while she winked at Azure.

Azure blinks a bit before looking at Emerald.

Emerald chuckles before he approached Azure.

"Well Azure, your call on if I can give you a goodbye kiss or not, can at least make it one on the cheek or forehead if it helps you feel better." Emerald said with a smile on his face.

Azure lightly blushes a bit though since Maite and Lillum kissed Emerald on the lips, then it wouldn't hurt doing this.

Azure surprised Emerald by leaning up and smash her lips on Emerald's lips.

Emerald's eyes widen from that and he quickly melts into the kiss for a moment while he gently hugged Azure on the waist when he made sure to not harm her, he even pets her for a moment on the back to see how it would cause her to react.

Maite and Lillum blinked in surprise as Azure kept up with the kiss before purring a bit in Emerald's mouth.

A moment later, Emerald pulled away while he lets go of Azure.

"Alright, time for me to suit up now, I'll stop by Cedric's place to give some kisses to the others and a fist bump to Cedric so I'll see you ladies later." Emerald said before he ran off towards Xan's place before anyone could stop him.

Maite then looks at Azure.

"Well, that was a bit surprising Azure."

"Yeah, didn't think you had it in you… then again considering you are carrying Emerald's kid, bet it helps you with having a soft spot for Demon kings huh?" Lillum said with a teasing tone to her voice while she nudged Azure a few times with her elbow.

Azure lightly blushes before chuckling.

"Well, Demon King or not, he's still the same Emerald we all know and remember. Plus we're all sharing him and Cedric."

"Yeah but kissing him for a full minute and purring… something tells me you are liking the attention Emerald and Cedy give you lately for the last few days." Lillum teasingly said when it was true, while Emerald and Cedric did spend time with all of them, they make it a funny point to spend time with Azure at the same time which is funny in of itself… minus a few solo dates so Azure can get to know Emerald and Cedric more.

Azure was blushing a bit at the memory as Maite giggles.

Lillum then stretched her body while she walked next to Azure.

"Well you heard Emerald, might as well give the others a heads up on what Emerald is going to do before he leaves." Lillum said before she grew a large pair of demonic wings and starts to fly towards Cedric's home.

Maite sees that before looking at Azure.

"Well then. Shall we Azure?" She said with a slight smile.

Azure smiles back before the scene went to Cedric's place.

* * *

**Cedric's home/ Cedric's room/ Cedric, ?**

Cedric at this time was watching something on the TV in his room while Rachel snuggles on one side of Cedric while Diana came in with some snacks.

"Here, got some snacks for you… Mira is talking to your parents about something but I got shooed away before I could hear details besides something about a leg." Diana said while she had a stoic look on her face while she held out a tray of snacks for Cedric and Rachel to take.

Cedric wondered about that before shrugging off.

"Well either way, thank you Diana." He said before grabbing a snack for him and Rachel.

Rachel smiles as she took the snack before thanking Cedric and kissed his cheek.

Diana watched what was going on and rolled her eyes at the display while she held the trey in her hands while she looks at the TV for a bit before knocking was heard at the door, and when she opened it, she saw that Lillum was at the door and she had a smirk on her face.

"Hello beautiful, miss me?" Lillum said while she entered the room and kissed Diana on the cheek when she entered… followed by Maite a moment later and Azure, though they did look a bit winded.

Diana was quiet as Cedric and Rachel sees the trio.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Cedric said.

"Though why are Maite and Azure a bit winded?" Rachel asked.

Though before that was answered, Azure, Maite, and Lillum all kissed Cedric one at a time before Azure gave Lillum a half lidded look.

"Blame the winged demon who can fly if she wants since we had to hoof it to keep up… as for your question, after watching Emerald running himself ragged, one of the Armos builders gave Emerald this request…." Azure said before she explained everything.

"... so Emerald will head here to say goodbye for now before he heads out to get some gold dust and see what's keeping the shipment from getting here." Azure said while she had crossed arms.

Though Cedric blushes from getting kisses by three women, he and Rachel were a bit surprised at the story as Diana, who was listening, had a stoic look on her face.

"Good grief. They're making Emerald do too much. I mean he's not a machine." Cedric said.

"Well…" Lillum said before she got nudged by Maite and Lillum chuckles nervously while Azure rolled her eyes.

"Maybe but with that week off from the builders it will be worth it so we can help Emerald relax after he gets back…. Though any chance Emerald may bring another woman here to this odd family?... I'm getting a funny feeling that may happen since Emerald does like to play the hero sometimes." Azure said when she remembered Emerald being protective of everyone lately.

Cedric blinked a bit before being thoughtful at first.

"No… as far as I know. Though knowing Emerald's new luck, who knows who he'll meet at the village."

"Yeah, I heard it's a hidden mixed Zora and Deku village, but from the map I saw Emerald use and mark he will have to go through the Hyrule castle town to get there first… hopefully no one will give him issues… I mean if he was normal looking, he wouldn't get a second glance… but now… hard to ignore flaming hair right?" Lillum said while she worried for Emerald a bit.

Rachel, Maite and Azure did show some concern before Cedric tries to give them some reassurance.

"Hey now. No need to be worried. Emerald is more badass now if you all remember what he did to save us. Plus I'm sure he wouldn't want you all to be worried. I believe he'll be okay."

Though everyone jolts when they heard Emerald's voice at the door.

"Yeah, can't have you all worry for me when you have buns in your ovens, and with this new look I'll fit right in." Emerald said when he entered the room… he was decked out in a black and green outfit, one that had many buckles, belts, and gadgets and even Onimusha strapped to his back, though that wasn't the kicker, the kicker was the cloak he wore which covered his head and caused shadows to cover his eyes in a mysterious sort of way while the details of his outfit was hidden for now.

"Emerald?" Maite said with a surprised look.

"Wow… hardly recognize you in that getup man." Cedric said.

"Hehe, thanks, Gramps gave it to me, said it was his outfit when he was my size… shockingly enough…" Emerald said before he chuckles in amusement when he pulled the hood back and Emerald's head was seen while his flaming hair flowed down his back harmlessly.

"Well I think you look dashing Emerald." Maite said.

"Thanks Maite, I tried my best to make this look work for me… how you doing Cedric?, enjoying the comforts of being surrounded by the ladies while they fawn over you?" Emerald said with an amused tone when he saw Rachel snuggling up to Cedric.

Cedric lightly blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Pretty much. And it feels great." He said as he held Rachel close.

Rachel blushed while she smiles and hugged Cedric a bit tighter while Azure and everyone blinks at that, more so when Azure moved to get on Cedric's other side and she laid next to him… fully pinning his arms down in the process which made Emerald chuckle.

"Hehe, well I can see that you will be busy so I might as well make this quick…" Emerald said before he lightly kissed Diana on the lips and pulled away.

He then walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed Rachel on the lips when he had her look at him before he pulled away and stretched while he looks around the room for Mira and didn't see her.

Diana light blushes but made sure to show that she didn't care as Rachel blushes from the kiss.

Cedric lightly chuckles a bit before looking at Emerald.

"If you're wondering about Mira, she's talking with my parents in the kitchen."

"I see, I'll see you all later after I say goodbye to Mira…. Oh and Cedric… good luck… you are outnumbered after all." Emerald said with an amused tone while he exits the room and all the ladies gave him lustful looks and some even had smirks on their faces.

Cedric blinked when he realized he was indeed outnumbered.

'_Oh boy.' _He thought.

A moment later, Emerald heard a slight scuffle inside and multiple moans and groans were heard from the bedroom and Emerald shook his head in amusement before he went to the kitchen and saw Mira, who was drinking tea, was talking with Juan and Emelina while Emelina breastfed Eruru.

"... And that would help with your son being able to walk… fighting however maybe another matter entirely though." Mira said before Emerald cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Juan and Emelina blinked before looking at Emerald though they almost couldn't recognize him.

"Emerald? Is that you? For a second, thought you were Xan with the cloak." Juan said.

Emerald chuckles while he moved to sit in the kitchen.

"Well this was a hand me down from him, and it fits pretty well… anyway Cedric is busy with the other ladies in his room and I'm about to head out of town for a bit so I'm wondering if you can keep the ladies safe while I am gone Juan." Emerald said when he looked at the elder fangian.

Juan chuckles a bit before looking at Emerald.

"Not to worry Emerald. You can count on me. I'll make sure no one harms yours and Cedric's future brides."

Emerald blushed at that while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe thanks… and just in case, you and Emelina got full permission to have fun with most of them like Maite and Lillum if they agree and Mira here as well if she agrees… maybe gone for a bit and well… Lillum needs to feed and can't give Lillum some leeway if I don't give the others hehe." Emerald said while he chuckles at the looks Juan and Emelina had while Mira chuckles at what Emerald just did.

Juan and Emelina blinked when they just heard that before they looked at Emerald.

"So what you're saying is… we have full permission to wow your baby mamas." Emelina said with a smirk.

Emerald blinks at that before shrugging.

"Well as long as you have permission first… and from Cedric as well… after all Rachel and Azure are mainly his women after all." Emerald said with a smirk on his own face.

Juan and Emelina did remember that and didn't know how Cedric will react.

"You got us there boy." Juan said as he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah well if all things go well, this technically makes me an in law of yours… in a… very roundabout way… might as well try and get in my mother and father in law's good graces right?... anyway, aside from that I came to let you know I have to go to the neighbouring hidden village to get some supply of gold dust for the blacksmith here, I'll be going alone for obvious reasons since most of the ladies here are knocked up and Cedric can't walk or do much right now." Emerald said while he cracked his neck when he got up from his seat.

"I see… and which village is that?" Juan said.

"The hidden Zora and Deku village, not sure if it is the calmer humanoid Zora, or the more monster like Zora who live there since we don't get much info from other hidden villages aside from supply lines, either way I need to head there so I can see what's wrong with the supply line for the gold dust." Emerald said before he walked out of the room.

Emelina and Juan blinked a bit before Emelina whispers to Juan.

"_Did he say Zora and Deku?"_

"_I believe so." _Juan said while Mira just chuckles while she sipped her tea while the scene went to Emerald as he walked out of the village, but not before seeing a few Beamos's set up at the entrance by a few Armos builders.

"Huh… nice with the sentries, I'll be heading out to get some gold dust so mind having these guys not see me as an enemy when I get back with a crate of gold dust in a few days?" Emerald asked the builders when the Beamos look at him with their one singular laser eyes.

"Alright then. Hopefully you won't get attacked by mistake." One of the Amors builders said.

"Yeah… hopefully." The other builder said while the beamos he was working on charged up and zapped the ground at Emerald's feet a few times.

"OI!. knock it off!" Emerald said when he was forced into an impromptu dancing session with the Beamos's laser leading the dance while the Armos who set the beamos up chuckles at the sight.

The Beamos still fired their lasers for a moment before the Armos turns them off.

"Hehe, sorry kid." He said.)

Emerald pants for a moment while he growled a bit in frustration and rubbed his face for a moment.

"Yeah well… make sure they don't zap me on the way back otherwise you'll lose plenty of gold dust when I get back." Emerald said before he turned and starts walking away… though one Armos turned the Beamos back on and… it shot a quick laser right at Emerald's ass.

"YOW!" Emerald yelled before he ran from the village with a hand on his aching ass.

"Woops." The Armos said but was trying to hold back a chuckle.

Though a chill went up the Beamos's spines when they felt some serious killing intent behind them… and when they looked… they paled when they saw a royally pissed off Maite… seems she wanted to make sure that Emerald got out of the village safely… and from the look of things… she saw everything.

"You know… it's not nice to zap someone in the ass… especially when that someone is my boyfriend and the father of mine and my friends's children."

The Armos gulp while one managed to ask this.

"W-What are you going to do to us?" The Armos said while Maite smirks evilly at them.

"Well… if you don't want Xan… the village leader to find out… set those Beamos so that they won't attack my future husband and follow me… time to give Emerald's room some upgrades and what not so when he gets back… the girls and I can surprise him." Maite said while she gave the Armos duo a look to get started… now!

The duo jolts as they didn't want to get Xan's wrath before they quickly made sure that the Beamos didn't shoot Emerald when he returns from the village or leave.

Meanwhile with Emerald as he got out of the forest…

He saw a wide open field as far as the eye could see with plenty of towns and villages in the distance that were a fair distance from one another… and the closest place to him… was the castle of Hyrule...

Emerald frowned when he remembered that Uncle of Zelda's was from there and while he didn't want to put all Royal's on that fuckers level… Emerald did want to see this Zelda woman in person which caused him to cover his head to prevent any travelers from seeing his head and he starts walking… unlike in the past with many walking here or there... many people now drove cars or other vehicles fueled by magic or used horses in honor of the hero of Hyrule… or the past heroes of Hyrule who used the Triforce of Courage…

In fact many people passed by Emerald and gave him odd looks when they saw that he was actually walking to Hyrule Castle from who knows where and some even muttered about the massive sword on his back.

"_Who is that guy?"_

"_No idea and what's the deal with that sword?"_

"_No clue, seems… odd… better stay away from that guy."_

Emerald however ignored them while he walked into Hyrule Town, thankfully for him and his demonic body, he felt no pain in his feet nor did he feel tired at all.

* * *

**Hyrule Castle town/ Plaza square/ Emerald**

When Emerald got into town, he saw that the place… looked pretty down to earth… shiny from how clean it looked… but down to earth with the plaza full of hustle and bustle from being the main hub for some shops and even a few shop keepers tried to get his attention when they tried to show him some items like daggers or bombs and what not.

"Hey there kind stranger. Interested in buying some weapons or souvenirs?" The shopkeeper said.

"No thanks, maybe when I'm heading back home." Emerald said while he turned down the shop keeper but when he turned around another and another tried to get him to buy something.

"Hey kind sir, you hungry? We have some nice exotic meats here. Best in Hyrule."

"Or maybe you'll like to purchase some interesting gadgets."

Emerald however used a burst of speed to get away from the shopkeepers and vanished into a nearby alleyway and pants for breath while he watched the confused merchants go back to their stalls after a moment of looking confused.

"Damn… these shopkeepers are ruthless." Emerald muttered before he took a roundabout route through town to avoid people.

Thankfully for him, he managed to do so but after passing by a few bums… he turned a corner and was ran into by a cloaked figure and heard a fememine kya noise which made Emerald look down when he got his barings and saw that the figure was a woman.

"Uhhh… sorry… didn't see you there." Emerald said while he held his hand out for the woman to take.

The female figure looks at Emerald.

"I-It's fine. Didn't expect to bump into someone." The figure said before taking Emerald's hand.

Emerald then pulled the lady to her feet before he and the lady heard some people's voices.

"Where did she go!, she can't have gone far!" One voice said which showed that a Hylian guard was talking to another while the woman looked a bit panicked and pulled Emerald out of sight much to his confusion while the guards rushed by.

After a moment of silence, the woman sighs before she looks to see Emerald giving her a raised eyebrow while wondering what that was all about.

"S-Sorry for that. I didn't want to be spotted." The figure said.

"I see… though why are the guards looking for you?, did you steal something or did you do something you were not supposed to?" Emerald said while he got a slightly amused look on his face.

The figure was hesitant.

"I would say… the second one."

"I see… got someplace to be?, may not like to be the bad guy helping bad girls but I'm not a fan of Hylians much, might as well mess with the guards a bit before I leave town." Emerald said while keeping his mission secret.

"Alright… follow me." The figure said as she motions Emerald to follow her.

Emerald chuckles before he followed the woman, and while they avoid the guards for a few minutes with Emerald knocking a few out with sleeper holds… and having a few close calls here or there… the duo managed to make it to an abandoned building and after making their way up the building, Emerald saw a pretty good view of Hyrule fields when one part of the wall collapsed.

"Wow… nice vice… wish I could get a picture or something." Emerald said when he was surprised at how good of a view it was.

The figure softly chuckled.

"Thank you. I come here to think on some… personal issues before I relax myself by watching the view."

Emerald hums at that while he leaned against a wall.

"So… why were the guards after you if you just wanted to look at the view?, you some kind of noble and you dad having you under house arrest or something?" Emerald said when he had a hard time thinking on why guards would chase after a woman if she just wanted to look at the view.

The figure sighs a bit.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you." She said to Emerald.

"Oh really?, try it and lets see if I wouldn't believe you or not." Emerald said while he smirks at the mystery woman.

The mystery woman was quiet for a moment before turning to look at Emerald.

"Alright… reason the guards were after me was because…" She said before she removed her hood to show Emerald her face.

Emerald was shocked to see that the woman… was actually Zelda… princess of Hyrule… and Emerald felt a rage like no other when he clinched his fists when he remembered Zelda's uncle and didn't know if she said the things on the interview to play the nice act for the cameras or she was actually nice...

"Oh… no fucking way… you mean to tell me I helped you… of all fucking people!?" Emerald growled out while smoke came from his hood for a moment.

Zelda blinked in confusion after hearing this before seeing the smoke appear.

"U-Um yes… Though I take it there some rage you have against me or Hyrule?"

"Like you wouldn't believe… Your uncle before I killed that fucker raided my home… he and his men raped the women there… and caused me to become this Demonic being to stop him!" Emerald said when he pulled back his hood and showed his flaming hair and rage fueled eyes to Zelda.

Zelda was shock when she realized who Emerald really was.

"S-So it was you… you're the one that acquired the blade and use it to kill my uncle."

"Yeah… and unless you give me a good reason to not go fucking berserk if you are anything like that fucker that you were related to and you didn't say all those nice things just to look good for the camera… well… I may flatten this castle town in no time flat… and… considering this blade gives me more power the more I kill… you can guess what can happen… right?" Emerald said with a deep growl to his voice while he had his hand on the hilt of his blade.

Zelda tries to calm Emerald down.

"Look… I'm sorry for what my _Uncle _and his allies did to your village and people. But don't take it out on my kingdom. What I said on the news was the complete truth." She said with a serious look.

"Oh really?, my best friend had his leg cut off and because of your uncle, the women I care for… yes Women as in more than one… were nearly forced to conceive that fuckers kids when he used some kind of spell… and I had to do the same to cancel it out… even my best friends women went through the same kind of pain and I had to knock them up and use my own crest full of demonic energy to break that crest so I could put mine on… but how can I even believe you when your family… a person you were related to… could do something so… horrible… and people call my family and friends back home monsters… but you Hylian's seem to be the real monsters to me." Emerald said with an angered look on his face… though it wasn't rage filled so it was a start.

Zelda, though flinched, held her ground.

"I may or may not understand what you and your people went through, but I do not share the same views as my uncle. What he did brought shame to the family. Besides you can't say all of Hyrule are monsters."

"Oh really?, Your town seems pretty wealthy yet I've heard that it wasn't just your uncle capturing and enslaving Monsters and their evolved variants, other Hylians have been capturing them as well, you are telling me if I do some digging, I won't find some kind of fucked up slave market hidden in the shadows?" Emerald said when he remembers hearing some things around town.

Zelda was a bit shocked after hearing that.

"That's absurd. There's no slave market here. If there was, I would put a stop to it." She said in a tone that shows she was serious.

"Oh really?, and how would you prove it to me?, pretty sure with those guards looking for you, you wouldn't get far in town so looking around is a bust so how would you prove you are not like the other Hylians who seem to be mainly assholes… I mean it's not like you can follow me around and prove you are not like them." Emerald said when he shrugged his shoulders when that idea in itself was insane.

Though what was more insane was Zelda's response.

"Well why not let me join you for a bit and actually prove that to you that not all Hylian's are as evil as you say." Zelda said while Emerald looked at her with a stunned look which turned a bit comical in disbelief.

"Are you insane!?, do you hear yourself talking right now!?" Emerald said when he could barely believe what Zelda just suggested.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips.

"You said I need to prove to you that not all of Hyrule is evil right? Well I can't do that if I'm at my castle correct?"

Emerald blinks a few times while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"OK… Ok… say I humor you and let you follow me… what about your people… and even you say that your family if you have one or your advisors take care of things… You are the constantly reincarnating Princess Zelda who normally has the Triforce of Wisdom if it ever splits… don't you think we maybe chase by guards OUTSIDE of Hyrule Castle town!?" Emerald said while Zelda gave him a half lidded look.

"Considering how close we are to the castle walls… simple jump and a climb down the wall and we are home free." Zelda said which caused Emerald to give her a funny look again.

"Y-You… are definitely not like any Zelda's I have heard about before… closest would be that Tetra pirate ancestor I read about in gramp's archives…" Emerald said when he felt drained from this back and forth so far.

Zelda blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Interesting… So do you agree?"

Emerald blinks a few times before he sighs.

"Fine… but on two conditions… one… don't care if you are the princess of Hyrule or even a Goddess reincarnated… you follow my orders to the letter since this maybe a delicate matter since I have to go to a hidden Monster village to get a crate of gold dust… if you can make a promise to not reveal its location… on the grounds that we have no choice but to go there… then you can come… second is that you have to take care of yourself it a fight… you can fight right?... I don't see any weapons on you after all." Emerald said while he crossed his arms and had a serious look on his face.

"I was taught how to fight with a sword which is made from magic. Though I'm still in the learning process." Zelda said.

"Well… better then nothing I suppose… well we better get going, don't want to risk getting caught right before we even leave for an adventure." Emerald said while he walked to Zelda and picked her up bridal style all of a sudden.

Zelda was a bit surprised by that action.

"W-Whoa… what are you doing?" She said with a light blush on her face.

Emerald however just turned and ran to the opening in the wall and jumped before he lands on the high wall of Hyrule castle town and…. This wall was pretty high up all things considering.

"Well you did say a fast way would be going down through here and down the wall right?... might as well take a shortcut." Emerald said before he grins evilly when he wondered if Zelda got the idea or not while Emerald tightened his hold on the Royal Hylian's arms and hips and starts to bend down.

Zelda blinked before her eyes widened when she realized what Emerald will do before she actually held onto him.

Though Emerald blinks at that he just grins before he actually jumps off the wall and Zelda screams on the way down while Emerald braced himself for impact.

Zelda kept screaming as she waits for this experience to be over.

When Emerald and Zelda lands, Emerald's feet hit the ground and caused spiderweb cracks where his feet where before he sets Zelda onto her feet… though she did shake a lot from the fall while Emerald chuckles a bit from the experience.

Zelda took a moment to catch her breath while making sure that she still had her footing.

"Hehe, how was that for your first steps outside of the castle walls… doubt you have been outside right?" Emerald said but was lightly bopped on the head by Zelda.

"Are you insane!?" Zelda asked with a stunned look on her face when she had no idea why Emerald looked fine but before he or Zelda could do anything, they heard a voice.

"Indeed that was inside for a brutish man such as he, but don't worry Princess, your Knight will save you!" A man's voice said which made Emerald and Zelda blink before they look to see a man in fancy green and expensive armor while he wore a helmet which showed a pretty boy like face while Zelda cringed a bit.

"G-Geh… Duford." Zelda said which made Emerald blink a few times before he looks at Zelda.

"Duford?, who is he?" Emerald asked while the green knight, Duford, chuckles while he points his sword at Emerald.

"Simple you cur!, I am one of Princess Zelda's Royal guards and the person most suited for her hand… I anticipated that she would be around her special area so I waited here in case she tried to run off again." Durford said while Emerald looks at Zelda with a half lidded look.

"Again?, and your hand?... you running away from an arranged marriage or something?... and you tried this before!?" Emerald asked while he gave Zelda a raised eyebrow like look.

Zelda lightly blushes in embarrassment before crossing her arms.

"Is it really important to ask that?"

"Considering mr. lean green and pompous over here anticipating this and saying this is a repeat thing… pretty sure it is something I should ask about…." Emerald said while Duford chuckles while he approached the duo… though he did have a comical tick mark from the pompous remark.

"Hehe, you wouldn't understand you Cur, My lady shouldn't even be around a weak looking man such as yourself… now come along Milady, your father is worried about you." Duford said while he reached for Zelda's wrist but to some surprise… Emerald gripped Duford's wrist to stop him.

"Considering various things… it would be pretty rude of me to not let Mrs. fibber have one adventure before sending her home and explain herself in full… or are the Hylian knights and Royal Guards trying to strip the princess of her freedom?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face while he pulled Duford's arm away and forced the Royal guard back effortlessly while Emerald stepped in front of Zelda in a protective way shockingly enough.

Zelda blinked in surprise as Duford didn't like what was happening.

"I don't know who you think you are _sir _but don't ever lay your hand on me. And you may as well step away from the princess or I'll have you arrested for capturing her."

Emerald however just looks around for a moment while he got a mocking tone to his voice.

"Arrested?... for what?... personally I did nothing wrong and just listened to her orders to give her a tour of the outside world and I'm just keeping an annoying overbearing knight from placing his hands on someone above his rank… I mean sure you could say I placed my hands on her but it was mainly to get her from point A to B… helpful hand so to speak… and you are trying to reverse that order…. Now why don't you just run along an-!" Emerald said before he had to lean back to avoid a sword swipe from Duford who looked royally pissed off from all of Emerald's insults.

Zelda was shocked at what she saw.

"D-Duford?! Are you insane?! Stand down now!" She said with authority which caused Duford to stop in his tracks from trying to make another attack.

"B-But your highness… this peasant here insulted me." Duford said.

"Geez… and all for minor insults?... are all Hylian's trigger happy?" Emerald said while Duford got an angered look on his face.

"My apologize Milady… but I should have done this in the proper order… your father has given me the order to bring you back and by forced if needed… if this Cur wants to get in the way, then I shall strike him down no matter what." Duford said which made Emerald raise an eyebrow when he saw that Duford was serious…

Zelda facepalms.

"Figures my father sent you. Either way, you're not gonna attack. And I can't return just yet."

"Then you leave me no choice Milady, your father's orders supersede yours and many people will be worried if you don't return." Duford said while Emerald sighs and he looks at Zelda.

"Hey since tall, green, and clueless here doesn't get the message, mind if I rough him up?, don't worry, best he will have to worry about is a few busted ribs and a bruised ego." Emerald said much to Duford's irritation.

Zelda sighs.

"If it gets him to listen." She said which surprised Duford a bit.

"Y-You're not serious your highness?"

Emerald chuckles at that while he grins at Duford.

"Seems so Mr. pompous… I'll give you one chance to back off or you will be nursing some pretty intense wounds." Emerald said while he gripped his sword handle while he got into a knelt combat stance while he emits a bit of pressure from his body.

Duford may have felt that pressure, but wasn't backing down.

"Never. I'll will defeat you and bring the princess back to the castle. Hopefully then, I'll be worthy enough to have her hand."

Emerald just sighs before he gave Duford an empty look and vanished with a burst of speed, though when Duford looked down… he saw the back of Emerald's sword heading right for his chest and tried to jump back… but was too late.

"Figured you may say that…" Emerald said right before Duford was smashed into the ground with a resounding bash in no time flat.

Though Emerald did feel something off when he stands back up.

"Huh… idiot tendencies aside… not bad fighting instinct… jumped back at the last second and dampened the blow." Emerald said when he sheathed his sword and walked back to Zelda who barely saw the move from her end.

Zelda was a bit surprised for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"Sorry about Duford though will he be alright?"

"Eh, best I had intended was a few broken ribs, may have cracked some thanks to him jumping back, but he will live… we should get going before he comes to." Emerald said but was stunned when Duford somehow got to his feet… though unsteady.

"W-Wait… y-you… Cur…" Duford said which surprised Emerald when he thought he used more power in that hit.

"Sorry but considering the state of your body, the princess and I should get going… see you Mr. Pompous." Emerald said when he gripped Zelda's hand and starts to walk while he lightly gripped Zelda's hand with his own to not harm her.

Zelda blinked a bit in surprise as Duford tries to follow them.

"H-Hold it!" Duford said when he somehow stumbles after them which caused Emerald to blink when he saw that.

"Damn… gotta give it to this guy… he is stubborn… lets see how much." Emerald said when he continues to lead Zelda away at a light jog this time.

"H-Hey! G-Get back here!" Duford said as he tries to catch up to duo even though he groans with a few steps.

That turned into a game of tag so to speak with Duford barely keeping up with the walking duo of Emerald and Zelda… though after a couple hours… Emerald's eyebrow twitched big time when he could hear pained groans as he keeps leading Zelda away.

"Hey Zelda… that guy still following us?, or am I just hearing things?" Emerald asked when he didn't want to look back.

Zelda sweatdrops as she didn't have to look back.

"He still following us."

Emerald sighs before he and Zelda stop to look back to see that Duford did indeed follow them all the way here.

"W-Wait… y-you… C-Cur… I-I… D-Duford won't… won't…." Duford said right before he fell on his face in front of them with a pained groan while Emerald pinched the bridge of his nose.

"*Sigh*... Zelda… seems like we are making camp tonight… we can heal this guy with a potion or spell once we get things set up." Emerald said when he really didn't expect his schedule to be thrown off thanks to one stubborn Hylian royal guard who didn't know when to quit.

Zelda shook her head and sigh.

"Sorry for this Emerald."

"Well as long as we make up for lost time in the morning I don't mind and gives me a chance to test out these items that I got from gramps… said it's something called a Sheikah slate… an old item from long ago and something he developed recently, a reconstruction ring… I can show then tell what this does in a moment." Emerald said when he opened the slate and the very first thing seen was a detailed map of the current Hyrule… and in shocking detail as well even the mark where the hidden village was based in, or at least its general area, was marked on the map… making the paper map now a simple backup just in case.

Zelda was surprised when she saw the sheikah slate.

"Where did you get this slate?"

"Well… my gramps comes from a long line of people who pretty much recorded everything important ever since the Goddess Hylia reincarnated into you and then some, personally I read plenty of books that talked about each generations thoughts on the past and your previous incarnations… like I said before, one of your past lives was a pirate named Tetra and I learned that the old Hyrule was flooded in the past and a new Hyrule had to be founded, as for this slate, this model is designed on the one the hero of that time used to defeat something called Calamity Ganon…. Many Sheikah towers are still active here or there so while I don't have a picture perfect map of Hyrule, I got a general idea, if we run into locations were inactive towers are I could use this to reactivate them and we can get a better idea of the lay of the land." Emerald said when he fiddles with the slate and goes through the various features that it had while he talked with Zelda.

Zelda was surprised when she heard a bit of the story.

"Interesting... Think maybe later you can show me more?"

"Well about the slate sure, just not about the more classified stuff… anyway about this reconstruction ring… simply put it allows me to break down objects and items and reconstruct them into other things, though it needs materials for it, hence the need to break down things… gramps made this ring and linked it to this slate so I can make things on the fly… for example…" Emerald said while he equipped the ring and points it at a few nearby trees and rocks after he messed with something on the sheikah slate and some kind of beam shot from the ring's bead like jewel and one of the trees… vanished and in its place was cube like glowing bits which shot into the ring and after a moment, Emerald held the slate to Zelda.

"One tree stored for use." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Zelda was a bit shocked and amazed when she witnessed the ring's ability.

"Sweet Goddesses."

Emerald however rolled his eyes when he starts to deconstruct some rocks and more trees.

"Oh please, the Goddesses could care less for guys like me or Gramps, we're not Hylian's after all, nor Zora before they became what they were… I mean your fucking Uncle tried to use *Holy* spells that were made by the Goddesses to try and enslave my friends… family… everyone in the village and if I didn't do what I did… you would be having many little Hylian monster hybrid relatives… that is a fucking fact… so why didn't the Goddesses smite him or something… at least some Zora are the peaceful kind alongside the Rito while even the monster versions of the Zora are peaceful if you know how to talk with them... and Gorons are pretty well accepted yet most Hylian's see evolved monsters as nothing more then slaves and monsters just waiting to be killed, why do you think the evolved monsters who have intelligence went into hiding with some of the regular ones which will listen?" Emerald said while he didn't look at Zelda for a bit.

Zelda sighs since the issue with what her uncle did is still heated.

"Look… I don't know how many times I have to apologize for what my bastard uncle did to you and your people. I only hope for peace between my kingdom and your village. Is there a way that I can try to make things right here?"

"Oh trust me… the ideas I would have for you would not be well accepted because I'm pretty sure that would be me soiling your virtue if you get my drift… besides there is a reason why I don't like the Goddesses… nor Hylia much… tell me… does the name Demise ring a bell at all with you?" Emerald asked when he gave Zelda a serious look after he gathered enough materials from around them.

Zelda blinked a bit when she heard the name.

"Yes… though why ask?"

"Simple… by tricking the Goddesses and the spirit of the Master sword you have sealed deep under the castle… Demise managed to slip free… or at least his mind and soul did… long story short… while you are reincarnated from the Goddess Hylia in mortal form… I am the reincarnation of Demise the Demon King… the supposed invader of Hyrule and the originator of the curse that caused you and Hyrule so much grief when you had to deal with beings like Ganondorf and Calamity Ganon." Emerald said while he removed his hood again to show his flaming demonic hair and removed the cloak from hiding him to show his demonic arms in full after removing some gloves on his hands.

Zelda was beyond shocked after hearing that before her eyes widened when she saw the hair again and remembered how… unnatural it looked.

"I-Impossible."

All Emerald did was hum before he focused his power and the Spectre of Demise appeared behind him in full which looked right into Zelda's eyes with a focused look… it did nothing else but Zelda could feel an intense hatred emitting from the spectre when it registered her form.

Zelda was again shocked when she saw the spectre.

"S-So you are telling the truth."

"Why do you think I showed you this guy behind me… he mimics everything I do and can you really tell me being reincarnated from a Goddess hasn't given you some powers?... please, even if you are not awakened yet you should at least have some memories of when Hylia betrayed Demise here… I sure as hell do and trust me… no mistake in those memories… and even if the memories from Demise that I do have are fragmented… I or Demise still remembers the things that happened before that incident and how he and Hylia used to be lovers." Emerald said with a straight look on his face as the spectre of Demise vanishes… just what memories have he seen... and Demise and Hylia… lovers!?

"W-Wait… WHAT?!" Zelda said with wide eyes… and a blush on her face surprisingly enough.

Emerald just raised an eyebrow while he sighs as he fiddles with the sheikah slate.

"Like I said, Goddess Hylia and Demise were lovers in the past shortly after Demise bursts from the ground and his supposed invasion starts… however that's further from the truth… but I'm guessing you haven't awakened too many of your memories huh?... its pretty much the main reason why I can't attack you right now… seems Demise still has leftover feelings for Hylia and its making me feel funny when I'm around you as a result… not sure how to think about that one… would be a good story to tell Cedric and Gramps… oh Cedric, gramps, seems like being a reincarnation of Demise has a few issues like him being in love with Hylia in the past and now I believe I'm feeling the same for Zelda now even though all the anger at being seal for so many years makes it hard for me to focus clearly." Emerald said while he glanced at Zelda for a moment with a look in his eyes to show he wasn't lying though he did make funny hand gestures and pretend to look lovesick for a moment as he tells the supposed what if when he talks with Cedric and Xan later.

Zelda however ignored the funny hand thing as she just couldn't get over the fact that her and Emerald's past lives were lovers at one point.

Emerald though just went back to the slate and after some taps, he points the ring at an empty spot and a moment later, a small size house was made when the blue glow fades from it and Emerald pockets the slate and he walked to Duford.

"There, now we won't have to worry about not having a place to rest and I can put the trees and other things back so its like we were never here." Emerald said before he starts dragging Duford towards the house while he groans in discomfort.

Zelda was able to snap out of it.

"Y-Yeah… good thing."

A moment later, Zelda followed Emerald into the impromtu house… and saw Emerald making a bed with the ring and sets Duford on the bed before Emerald made two more in different rooms.

"There, you won't have to worry about anyone attacking you anytime soon." Emerald said when he made sure that his room was before Zelda's and that there was no windows to her room so no one will know about her room at all while Emerald furnished it with plenty of furniture so she could use it… even had a working bathroom connected for her to use by the time Emerald was done setting the place up.

"T-Thanks." Zelda said as she was a bit surprised when she saw her room.

It looked rural but fancy looking… like a fancy room you would see in a cottage while Emerald finished by putting a fancy and durable look on the door.

"Here, this will keep that Duford guy out of here if he tries anything stupid, I'll be getting dinner ready so better get cleaned and relaxed your highness, and if you are willing I can help you with training if you want to get stronger tomorrow." Emerald said when he didn't seem to see issues with the latter part at all.

Zelda blinked a bit after hearing that.

"R-Really? You would actually help me even though I'm a Hylian?"

"Considering you will be traveling with me and to mess with that Duford guy greatly, might as well see what skills you have and if you have ways to grow, I'll point them out, besides… you are trying to show that you are not your uncle so might as well start by seeing how well you do with some heavy duty training." Emerald said with a somewhat evil smirk before he walked out of the room before Zelda could stop him and he closed the door.

Zelda lightly gulps a bit.

'_Hope he's not serious about that.' _She thought.

Though while she got ready to eat and what not and Emerald gave Duford a potion to heal with… the scene went back to Emerald's village to see how everyone was doing so far.

* * *

**Hidden Monster Village/Hyrule forest area/ ?**

The scene now showed Maite as she walked from Xan's place after the Armos start to work on Emerald's room and chuckles when Emerald would be very surprised later and chuckles when she wondered what he will think.

"Hehe, Emerald is gonna be greatly surprised with what I've done to his room." Maite said as she walked.

Though as she walked, she decided to head back to Cedric's place to check up on him and see if she could help him with anything… while he was still healing, he did seem off when everyone wanted to help him with pretty much everything and Maite wondered if Cedric should get some space or not.

'_I hope Cedric isn't bothered by the attention he's getting. Though something tells me he wants to show everyone he's fine even though he knows he's not. I wonder if I should talk to Azure and the others about giving Cedric a bit space if necessary.' _Maite thought while feeling concerned for the young Fangian since he's her other boyfriend in this shared relationship.

When she got to the Middleton Residence and got to Cedric's room, she found out that Cedric was sleeping right now while Rachel made sure that Maite was quiet before she and Maite exit the room.

"Seems Cedy was exhausted after our fun with him earlier, so after getting something to eat, he's resting, we should leave him alone… perfect for me since I need to look up some things about pregnancy and babycare from our parents just in case, Azure is busy talking with her family about various things… Lillum is doing her own thing and you know what that normally is, Diana followed Mira when they went to the library, so pretty much everyone is busy right now, I'll be back in a few hours Maite so mind keeping an eye on Cedy just in case?" Rachel asked while she smiles at her sister who smiles back.

"Alright, see you later sis." Maite said when she waved to Rachel who left the Middleton residence… though unaware to either of the sisters, Juan happened to listen in around the corner and grins at the opportunity before him.

'_Hehe, nice young soon to be milf with nothing to do. Sorry son, but Emerald did asked me and your mother to keep your lady friends company while he's away.' _Juan thought.

That caused Juan to wait a few minutes as Maite went into the living room to watch some TV after she made sure that Cedric was alright and he was snoring away like he had no care in the world which made her giggle a bit before she sat in the living room and Juan walked in a few minutes after Maite starts a movie.

"Hey Maite, didn't see you here, and noticed your sister is gone, she went somewhere?" Juan asked while he moved to sit near Maite so he could see how far he could go with this and not scare off Maite.

Maite looks Juan.

"Well Rachel went back home to talk with mom and dad about pregnancy and baby care so she asked me to look out for Cedric as he sleep."

"I see… well Emelina took Eruru out of the house to get her some new little outfits so seems like its just you and me here and the knocked out Cedric in his room… you feeling alright?" Juan said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite lightly returns the smile.

"I am. It's surprising that I'm carrying Emerald's baby. Though wish it was on a different circumstance since that… Hylian bastard and his partner had their way with me and my friends." She said before shuddering a bit from the memory.

"Well I'm just glad you and the others are safe and sound, just wished I could have gut the bastard who did this to you myself but seeing him get beat up and vaporized like that was a good close second, your too nice of a woman to do anything harmful to." Juan said while he placed a hand on Maite's shoulder while he gave her a gentle smile.

Maite felt a bit better from that.

"Thank you Juan. I just hope everyone else is recovering well. I know Lillum is strong, though I hope Rachel and Azure are doing better. Then there's the fact that most of the women who were taken got… defiled like our moms and… well sorry if I brought your wife into this." She said while trying to be a little sensitive for Juan's case since Emelina was raped.

Juan blinks at that and he chuckles a bit while he looks at Maite.

"No worries Maite, everyone is home safely and I've seen couples who had trouble after that incident work things out and their feelings are stronger than ever, how you feeling though?, I mean you seemed to have recovered pretty well all things considering… then again you do have two strong mates now and have plenty of ladies to have fun with so…" Juan said before he shrugged a bit with a slightly amused look on his face.

Maite blushes a bit brightly for a moment.

"W-Well… Cedric and Emerald had been making sure to be there for the four of us. It feels nice. I know that Lillum, Rachel and Azure enjoy that. Especially Azure. Though… I do feel a bit worried for Emerald and Cedric. I mean for Emerald, he has so much on his plate. First, not only he's the reincarnated Demon King, he also holds the forbidden sword from the ruins that Mira led him to. Plus he's doing a lot of things in the village to earn forgiveness. But I believe some of the villagers are milking this too much and I don't want Emerald to be taken advantage. And then there's Cedric… despite the attention he's getting, I think I felt something off with him and I know you noticed too. Cedric tries to let people know he's okay but losing a leg still bothers him a lot. I'm just worried if we're annoying him too much."

"I see… well I wouldn't worry too much about Cedric, we Middleton men are pretty hard to keep down for long, and as for that missing leg of his, we can think of something to do to help with that later, right now he's still recovering from the injury with the bandages and what not… one step at a time after all and as for Emerald… can't help much there besides giving him a hand with requests to lighten the load somewhat, it will be a bit before everyone forgives Emerald… it has been a few days after all and an event like that is not something one can just snap back from like that… I mean if Emerald did save you but didn't knock you up… would you be feeling the same thing you are now?... different circumstances can birth different outcomes… nothing is set in stone after all." Juan said when he tried to give some advice to help Maite and not let her worry about things that could have been but work with what you have in the here and now.

Maite was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… I guess you have a point. Just hope it doesn't last long. I had to teach a couple of Armos a lesson when they thought it was funny when their Beamos fired at Emerald today."

Juan blinks at that before he got a curious look on his face.

"Teach some Armos a lesson?, what did you do?" Juan asked before Maite explained what she did and Juan chuckles.

"Wow… that is going to be a surprise when Emerald gets back, good thing he may take a few days to get to the other hidden village and back otherwise he may wonder why some Armos are rebuilding his room from the ground up… sneaky of you to do that while your mate was away… guess you are not the same shy girl I saw growing up over the years hehe." Juan said with a teasing grin on his face.

Maite blushes from the tease.

"I guess not. Looks like being a new mom has somehow changed me a bit."

"More than a bit… this new you is pretty sexy as hell if I can be honest." Juan said while he crossed his arms while he gave Maite a fanged grin.

Maite was a bit surprised when she heard that.

"T-Thank you." She said but had a thought.

'_Is he hitting on me?'_

Juan chuckles for a moment when he saw Maite looking confused and takes advantage of the situation to tease her more.

"Your welcome… you know… that… scent you give off is interesting as well… you about to go into heat or something?... or did you just get out of one after Emerald and Cedric gave it to you good?... either way its very intoxicating." Juan said while he smirks at Maite after he sniffed the air a bit… and a bulge was starting to form in his pants which could be seen by Maite.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw the bulge.

"U-Um well… I'm not sure." She said while feeling a bit lost on her words.

"Hehe… well I am… oh and before I forget to mention… Emerald gave me and Emelina permission to do a certain something with you ladies while he is gone… going to need to talk with Cedric about Azure and Rachel… but you can guess what Emerald said and why he said it right?" Juan said while he moved to lean in a bit towards Maite while his left hand went to grip the couch chair's top part for balance.

Maite blinks in surprise when she realized what Juan meant.

"R-Really?" She said with a blush on her face as she leans back a bit.

Juan noticed that while he leaned in a bit more.

"Oh yeah… if you doubt me, ask Emerald when he gets back…" Juan said before he leaned back when he relaxed in the chair while Maite had a blush on her face when Juan seemed to nearly kiss her.

"But Emerald did say that I would need your permission as well so if you don't want to do anything, I might as well pay Lillum a visit later after this movie is over." Juan said while he smirks when he just seemed to punk Maite just now with Juan's teasing.

Maite blinks after hearing that and surprisingly… she felt a bit bothered by that. Plus she was feeling in heat now.

Though she was having conflicted thoughts on what to do even though she glanced at Juan's bulge a few times.

Juan noticed and smirks when he relaxed on the couch and his bulge looked more pronounced and bigger as a result while it twitched a few times.

Maite blushes more as she saw that while feeling bit more heated.

"See something you like?" Juan asked while he glanced at Maite and messed with her more while he looks back at the movie.

Maite was able to snap herself out a bit.

"U-Um… what?"

"The movie, see something you like or don't like since you keep glancing away from the screen?, personally I like how the the leading lady loves the beastly lover at the end of this movie, makes you wonder what they would do if he was still a beast." Juan said while he grins as his bulge got a bit bigger at the hidden dirty message that was said.

Maite blushes again before gulping.

"I-I guess we'll never know." She said even though she could already picture the scenario that made her blush more and among other things.

Juan just smirks while he keeps quiet while his bulge twitched and got a bit bigger under his pants… seems Maite could see why Cedric was so endowed now… like father like son.

Maite now felt her instincts affecting her a bit which was telling her to do something impulsive however she was hesitant since to her, Juan was a new guy…. And he was her in law so to speak.

Though considering how many signals that Juan was giving off was pretty much a willing virile male… it made Maite's instincts scream at her to act until…

Maite somehow had her hand slightly touched Juan's bulge before she realized what she was doing.

Juan shudders a bit at the touch before he looks at Maite in a teasing way.

"Need something Maite?" Juan teasingly said while he didn't move Maite's hand away from his bulge and she could feel it throb in her hand.

"H-Huh?" Maite said as her hand stayed on the bulge.

"Like I said… need something Maite?... all you need to do is ask and I'll be more than happy to do what you want to make you comfortable… anything." Juan said while his dick continues to get a bit bigger thanks to Maite's touches and he was getting a bit uncomfortable in his pants right now.

Hearing this made Maite shudder and now she couldn't take much more of this.

"P-Please… be a bit gentle." She said before blushing in a cute way.

Juan chuckles before he turned to look at her.

"Oh don't worry my dear… I know how to take care of a pregnant woman… I'll go gentle at first but you'll be begging for more later… but for now." Juan said before he smashed his lips onto Maite's maw like lips while he pulled her in for an intense kiss and had Maite sit in his laps while Juan's bulge pressed against Maite's folds.

Maite blushes brightly as she was being kissed by another man, who happens to be Cedric's father.

However, Maite's surprised look washed away as she melts a bit into the kiss and slowly returns it.

That caused Juan to pet Maite's back a few times in a soothing way while he used his other hand to unzip his pants and his dick sprang free and smacked against Maite's pussy when Juan's cock quickly grew to fill length and he matched Cedric's size exactly… maybe a bit shorter in length by half an inch but was half an inch to an inch wider as a result.

Maite jolts when she felt her folds get hit before she slightly moans into the kiss.

Juan keeps the kiss up before he pulled away while he moved so that Maite was laid on the couch while Juan moved to be between her legs and licked his lips which showed Maite what Juan would do as Juan leaned down so his head was near her folds.

Maite gulps as she blushed brightly before preparing herself for what Juan was about to do.

That allowed Juan to lick his lips before he gently licked Maite's folds while he held her hips in a surprisingly sensual way.

Maite blushes more as she shudders while feeling Juan's tongue lick her folds.

That caused Juan to repeat his actions for a couple minutes while he used a finger to tease her vaginal hole while Juan made sure to not push his finger in yet.

Maite then lightly starts to moan a bit as she slowly starts to feel good from that action.

Juan chuckles before he switched to licking Maite's asshole while he slowly pushed his finger into Maite's folds and starts to finger it slowly to warm Maite up.

Maite was a bit surprised from that action before she groans a bit as she feels Juan's for finger going in and out of her pussy.

"_Hehe, that's right Maite, keep moaning, once you cum I'll have you return that favor." _Juan thought while his dick throbbed a few times from the thought.

'_F-Fuck… didn't think I would do this with Cedric's dad of all people. Even though what he's doing feels… good.' _Maite thought even though part of her wonder if it's still okay despite the fact that this was Emerald's idea.

Though Juan was no mind reader so he keeps on pleasing Maite's pussy while she kept getting closer and closer until….

Maite moans a bit loud before she felt her pussy twitch as it squirt her juices on Juan's hand.

Juan just keeps on fingering Maite's folds while his tongue slipped into her asshole and wiggles around to try and get her orgasm even stronger.

And stronger it got before Maite got to the 15 second mark and taps off.

That caused Juan to pull away from Maite to see how Maite was doing since that was an intense orgasm for her.

Maite pants for a bit as she recovers a bit while enjoying the afterglow.

That allowed Juan to remove his pants and shirt while Maite was distracted… and though he did have some wrinkles on his face, Juan was still as strong as he was in his prime which showed with a very toned and muscular body and his dick was iron hard now and throbbed a bit from how excited Juan was about the situation.

Maite was able to collect herself before she looks up before blushing brightly when she saw Juan's physique.

Juan chuckles while he approached the couch.

"Again… see something you like?... I believe its time for you to return the favor Maite." Juan said while he smirks at the Keatots while his dick was near her face.

Maite blushes brightly before looking at Juan's dick.

She saw how big it was when it was pretty much in front of her head while Juan waits for her to act with a grin on his face.

Maite gulps before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before she slowly starts licking the head of Juan's dick to get a better feel of it.

Juan hums from the feeling and he lightly pets Maite's head when he enjoyed the licking he was getting.

Maite blushes from the petting as she continues to lick the head before she starts licking the base a few times.

Juan saw Maite starting to get into the act and removed his hand he made sure his cock was near face and watched as Maite keeps on licking his cock from base to tip… he wouldn't scare her off by forcing her to do anything… this was all Maite right now.

Maite was starting to feel comfortable since she knew Juan wasn't gonna force himself on her. He wasn't like the Hylian bastard and Granblin fucker.

The young Keatots kept this action going before she slightly took initiative and starts to fondle Juan's balls.

Juan groans from that while some precum dripped from Juan's cock while he fidgets from Maite working his cock and balls good.

Maite noticed the precum before she decides to go back to the head and licks it up a bit.

Juan went back to petting Maite's head while his dick throbbed more and more while he loved the look in Maite's eyes when she really starts to get into things.

It wasn't long before Maite opens her mouth again and starts to swallow Juan's dick as best as she can.

Juan really groans from that and bucked his hips for a moment when the pleasure spiked for him and Juan had to fight to keep that from happening again.

Maite was able to just adjust having the older Fangian's dick in her mouth before she slowly starts moving her head back and forth.

That really made Juan moan while he continues to pet Maite's head and he moved his hand to play with her breasts to help her feel good as well.

Luckily for him, Maite felt more good as she continues to bob her head before she uses her tongue to lick the tip on Juan's dick.

For a bit, the two continue to please one another but Juan switched things up to not blow too soon when he moved to sit on Maite's stomach while he made sure not to really sit on her and he placed his dick between her breasts and smirks at Maite when he could tell she already knew what he wanted already.

Maite blushes a bit but understood before she pushed her two breasts together which sandwiched Juan's dick before Maite starts moving them back and forth.

Juan shuddered before he thrusts his hips and humps Maite's breasts while he used his hands to pinch Maite's nipples and used them as hand holds so he could really hump away at Maite's breasts.

Maite groans from having her nipples pinched as she continues to move her breasts before she starts licking Juan's dick head whenever it got close to her face.

That repeats while Juan's dick throbbed more and more and when he could feel himself getting close, his thrusts got erratic which told Maite what would happen, though Juan was vocal about what was about to happen.

"F-Fuck… about to blow… better open wide or you'll get a real mess for your fur." Juan growled out when he fights to hold his orgasm back.

Maite blinks after hearing that before she opens her mouth as wide as she can before moving her breasts a bit more.

That caused Juan to growl deeply while he pressed his pelvis to the underside of Maite's breasts and he blew his load into Maite's open mouth with a deep growl while his nuts throb hard from how backed up he was… seems he held back to really enjoy his time with Maite, thankfully, thanks to the shake of Maite's maw, she was able to get most of Juan's load into her mouth but some hits her chin and neck when it dripped down her cheeks.

Maite moans as she felt the older Fangian's cum in her mouth as she felt her chin and neck get hit.

When Juan tapped off, he pants for breath for a moment while he watched as Maite closed her mouth and swallowed Juan's load and Juan chuckles when he got off Maite and managed to get his bearings while he went to get Maite a wet rag while Maite recovered from how much Juan let out.

Maite was able to swallow the cum in her mouth before opening her mouth for a quick breath while blushing.

"Hehe… so how was that for a meal?, you seemed to enjoy that greatly considering how wet you just got." Juan said while he passed Maite the wet rag.

Maite blush a bit more before she takes the rag and cleans off any cum on her upper body.

"W-Well… it was a… good meal."

Juan chuckles again before he waits for Maite to get cleaned and when she was, Juan cleared his throat.

"Alright… now that you are clean… want to continue?, your call." Juan said while his dick was iron hard to show that he didn't want to stop yet.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw that. Guess she knows where Cedric got his stamina.

Maite was slightly hesitant before looking at Juan.

"K-Keep going."

"Very well… why not bend over and rest your upper body on the couch and show me that sexy ass of yours." Juan said while he grins when he looks at Maite's ass.

Maite blushes a bit brightly before nodding her head and had her upper body rest on the couch with her ass pointed at Juan while her knees were on the ground.

Juan licked his lips before he walked to Maite and gently gripped her ass cheeks and fondles them to get a good feel of Maite's soft ass cheeks.

Maite shudders from the fondling before blushing brightly.

"Hehe… so… want anal or have me fuck your pussy?" Juan asked while he licks his lips.

Maite blushes more before she gave her response.

"M-My… p-pussy."

Juan smirks while he aimed his dick at Maite's pussy and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock on Maite's folds.

Maite shudders again from that action before she patiently waits for Juan to start.

Though Juan just smirks when he keeps rubbing the head of his cock on her folds.

"Come on Maite… you know what I want to get me started… all Fangian's love to hear their bitches beg after all." Juan said when he gave Maite a fanged grin.

Maite blushes brightly at the request but she would know what Juan would want to hear before Maite looks back with a cute blush.

"P-Please Juan… F-Fuck me like how you do with your wife."

That caused Juan to grin before he pushed his hips forward and his dick was pushed into Maite's folds in no time flat and he hums when he could feel Maite's folds grip his cock with a tight but soft grip.

Maite groans a bit loud when she feels her pussy slightly stretches as her pussy gripped Juan's dick a bit more.

For a bit, Juan waits for Maite to adjust to his size while he used a hand to gently rub Maite's back in a soothing way.

Maite continues to groan a bit before she slowly feels better thanks to Juan's rubbing.

Once Juan felt Maite relax, Juan moved his hands to Maite's hips and Juan starts to thrust his hips in a steady but gentle pace like Maite wants and she could feel every inch of Juan's cock again and again with every push.

Maite groans for a bit before she starts to moan as she felt the older Fangian's dick going in and out of her pussy.

Juan just pants, growls a little, and groans when he slowly thrusts his hips at a faster rate which caused the sounds of slapping flesh to be heard in the room when Juan was enjoying himself even though he was holding himself back.

Maite starts to moan more as she begins to feel good from the pounding after a minute or two.

"Y-Yes Juan!... G-Go a bit… h-harder!"

That caused Juan to grin before he went as commanded and his muscles bulged a bit when he starts to get serious with fucking Maite's pussy into oblivion.

Maite moans loud as her face starts to look pleased after a few minutes as her pussy gripped Juan's dick again.

"Hehe… who is a cock craving slut?... who loves getting dicked by fangians and a demon king?" Juan said in a teasing manner to mess with Maite while he fucked her harder.

"I-I… do!" Maite moans as she was now really enjoying the pleasure now.

"That's right… who loves getting creampied almost as much as a Succubus!?" Juan said before he used a hand to start and smack Maite's ass a few times when he really enjoys himself.

Maite might've yelped a bit but moans loudly nonetheless.

"I… D-Do!"

Juan grins when he used more power in his slaps.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you then!?" Juan growled out when he keeps on fucking Maite while he slowly gets faster with his thrusts.

Maite groans more from how fast the older Fangian was going.

"V-Very hard!"

That caused Juan to grin and gripped Maite's ass cheeks hard and his fingers dug into the soft ass cheeks without much mercy before Juan thrusts his hips like a man possessed and his dick barraged Maite's cervix again and again at a rapid rate, thankfully for Maite and Emerald's child, the crest prevented any injuries from happening to the developing baby in the Keatot's womb.

"Y-Yes Juan… YES!" Maite moans as her tail swishes in excitement.

Though unaware to Maite, she and Juan were getting watched from two separate angles… one was from Cedric's room when Cedric, woken by Maite's moans, groans, and whatnot, had used his cane that he was given recently to get to the door and after getting a stool so he could sit on, looked outside of his door after cracking it and saw his father fucking Maite while she had a fucked up look on her face…

Cedric was a bit surprised when he saw this.

'_You gotta be fucking kidding. They do this while people like me sleep?... Scratch that… why is dad fucking Maite?!'_

Though while he did think that… Cedric's lower brain did more thinking for him and he starts to get a bulge in his pants.

Cedric felt something before looking down and was shocked at what he saw.

'_Am I seriously getting turned on by this?!' _He thought before hearing Maite moan in a sexy kind of voice.

That caused his dick to twitch a few times like his dick was agreeing with that thought… he did have to share ladies with Emerald and Emerald in turn… maybe Emerald gave Cedric's parents permission to fool around with Maite and the others… would make sense since Juan normally respected boundaries… besides he was watching a pretty intense show… so Cedric could rub one out before talking with Juan and Maite later...

Cedric slowly opens his pants a bit just enough to fish out his dick and slowly strokes himself while making sure to not fall from his seat.

Meanwhile outside of the house…

Emelina at this time had already filled in the others about what Emerald said when she ran into Azure, Lillum, Diana, Mira, and Rachel when they all seemed to be heading back to Cedric's place and while Mira knew what was going on… everyone else minus Lillum had blushes on their faces… though Lillum seemed to grin when she heard that.

"Hoho… so Emerald said while he is gone… you and your hunky hubby can have fun with all of us?" Lillum said with a smirk on her face while everyone walks towards the house… though hearing Maite moan and groan loudly from inside the house while Cedric was mostly asleep did answer a grinning Lillum's question while Mira chuckles when Juan worked fast with getting some fun in with Maite.

Emelina lightly chuckles as she held Eruru.

"Judging from what we just heard, yes. Though only if we got permission from you, young ladies. Seems Juan got Maite's permission. If the rest of you feel uncomfortable about this, Juan and I will understand."

Lillum however smirks when she walked up to Emelina.

"How's this for permission then." Lillum said when she reached to Emelina and gripped her behind the head and pulled her in for an intense kiss while being careful of Eruru while everyone else, mainly Rachel, Azure, and to a lesser extent Diana blush after getting over the surprise while Mira smirks at the sight.

Emelina was a bit surprised at Lillum's boldness though seeing the young succubus agreeing was more than enough for the female Fangian to return the kiss.

Mira quickly moved over to get Eruru from Emelina and carefully held the baby Fangian girl while Lillum pulled Emelina in for a more intense kiss with her tongue going to explore the Fangian woman's mouth.

Emelina moans into the kiss as she had her tongue fight off Lillum's tongue making Rachel and Azure blush as Diana however wanted to avert her gaze since she didn't want to watch.

However, thanks to her lust side affecting her a bit, the Hylian took a couple of glances.

Lillum pulled away from the kiss and looks at everyone else.

"So… what do you say we sneak a peek at how Maite is doing on her own…" Lillum said with a lustful tone to her voice when she looks at the ladies.

Meanwhile back with Juan and Maite…

Maite at this time was getting her pussy pounded by Juan when he changed things up so that she was laying on the coffee table in front of the couch and Juan aggressively kissed her on the lips while he used more speed in his thrusts.

Maite's eyes rolled in the back of her head a bit as she kissed back before wrapping her arms and legs around Juan to make him go deeper.

While that happened… Cedric was aggressively stroking himself off while he keeps on spying on his dad and Maite while Juan keeps on fucking the Keatots pussy without mercy now.

Cedric grinds his teeth for a bit as he strokes himself hard as Maite kept kissing Juan before she uses her to lick Juan's fangs like if she was asking permission for her tongue to enter.

Though Maite needed no permission to enter when Juan opened his mouth and Maite starts an intense french kiss session while in Cedric's view… he barely saw the front door open and saw everyone else sneak into the house and thanks to how intense Juan and Maite were, they never noticed that they were now getting spied on by everyone else while Cedric watched a secondary show before him when everyone starts to masturbate when they look by the corner while Mira used her speed to get past Cedric's room… though she did take one step to stop by Cedric's door and winked at him before she passed by the room to put Eruru in her crib.

Cedric blinked when he saw Mira do that even though he was a bit surprised earlier when he saw his mom and the rest enjoy the show.

Though Cedric did go back to stroking himself off when he watched the sight of everyone's asses minus his mother who joined in on the fun with the other ladies when they watched as Juan fuck Maite more and more until…

Maite moans loudly before she felt her pussy tightened around Juan's dick before climaxing on it.

Juan made a few thrusts through the tightness and snarls when he pushed himself balls deep into Maite and came hard in her pussy, flooding it with a surprising amount of sperm while his balls throbbed hard while many people had various reactions.

Lillum fidgets while she fingers her pussy while wishing she was in Maite's place.

Azure, though fingering herself, blushed when she thought that if Cedric got to Juan's age, he wouldn't look too bad.

Diana, the one not playing with herself… had seriously wet pants when she spied the sight before her.

Emelina licks her lips when she loved how virle Juan was while he enjoyed himself.

Like Azure, Rachel was also picturing Cedric at Juan's age before blushing a bit.

Cedric groans as he kept stroking himself but made sure to hold back his climax since it would be bad if he made a mess from where he was sitting.

Though while that was going on, Mira saw Cedric's door still opened, and while everyone was distracted, she gently opened the door a little and smirks at Cedric before she quietly closed the door without making a sound and instead of saying anything, she walked to Cedric and with a grin, she got his hand from his cock and she started to suck him off so he wouldn't make a mess.

Cedric was a bit surprised by this action and couldn't say anything as he groans a bit before he already starts enjoying having his dick sucked.

Mira got an amused look in her eyes before she used her right hand to fondle Cedric's balls while she could feel him getting close fast thanks to him being worked up from earlier and keeps sucking him off more and more until…

Cedric groans as he grinds his teeth before filling Mira's mouth with his Fangian cum.

Mira moans sensually while she stroked Cedric's cock while she keeps sucking his dick while he rides out his orgasm.

Cedric's climax got a bit stronger from that action before he finally taps off at the 15 second mark.

Mira pulled her head away from Cedric's cock while she licked it clean and opened her mouth to show a lot of sperm in it before she swallowed the load before Cedric's eyes which was seen when she opened her mouth again.

Cedric was a bit surprised and impressed when he saw Mira do that as he pants a bit for breath.

Though Mira just smirks when she got to her feet and she points at Cedric then to the bed before she points at her pussy which showed that if Cedric got to the bed… Mira would show him a good time.

No sooner than later, Cedric immediately walk to his bed while using his cane before he on the bed and lays a bit in his back.

That caused Mira to approach the bed while the scene went back to Maite and Juan as he fucked Maite's ass hard while he held her wrists while she was on all fours on the ground… just minus the arms which were held by Juan who had a snarl on his face as he worked on destroying Maite's asshole.

Maite had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was enjoying having her ass fucked hard as it tightens on Juan's dick.

That left Lillum, who noticed that Mira was gone to look around, but when she did, she saw a trail of juices head towards Cedric's room and smirks when it seems that Mira was giving Cedric a good time… but considering things… she went back to masturbating… but noticed that Diana wasn't which made her grin when she snuck up on Diana and quietly sneaked her arms around the hylian and hugged her.

Diana's eyes widened before turning her head to see Lillum was the culprit.

Though that caused Lillum to give Diana a sneaky kiss attack while she slipped her hand underneath Diana's shorts and gently fingers her folds when Lillum managed to slip her fingers inside rather easily thanks to how drenched Diana was.

Diana muffles in surprise before she tries to break free from Lillum's hold.

However Lillum's hold was too strong and Lillum really went rough with the fingering to stop Diana's struggles while Azure, Rachel, and Emelina noticed… though while Azure and Rachel blushed… Emelina smirks when she snuck up on Azure and Rachel when they were distracted and Emelina used her fingers to finger Azure and Rachel's pussies.

Said duo were a bit surprised before they saw that Emelina was culprit before they groan quietly when they bit their lower lips to keep Maite and Juan from hearing from having their pussies fingered.

Meanwhile Juan keeps on fucking Maite's ass while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans very loudly as her ass tightens around Juan's dick before climaxing hard from her pussy.

That caused Juan to snarl when he blew his load in Maite's ass hard while he leaned down and hugged Maite from behind while his balls throb as he keeps on cumming.

Maite groans as she kept climax for about 20-25 seconds before tapping off.

That caused Juan to let Maite go and he pulled his cock free from Maite's ass and watched as she fell onto the floor while her ass was in the air and he saw his loads leak from her holes.

Maite's body shook with mini orgasms as she had a very pleased look on her face.

Though as Juan and Maite recovered, Azure's hand slipped from the wall when she felt her strength leave her and… Juan jolts when he heard a thud and looked over to see a blushing Azure, a smirking Emelina, a blushing Rachel, and a lustful Lillum while she keeps on fingering Diana.

Diana also blushed from being seen as Juan was a bit surprised from seeing his wife and everyone else here.

"Well… this is surprising."

Emelina chuckles when she got to her feet and walked into the living room.

"Yeah… but considering you had plenty of fun with Maite here, I doubt you can complain much… especially since we have horny bitches here just waiting for a good dicking right now thanks to that show you gave us." Emelina said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Juan lightly blushes from the look before chuckling.

"Hehe, yeah… you have a point there." He said before give Emelina and the rest the same look.

Most blushed from that while Emelina grins at her husband.

"So… think you got enough in you to satisfy a few bitches here while Azure and Rachel leave the room since they are Cedric's bitches?" Emelina said with a wild look in her eyes… more so when she eyes Juan's cock.

Juan chuckles a bit.

"Oh you know I'm not done yet dear. And I don't mind if Rachel and Azure want to stick around." He said with a grin.

"Maybe… it's their call after all and lets not forget that we need Cedric's permission to really get serious with them… gotta respect boundaries… best I can do is give them a good eating out or a good fingering… anything else would be overkill without permission… besides… we still got Lillum and Diana to really have fun with since Lillum is well… Lillum… and Diana is pretty much everyone's bitch until she can make up for what she did." Emelina said with a fanged grin on her face when she looks at the grinning Lillum who keeps on fingering the struggling, but weakening, Diana.

Diana's eyes widened when she heard that and still kept struggling from Lillum's advances as Juan chuckles.

"Why of course. I would never force myself on these lovely ladies unless they're okay with it. I have good restraint."

"Yeah you do, and that's why I love you so much honey… prime mate material for Fangian's." Emelina said when she moved to kiss Juan on the lips while Maite was starting to come too from her pleasure high… and finally noticed everyone else in the room while she was in a very suggestive position…

As Juan kissed his wife with passion, Maite blinks in surprise when she saw her friends, sister, and Diana in the room.

"U-Um… how long were you guys standing there?"

Lillum chuckles when she lets Diana go.

"Oh… about the time we saw Juan place you on the coffee table and really give it to you good all the way to him pretty much destroying your asshole… shame on you for not inviting me for some fun with primo Fangian cock Maite." Lillum teasingly said when she walked over and knelt to tap Maite on the cheek a few times while she had a devilish grin on her face.

Maite gave a good impression of a tomato as she felt embarrassed.

"Oh sweet Goddesses."

"Hehe, no need to feel shy now… we heard you yell some interesting things from outside… your no prim and proper maiden so why look embarrassed now?... but while you recover… I believe it's time for me to get some tasty Fangian cock." Lillum said when she stands up and gave Juan a lustful look on her face.

Juan, after kissing Emelina, returns the look to the young succubus.

"Oh I'm ready whenever you want Lillum." He said with a fang grin.

That caused Lillum to grin after licking her lips as she approached Juan while many blush at what Lillum alone did with Juan before the scene changed to Emerald, Zelda, and the knocked out Duford an unknown time later.

* * *

_ **?/?/?** _

_What the scene showed was Duford as he walked along a field while he seemed to be searching for something and in the distance… he saw Princess Zelda and with an excited look, ran towards her while he was calling her name._

"_Princess Zelda! There you are my princess!" Duford said as he kept running._

_Though when he got to her and he looks at her… she for some reason sneered at Duford._

"_Oh it's you… what do you need Duford?, here to try and keep me prisoner in my own home again?" Zelda coldly said with crossed arms._

_Duford was a bit surprised by the tone._

"_N-No milady. I would never do that. I'm here to protect you."_

"_Well you are not needed anymore… I have a new knight now and he is much stronger than you are… I mean you got one shoted after all… and I don't even need to worry about him trying to keep me tied down anytime soon so that is a plus." Zelda said while a familiar cloaked figure appeared nearby Zelda which caused her to walk to him with a happy look on her face._

_Duford was shocked for a moment._

"_What?! What so called knight can protect you better than me?"_

_The Cloaked figure however placed a hand around Zelda's waist in a way only a lover would while he looks at Duford while the upper part of his head was hidden by the cloaks shadow._

"_Simple Mr. Pompous… it's me." The cloaked figure said while more of his face was seen and Duford recognized him instantly from the voice alone before the sight of the figures face shocked Duford._

"_Y-You Cur!... Unhand Milady now!" Duford said while Zelda shook her head._

"_Oh you poor man… sorry Duford but I never loved you or any of the suitors that Father tried to set me up with… at least with Emerald here I will have someone who won't treat me as a trophy wife… good luck with being Father's Royal guard… Emerald and I will be going now." Zelda said before she and Emerald starts walking away from Duford while Emerald had an arm around Zelda… and when Duford gave chase… no matter how fast he ran, Emerald and Zelda seemed to just move further and further away as Duford tried to call Zelda again and again._

"_No my lady!... DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_Though as Duford keeps running he watched in horror as Emerald and Zelda stopped for a moment before they look at one another… and as their heads got close… Duford's nightmare came to an end._

* * *

**Reality/ Emerald's cabin/ Emerald, Zelda, Duford.**

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU CUR!" Duford yelled when he sat up all of a sudden and pants for breath from his nightmare.

"A-A Nightmare?" Duford said before he noticed he was on some bed and he felt no pain and when he starts looking around… he froze in shock when he saw that Zelda was in Emerald's arms while they look at Duford in surprise… and Duford saw Emerald's flaming hair as well… though what else was around them was not in Duford's mind, even Emerald's flaming hair, when he got a funny look on his face and this comical moment happened when Duford jumped from the bed and towards Emerald.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE PRINCESS!" Duford yelled with an enraged look before the scene went outside for a moment to show that there were many sounds happening inside.

"C-Calm down you dumbass!" Emerald yelled followed by Zelda shrieking and trying to calm Duford down and something hitting something before the scene went back in to show that Emerald had slugged Duford into the ground while he Emerald had an angered look on his face while Zelda sweatdrops when she looks at Duford.

15 minutes later and one extra potion used to heal the possible concussion…

"I-I see… so Milady was trying to administer a potion to heal any further injuries I may have had and me waking all of a sudden like that caused her to fall into your arms when you tried to keep her from hitting the ground?" Duford said while he ate some soup that Emerald made while he, Duford, and Zelda sat around a table.

"Yeah… what did you think was happening anyway?, we just woke up recently and while I was making breakfast, Zelda wanted to make sure you were alright." Emerald said while he sipped his own soup as Zelda did the same but in a more refined manner.

Duford felt a bit touched when he head that.

"Really my lady?" He said with a happy look.

Zelda sighs while she gave Duford a half lidded look.

"Only to make sure you don't have any lasting injuries… after I spar with Emerald here we are leaving so try and not stop us." Zelda said before she continues to eat her meal.

Duford was a bit flabbergasted.

"You're gonna spar against him?!"

"Well if I'm going to see where Zelda's skills in battle are at and to see if I can teach her anything, I gotta get a starting point right?" Emerald said while Zelda keeps eating her meal while Emerald continues to eat his.

"Am I the only one thinking that this isn't right?!" Duford said.

"Oh really?, and what would you say if Zelda happened to get separated from us and had to defend herself?, personally I would rather her kind image you seem to delude yourself with is busted and she can kick ass then be a damsel in distress, right Zelda or am I off base?" Emerald said before he looks at Zelda to see what she thought.

Duford also looked at the princess of Hyrule as Zelda finished taking her sips.

"Well… I don't want some idiot thinking I'd be that easy to kidnap. It be like if there was another princess getting kidnapped by a mutated dragon that commanded… talking mushrooms."

Emerald and Duford blinks at the analogy… but couldn't say much on that since there was plenty of strange monsters and evolved ones here or there.

"Right… well you heard her Duford, if you want to try and force her back, then get ready to be knocked out again if so… most likely by Zelda here since she seems pretty stubborn on proving that not all Hylians are as bad as her uncle." Emerald said after he finished eating his soup.

Duford couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he had no choice since Emerald did clobber the Knight.

"Well if my lady stays then I'm staying too." He said with crossed arms.

"Well figured that might be the case… from what I can tell you are the only one odd enough to do something like that." Emerald said while he gave Duford a half lidded look.

"What was that you Cur!?" Duford said with an angered tone to his voice while Zelda sighs since this could be a repeating thing.

"Alright that's enough! You two are behaving like 4 year olds." Zelda said.

"He started it!" Emerald and Duford said when they point at one another before Zelda sighs again right before the time went to half an hour later to show Emerald and Zelda standing in front of one another a bit away from one another while Duford stood nearby with a first aid kit just in case anything bad happened as Emerald drew his weapon while Zelda summoned a rapier from a ball of light.

Emerald grins at the sight while he tightened his grip on Onimusha.

"Ready your highness?" Emerald said while he mockingly bows to Zelda a little.

"Ready." Zelda said before bowing back.

When Emerald and Zelda got in combat stances… Emerald didn't attack yet to see what Zelda would do and see if she had enough patience to not try anything risky since she was new to fighting it seems.

Zelda didn't make the first move either as she was trying to calculate on what Emerald will do.

Though when she didn't expect was Emerald grinning as he stood still like a statue while he had his guard up… Zelda may not have much experience in battle… but even she could see that Emerald had a tough defensive guard up.

'_Damn…seems he's going on the defense.' _Zelda thought before charging at Emerald.

That caused Emerald to dodge her attacks again and again when she mainly used thrusting skills and mainly them so Emerald decided to give lessons when he dodges one hit… and smirks when he used a hand to slap Zelda on the ass and trips her up as a result.

"H-Hey?!" Zelda shouts while blushing brightly.

Duford grinds his teeth in anger.

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!"

Emerald rolled his eyes before he looks at Duford.

"Alright… but that would mean that I can punch, kick, and hit Zelda with the back of my blade as a result while I give her some lessons… at least with my pervy way she can learn and not get harmed too much... but as you can see Zelda… seems Duford wants to go the more painful route.. And he got knocked out with one hit so… not sure how I can hold back with an unarmored opponent." Emerald said to Duford before he looks at Zelda with a grin on his face while he cracked his neck and said that latter part to her.

Zelda glares a bit at Duford making said Knight flinched.

"Duford… Don't say another word. Even if Emerald gets too… grabby, this is still my spar."

While Duford shivers a bit in fear at the glare Zelda gave him, Emerald got this out.

"Yeah, besides it's not like I won't reward Zelda if she can make a good hit on me, I mean sure even I can tell that she doesn't like this, but you know the saying'' no pain no gain"?, well think of that like this… just with the pain to her mental state instead of her physical one… anyway Zelda… if you can make one good hit on me, even a scratch… I'll do one thing you ask no matter what… besides anything illegal or immoral… should be good incentive since it seems I get to cop a feel of the legendary Zelda's body in various ways." Emerald said with a demonic grin on his face… seems this was his way of painful it seems… not physical… but mental...

Though Zelda blushes brightly, she had a determined look now as she was gonna make Emerald eat his words before she charges again with all her might.

Though… that was a mistake when Emerald just used Zelda's momentum to flip her onto her back on the ground while Emerald looks down at her with a half lidded look on his face.

"Bit of a tip… while you do use rapier it seems, try and throw in some punches or kicks… throw dirt in my face… try and hit below the belt… anything you can think of can be used as a weapon or distraction against your enemy... if this was an actual fight you would be dead twice over or captured if that was your opponents intention… this isn't some kind of fantasy where enemies repeat patterns in battle again and again, some will try and use dirty tactics like what I just did… now… try again and next time I'm going for a feel instead of a throw if you mess up." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he stepped back as Zelda gets to her feet.

Zelda groans a bit after getting up before glaring Emerald.

"Fine then. If it's dirty you want, then I'll bring it." She said before she goes in and tries to punch Emerald after she dashed at him.

Emerald, though chuckling at the effort, managed to read the telegraphed move and moved into the punch and avoids it and again… Zelda was pushed by her ass again… though this time Emerald groped it a few times before he pushed Zelda away while moved away from a red faced Zelda when she tried to swing her rapier like a sword.

"Really pushing my buttons now." Zelda said when she gets herself steady on her feet.

"Hehe, then try and not make things so obvious… otherwise I'll find out more about your body, you got a great ass it seems… toned but at the same time has enough of a softness that my fingers could sink in… seems that dress of yours is hiding a great figure… though seems to be holding you back as well… ever consider changing to something not so restricting like actual adventuring gear?" Emerald said when he saw that Zelda couldn't kick if she wanted to unless she wanted to flash Emerald as a result.

Zelda sees where this is going and even though she didn't want to, the young royal decides to rip off the bandaid as she starts tearing off the lower part of her dress, mainly her legs.

"M-My lady. What are you doing?!" Duford said with a surprised look on his face.

Emerald whistles at that while Zelda worked to get more of her skirt changed.

"Hehe, seems like Zelda has the right idea, actual adventuring gear can be gotten later and would be better than what she has on now, but removing the lower part of her skirt would give her better agility and less of a chance for her to trip on her own to feet… or skirt in this case, or are you saying that being prim and proper looking is better than being safe and sound?" Emerald said while he grins at Duford.

Duford glares a bit at Emerald before he sat back down and doesn't say anything since he didn't want to give Emerald the satisfaction.

That caused Emerald to chuckle before he looks back to see if Zelda was ready.

However, it seems that Zelda was already dashing at Emerald when she thought this was a good chance to strike when she saw that Emerald was distracted.

Though while that was true, Emerald did noticed Zelda and barely avoids the attack and grins when he saw that Zelda was much faster and seeming to get the idea now when she tried to send a kick as well as a follow up but Emerald gripped her ankle and tossed her away and she lands on her feet… though she did accidently flash Duford thanks to her shorter skirt when it was raised in the air for a moment.

Duford was blushing as he saw that.

'_Just like I dreamed it… somewhat.' _He thought.

That's when Zelda charged Emerald again and while he could still side step the attacks, he was now forced to block some hits with Onimusha when Zelda moved a few times faster than normal… seems the skirt was holding her back.

Zelda's blade clashes with Emerald's weapon for a moment before Zelda tries to send a kick to Emerald.

"Whoa!" Emerald said when he barely dodged the attack and jumped back while he grins at Zelda.

"Hehe, not bad for a beginner Princess, seems you are a fast learner." Emerald said when he took the chance to get back into a guarded stance.

Zelda then smirks.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She said before she dashes at Emerald with her sword ready.

"Oh I don't know… think I saw plenty when you kicked me… surprisingly saw black panties… surprisingly naughty for you princess." Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice as he blocked a few hits.

Zelda blushes brightly in embarrassment before she really got pissed and tries to add a combo of punches at Emerald.

That caused Emerald to used a sweeping low kick and knocked Zelda to the ground though when he went to make a grab to her upper body or head, Zelda reacted reflexively while closing her eyes and Emerald stopped moving all of a sudden and… Zelda heard chuckling…. And when she looked… she saw that she had aimed her rapier at Emerald's head and though he dodged… he got a slight mark on his cheek.

"Hehe… not bad princess… seems you win your prize." Emerald said while his hand went from a grabbing motion to a held out gesture of Emerald waiting to take Zelda's hand so he could help her up.

Zelda couldn't believe she was able to mark Emerald before wondering what her prize was as she took Emerald's hand.

When Emerald got Zelda to her feet, he gave her a slight grin.

"Well your highness, looks like you get to ask me to do one thing for you no matter the request… besides illegal or morally wrong stuff… want to save that request for later or use it now?" Emerald asked while he crossed his arms.

Zelda was thoughtful for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"I think I'll save the request for later."

"Alright, I'll put that down as an I.O.U. for later then, but don't get too big an ego, if this was an actual fight or someone was trying to capture you, you would have been beaten long ago, but don't worry, follow my training regime while we work our way to the Hidden village and you'll be tougher than ever." Emerald said while he grins at Zelda.

"Yeah… just try not to get too handsy next time. Maybe that's the reason I don't remember my past self… interacting with yours." Zelda said as she didn't want to say the word.

Emerald just shrugged while Duford looked confused from what Zelda said.

"Alright, but just to remind you… no handsy means punch, kick, and back of blade painsy if you forget… at least with my way you won't get hurt, but if you want to go the painful route, I won't stop you." Emerald said and though Duford wanted to complain… he did have one question.

"Ummm… not to interrupt… but what did Milady mean by her past self interacting with yours?" Duford said which reminded Emerald and Zelda that Duford was knocked out when Emerald talked about his past self and what not… though Emerald didn't help matters when he said this.

"Oh, just the fact that my past life was in a relationship with the Goddess Hylia, apparently my past self was the Demon King Demise, not sure if you heard of the guy but apparently he was betrayed by Hylia and that's what helped caused this supposed invasion of his before the whole Triforce being made thing… still waiting for more memories but I've been getting them more and more as time went by and when I slept." Emerald said like it wasn't much to worry about.

Zelda was a bit shocked that Emerald flat out said that to Duford, as Duford…

"WHAT?!" Duford screams.

Emerald just covered his ears for a moment to stop the ringing and as Duford pants for breath, Emerald gave him a half lidded look.

"What… what?, think I'm lying?, then ask Zelda some questions that only she, the person who reincarnated from Hylia, can answer… or think she would lie as well?" Emerald said while he points a thumb at Zelda.

Duford looks at Zelda hoping that it wasn't true making said princess facepalm.

"Sadly Duford… I may not have all the facts but… Emerald is telling the truth here."

Duford gave a good impression of the Scream art when he held his cheeks while Emerald chuckles a bit at the look while he walked by Duford as Duford remembered the dream in detail where Emerald and Zelda nearly kissed and screamed more as a result while tears spilled from Dufords eyes.

That caused Emerald to look at Zelda while he points at the temp cabin home.

"Want more soup before we start traveling in full?, we can walk as we do lessons on how you can get stronger on the way." Emerald said when he didn't know about Duford's dilemma.

Zelda sweatdrops at Duford's reaction before looking at Emerald.

"Might as well."

"Right, I'll get things packed after… might as well leave Mr. Pompous alone to have his internal and external screaming moment." Emerald said before he and Zelda left Duford alone to his thoughts.

'_I-I don't believe it… it's like my worst nightmare is coming true.' _Duford thought as he cries.

An hour later… and the group was outside of the house while Emerald was fiddling with the Sheikah slate for a moment for some reason while Duford still looked depressed and… could have been their imagination but thought they saw will-O-the-wisps around Duford to accent his sad state.

Zelda blinked a bit before looking at Emerald.

"_Think he's okay?" _She whispers.

Emerald looks at Duford and shrugs for a moment.

"_Hard to say, seems like he is depressed for some reason." _Emerald whispered before he points the reconstruction ring at the cabin… before the ring hits it with a light beam and the cabin vanished and Emerald pockets the slate.

"There, I can either remake it later in its full cabin form or put all the things back to their base materials later, either way it's like we were never here." Emerald said when he double checked to see if everything was cleaned up well while he left Zelda and Duford alone for a moment.

Zelda took a moment to look at Duford to see if he was better.

Though it would be far from the truth when Duford still looked depressed when Emerald returned to see Zelda patting Duford on the back and sweatdrops when the Royal guard seems to not react at all to Zelda's actions.

"Err… seems we should leave him to his own thoughts as we get going… come on Zelda, might as well talk about how your fighting skills can improve." Emerald said when he gestured for Zelda to follow him as Emerald starts walking.

Zelda looks at Duford.

"Let's get going Duford." She said before she follows Emerald.

A moment later, Duford followed with still a depressed look on his face.

That caused the trio, with them slowed a bit thanks to Duford's slow pace, to walk away from the outskirts of Hylia and in the distance… a much larger forest then the Hylia forest was seen as a result that was a fair distance away that Emerald was walking too thanks to the map that he had… it was mainly home to Deku like beings and Zora as well which would explain the hidden village while Emerald talked battle stratagies with Zelda.

"So you are telling me that you can make ranged attacks with arrows of light and a bow correct?, why not use that in your battle style since you can pretty much remake weapons that are perfect to throw away in case of emergencies?" Emerald said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Zelda felt a bit embarrassed for a moment.

"I'm still in the learning process of that."

"Learning to make a bow and arrow or how to use them in combos with your rapier?" Emerald asked to clarify things.

"A bit of both." Zelda said as she walked.

"Hmmm… mind trying to make a bow and arrow then?, or just using a blast light for me to see?" Emerald asked to see how strong the move was or how far Zelda was in her creation of the bow and arrow.

Zelda stopped walking for a moment before she starts to concentration as she tries to summon a bow and arrow of light.

Though as she did, Emerald noticed something about halfway through the bow making which seemed odd… and that oddity caused Zelda to lose her concentration and the bow seemed to disintegrate as a result.

"Hmmm… try again… I think I may know why you can't make your Bow and arrow of light… however try and really focus… even if you feel some kind of pressure in your head or some kind of pain from the effort… trust me." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice and a serious look in his eye.

Zelda didn't know why but shrugged before she tries to summon her bow and arrow.

This time when she followed Emerald's orders…. Emerald managed to see something in a much clearer way when Zelda took about 5 more seconds to barely keep the bows form before it breaks and Zelda pants for breath while Emerald hums a bit.

"S-So… what is it?" Zelda said.

"Well I'm not sure how and while I'm not a pro at spells… I do know enough from Demise's Memories that your powers are being hindered for some reason… best I can say is that someone cast a curse on you… doesn't seem harmful… but…" Emerald said when he didn't like what the curse was doing.

Zelda was a bit shocked when she heard that.

"C-Curse?! Who cursed me and how?"

Emerald just shrugged while he looks at Zelda while Duford, though still depressed, looked alarmed as well.

"Now that is the Million Rupee question… it's too unfocused to really tell WHO made it and even if it was, unless I knew who they were, I wouldn't know their names, as for the effect… seems when you try and use your bow and arrow ability, seems your powers get drained and while it seems if you use enough to force it you can make a bow… well think like this… thanks to that curse you have it seems you have to use two bows of power to make just one while the extra power gets siphoned off somewhere, know anyone in your family or anyone close to you who could have done this?, your Uncle does spring to mind but a curse like that would have faded since I personally saw him get vaporized by yours truly… maybe your dad or something since this seems like high level light magic but that's just a guess since I doubt many could just approach you and not look suspicious." Emerald said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Zelda tried to be thoughtful.

"Well… it could've been someone in my family… though I don't even want to think that… though there is a guardsman that is stronger in magic than Duford and then there's my father's advisor."

"I see… well it does narrow things down but until we can find out more, it looks like you are stuck with your rapier for now… maybe blasts of light for mid range attacks…. So try and not summon your bow and arrow for now unless its an emergency, not only does the energy go to whoever placed a curse on you, but it would also take twice as much energy to even summon the bow so not very cost effective, besides after we get back to Hyrule Castle Town, might as well investigate this curse thing and see who put it on you and we could get it off before I have to head back to my home town… though if not… *Sigh*... seems I may have to bring you back to my place back home for your safety since I doubt you'll be much safer at your home even with guys like Duford here guarding you… no offense Duford but if someone could place a curse on Zelda and even she didn't notice, do you think we are dealing with a low level magic user?" Emerald explained while he looks at Duford to see if he had any complaints.

"No… not at all." Duford said with a still downed look.

Though Duford did have a moment of energy when he looks at Emerald.

"B-But if we bring her to her father, I'm sure he can get rid of this dreadful curse on Milady!, I've seen Milord dote on Milady ever since she was born so-!" Duford tried to say and Emerald held up a hand to stop him.

"And what if her own Father placed that curse on her?... you can't say its out of the question since Zelda's uncle own slave rings and tried to take the ladies in my hometown as slaves… that fucker even raped the women closest to me… can you 100% guarantee that Zelda's father is trustworthy?... and in the off chance he does turn out to be hostile… will you protect Zelda from even her own father with your own two hands and blades?... I heard he is the strongest Hylian alive and got the throne because of how strong he is… nice and mannered are fine, but it seems the Hyrule Royal family are beasts in various ways so tell me Duford… what will you do if it does turn out that Zelda's father is planning something and is draining Zelda of her energy to do so?" Emerald said while he gave Duford a serious look.

Duford was a bit taken back by that question before he had a serious look.

"Then I will make him undo the curse… if it was him. Though I would doubt that the King would curse his own daughter. There's nothing to gain from that."

Emerald rolled his eyes at that before chuckling.

"Well considering you seem to act then think more than the normal Hylian, I'll trust you to protect Zelda just in case… but what if her father doesn't want to get rid of the curse?, what if he tries to attack you to get to Zelda?... as for why… there is only one reason why I would think for him to drain her of energy if so… the Triforce… records in the past indicate that whenever there is some kind of calamity enveloping the land, the Triforce splits and the Triforce of power...the piece that makes the person a god of war in a sense with unlimited magic and near invulnerability goes normally to Ganondorf the former Gerudo king... the Triforce of Courage, the piece that normally makes one resistant against magic and gives them a mastery of many weapons and normally goes to this Hero of the Age named Link and is normally the only person who can fight of Ganondorf, and the Triforce of Wisdom… the piece that normally grants insane mystical abilities that most can only dream of… normally rests inside of this Age's Zelda… that's if it does split from an unbalanced person tries to wish on the full Triforce… what if that curse is trying to get the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda in case that does happen?... for all we know it could be from good intentions if it is her father doing this… I mean who better then to guard the fragment of Wisdom then the strongest king of this age?... but if he is secretly evil or manipulated to be evil and we don't know it…" Emerald said while he trailed off while he looks at Duford and Zelda while hoping they get the message.

Zelda seems to understand but Duford, who got the message, was too thoughtful.

'_Could the King really be doing this?'_

Emerald just sighs as he rubbed his head.

"Well in any case we won't find out just by standing around, let's get going so I can get the crate of gold dust and we can head back and figure things out." Emerald said while he walked away from the duo and towards the massive forest before them.

Duford looks at Zelda.

"My princess… could he be right about a turn coat in the kingdom?"

Zelda looked thoughtful as well before she looks at Duford.

"Well… I highly doubt Father or anyone else in my family would do anything like what Emerald said… even the the Royal Guards and Advisor I would trust with my life… but after what the Sheikah guards reported about my Uncle… then how can I not have some doubt about everyone… my Uncle to me before all this… though lazy and a glutton was a nice man… yet I found out that he was the owner of a slave ring and… anyway Duford… I may not want to get married to you by force with this suitor business but I trust you more than anyone in the castle since you are honest to a fault and go with what your heart tells you… I'm sure if it was any other woman, they would be happy to receive your feelings since you are like a Noble among Hylians and are powerful in your own right compared to most Hylians… but right now… I just want to focus on trying to make sure that nothing bad happens anytime soon." Zelda said while she gave Duford a small smile… but it seemed strained right now before she jogged after Emerald for a moment to catch up with him.

Duford felt a bit happy that Zelda trusts him but seems no matter how hard he tries… Zelda wouldn't accept his feelings which made the guard felt crushed before he tries to mask it and follows the duo since he still had a job to do.

* * *

**End of part 1 of Gold Dust Arc…**

**(Slight message from TME: Originally nearly 100 doc pages at finish of full chapter so split into two and part 2 will come soon so please have patience.)**


	3. Gold Dust Arc: Part 3:

**Start of part 2 of Gold Dust Arc...**

* * *

Continuing off from part one when the group left the camping area caused the trio to enter the Deku/Zora forest and after a few minutes of walking… it was like the light from the sky was turned into Night instantly when the tree's branches and leafs blocked all of the sunlight it could which caused Duford and Zelda to stick by Emerald which made Emerald sweatdrop since he was like a living torch right now.

* * *

**Deku/Zora Forest/ Emerald, Zelda, Duford**

"Err… you know… you two could get some sticks or something and use my fiery hair to light them up… I tested it out and my hair can burn what I want to burn and not burn what I don't want to burn after all." Emerald said while he sweatdrops when Zelda and Duford seemed to have crowded around him in his personal space.

The duo felt a bit embarrassed before Duford found a couple of sticks on the ground and picks them up before he uses Emerald's hair to lit on before passing it to Zelda.

Zelda took one before she and Duford had their own torches and gave Emerald a little space as they walked along a wide path while Emerald pulled out the map and thanks to some kind of built in GPS, Emerald looks at the others when he found a fast path on the map.

"Alright you two, I found a shortcut along this path but be careful… says here that its along a poisonous bog so as long as we follow the path carefully we will be fine and only takes a few hours... we could take the longer safer route but that would take an extra day to get through, your call for a vote on which path to take." Emerald said when he showed the two routes to the Hylians on the Sheikah slate.

Duford was trying to be thoughtful before he heard Zelda spoke.

"I think the shortcut will help."

"Alright, Duford, what's your vote?, if we have a tie I'll be the tiebreaker." Emerald said when he waits for Duford's Answer.

Duford couldn't believe that the princess suggested the short cut and though he had no idea what Emerald picked, Duford probably knew what the answer was.

"I would pick the safer route… but knowing where we're heading… shortcut."

"Alright, shortcut it is then… and I would have picked the safer route so I could teach Zelda a few things but I was outvoted so… shorter route it is." Emerald said before he starts walking down the shortcut with Zelda in tow and a greatly confused Duford was left behind for a moment when he realized what he just heard from Emerald of all people.

"Wait what?!" Duford said before trying to catch up.

That caused the trio when Duford to catch up to end up in the poisoned bog area and saw that there were many wooden bridges allowing safe passage… but the bridges did look old.

"Hmmm… Let me go on ahead to test the bridges to see how stable they are… Duford hold onto this just in case and Zelda, in case I get poisoned, here is an antidote." Emerald said after he tied a rope that he made to his waist from nearby vines and passed one end of the vine to Duford while he passed a potion bottle filled with an antidote to Zelda before he starts to walk on the bridge slowly while it creaked under his footsteps a little.

Zelda made sure to carefully hold the antidote as Duford held the vine with a strong grip.

Thankfully, as Emerald, and by proxy Duford and Zelda crossed each set of bridges to safe points on hill like island bits in the bog, nothing bad happened for a bit while the trio worked their way deeper and deeper through the bog but as time went on, the trio saw the end after a few hours of careful walking… through as they got to the end… no one noticed something rising out of the bog while a few vine like tentacles slithered across the ground and as Duford walked ahead of Zelda for a moment… a tentacle wrapped around Zelda's ankle which made her blink a few times before she screamed when she got pulled into the air upside down which made Emerald and Duford look over with alarmed looks when they saw some kind of corrupt plant like monster while Zelda was held upside down with one tentacle and Zelda had to hold her skirt on her hips to keep Emerald and Duford from seeing anything.

"PRINCESS!" Duford said with wide eyes.

Emerald grits his teeth while Zelda tried to kick the tentacle with her free foot, but that ankle was gripped as well while many tentacle like vines appeared and dripped with some kind of weird substance and before Emerald or Duford could move… for some reason the tentacles went over Zelda and the substance dripped onto Zelda's body and… to Emerald and Duford slowly blushing faces… Zelda's clothing starts to dissolve right before their eyes.

Zelda was blushing brightly.

"H-Hey! This creature is destroying my clothes!"

"Err… maybe this creature is peaceful in that it won't harm you but… uh… may… want to try and mate with you… either that or it just wants to get rid of the hard to digest clothing… let me try and reason with it to see if we can't make some kind of deal if this bog is its territory." Emerald said when he walked to the edge of the safe land and tries to reason with the creature… while it continues to drip its cloth destroying fluids on Zelda and she had to cover her breasts and pantie area when most of her dress was destroyed while Duford got a real eyeful of Zelda's slowly revealing body and though not as shapely as Lillum or Maite's from Emerald's perspective when he glanced at Zelda to see if she was alright… her figure that was barely hidden looked perfect… like something a Goddess would have with perfect proportions that many women would be jealous off.

"Such… beauty." Duford said out loud without realizing it making Zelda blink a few times.

"Avert your eyes Duford!" She said while blushing madly as Duford jolts.

"S-Sorry!" He said before turning his head.

Emerald sweatdrops when Zelda could have much worse to worry about when a few tentacles start to creep up to her backside.

"Uh… Hey Mr. Monster… not to spoil your fun but that woman is apart of my group and I would appreciate it if you let her go, sorry if we were trespassing, but as you can see I'm not Hylian, more demonic then that since I have flaming hair… and we tried to take a shortcut to a hidden village that should be nearby… if you are some kind of guardian for the hidden village against Hylians then you should have heard about the incident in the Hylian forest Hidden Village and any possible routes made for materials from the builders there, my grandfather is Xan Grandblade, leader of said hidden village and an Armos named Grit sent me for a crate of Gold dust." Emerald said to try and get the creatures attention to him then Zelda… though while it did work, one of the tentacles from the creature rubbed against Zelda's ass and… her panties broke off from the back which… was very blush inducing to say the least.

"S-Stop that!" Zelda said as she gave a good impression of a tomato as Duford got the same reaction.

Emerald had a similar reaction when he saw Zelda's bare ass before he shakes his head and looks at the monster.

"Look, can you even understand me!?" Emerald said while his hair flared in anger for a moment to try and get the monsters attention away from Zelda.

The creature stops its actions before it looks at Emerald when sensing his powers.

Emerald huffed for a moment and gave the creature a narrowed eyed look.

"Alright… the fun is over… now… please… put the princess down or we will see how flame retardant you are!" Emerald said while his blade lit up with flames for a moment to intimidate the plant like monster.

The monster flinches before it lowers Zelda but only to comically have her fall on the ground with her ass in the air.

And to add to further embarrassment… thanks to the monster pretty much destroying Zelda's panties… Emerald, who covered his face after a moment of looking, and Duford… who stared… saw Zelda's bare ass and folds for a moment while she recovered.

"Damn… that monster didn't have to drop me like that." Zelda said as she tries to get up.

"Uh… Zelda… you may want to cover yourself." Emerald said while he keeps covering his eyes and tries to get Zelda to look down and remember that her clothes were pretty much destroyed.. Even her bra didn't last long when the last few pieces of string broke from whatever was holding the bra together fell apart… and showed her perfect looking C to D sized breasts… only thing that did survive was pretty much her socks and pointed shoes while Emerald used a hand to hold his cloak out for her to take.

Zelda at first blinked before her eyes widened comically when she remembered what the plant monster did before she grabs Emerald's cloak and wears it before covering herself.

"Sweet Goddess! And that was my favorite dress."

Emerald blinks at that while he gave her an amused look.

"Didn't you rip the skirt part up to hell and back though?" Emerald counted while he worked on making something in the Sheikah slate after scanning his own clothing for a moment… and a moment later, Emerald summoned a pair of dark brown shorts and a leafy green shirt and held them out to Zelda.

"Sorry but no covering to change in… Duford and I will look away while you get dressed… right Duford?" Emerald said when he looks at the Royal guard and sweatdrops when he saw that Duford had the mother of all nose bleeds and looked like he just saw the most beautiful thing in the world to him… and his pants didn't look comfortable right now… then again Emerald didn't exactly have the most comfortable time in his pants when he felt turned on as well… which Zelda noticed and saw that both men were… pretty large size wise under their pants… massive even.

Zelda blushes brightly before looking at the duo.

"J-Just turn around please." She said making Duford blink after returning to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Emerald just rolled his eyes before he had Duford turn around and kept him busy with small talk as Zelda gets dressed while she had a few thoughts about what just happened and… how big Emerald and Duford was… she was a repressed princess after all so not many times to see something like that… and Emerald and Duford did get an eyeful of her own body...

'_I can't believe this. I get captured by a plant monster, then it destroys my clothes with its juices and now Emerald and Duford… saw me naked which led to the… growth in their pants.' _Zelda thought as she blushes brightly.

After Zelda got dressed, Emerald and Duford looked to see Zelda in the forest attire and Emerald grins when he gave her a thumbs up.

"Not bad your highness, bet it feels comfy right?" Emerald said while he grins at Zelda.

"I'm just glad to be wearing clothes right now." Zelda said.

"Yeah… though I'm sure Duford has a few words I bet on your new attire." Emerald said while he grins at the Royal Guard who did stare at Zelda when she was nude.

Duford blushes a bit brightly.

"W-Well… you do look… cute in that outfit my princess." He said making Zelda light blush.

"T-Thanks." She said before turning her head.

"Well nice looks aside, we gotta keep moving… though I'm sure our plant friend here does owe the princess an apology… so leafy, better apologize to the lady here." Emerald said while he grins at the plant Monster who looked bashful and rubbed the back of its… bulb like body… all in all with the goop from the bog off it… it looked like an oversized onion with vines coming from the base of its body.

The plant monster looks at the princess before it starts to make screech noises which indicates that it was sorry.

And after more screeches, Emerald acted like a translator of sorts.

"It says it's sorry, but thought you were one of the monthly offerings for it to play with… seems that some Deku and Zora females offer their bodies for its pleasure but the Zora and Deku females are late in getting here for some reason and they are normally punctual." Emerald said to translate for the Monster speaking impared.

Duford and Zelda were shocked at this info.

"Seriously?! The Deku and Zora offer their women to please this?!" Duford said as he points at the plant monster.

The plant monster seemed to be offended at that and makes various growls and grunts which Emerald gave a rough translation for the plant monster.

"It's a monthly thing that keeps this guy happy with living here in a poison filled bog and protecting any Deku or Zora and aside from people who are forced here after committing a crime, others volunteer… seems in this Hidden village, male Zora and Deku are are… well… rare to birth in a sense… besides it says its pretty gentle with the ladies and they leave happy… and in this creatures defense, plenty of ladies back home would love this guy… especially the succubus tribe because of the tentacles… not only that but seems because of how rare males are, its hard to find anything to please the females sexually so they do this as a way to get off and to keep their guardian happy." Emerald said when he tried to calm Duford down while the Plant guardian agrees with Emerald with small nods of its body.

Duford was calmed down for a moment as Zelda was surprised at the info.

Emerald noticed that and chuckles when he looks at the princess.

"Oh don't be too surprised Zelda, let me put it to you this way… what this guy was planning to do was tame compared to what Succubus's would do to you if you went into their territory without knowing it… personally this guy was being nice all things considering… I mean let me give you a comparison… this guy was probably going to give you a good probing for an hour or two and what not but that's about it… Succubus's however will go all day if needed… they literally feed on sexual energy, so the more intense of a situation that gets you going, the better for them… one of my soon to be wives is called Lillum and she is a succubus who normally goes around and feeds on others daily when not busy doing whenever." Emerald said while he shrugged his shoulders.

Zelda and Duford were a bit surprised at the last part.

"S-Soon to be… wives?" Duford said.

"Yeah, originally was Maite and Lillum… but thanks to a fucked up now dead Uncle, I had to knock up a few other women as well… my best friend's ladies… full list is Maite and Lillum on my side, and Maite's sister Rachel and a Catonian named Azure, Cedric's ladies, in a twisted way Cedric and I are sharing the four ladies and he will knock them up after they give birth to my kids… like I said… messed up story… blaming Zelda's Uncle for this… and there is Mira, the female Reincarnation of Ghirahim the demon lord and Demise's weapon… and there is the Hylian bitch Diana who we took prisoner and pretty much started the whole thing by giving me a compass that was rigged with a tracking spell… she's pretty much working off what she did though I may need to ask about her sister so we can see if we can help her since Diana needed some money from Zelda's Uncle, hence the reason she worked for the fucker." Emerald said while he went over each lady of the group that Emerald and Cedric had.

Zelda and Duford were now shocked.

"W-Wait you have Demise's weapon and Diana?" Duford said with a surprised look.

"Well more like Demise's weapon's female reincarnation to be exact, and… you know Diana?... just to be clear, she is a knight like woman with plenty of scars on her body… pretty much doesn't believe in love." Emerald said when he wondered if he and Duford were talking about the same Diana.

"Oh yeah…. That's her." Duford said making Zelda blink a bit.

"I see… well hope you don't try and ask for her back or anything… trust me… she still needs to work her ass off for what she did… let's just say thanks to her with the tracking, many massive cannonballs filled enemy infantry flew from the sky and crashed in the village and things went to shit fast thanks to all of those surprise attacks… need I say more?" Emerald said while he gave Duford a raised eyebrow like look.

Duford gulped.

"Uhhh… no. Wish I didn't know that."

"Welp now you know… so how you holding with that info Princess?" Emerald said when he glanced at Zelda since she was pretty quiet through most of the conversation.

"Y-Yes… Just a bit surprised after hearing the story."

"Right… though I do have one question Princess… are you a virgin because you seemed pretty scared from well..." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the plant guardian who again… rubbed the back of its body like it was a head as it gave Zelda an apologetic look.

Zelda blushes brightly though, Duford had a different reaction.

"Hey! You don't ask a lady a question like that… especially with the princess here!"

Emerald just sighs before he gave Duford another raised eyebrow like look.

"Considering that with my luck, My village was invaded and many women were raped and the princess here… the one who nearly lost her possible virginity to a living plant monster… I'm pretty sure me asking that is the least of Zelda's worries since unless she did something that she doesn't want others to know or at least wants to lose her virginity to either of us, pretty sure the next time she gets captured… well… lets just say it won't be pretty so I'm just trying to make her time with me as painless as possible… you did tag along by force so I'm just letting you know my luck with keeping women's purities intact is not very good if I'm honest… or would you rather things get painful for Zelda if she gets captured." Emerald said while he points a thumb at the princess.

Zelda blushes again as Duford had nothing to counter Emerald's logic.

"Uh… well… No." He said before putting his head down.

"Well if it will help cheer you up, when we get to the hidden village and no one is hostile to you or the princess, you and I can work together to get rid of any virginities that Zelda has if she wants to get rid of them, I mean my first time with Maite and the others was in an orgy so I was able to tag team with Cedric back home so doing something like that with Zelda alone would be a simple matter." Emerald said when he didn't seem to find anything wrong with his logic.

Duford's jaw dropped after hearing that as Zelda was a bit flabbergasted.

"W-Whoa wait, what?! Didn't we just meet?!" Zelda said.

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at Zelda.

"Well when I got with Diana and Mira, I Just met them recently yet didn't stop me, and when I got with Rachel and Azure, they were mainly focused on Cedric so we had no issues… or do you have anyone you like back home you want to save your virginity for?" Emerald asked when he looked a bit curious and didn't see the issue here with Zelda… guess its from his previous experiences that screwed his sense of tact into pieces so to speak.

"N-No! I got no one special." Zelda said as she blushes brightly as Duford felt a bit hurt on the inside.

"Well I don't see why you don't want to get rid of your V-Card anytime soon, if your dad is trying to force you into marriage why not just put your foot down and just do what you want?, you seem free spirited enough so why not just go with what you feel is right or something?" Emerald said while he tilts his head a bit in confusion.

Zelda continues to blush.

"B-Because… I never… think of stuff like this."

"I see, well better late than never in thinking so might as well think on my offer if you want to lose your V-Card, not sure of Duford but I got experience on my end so food for thought if you ever want to become a woman officially." Emerald said before he turned to talk with the Plant Guardian for a moment which left Zelda to her own thoughts as Emerald asked for some extra directions and the Plant Guardian made various gestures with its tentacles and Emerald used the Sheikah slate to help locate the outpost for the hidden village thanks to said directions.

Zelda couldn't believe what she heard.

'_I can't believe Emerald suggested this. I mean I can't lose my… virginity like this!' _She thought.

Though Emerald did bring up a few points…. Mainly the luck part pretty much putting her virginity at risk as long as she was traveling with him and add to the fact that she was nearly raped by a Plant like creature… really sank the message home that traveling with Emerald was more dangerous than she thought… especially with her purity at risk.

'_Damn… if I knew all of this was happening, I wouldn't have tried to make a bet with Emerald. But it's too late now since I have to prove to him that not all Hylians are evil… though it might get shot down since someone in my kingdom placed a curse on me so there is no telling who could've done it.' _Zelda thought.

Though when Zelda remembered the bet part… she also remembered that Emerald would do practically anything for her as long as it wasn't illegal or morally wrong and unlike Duford who was pure brawn for the most part, Emerald had both brains and brawn where it counted …and he did have a big hidden blade so…

Zelda, who blushes a bit brightly, has her eyes widened in realization.

'_That's right… I still have the IOU from Emerald after our spar which means… I can have him do something for me no ands, ifs or buts about it.' _Zelda thought.

Though Emerald, unaware of the smirk on Zelda's face from her own thoughts, pockets the slate as Emerald turned to the duo while Zelda got her face under control when she realized that she would look suspicious if she was caught.

"Well I found out the general location of the Outpost thanks to this guy here as an apology for trying to have his way with Zelda here, we should get going since I have a funny feeling about this… if the Deku and Zora females are normally on time, that would mean something important came up which caused them to miss the agreed on time." Emerald said to the duo which told them to keep their guards up just in case.

"Right." Zelda and Duford said after hearing that.

Though as Emerald starts walking after he told the plant guardian that they would check on why the women were late, Duford noticed Zelda's smirk on her face when she seemed to eye Emerald for some reason… and given the context of what was said earlier…

"Err… princess? You okay?" Duford said.

"Hmm? Oh I'm feeling fine Duford. Just fine." Zelda said with a smirk on her face.

That smirk though was a bit off putting since Zelda normally didn't have a look like that on her face before she left Duford alone as the plant Guardian waved goodbye to Zelda and Emerald before looking at the confused looking Duford with its own confused look on its face since Duford was supposed to follow after the duo.

Duford didn't like how Zelda was acting before he starts to feel that something bad is gonna happen before he starts following the duo while not acknowledging the plant monster.

That caused the trio to walk for about 20 minutes after going by some twists and turns when they followed Emerald's map before they saw a small cave up ahead connected to a small lake while a small hut like house was nearby… though Emerald and the others stopped in shock when they saw that the area had a few weapons around it like a battle went on… and Hylian in bandit gear and Zora and Deku corpses littered the area.

"Oh fucking…" Emerald muttered but seemed to notice something from the slightly damaged hut and ran to it as a odd looking Zora weakly crawled from the hut, unlike in the past, the Zora's were trying to get their species back into one where Hylian's won't fear them as monsters and thanks to selective breeding over the years… the Zora of today looked mostly like their humanoid like counterparts that dwell in the sea but this one had fins on their head without getting in the way of the larger parts of their head and their arms to help with swimming and had the fishtail like form from the waist down… and as Emerald helped the weak Zora onto their back, Emerald saw that the Zora looked female with a shell like bra on her front and a loincloth on her waist area… though from the wounds, this didn't look good.

The Zora groans as Zelda and Duford were shocked as they follow Emerald.

"H-Hey!, hang in there!, Hey Duford, Zelda, do either of you know healing spells?" Emerald said while Duford, being the Royal Guard that he was, used a few hand gestures and casts a healing spell.

"There, it will take a few tries to get her to full health but with this she won't die of blood loss." Duford said as the Zora woman starts to come too when she opened her eyes and her vision starts to clear to see Emerald's face followed by Duford's and Zelda's… though she did look frightful of Zelda and Duford, Emerald spoke up to calm her before she could panic.

"Don't worry, Zelda and Duford are the good guys, Duford here is healing your wounds and Zelda is the princess of Hyrule… though we did run into that Plant Guardian of yours who nearly had his way with her but managed to talk things out… what happened here?" Emerald asked which visibly calmed the Zora woman and after a moment… she looks at Emerald.

"A-Actually I'm one of the women who volunteered to go to the Guardian to appease it… but before we could leave the Outpost area, we were attacked by… Hylians who didn't take the long route or the short route with the Guardian… they seemed to make a new route when they used some weird equipment to slice through the trees with ease… some in bandit gear and some in… armor like that man there." The Zora woman said when she looks at Duford who looked the most shocked to hear that out of everyone.

"L-Like me?! Who were they?" Duford said.

The Zora woman blinks a few times from how shocked Duford looked while Emerald gave Duford a half lidded look.

"Look man, just focus on healing the Zora here and we can find out, can't have her bleed out if you lose focus." Emerald said which made Duford blush before he focused on healing the Zora more while she looks at Emerald.

"Honestly… I don't know who they were but the leader seemed to be some kind of Hylian Wizard looking for something that we have in our home… They had the Royal Hylian crest as well but… they seemed off… I was unconscious for a bit but before I passed out… I saw a dark mist emit from the Wizard that… seemed evil… not sure how else to describe it…" The Zora said before she looked alarmed.

"H-Hold on!, how long was I out!, everyone back home!" The Zora said in a panic before she starts to cough a few times while Emerald gave her a worried look.

"Easy there Mrs. Zora… I'll check things out… contrary to looks you can trust these two to look after you… or one in Duford's case since I doubt his armor would let him swim well in water if this Hidden village is underwater." Emerald said which made Duford blinks when he realized that unless he stripped of his armor, he wouldn't be able to follow.

Though thankfully for Duford, the Zora woman looks at Duford before she looks at Zelda, then at Emerald.

"W-Well… I don't trust these Hylian's per say… but if you say so then I can tell you a way where all of us can go so we can get to the village, but… can you really trust them?" The Zora asked when she looks at Duford and Zelda with a worried look on her face when she really didn't trust Hylians it seems… makes sense after what just happened.

Duford continues to heal the Zora woman before Zelda tries to make peace here.

"Listen I can understand why you're cautious around me and Duford here. But I assure you that we're not here to harm you or any of your people despite the fact of possible Hylian attacks happening here which we'll all get to the bottom of this. But is there anything that me and my knight can do to earn your trust?"

The Zora blinks while Emerald shook his head when the Zora looked thoughtful.

"Well… depending on how many women are left, we may need help pleasing the Guardian, it would be a good trust getter if you help with that in full view of others right?, and you were able to talk to the Guardian so it should trust you three well… not only that but you are the Ruler of all Hylians right?, unless you can get the person in charge of those Hylians which I know for a fact attacked us so its not a possibility to pay for what they did, then I don't see but you making up for what your subjects did." The Zora asked with a pointed look when it sounded like Zelda was questioning her sanity on if Hylians attacked or not even with Hylian corpses around them with various Deku and Zora bodies which caused Emerald to sweatdrop since it was like reality was trying to get Zelda to lose her V-Card it seems… either that or Zelda really needed to think before speaking.

Zelda blinked before facepalming herself.

"Son of a… I don't suppose there's another option to earn your trust?"

Though Emerald covered the Zora's mouth to keep her from speaking and spoke up when the Zora looked confused.

"Apologize for my friends lack of memories… almost as bad as our Knightly friend here it seems… but I believe this Zora said that if we can get the person in charge, we should be good, and if not, we can at least make them pay… as for the Guardian thing, we may need to talk about that one later… but for now we have a Hidden village to save so can we put this conversation on hold… please!" Emerald asked when he gave pointed looks to everyone to drop the matter for now since there was much more pressing matters to attend to while Emerald removed his hand from the Zora's mouth.

Zelda and Duford sweatdrop.

"Okay… so how do we get to the village again?" Duford asked.

The Zora, though hesitate to speak, did gesture for Emerald to get the Zora to the nearby river after she was decently healed, and sets her inside of it before she swam to the bottom and pressed a hidden rock… and a moment later, rumbling was heard and a hidden passage was seen opening nearby… if one didn't know any better then no one would even try looking there unless they used some serious magic as the Zora popped up to the surface of the river.

"There… that allows the Deku to walk to the surface, if you want a fast way down however, I suggest taking the slide next to the stairs… I'll head on ahead with the route we Zora take and I'll meet you down below." The Zora said before she dived underwater while Emerald stands to his feet while he looks at the entrance to the hidden village.

Zelda and Duford also see it for a moment.

"Well… guess we better get going then." Duford said before he starts heading to the entrance.

Emerald and Zelda followed and when they got to the entrance… they saw that half of the floor was a slide and the other half was a set of long stairs leading down while many small luminescent plants were seen lighting the cave… honestly it looked pretty all things considering.

"Hmm… interesting." Zelda said.

"Yeah, better take the stairs, who knows if anyone is guarding the bottom of the stairs." Emerald said before he starts walking down the stairs.

Zelda and Duford agreed with that logic before taking the stairs as well.

That caused everyone to walk down the stairs and for a bit, nothing happened but after 10 minutes of walking, they start to hear voices.

"...cking hell…. Should have left long ago… but no we got to guard the stairs and for what?" Someone said which made Emerald, Duford, and Zelda hide against the nearby wall and peeked to see two Hylian's in bandit gear as they talked about things… mainly complaining about how its pointless on guarding the stairs.

"It maybe pointless but, we have our orders." One Hylian grunt said.

"Yeah… just wish we had a few of those bitches we captured here to keep us company…" the other grunt said which made Emerald frown from the implications of said comment.

Zelda and Duford couldn't believe what they were hearing.

'_I don't believe it.' _Duford thought.

'_Why are they doing this?!' _Zelda thought as she couldn't believe her own people are involved in this.

Though as the two had those thoughts, Emerald picked up a piece of fallen wood and while the grunts were distracted by talk or the occasional bite of food that they had, Emerald tossed the piece of wood passed the grunts and when it lands, they looked over with confused looks while Emerald sneaks up behind them while Duford did the same while they got ready to grab the grunts.

A moment later before the grunts could speak, they were grabbed from behind by Emerald and Duford and their mouths were covered to prevent them from screaming and to stop them from struggling, Emerald and Duford headbutts them on the back of their heads with a resounding bang which made Zelda flinch from the noise and opened her eyes to see the grunts being tied up and Emerald and Duford looked fine… well Duford had a helmet, Emerald… didn't but seems fine.

"There. That will hold them." Duford said.

"Yeah, but to be safe… Hey Duford… want to play good cop bad cop and you be good cop?... I don't think I have enough patience to be good cop and I feel like breaking the fuckers bones after what I just heard." Emerald said when he cracked his knuckles a few times while he grins at the tied together back to back while they were still stunned.

"Fine by me. Would've accepted bad cop, worst cop." Duford said with a smirk.

"Hehe, then who would have kept us from going too far?" Emerald said with his own smirk before Zelda sweatdrops when she saw Emerald and Duford… actually bonding and chuckling evilly at what they could do to the poor bandits who were starting to recover.

"O-Oh man…" One grunt said.

"W-What hit us?" Said the other grunt.

Emerald just cleared his throat which got the Bandits attention… and they screamed like little girls when they saw a demonic figure next to a royally pissed off Hylian Royal Guard while they had their swords drawn while Zelda walked over and hits the two over the heads.

"I thought Duford was Good Cop here…" Zelda said when the duo made that kind of thing pointless as Emerald and Duford looked away for a moment while they sheath their swords and Emerald looks at the bandits.

"Well if they don't tell us what we want… we may as well start chopping… maybe from the toes up so they can feel every slice?" Emerald said with an evil grin on his demonic looking face.

"Hehe or perhaps… we just chop off the one thing that makes them… men." Duford said as he grins evilly.

The two Bandits shriek with horrified looks on their faces as Zelda sighs… though she did look a bit ill since Emerald and Duford looked serious with their threats before she looks at the Bandits who just soiled themselves.

"I… believe we won't need anymore threats for these two so… mind answering a few questions?" Zelda asked before the Bandit's spoke as one to avoid the horrible fates that could await them.

"W-We're just poor Hylians trying to make ends meet and we were hired by that Wizard person to invade this place if we couldn't talk our way past the outpost, the Zora and Deku attacked us from the get go when the Wizard demanded to speak with the leader and wanted to get some kind of treasure here!, we don't know anymore then that and were just posted here as guards to keep an eye out for intruders!... WE SWEAR!" The Hylian bandits said before they start to cry while Zelda sweatdrops as Emerald cracked his knuckles.

"Hoooo… and what about that comment we overheard about wanting a few women here eh?" Emerald asked while the bandit who mentioned that calmed down a bit and looks at Emerald.

"W-Well… w-we heard rumors that the women here capture men to mate with if they trespass and most of the time they use some strange magic to wipe their minds clean of the event, but some people who have a resistance have some memories and that's how the rumor about this place started and how we found it after some digging, some thought we could just have an easy time with these ladies since well… I mean you saw that plant Guardian right?, if that thing can get its dicks wet then why not us?, besides they started it with the attack so-!" The bandit said before shrieking when Emerald's sword hits the ground between his legs and Emerald gives him a cold look.

"I don't care if they are related to Succubus and pretty much liked to get humped by anything with a pulse!, I'm sure that if it was just you wanting a good time, you could have ASKED and probably had the time of your life… I'm sure that Wizard asking for some kind of treasure here would set them off if it was important… now… unless you want me to go through with either my toe to head slicing method or Duford's method where you can never be men again… tell me what that Wizard looks like… **Now!" **Emerald growled out while his body flared with power and the bandit behind the threatened one passed out and right before the other one did… he said a shocking thing.

"R-Royal… Advisor…" The Bandit muttered before he passed out while Emerald huffed for a moment as he stands up.

Zelda was shocked when she heard this.

"D-Did he say… Royal Advisor?"

"Yeah, seems like my theory on the Royal family being messed up or possessed isn't so far off it seems, would explain the armored Hylian corpses outside." Emerald said when he stood up and used the back of his blade to move the Hylian bandits around to mop up the urine and moved them away to keep them from blocking the path.

Duford couldn't believe a Royal Advisor was doing this while Zelda feels like her chance to prove Emerald wrong was slipping away now thanks to the attack on the Zora/Deku village.

Though Emerald walking already did get their attention and the killing intent coming from Emerald could be felt which was worrying for many reasons.

"That cannot be good for beyond reason." Duford said.

Zelda could only nod in agreement before the duo went after Emerald.

Thankfully Emerald walked in silence for now which made it hard to read what he was thinking when he had a stone like look on his face.

Time then went to a few minutes later to show the exit of the tunnel before the trio found themselves at the tunnel exit and when they got there, they saw the hidden village in full and like what the trio would think from a mixed tribe, the place looked to be designed for Deku's and Zora's that lived together in harmony, the hidden village had a massive gap past the massive walls surrounding the village to allow sunlight or moonlight in while the village mainly had trees that rose to extremely high levels… like the ground was giving the trees nutrients on its own accord… there were many buildings around said trees where the Deku lived while many lakes and connecting rivers were seen for the Zora… all in all… it looked like paradise but… unfortunately in the town square there was many Zora and Deku all huddled together while they were tied up while many Hylians surrounded them and like the previous group up top, they were dressed as bandits or Royal guards like the Zora said while the Zora from earlier popped her head up from a nearby lake as Emerald, Zelda, and Duford, after getting over their awe at the place, moved to get out of sight and closer to her though she did look steamed.

"What took you three so long?, you take the stairs or something?" The Zora woman asked while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah but we got some info from some passed out Bandit guards who were keeping an eye on the tunnel… found out why they are here… some treasure was mentioned and you guys attacked first it seems." Emerald said which made the Zora flinch a bit before she got an angered look in her eyes.

"Well obviously for good reason, we don't have any treasure except one item and it needs to be guarded no matter what." The Zora woman said in her defense.

"But what is it that they're after?" Duford said.

The Zora looked nervous at that while Emerald sighs and covered Duford's mouth.

"We can ask later, for now we got to free those hostages before we can do anything else… and I have a plan but I need you three to help me get it to work and it all depends on Zelda here being the bait." Emerald said which caused Duford to worry for Zelda and his eyes widen when he got the wrong idea and worried for her purity though Emerald gave him a half lidded look when he could guess what was going on.

"Don't worry, she won't get raped, pretty sure even if the Advisor is evil or manipulated to be evil, he or she would still need Zelda alive for a few reasons and in perfect health as well… besides… she has you to back her in case of emergencies while I get the Zora and Deku untied… or are you worried you may fail in protecting Zelda?" Emerald said while he smirks at Duford when he taunts Duford by messing with Duford's pride in his skills before removing his hand from Duford's mouth.

Zelda blinks a bit after hearing that as Duford got a tick mark on his head.

"Never. I'll defend the princess to my last breath."

While Duford looked pumped, Emerald gave Zelda and the Zora woman a peace sign for victory which made them sweatdrop at how easy it was to manipulate Duford while Emerald starts talking about the plan while the scene went to a few minutes later to show some bandits arguing with one another about what they should do with the tied up Zora and Deku… mainly the female ones….

"We could use them as sex slaves and make a profit." Said one bandit.

"Yeah but what about what the boss said?, not to touch any of them until we get the artifact here, then we can celebrate... not sure what it is but I think they said it was a key or something." Another Bandit said while trying to not get killed or turned into a toad or something when he had to physically hold one bandit back from trying to jump a Zora and Deku women who had to scoot away from the lust hungry bandit who was knocked out and tossed away by a larger looking Hylian bandit in knight armor.

"Well either way gentlemen, we did our part so all we need to do is just wait till the boss gets the key and we can celebrate after, we are getting top coin as well, besides with how monster like these Zora bitches are and how these Deku are hiding them, might as well call them traitors to Hylians… what's next, Gorons keeping Wolfos as pets?" The Hylian said with a shrug of his shoulders but everyone jolts when they heard a female voice from nearby who seemed to get closer with each step.

"I don't know… though I'm not too pleased with what I'm seeing." the figure, which was revealed to be Zelda, said and boy was she pissed.

"W-What the!?... Milady Zelda!?, what are you doing here?... this place should be hidden… and in a dangerous forest." One of the armored Hylians said as the other bandits and armored men looked surprised to see Zelda in this place.

Zelda had her arms crossed.

"I should be asking you people the same thing. I mean if this village is hidden… how did you all find it? And also… why are you all attacking this place that did no wrong here to anyone?" She said in a tone that demanded the truth.

"Did know…. While it is true that us being here maybe… questionable… but how do we know you are the real Zelda and how did you even find this place?... I mean last we heard you were supposed to get ready to meet some suitors and should have no idea at all about this place… and as for these tied up ladies and the occasional gentlemen… they attacked us first after one of us asked for info on a treasure that they had and we had casualties… tell me was that wrong of us to fight back and try and get what we are looking for if these beings are so hostile that the mere mention of their treasure sends them into a frenzy?" One armored Hylian said when he found a few things odd about this and points out that they were attacked first… not them making the first move which reminded Zelda about what the lookout said when Emerald and Duford interrogated them while other bandits did look more on guard when the question of Zelda's identity was brought into question.

Zelda got a bit angry.

"You dare ask me if I'm really Zelda? Because if I wasn't… would an imposter do this." She said before summoning her weapon.

That caused many to get wide eyes when they saw the rapier and while many did gulp or step back in fright, one armored Hylian points a hand at Zelda.

"Lies!, many people know light based magic and many more can even use illusions so making a weapon to mimic Miladies weapon would be childsplay... try and answer WHY you are here in the first place!, this mission was top secret and only the king and the advisors should know of this, even if you are Milady Zelda, why are you here of all places!?, the odds of us just running into you here are so astronomical that I have to scoff at the notion that you are Zelda, I mean just look at those rags you are wearing!, explain why you are not dressed in your Royal attire or why you look like you are covered with filth." The armored Hylian said which caused many to look confused… before they gave Zelda angered looks when those were some really good questions… why would Zelda be here of all places when she seemingly has no reason to be here at all… especially when this mission was kept secret from her to boot.

"I don't have to answer to someone like you! But you will answer to me. You said my father and his advisors orchestrated this attack. If that's true, then why? To steal something that rightfully belongs to the Zora and Deku here? Maybe they had a reason to defend themselves." Zelda said.

The Hylians however looked more angered as the first drew a sword shockingly enough.

"I can say the same to you then… Milady… that is if that is who you are… even if you are her we can just capture you and bring you to your father so he can explain things… though if I had to say one thing… this is all for Demise." The Hylian said with a twisted grin while his body emits a dark mist shockingly enough.

Before that happened though, Emerald, after getting pulled underwater by the Zora woman, and swam to be behind the group, managed to knock a few Hylian's out as Zelda kept the bandits and armored Hylians talking… however… his sword dropped from his hand when he heard the word Demise and that got everyone's attention when they all looked right at him while he had a stunned look on his face while… many Hylians gave him an… oddly excited look.

"D-Demise?... as in… the former Demon King Demise from Hylia's time?" Emerald said with a stunned look on his face when these Hylians somehow knew about Demise… wasn't he supposed to be a name not known to anyone in this day and age thanks to him being sealed in the Master sword?

"What the?! Who the fuck are you?!" The Hylian bandit said as he looks at Emerald as Zelda was a bit shocked that Emerald was seen.

Though the Hylian with the dark mist gave the Hylian bandit a pissed off look.

"**Oi… watch your tone… because in front of us is our salvation from the curse of the Triforce… one of the keys that we need… the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise!" **The Hylian said while his body bursts with a dark power shockingly enough while Emerald was still stunned from what he just heard… now he was further stunned when he heard all of this stuff about salvation from a curse… from the triforce!?

Zelda was also shocked.

"Wait a second. How do you know it's him and what do you mean salvation?"

The Hylian emitting the dark mist chuckles before he looks at Zelda.

"Where do you think I got this power from!, its just a small drop from the original Demises power… the advisor in charge of us has much more then this in their body which is shocking… and think… age after age… generation after generation… people like Ganondorf have appeared through so many ancient history books and were after one thing… the Triforce… well… considering you were traveling with Demise's reincarnation, haven't you heard of all the troubles we had after the Triforce was brought into this world?, sure it helped bring prosperity for a few ages but with Ganondorf causing the flood of the previous Hyrule…. All the wars and what not… tell me… what do you think if we had a world without the Triforce in it?" The Hylian knight said like he was… rambling… and… seeing visions of the past… and that dark mist was from Demise?... wasn't he dead now that he was reincarnated?

Zelda was again shocked when she heard that.

"And how did the advisor acquire that power and how did you know I was traveling with him?"

The Hylian guard chuckles while he looks at Zelda.

"Well first off considering how you seem to be just trying to distract us while your friend here knocks everyone else out, would make sense to put two and two together… especially since this place shouldn't be known by ANY Hylian yet here you are with Demise's reincarnation… so if you are traveling with him… it makes complete sense now… though I am shocked Milady, you… Hylia's reincarnation traveling together with Demises Reincarnation… me thinks there is something more between you two huh?, I mean from what I can gather from the fragments of memories entering my head… seems you and that man were lovers in a past life… well… at least until Hylia and the Goddesses betrayed and framed Demise into going to war and all that which started all of this." The Hylian said with a twisted grin on his face while his body bursts more with power… if this was just a drop… then how much did the advisor have and how did they get it?

Though Duford, who was still at the ready to protect Zelda, was stunned and again bummed when he heard about Emerald and Zelda being lovers in past lives and that nightmare really made him feel like he wished he could vanish into thin air… but he shook the feeling off since he could be depressed later, for now he had to focus since… that dark power really got him on edge.

Zelda slightly blushes before glaring at the Hylian.

"T-That isn't important. I don't know how any of you or the advisor knows it. But now, I want to know why you attack this innocent village and what's so special about this treasure? It's not yours to take."

The Hylian knight chuckles before he starts laughing like a full blown madman for a moment shocking Zelda, Emerald, Duford, and even the Hylian Knight's own allies before he gave Zelda a mad grin.

"Oh but you can blame Demise and his right hand for that… he was the one who placed various powerful keys in various places… all to help with his own unsealing when the time was right… you think the Demon Lord Ghirahim wouldn't think of some kind of contingency plan in case his lord was sealed again?... haven't you always wondered WHY no one tried to look for this ages current Link?... it's simple… your father, before he found out about this glorious power, ordered that the Master sword be sealed away when the seal on the sword started to break… Demise's mind and spirit may have transferred into a new life… but his body and most of his power was still inside of the Master sword… echoes of his past life are still imprinted on this glorious power… showing memories and times that date back to before the Triforce was made… and now that the seal is starting to crack on that ancient relic of a blade… some of our lord's power was transferred into various important people around the kingdom when a certain event happened and all of those people with the power now have one goal… getting the keys to Demise… and DESTROY THE MASTER SWORD!... HEHEHE… HAHAHA… WHO CARES ABOUT THE TRIFORCE WHEN IT BRINGS RUIN AND DESTRUCTION IN ITS WAKE!, WHEN WE FREE OUR LORD WE WON'T NEED THAT CORRUPT CURSE OF THE GODDESSES ANYMORE!" The Hylian knight said before he sounded mad and had a gleeful look on his face… and though Emerald was silent… his mind was running a mile a minute before paling when he looks at the sword on the ground near him.

"H-Hold on… are you telling me…" Emerald said as the Hylian knight gave him an unsettling look.

"Indeed milord!, while its true that you being reborn was an unexpected thing, it wasn't out of our plans… and that blade is one of the keys to restore yourself to your former glory and get rid of the Triforce for good!" The Hylian knight said but before he could say anymore, he was stopped when a female voice spoke up nearby… sounded pretty young as well.

"That is quite enough Grigori, right now you are confusing and worrying our lord right now since he doesn't know his true calling yet." The Voice said which made everyone look over to see a shapely Hylian woman in a royal outfit though not as classy as the Hylian royals with a massive staff in her hands while she had a calm and collected smile on her face while she held a… gauntlet?... in her left hand while the Hylian knight looked more mad with glee upon seeing it.

Zelda was shocked when she recognized the woman.

"A-Arwen? You're behind this?"

The women, named Arwen, just looks at Zelda with a smile.

"Oh heavens no, though I am more than glad to help this noble cause since the Triforce has been more than an annoyance over the ages in many history books… even flooding Hyrule once so this isn't even the original Hyrule at all… not very helpful if you think about it, not to worry though, aside from those rude Zora and Deku who attacked us out of nowhere, no one else was harmed while I… convinced... the leader into giving me this… and don't worry… aside from being a quivering mess and passing out when I got through with them, they should recover after a good meal or two." Arwen said when she licked her lips in an oddly lustful way.

Zelda was again shocked as Duford, who was still hiding, couldn't believe when he saw Arwen with the other knights.

"B-But Arwen… this is not right. I mean even if everyone says that the triforce caused so much trouble, is it worth it if attacking innocents just to get trinkets?" Zelda said.

Arwen blinks at that but she never lost her smile.

"Trinkets?... you think this is just a trinket?... and innocent?" Arwen said while she keeps the smile… but the feeling that was emitted from Arwen told Zelda she just royally fucked up right now.

"W-Whatever it is that you called it… you and everyone else invaded this village just get something. This is exactly what my _uncle _did when he invaded that other village. Was he also trying to destroy the triforce? He was probably in on this and I bet… father was involved too." Zelda said as she stood her ground.

"No No No My dear… all we did was just tie up those who would give us issues… while it's true we did send rumors out about the blade being in some kind of ruins, we had no idea your Uncle would do this, honestly Milord here ending that pig saved me some trouble in killing him later since unlike your father, your uncle doesn't see the bigger picture and just wanted to get his rocks off no matter what… besides…" Arwen said before she seemed to teleport in front of Zelda and held Zelda's chin before she could react.

"... try and think for a moment since this would benefit you as well, just think… no Triforce… no more conflict… no more curse that keeps rebirthing you, the Links of the past, and our lord… its a cycle of hatred that needs to be broken… tell me… have I ever steered you wrong when I taught you everything I know about life and how it should be respected?... let me remind you all I wanted was this… and these Zora and Deku attacked without reason… but aside from up top, we haven't taken lives down here… besides you call them innocent… but try and take a look at them and remember that they kidnap males who wander too close and pretty much screw them to the point that they can barely walk and have them sent from this place after getting their mind wiped… I know this place is supposed to be hidden… but don't you think that is wrong of them?... I mean how do you think I convinced the leader to give me the key from this place?... I had to give up all of my purities that I have been saving to their leader and let me tell you… she wasn't gentle… honestly it hurt but worth it in the end and all I have to do is just let the rest of her people go free so our business is over with here… besides… do you even have a right to stop us?... we were attacked when we came in peace… I made a deal with the leader and unlike what the paid help said, Grigori here would make sure they don't do anything stupid on the way out… and I would even remove the memory of the location from almost everyone's heads… so tell me your highness… have I… or we done wrong when all we did was defend ourselves… make a deal to gain the treasure here in exchange for my virtues… and tie up people who would have attacked us for now apparent reason?... don't be stupid Zelda… we technically haven't broken any laws and we just killed in self defense… and while you may care for all life, not everyone does and while I do oh so love what the leader here did to me and I'll treasure this experience for the rest of my days… I would rather experience what Milord will reward me when I help him free this land from this curse that we are all under… try and think for once with your head instead of your heart… but in the meantime…" Arwen said before she starts walking away from Zelda with a hum of sorts after patting Zelda's cheek gently a few times when she walked to Emerald for some reason.

Duford wondered what she was gonna do before Zelda was able to snap out if it and looks Arwen.

"Stop right now!"

Arwen did stop before she looks at Zelda with a smile.

"Yes Milady?" Arwen said when she wondered what Zelda had to say.

"You think this is a noble cause... but I don't agree with this. Even if you erase their memories, people like me and Emerald will still know. And right now I can't even tell who to trust in my own kingdom, especially if its my family, my guards… and even you. I mean first, my uncle attacks an innocent village, then you and these idiots invaded this village just for some special treasure, and lastly, I found out that a curse was put on me which sciphons a bit of my power when I try to summon my bow and arrow. Pretty much anyone I know close to me could've placed it without me knowing it and right now the only people I could trust right would be Emerald, a few of my Sheikah and Duford." Zelda said.

"Oh… you mean the curse I put on you?" Arwen said while she smiles at Zelda while she saw how stunned Zelda was when she was just flat out told about being cursed… by Arwen of all people.

Emerald, though stunned at many things, was greatly stunned silent for a moment when Arwen just dropped a bombshell like that out of nowhere.

Duford's jaw dropped as Zelda just couldn't believe it.

"I-It was you? Why? Why did you curse me? Did my father know… or did he order you to do this?" She said as she felt a dagger was slowly going into her heart at this betrayal.

"Well of course, can't have you die after all." Arwen said which was confusing on so many levels for Emerald and Duford since… she cursed Zelda to not kill her?

"W-What do you mean?" Zelda said as she couldn't understand any of this.

"Well the last time Lord Demise was freed, your previous incarnation was sacrificed to do so, but thanks to some time stuff in the past that was canceled out somewhat but some records showed that in order to free our lord from his prison, energy equal to or greater than yours will be needed, and unlike what some suggested, your Father and I came up with this lovely plan of siphoning off part of your power and storing it for later use so you won't die when we free our lord from his prison… ore truly awaken for a bit… he and I have raised you like you were our own child and since we found our lord's Reincarnation thanks to him coming here, it makes the next step of the plan pretty simple." Arwen said when she starts walking to Emerald again as he took a step back when Arwen was right in front of him and looked him up and down with… a slight blush on her face.

"Ah… you are much more handsome then I imagined, oh how strong you will look when you fully awaken, really makes it worth it to have myself defiled by the leader of this place just to meet you." Arwen said while she keeps her smile on her face while Emerald gulped when Arwen seemed to have some kind of unhinged look in her eyes when she couldn't stop looking at Emerald.

Zelda was didn't know why but she was slightly bothered with the way Arwen looked at Emerald.

"Hey! Flirt with men some other time. Now what is the next step in your so called plan?" Zelda said with a narrowed look on her face.

Though Arwen noticed the narrowed eyed looks and decided to tease Zelda a bit.

"Oh ho oh I'll talk since Milord is here but first I want to ask…. Jealous?... from what I heard from my own spies that were mixed in with your Uncles at the time and Milord let them go... Milord here has multiple lovers so what if other women look at him… or are you jealous that I may get his attention?, I may have saved myself up till now but I know more than you on how to please a man since you never even knew until you were 17 that many were actually hitting on you and even when you turned 18 you were oblivious… why do you think your father wanted to find you a suitor just in case this plan didn't work?... from my point of view you wouldn't find a man unless you either played for the other team or were handed a man on a golden platter… and who better to manipulate then those who we have on the list…" Arwen said while she grins at Zelda in a teasing way while Emerald blinks a few times while looking… well… the look on his face was interesting since it looked bewildered, frustratinging, blushing, and shy all at the same time.

Zelda was blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I'm not jealous! And I don't need anyone to find me a suitor. I'm a grown ass woman damn it!"

"I see… then you won't mind if I do something surprising then?" Arwen said when she turned to Emerald confusing many… which turned into dropped jaws when Arwen surprisingly gripped Emerald's shoulders with her hands while she let her staff go which floats near her and pulled Emerald in for a kiss of all things which greatly stunned Emerald and even his flaming hair looked stunned as well when it had an exclamation mark and a question mark which showed he didn't know what to do as well… while Duford jaw dropped at the sight that the normally prim and proper Arwen would do something like that even after everything that he heard happen but Zelda…

Zelda's eyes widen a bit like dinner plates as she watched the advisor kiss Emerald while the knights, minus Grigori who just grins at the sight, couldn't believe that Arwen was this bold.

That allowed Arwen to continue kissing Emerald before she pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Hehe, that was nice, and here, a little gift for you since you are the only one who can use this." Arwen said when she somehow slipped the gauntlet onto Emerald's left arm much to his shock when he never noticed and that Arwen gave it to him in the first place which caused him to step back from the mad woman who just smiles at him.

"W-What the fuck are you doing!?" Emerald asked while Arwen smiles at Emerald.

"Oh… you'll find out soon… but for now me and my men should be leaving so…" Arwen said before she grabbed her staff and slammed the small end onto the ground and a moment later, every bandit and knight start to vanish one by one while Emerald looked more confused then ever while Duford stepped out of the shadows near Zelda which caused Arwen to notice him.

"Oh hello Duford, I thought I noticed something near Zelda, well keep up the good work with protecting her...bye bye." Arwen said before she and Grigori were the last to vanish in flashes of light which… left everyone from Emerald, Zelda, Duford, to even the tied up Zora and Deku stunned as well since… this was not quite what everyone expected… not at all.

"What the actual fuck just happen?!" Duford said with a confused look.

"I… don't know… though Emerald?" Zelda called his attention.

Though from the look of things… Emerald looked the most confused when he looks at the gauntlet which seemed to shrink to fit his arm and looks at everyone else with a greatly confused look on his face and even touched his lips and blushed a bit more while more question marks and exclamation points appeared from his fiery head… and honestly after all that was said… could anyone blame him for looking confused.

"Hasa… shesa… whosa…" Emerald muttered when he tried to pull himself together to little avail while Zelda, the most calm at the moment or most logical person here, looks at Duford.

"Lets uh… get everyone untied and see if we can't run damage control Duford while Emerald collects himself." Zelda said when she walked to the tied up Deku and Zora and starts to fill them in that she, Emerald, and Duford were here to help, even the Zora from earlier pitched in to help calm the tied up people down.

Duford looks at Emerald for a moment before he went to help out the Zora and Deku.

That caused everyone tied up, when they were calmed down, to recover pretty quickly physically when the best wounds that they had were small scuffs or cuts from falling to the ground which Duford healed while a few Zora women with two legs walked to Emerald and saw that he was still out of it before they talk to one another and one held Emerald's shoulders while the other tried to slip the gauntlet off Emerald's hand… but no matter how hard they pulled it just wouldn't come off for some reason no matter how hard they tried and they had to pant for breath when they let Emerald go.

"D-Damn... it's like this thing doesn't want to let go." Duford said when he saw how hard the Zora tried to pull it from Emerald's arm.

"Y-Yeah… like it has a mind of its own." Zelda said before they heard a rough female voice.

"That's because thats the fucking point." A voice said which made everyone look over to see a female Zora with horns on her head shockingly enough while she walked on two legs towards everyone and many Zora bowed to her.

"Leader!, you are alright?" One Zora said which made the main Zora roll her eyes.

"What do you fucking think?, I could survive the apocalypse better than you asswipes and had to make a deal with that bitch to give our treasure away for your safety but seems like that was not needed since its on this fuckers arm… feels like I was gypped… though gotta say busting her virginities wide open was a good trade since I wasn't gentle." The Zora leader said while she crossed her well toned arms under her breasts… which were shockingly not covered and they bounced freely as a result much to Duford's blushing face which got the Zora woman to roll her eyes when she noticed that.

"What?, never seen a pair of tits before fancy ears?" The Zora leader said with a raised eyebrow on her face.

Duford jolts.

"M-Maybe… then again I'm not a pervert." He said before turning his head.

"Oh really?, maybe I should call all males fucking pervs for not wearing anything under their shirts or just straight up not wearing anything on their chests, yet do I see anyone giving males trouble?... fucking gender equality my ass…" The Leader said before she looks at Zelda.

"So… you the fucking princess of Hyrule?, mind explaining why your Advisor came here for this Hidden villages treasure, gave it to this guy with the flaming hair, and left?... oh and the fucking name is Ayuyat, current leader and princess of the Zora tribe." Ayuyat said when she walked up to Zelda and stands in front of her with no shame when she never covered her D cup breasts and Zelda saw that like most leading Zora… Ayuyat was much taller then she was when she looked down on Zelda just to look her in the eyes.

Zelda lightly blushes when she saw the comparison before looking at Ayuyat.

"Well… I was actually shocked when I just out found some of my people were here. But why are they doing this well…" Zelda said before telling Ayuyat what she heard what Arwen said about destroying the Triforce and also that Emerald was the reincarnation of the Demise.

Though considering how long the conversation took, Emerald, Zelda, and Duford wound up sitting in front of Ayuyat as she drank a drink of some kind while she listened to the story.

* * *

**Zora/Deku leader hut/ Emerald, Zelda, Duford, Ayuyat (Current Age's Zora leader)**

"...So… what you are saying is that you are not the bad guys here, the advisor and your father are supposedly bad guys for some reason which involves the power of Demise that was somehow given to them and this guy next to you is your boy toy in another life and former Demon King Demise?... well makes sense that thing won't come off his arm then, heard from my ancestors that the thing can shapeshift into a bracelet if the real wielder touches the reverse Triforce icon on the wrist, heard its cursed as well so it won't accidentally come off in a fight." Ayuyat said before she chugged the bottle a few times.

Zelda sweatdrops a bit.

"Well yes to what I said… though Emerald isn't my… boy toy…. Even if our past lives say differently."

Ayuyat scratched her cheek a few times before she shrugged a bit.

"Well makes things easy than… ladies…" Ayuyat said while a few Zora and Deku women walked in and grabbed Emerald and Duford and drags them to other sides of the room… and while Emerald was snapping out of it, and Duford got over his surprise at the sudden shift… well… both blush brightly when many Zora and Deku women were feeling their bodies up while trying to get their clothing off much to Zelda's shock.

"H-Hey?! What's the meaning of this?!" Zelda said.

"Simple, we lost some good women up top when they tried to keep those Hylians at bay, and while its true they attacked first and asked questions never, we do need to bring in some new blood and what better then have these two impregnate a few ladies before leaving, not sure what that guy is besides being a demon king reincarnated but pretty sure your Hylian friend doesn't have a choice in the matter, and thanks to the Hylians… our Plant Guardian will be a bit lonely unless a certain princess wants to help with that matter." Ayuyat said before she gave Zelda a slightly evil smirk at where she was going with this.

Zelda's eyes widen after hearing that.

"N-No!"

"Oh yes princess, your people... different side or not attacked us to get our treasure and while it's still here, we technically can't stop this Emerald guy from leaving since he has many monster scents all over his body, most likely a different hidden village and we have various customs which we keep, however thanks to your people's fuck uppery, some lives were lost, and true from the body count my people did well in defending our territory, they still tresspassed unannounced, so tell me your highness… why should I not use you for easing our Guardian's stress?, unless of course you are a virgin… well we can fix that pretty easily by having these two guys bust your cherries before we send you to the guardian… or are you saying that I should just ignore what happened here to my people and give you Royals special treatment?" Ayuyat said while she gave Zelda a cold look near the end.

Zelda flinches.

"Well… I don't think that can happen considering what some of my people did… but considering the situation, isn't it a bit soon for your people to do this?"

Ayuyat rolled her eyes before he looks at Zelda.

"Got that right about what happened thanks to your people… but my people are not so weak willed that getting tied up will stop them from having fun or for repopuating the village, aside from that advisor placing a curse on a child of this village to get everyone to settle down and tied everyone up, things went surprisingly well with minimal casualties, and the curse on the child was removed shortly after everyone was tied up so no real harm done that we could see still I'm a fair lady... pick a man to get with and I'll have some ladies go from that group and to the other, I'll even join in with one of the groups later after talking with some of the higher ranked women here." Ayuyat said when she waits for Zelda's choice.

Zelda though had a nervous look.

"I-Isn't there another way?"

"Then let me ask you this question Princess… you got a man?, you saving yourself for someone?, because if not I say fuck it and get rid of the virginity while you can, going to be a pain later so why not let it be a pain now and then no more after?... or you swing for ladies only?, not complaining since I could do the honors but still..." Ayuyat asked with a curious tone to her voice.

Zelda was blushing brightly.

"No to all of that!"

"Then one last question… what is holding you back because from what I heard… seems like your dad could fuck the world over so why not fuck him back and get it on with a person not a suitor?... your call if you don't want to do anything, I won't force you but your two men here are going to help with repopulating so you might as well leave the room and do whatever for a few hours like take a tour around town." Ayuyat said when she gestured for Zelda to get going if she wasn't going to stay here.

Zelda tries to think of this situation but she knows she can't return home after everything.

"Can't believe I'm doing this but fine… I'll stay. However, I get to tell the guy what to do." She said with crossed arms.

"Oh ho… so you want to be the kinky one… fair enough, so… who is the lucky guy who gets your sacred treasure?" Ayuyat said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Don't know. Don't care. Whoever comes in first. Just as long none of them knocks me up." Zelda said with an adamant look.

"Well… considering that the only two guys here are your pals, seems you'll have to pick your highness… or want me to pick for you?... or want to go option 3 and let me take those virginities from you?" The Zora leader said with a teasing tone to her voice.

Zelda lightly blushes but had a somewhat narrow look on her face since she had to pick either Emerald or Duford or else Ayuyat will get dibs..

However… she still have one ace up her sleeve.

"Fine then. I pick… Emerald."

"Oh ho… the Reincarnated Goddess getting back together with the reincarnated Demon King… well who am I to stop that kind of fun." Ayuyat said while she gestured for a few ladies to move from Emerald who got undressed for the most part while only his boxers were on and many ladies went to Duford who was now unarmored and in his underwear as well and both men had powerful looking bodies and many ladies blush at the bulges from their underwear.

Duford blushes madly as did Zelda before looking Ayuyat.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. I'm just… cashing in a bet I won from him."

"Hehe, sure… well cash that bet in… I'll be giving your fancy ear friend here a good time while you show the Demon King here a good time of his own." Ayuyat said when she stands up and a few Zora ladies removed the loincloth to show Ayuyat is fully nude now when she walked to Duford which left Zelda on her own.

Zelda was blushing brightly as she not only saw Ayuyat in the nude but also had to lose her virginity to… Emerald.

"Damn it… This isn't how I wanted to do this."

Though as Zelda tries to gather her courage, Emerald was finally snapped out of his shocked state when a few Zora had enough and one of them slapped him on the face which snapped him out of his stupor and had him look at the one who slapped him.

"Finally. You look like a fricken statue with that face." One Zora woman said.

"Well more like an Armos but since we got his attention… you do know whats going on right?" A different Zora woman said which made Emerald look around for a moment before he looks at his gauntlet covered arm which the ladies couldn't get off again and saw some ladies pleasing Duford's dick which he quickly looked away from.

"Uh… sorta… guess I'm suppose to have fun with you ladies now or something?" Emerald said when he didn't seem to object as much as one would think as he felt his cheek heal up while some Zora and Deku women looked a bit surprised at how quickly Emerald bounced back from being flat out stunned to pretty alive right now when he stands up and noticed his lack of clothing but didn't say anything when he removed his underwear and his massive 12 inch in length and 2 in width cock hung free in front of everyone and they could see how different it was as well with the barbs running up and down the cock and it was… drill like?.

The female Dekus and Zoras blushed brightly when they saw what Emerald was packing. They were already feeling wet at the sight.

That caused Emerald to clear his throat to get the ladies attention… though he was unaware that Zelda was eyeing his dick and saw his second greatsword in its full glory… and it wasn;t even erect yet.

'_Oh my… T-There's no way that will fit me.' _Zelda thought as she blushes brightly.

Though Zelda was reminded of the bet when Ayuyat chuckles a few times when she glanced at Emerald.

"Hehe, real king material where it counts… wonder if the newbie can even do stuff like this." Ayuyat said before she leaned down and deepthroats all of Duford's dick… which was not small compared to Hylians but…

Zelda blushes brightly when she saw that Duford's dick was at least two inches shorter than Emerald's like about… 10 inches long and 2 inches in width as Duford let out a groan as he was a bit surprised that Ayuyat took all of his dick in her mouth.

That caused Ayuyat to chuckle before she bobs her head and takes Duford's cock into her mouth and throat again and again with seemingly no discomfort though the words Ayuyat said did echo in Zelda's mind… especially the newbie part…

'_I can't believe she's actually doing that.'_ Zelda thought before she remembered that Ayuyat and her people probably do this alot.

It was only a moment before Zelda was a bit surprised when she saw Duford actually starts thrusting his hips a bit.

Ayuyat just relaxed her throat while she lets Duford fuck her throat for a bit while a Zora woman gets over Duford's face and sat on it with her pussy touching Duford's mouth.

Duford's eyes widened a bit as he muffles on the Zora woman's folds.

The Zora woman rolled her eyes while a Deku woman used her tiny hands to fondle Duford's balls when she moved under Ayuyat.

"Come on Fancy ears, get to licking." The Zora woman said when she grinds her pussy on Duford's face.

Duford groans a bit before he starts licking the Zora woman's folds since he had no choice in the matter.

That caused Ayuyat, the Zora woman, and the Deku woman to keep pleasing Duford which would happen for a few minutes while Zelda watches… now on Emerald's size of things...

Well… when Zelda looks over, she saw that unlike Duford, Emerald was more aggressive and used to orgies when he was on his knees and a Deku woman sucked Emerald off with ease thanks to her large open mouth while Emerald fingers a couple Zora women's pussies while another Deku lady was sitting on Emerald's face while he ate out her wood like pussy which was surprisingly flesh like in movement when Emerald's tongue had no issues with getting deep inside of the Deku woman.

Zelda was a bit surprised when she saw that Emerald was pro at this which proves that he wasn't lying when he said he had multiple wives to be.

That showed when Emerald keeps fingering the Zoras's pussies while he ate out the Deku's pussy while she held on his head, he even lightly thrusts his hips into the Deku's mouth that blew him which showed he was enjoying himself already.

Both Dekus and Zoras groans as one Deku bobs her head a bit hard while the Deku enjoys having her pussy eaten out with the Zora woman enjoying having her pussy fingered.

That caused Emerald to continue to keep pleasing the three ladies with him while he could feel their pussies tighten on his fingers and tongue and felt the Deku sucking him off harder though he was able to last a pretty long time and could feel them getting closer and closer until…

The Deku and Zora woman moans a bit in unison as the Zora woman climaxed on Emerald's hand as the Deku woman climaxed on his mouth.

Emerald keeps on fingering their pussies while he waits for them to ride out their orgasms while Emerald drank the juices from the Deku's pussy which hits his tongue which was oddly thirst quenching.

It took about 15 seconds before the two Zoras and Deku woman taps off but the second Deku woman kept sucking off Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered at that before he gentley sets the Deku woman he ate out on the ground while he removed his fingers from the Zora's pussies and licked his fingers clean and looks at the trio who came when he had a grin on his face.

"Hey, considering I gave you ladies a good time for an orgasm… mind if I give this one here an orgasm by giving her what she really wants and fuck her brains out?... after she gets me to blow… I'm about to… to…" Emerald said before he got a strained look on his face when he had trouble holding his orgasm back thanks to how good this Deku woman was.

The first Deku woman looks at the two Zora women for a moment before they look at Emerald.

"Fine by me. We're not going anywhere." The first Zora woman said as the second Deku woman continues to bob her head more as she uses her tongue to really lick Emerald's dick head.

A moment later, Emerald gripped her round head and with a growl, pushed his hips forward and put most of his dick into her mouth and blew a massive load inside of it… all in all, the trio's eyes widen a bit as Emerald flooded the female Deku's mouth with an insane amount of sperm… so much so that it flowed out of her mouth and down her body without anyway to stop it from how forceful the ejaculation was… and showed how virle Emerald was as well...

The Deku woman, who was still surprised, tries to swallow Emerald's cum as Zelda was shocked when she saw the whole thing.

'_Sweet Goddess… he could knock up any girl with that amount.' _Zelda thought.

As Emerald rides out his orgasm, he gave the Deku woman a grin when he tapped off.

"N-Not bad… but my first shot is always the quickest… and just for all you ladies to know for what your getting into… I get it on with a Succubus, two Keatots, a Catonian, a Hylian woman… not Zelda here just FYI, a reincarnated Demon lord… who I will need to talk with about a LOT of things later… but let's just say that if it's just you four… well… hope you have a lot of stamina… because I'm far from done." Emerald said with a demonic grin while his cock which blew a geyser, stood tall over the dazed Deku woman and near the other fully aware Deku woman and two Zora when Emerald's stamina was nothing to scoff at.

The four… or three ladies since one was still in a slight daze, were surprised to see Emerald's dick still raging on.

One of the Zora's licked her lips.

"Oh we're just getting started." She said.

"Hehe… good… now unless anyone has any complaints… think I can give this sexy Deku lady a good time for her work earlier?" Emerald said when he grins at the trio who looks at him before he looks at the dazed Deku woman to see how she was doing so far.

The Deku woman was able to come out of her daze as the trio shook their heads at Emerald.

"Hehe, great… time to see how tight a Deku woman is." Emerald said when he moved the Dazed Deku woman as she starts to come out of her stupor… and her eyes widen when she saw Emerald's dickhead rubbing her folds while he grins at her with a lustful look in his eyes.

The Deku woman was again surprised before shuddering as she after feeling Emerald's dick on her folds.

A moment later, with Emerald being careful thanks to her greatly short stature… Emerald slowly pushed the head of his cock into her pussy and everyone could already see the Deku woman getting stretched out greatly at the 4 inch mark for obvious reasons which hit the Deku woman's cervix.

The Deku woman groans as she felt the inside of her pussy stretching before they tried to take the shape of Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans from the feeling and after a couple minutes, he starts to thrust hips hips gently and his dick went in and out of the Deku woman's pussy again and again when she took in a cock that was not naturally made for her size while the barbs scrape against her soaked walls again and again.

The Deku woman groans a few times as the other Deku and two Zora women watched the scene while feeling turned on.

Zelda blushes brightly as she sees Emerald fuck the Deku as she kept groaning.

Though Emerald did get a bit dominating for a moment when he starts to talk dirty to the Deku woman.

"Hehe… wonder how long you can take a pounding like this before you pass out… first orgasm was just a top off, my next… who knows… I had practice with a Succubus so I'm not a quick shot after the first… or are you hoping I pump your cunt full of sperm… knock you up and make a new breed of Deku with flaming leaves instead of natural ones like the ones on your cute body." Emerald said while he keeps fucking the Deku woman under him.

The Deku woman couldn't form an answer as she was moaning loud from the pleasure she was getting.

That caused Emerald to chuckle before he changed positions when he moved to sit on the ground and used a hand to gently grip the Deku woman around her waist and starts to lift and lower the Deku woman like she was a sex toy to him.

The other Deku woman and two Zora women could see the fucked up look on the Deku woman's face as she moans loudly.

That caused Emerald to continue with his actions while he keeps fucking the Deku woman at a decent pace while he could feel her getting closer and closer until...

The Deku woman moans very loud as she throws her head back as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick before climaxing on top of it.

Emerald waits for her to calm down while she grins at her while his dick slowey pulsed inside of the Deku woman.

The Deku woman continues to climax for about 15 seconds before she finally taps off and tries to catch her breath for a bit.

Though Emerald got an evil look in his eyes when he starts to lift and lower the Deku woman on his cock before she could recover which restarted the fun for Emerald.

Zelda, along with the second Deku and two Zora women, were surprised when they saw that Emerald had more stamina when they thought as the Deku woman with Emerald was groaning and moaning again.

They watched as Emerald keeps on having the Deku woman getting lift and lowered onto his cock while he could feel himself getting close again and keeps on fucking the Deku woman more and more until...

The Deku groans loudly as she climaxed again on Emerald's dick making Zelda and a few females that are watching either licking their lips or blushing brightly… or both.

While that happened, Emerald got to his feet and pushed and pulled the Deku woman's body so he thrusts a bit deeper as a result before Emerald growled deeply when he pushed himself as deep as he could go safely into the small body of the Deku woman and filled her womb with sperm and then some while his balls clinched harshly to get his potent payload into the Deku woman's womb.

The Deku woman moans even louder as she feels that which caused her climaxed to get stronger as Zelda and a few others blushed brightly when they witnessed how much cum Emerald pumped.

He could knock up the entire village with that much stamina.

Though that maybe overestimating Emerald a bit but when he finished cumming, he pulled the Deku woman off his cock and sets her on a nearby pillow before he looks at the three other ladies.

"So… who's next?" Emerald asked while his boner still stands tall.

The other Deku and two Zora woman blushes brightly before one Zora woman quickly raised her hand.

"I'm next!" She said making the other Zora woman blink.

"No I'm next!"

Emerald blinks at that before he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm… hold on, give me a second and mind passing me my pants, I think I may have something for this… Lillum passed me a book of spells and since she is a Succubus…" Emerald said before his pants wound up in his hands faster than he thought and looks at the grinning Zora for a moment.

The Zora woman wondered what Emerald was gonna do.

"And what's so special about the book?" She asked.

"Simple… one of these spells… if Mira and Lillum are right… should be… Aha!" Emerald said when he pulled out a notebook from his pants and starts to flip through pages before he found what he was looking for and starts muttering in a strange language while one of his hands glowed with a purple mist which got the people looking at him to look at his hand… right before he moved his hand to be above the base of his dick and when he pulled it away from his pelvis… an exact double of his cock was seen forming over his original one and when Emerald was done, he pockets the book as his twin barrels aimed forward loud and proud while Emerald smirks at his accomplishment at using a Succubus taught spell.

The women were shocked at what they saw… more so same with Zelda.

'_He can make two of them?!' _She thought with wide eyes.

"H-How is that even possible?" The last Deku woman in the group said while Emerald looked thoughtful.

"Well…" Emerald said before the scene flashed back to awhile ago...

* * *

**Xan's hidden Village/ Lillum's hidden area/ Emerald, Lillum, Mira**

"_You want me to try what!?" Emerald said with a shocked look on his face as Lillum and Mira giggle a bit._

"_We want you to try and learn spells and what's better than learning from me and Mira?, besides with my spells it will allow you to please all of us in your harem Mr. Demonic Harem king… and possibly others as well… right Mira?" Lillum said when she smiles at Mira while Emerald had a blush on his face from the harem King part._

"_Hehe… oh yes. With our help, every woman in the world will bow at your feet." Mira said before chuckling as she starts to imagine the many women that Emerald could please._

_Emerald just sweatdrops at the duo when he could see Lillum and Mira giggling._

"_W-Well I'm willing to learn but how do you even know if I can use spells pretty much tailored for the Succubus and Incubus species?" Emerald said when he brought up that point but was surprised when Lillum giggles._

"_Oh Mira and I also considered that issue… but Mira told me that Demise being the Demon King wasn't for show and could use many spells… besides… remember when you obliterated that Hylian Uncle fucker who messed with everyone?, well you had fire and lightning attributes in many attacks from what we can see so why not test some pretty sexy spells…" Lillum said while she grins at Emerald._

_Mira chuckles a bit._

"_She's right so what do you say my Lord? Could be worth your while."_

_Emerald blinks at that before he sighs._

"_A-Aright… so… teachers… what spell am I learning first?" Emerald said which made Mira and Lillum smirk which made Emerald jolts and 20 minutes later with Emerald learning the proper words and memorizing how to say them with Lillum writing them down… Lillum drooled quite a bit when she saw Emerald in the nude when he had two cocks equipped on his person which showed he could learn the sexy spells of the sex demon trade._

_Mira was in the same boat as she licks her lips at the sight. She was already feeling wet as she imagines Emerald using both dicks on her._

"_S-So… how did I do?" Emerald said while Lillum wiped her mouth clean._

"_H-Hold on… we gotta make sure you can use them right… I mean it won't be good for your stamina to be shot since you have two cocks now so twice the sensitivity… so might as well have Mira and I help you practice before you use them on Maite and the others…. Right Mira?" Lillum said when she looks at Mira with a lustful smirk on her face._

_Mira looks at Lillum with the same look._

"_Why of course Lillum. I mean after all… practice makes perfect."_

_That caused the two ladies to look at Emerald with hungry looks which made Emerald jolt while he steps back a few times and a moment later… Mira and Lillum jumps Emerald which made him scream like a girl while the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Female Zora/Deku Village/ Head hut/ Emerald's group/ Emerald, Two Zora women, Two Deku women (one dazed, one conscious), Zelda (Bystander for now)**

"So… while I had free time not aware to Maite, Azure, and the others, Lillum and Mira had me train with my two dicks when I use this spell so now I can last quite a bit before blowing… said it would be best and seems like this would be a good situation to work on it right?... so… what do you ladies think?" Emerald asked with a smile on his face while his two dicks pulsed from how ready he was for the fun right now.

The women believe that they hit the jackpot before the two Zora women looks at Emerald with lust in their eyes.

"Oh this works out well for us." One Zora woman said.

"Hehe… indeed sister, works out very well for the two of us." The other said which made Emerald blink a few times.

"You two are sisters?" Emerald asked which made one of the Zora giggle.

"Well duh, Zora lay clutches of eggs after all." One Zora said which made Emerald sweatdrop.

"Oh… right… hehe." Emerald said before chuckling while he had this thought.

"_Seriously?, not complaining but this is like with Maite and Rachel and they are sisters as well… do I have some kind of luck with twins or something?" _Emerald thought since the two Zora looked exactly alike to him for the most part, just different colored fins on their bodies.

The Zora woman chuckles before she looks at her sister.

"So sister, how should we do this? Should we let him take us or… do we ride him?" She said with a smirk.

"Hmmm… well why not get a taste of those cocks first?, should give our hero a reward since he was knocking out those Hylians near us and would have gotten the rest if that conversation didn't happen which surprised him." One sister said while she grins at her sister.

"Hmmm… that is true." The second sister said before she eyes Emerald a bit she licks her lips.

That caused Emerald to chuckle while he gets on his feet.

"Well why not get over here and get a good view ladies before you get a taste." Emerald said with a somewhat dominant grin on his face without him knowing it.

The two sisters chuckled before they approached Emerald while swaying their hips.

Emerald looked on with a grin on his face while the two women get in front of him, but before they could do anything, Emerald placed his hands on their asses and pulled them in before he kissed one on the lips and switched to kiss the other before all three make out intensely with their tongues fighting one another while Zelda watched on when she saw how aggressive Emerald was with the kisses while his hands fondles their ass cheeks.

Zelda blushes brightly as she sees the two Zora women moan as they kiss Emerald while moving their hands to start stroking his dicks.

Emerald groans from that while the two Zora sisters kissed their way down Emerald's body till they were kneeling in front of Emerald's dicks while they were carefully aimed at their heads without harming Emerald's body and he grins at the two women who got close up looks of his duel dicks which looked exactly like one another.

The two sisters sniffed it even though one had the first Deku woman's juices on it before the Zora women starts licking Emerald's dicks.

Emerald groans from the feeling and he lightly pets their heads when he liked what was going on so far when he loved the feeling of their cool hands and tongues.

The two Zora women enjoyed the petting as they kept licking his dicks before they took turns fondling Emerald's balls.

Emerald shuddered from the feeling and lets out a groan when he had nothing to say when he keeps on enjoying their work while wondering what they thought as they keep pleasing Emerald's massive cocks while a side thought did wonder what Zelda thought as well when he noticed her glancing his way.

'_Oh wow… his cock tastes so good.' _The first sister thought.

'_I wonder if his cum can come out from this.' _The second sister thought as she licks the duplicate.

Zelda, who watches, was blushing brightly as she sees Emerald being… worshipped.

'_Sweet Goddesses… those two are really going at it with the licking. Could his… members actually taste good?'_

Though Emerald was no mind reader, he did want to mess with Zelda a bit when he summoned his Demise Spectre which bent past Emerald and starts to finger the Zora Sister's folds with large fingers while it itself mimicked Emerald with its own set of duel dicks… much bigger than Emerald's thanks to the Spectre's larger frame while Emerald grins when he doubled the doubling and had four cocks to use right now.

Zelda was surprised that Emerald summoned the spectre again before blushing brightly when she heard both sisters moan in unison before Zelda turns her head away.

Emerald keeps on having the Specter finger the Zora sisters folds while he keeps on enjoying the Zora sisters work for now and waits to see what else they would do.

Emerald's question was answered when the two Zora sisters opened their mouths and swallows both dicks before they start bobbing their heads back and forth.

Emerald moans from the feel of the Zora sister's mouths and his dicks lightly pulse in the Zora Sisters's mouths when they went deep in their mouths again and again.

The two Zora sisters hums as they bob their heads harder while the Spectre kept fingering their holes.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on fingering their folds before he has the Specter move it's fingers to their assholes and teasing rubbed their assholes without pushing it's fingers inside them.

The two Zora sisters moans as they felt their assholes getting played with which caused them to bob their heads a bit faster.

All the moaning and what not from Emerald and the Zora sisters caused Zelda to glance back right when the Specter thrusts it's fingers into the Zora Sisters's assholes and fingers them at a rough pace.

Zelda blushes brightly at the sight as the two Zora sisters moan loudly before they had their tongues teased the tips on Emerald's dicks.

Emerald grunts when he felt that and after a few minutes, Emerald could feel his orgasm approaching which was felt by the sisters when Emerald's dicks throb more and more as time went on.

That caused the two sisters to double their efforts. Although one Zora sister decided to fondle Emerald's ball sack and the other… decided to surprise him by… probing and fingering Emerald's asshole.

Emerald jolts from that action and his control slipped and let's out a loud groan before blowing his load from both dicks… hard…

The Zora sisters were a bit surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before they tried to swallow it.

That failed miserably though since they were not succubuses and while they did drink a lot, most of it flowed down their chin and breasts and showed that Emerald's loads didn't drop in the amount it had.

Zelda was surprised when she saw this.

'_Just how much… cum does he have?!' _She thought as the Zora sisters kept trying to swallow Emerald's cum as they bob their heads a bit on Emerald's dicks.

Emerald grinds his teeth from that and groans when he tapped off 12 seconds later and pants for breath when he felt a bit winded from how strong the orgasm was while his dicks were getting licked clean by the Zora sisters.

The Zora sisters hums in unison as they enjoyed the taste of Emerald's cum as they kept licking his dicks clean.

When they were done, they start to make out with one another and licked their own bodies clean while Emerald's dicks, who barely wilted, went back to full power from the hot scene before him.

As the two sisters kissed, Zelda couldn't believe as she saw this.

'_What the fuck?! They're sisters!' _She thought.

Though since she didn't complain out loud, all she could do was watch as they cleaned one another's bodies off before they look at Emerald's dicks with lustful looks on their faces when Emerald still seemed to go strong.

"Hehe, so… were you pleased by our actions… my lord?" The first Zora sister said as she licks her lips.

Emerald blinks at the lord thing before he chuckles when he could just chalk it up to some kind of roleplay.

"Well my dear… I'm sure I'll show you how pleased I am when I put you and your sexy sister into pleasure comas… so why not have one of you on your back and the other get on top so we can really start the fun." Emerald said while he grins at the sisters with a lustful look in his eyes.

The two sisters chuckles before a moment later, the second sister was laying on her back as the first sister gets on top before their folds were in view.

Emerald grins at that before he moved to get between the Sisters legs and gripped his dicks and used them to rub their folds with the head of his cocks to help get them lubed with their juices.

The Zora sisters shudders at the feeling before they look at Emerald.

"Come on… Master. Really give our pussies a good fucking." They said in unison with lustful looks on their faces.

That caused Emerald to chuckle before he gripped the upper sister's hips and pushed his hips forward and his cocks went deep inside of the sisters's pussies and Emerald didn't hold back with getting as deep as possible so he hit their cervixes in no time flat as a result.

The sisters groans in unison as they felt their pussies getting stretched after feeling that.

Emerald gave them a moment to adjust before he starts to thrust his hips and thanks to the Zora's larger bodies, Emerald was able to get much deeper without much trouble with each thrust and managed to get about 9 inches or so inside of the Zora women's pussies.

The Zora sisters groan again before they start to moan as they begin to enjoy having their pussies fucked.

That caused Emerald to fuck their pussies while he used a hand to smack the upper sister's ass while he summoned his spectre's right arm which smacked the lower sisters ass, seems Emerald practiced a bit to summon only parts of the specter it seems.

The two Zora sisters groan and moan from having their asses smacked which caused their pussies to tightened around Emerald's dicks.

Emerald chuckles while he keeps on doing what he was doing and for a few minutes thanks to his earlier orgasms, he was going strong and could feel the sisters getting closer and closer, more so with each smack of their asses until…

The two sisters moans a bit loud in unison as their pussies climaxed on Emerald's two dicks.

Emerald however still went strong with his thrusts while he fucked the sisters through their orgasms.

Zelda watched with a surprised look as she blushes brightly as the Zora sisters continues to moan loud.

That caused Emerald to fuck the sisters at a more intense rate while his orgasm slowly approached him at a slow pace.

The two Zora sisters kept on moaning before the first sister leans down and kissed the second sister's lips.

That caused the second sister to kiss the first which caused Emerald to fuck the sisters at a faster rate while their orgasms approches them again.

Zelda continues to watch as she lightly gulps as the two sisters really got into the kissing while feeling their orgasms approaching.

A couple minutes later, Emerald made a few more thrusts and roars when he pushed his cocks as deep as he could go which busts into the Zora sisters wombs and blasts his load into them which slowly made their wombs bloat from the amount.

The two Zora sisters moan very loudly as they feel their insides getting filled up before they climaxed on Emerald's dicks again.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and pulled his dicks free from the two sisters holes and saw his load leak from them while he pants for breath.

The two sisters, after tapping off, pants a few times as they shudder a bit from feeling Emerald's load leaking out.

Emerald chuckles at that while he takes a moment to take a breather.

"*Phew, talk about intense, mind if we take 5 before we continue with those sexy asses of yours?, didn't get much to eat or drink when we went through that forest and got here so you could say I'm running on fumes." Emerald said while he wiped his forehead with his arm, he did look a bit wiped since the trek through the woods were not easy and best he had was soup earlier.

The second Deku woman, who didn't get a turn yet while watching the intense fucking, chuckles a bit.

"Why of course. Can't have you be all too tired out before you have some fun with me."

Emerald blinks when he looks at her.

"Oh, I thought you would go for Duford's group though… looks like he's getting overpowered already." Emerald said when he looks at Duford while he felt a bit of pity for the Royal Guardsman when he was forced onto his back while Ayuyat rode his cock with her ass while she grins down at him when he looked greatly drained and somewhat pale.

"Whats the matter Fancy ears!, not get enough tail at Hyrule Castle Town?, this is your third shot yet you seem down for the count already!, you need more practice before you can knock up a prime Zora woman like me!" Ayuyat said while she tightened her ass on poor Duford's cock who couldn't take anymore from the tightness and groans loudly when he came hard in Ayuyat's ass while Emerald sweatdrops and looks at the Deku woman who left and returned with some nice smelling juice in a large cup and a large slab of meat.

"So… how come your leader doesn't have a lover?, what about the Deku leader?, got a king?" Emerald asked which made the Zora sisters and the Deku woman get… off looks on their faces which confused Emerald greatly as he took the food and drinks from the Deku woman.

"Well… lets just say our leader… though nice… is a sexist and doesn't think women are good for things like battle or other things that men can do, we keep a small amount of male Deku here mainly for the fact that they were born here so they are not polluted by that way of thinking… same with Male Zora though most male Zora normally go around to other hidden Zora villages to look for mates so we rarely have men of age here… so guys like you are a blessing here since we do need to repopulate a bit but… well…" The Deku woman said while she blushed when she looked down at Emerald's massive duel decks which made him chuckle.

"Well… pretty sure once I get a break and get something in my gut, I'll make sure to satisfy you all, as for the sexist thing… some of you ladies may want to visit my place if you want people to treat you fairly, you could learn how to fight from some kick butt women as well, some ladies like my friends's mom like Emelina can really kick ass when she is not worrying for her newborn child Eruru, you can even bring other ladies if you want to look for strong mates who respect their women in and out of the bedroom… hell since I got this thing and it was most likely the real reason you all stay here, you all could move there and we can even bring your Guardian as well and the Succubuses there can take care of its urges… though... we were attacked once by a large group of evil Hylians who left us much worse off then here at least home wise and we are rebuilding to make the place better than ever, but we won't let that happen again… that I can promise." Emerald said while he grins at the Deku woman without a hint of ill intent or malice in his eyes and seemed very determined as well.

The two Deku women and Zora sisters looked to one another for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"Well… we may have to talk with Ayuyat about this but if what you say is true, then we wouldn't mind settling in your village." One Zora sister said.

Emerald grins at that before he took a bite of his food.

"Hehe, great, I'm sure many would love strong sexy ladies like you helping out in the village, could even help expand one of the borders of the village to me renovated to be like this place, plenty of trees so the Deku can live like they have been here and plenty of lakes and rivers so plenty of places for Zora to swim… may need to make connecting rivers to the main one in the soon to be Zora home if all things go well… OH!, I nearly forgot, I came here for a Crate of Gold dust originally for an Armos named Grit, do you ladies mine for the Gold dust somewhere here?" Emerald asked when he looks at the Deku and Zora women.

The four ladies blinked a bit.

"We do. But we mine it underwater and store the gold dust in a place only the Deku know." The other Zora sister said making the two Deku women, after the first recovered from earlier somewhat to be apart of the conversation, nod their heads in agreement.

"But since you helped save us. We can show you an alternate way to get to the gold dust. You just need to get Ayuyat's permission." One Deku woman said.

"Well after overhearing what I heard, a new place for us to stay at would be a good thing all things considered but the Gold here is still a massive resource to worry about, one of the reasons why we set up shop here." Ayuyat said when she walked to the group as semen dripped from her ass a bit while Duford was being fanned by a few Deku women when they tried to keep Duford alive while some Zora women had him drink a few cups of water.

Duford tries to drink the water as Zelda sweatdrops while feeling sorry for the only knight she trusts now after what happened, as Zelda listened to the conversation.

"That is true. Unless your village had gold dust in your waters then we be all set to move." The first Zora sister said.

"Well… not sure about that so may have you sexy ladies look when we start the moving process… but I believe I can make things easy… hey Zelda, remember the Reconstruction ring and the Sheikah slate combo I have?" Emerald said when he grins at Zelda while everyone blinks and wondered what Emerald meant when he talked about those items.

Zelda blinks a bit in confusion for a moment before her eyes widened when she realized something.

"W-Wait… you're going to use those two things to move all their gold and gold dust?"

Emerald just grins at Zelda and chuckles at her.

"Well… can't hurt to try and if I have to make multiple trips to get it all then so be it… but I'm sure this thing can hold 100 tons of gold, gramps said this thing if used right can hold the entire village where I'm home and that place is massive for a hidden village, might as well be the hidden monster capital of the world and since Hyrule forest is even bigger, there can be smaller towns there as well to boot and still hide them from intruders." Emerald said with a serious look in his eyes while everyone's eyes widen at what Emerald said… not even this Zora/Deku village was that big all things considering… so how massive could Emerald's home be?

"Y-You can seriously do that?" One Zora sister said with a surprised look on her face.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head while he grins at her.

"Well my gramps hasn't lied yet and he's the chieftain of the entire place and one of the strongest people there, if we were not taken by surprise I'm sure gramps would have ripped the enemy apart with his two hands, his name is Xan Grandblade and I think he had an old title when he was younger as the Sage of War, not like an actual sage mind you but just showed how powerful he was among monster kind." Emerald said when he didn't think much of it but was confused when everyone… even Zelda had stunned looks on their faces for some reason.

"Errr… is something wrong?" Emerald said when even Ayuyat the normally foul mouthed and tough as nails leader of the Zora looked stunned.

"Y-You're grandfather is… Xan Grandblade?... The Xan Grandblade?!" The first Deku woman said.

Emerald blinked a few times before he sipped his drink for a moment.

"Yeah… though why the shock?, sure he was a powerful fighter in the past and still could kick my ass if I'm not careful during training but… nowadays… he's more or less the loveable king of pervs back home." Emerald said while he sipped his drink with closed eyes.

"Emerald… Your grandfather is one of the oldest monsters that still lives to this day. Records shows that he fought many, many battles. Not even strategists at Hyrule could match any of his wits." Zelda said.

"Seriously?... well now that I think about it, if we had a few more minutes before your Uncle attacked us, things would have been very different as a result with Gramps using some special magic to link minds with others so he can issue commands and my home wouldn't be in shambles and being repaired even as we speak… but no use crying over spilled milk so to speak…" Emerald said when he remembered a few times when he was called not by a wallmaster but by Xan himself.

The Zora and Deku women all had thoughtful looks as they heard that but Zelda felt a bit guilty knowing that her uncle was the reason for doing this.

Now she was feeling worried if her effort to prove to Emerald was in vain since she is believing her own people could be evil after witnessing what Arwen and those knights did.

Though Ayuyat managed to get her bearings and chuckles at Emerald.

"Damn, gotta say you are full of surprises… so you want us to pledge our loyalty or something if we want to be taken to your super home?" Ayuyat said which made Emerald's eyebrow twitch.

"Serious what is with you ladies and expecting me to be some kind of demon king?, granted I'm reincarnated from Demise but like Zelda who was reincarnated from Hylia, I'm a different person from Demise, anyway I just finished my meal so who's next?" Emerald said which made Ayuyat smirk.

"How about taking me on Mr. Demon King, I want to see if you could even satisfy me unlike your knocked out friend there… besides the rumors among the Hidden village grapevine told me you got a lot of ladies in a harem of yours so why not try getting a few more here?" Ayuyat said which made Emerald blink a few times before he facepalms.

"Good grief… something tells me I'll have more ladies then I can count by the time we get through this issue with the Hylian Royal family… fine… if people expect me to at least be a harem king in the future… might as well stop fighting it and start with getting the Zora Queen to be my bitch." Emerald said with a challenging grin on his face when he stands up to look Ayuyat in the face with a lustful look in his eyes.

Everyone else blinked a bit as Ayuyat chuckled.

"Hehe, cute. Though action speaks louder than words." She said with a challenging grin.

That caused Emerald to grin while he used a leg from the specter to knock Ayuyat down when the specter hit the back of her knees which put her off balance and Emerald used quick hand movements and surprisingly strength to pull the oversized Zora woman in for an intense kiss when he held the back of her head with a tight grip to keep her from pulling away to counter.

The women and Zelda were a bit surprised that when they saw Emerald do that and though Ayuyat was bit caught off guard, she wasn't gonna be outdone as she returns the kiss and made it a bit animalistic.

That was fine with Emerald when he used a hand to fondle Ayuyat's left breast which to Ayuyat if she was normal size, would be around C in size, but thanks to her unnatural size with her being a Royal Zora, they were more like F to G in size and didn't weigh her down at all but Emerald's fingers sank in easily even if they were firm to the touch when he didn't hold back in making sure Ayuyat remembered this.

Ayuyat mentally chuckles at this before she uses both of her hands and grab Emerald's dicks before she starts stroking them.

Emerald groans a little and he sent his fingers into Ayuyat's folds and the second Deku woman who didn't get a turn had a small twinkle in her eyes when she approached Ayuyat's ass and starts to clean it out when she starts to suck the semen from Ayuyat's asshole, she even helped Emerald really mess up Ayuyat's pussy when she adds a few of her own fingers to Ayuyat's folds and though Emerald was surprise, he just went with it and keeps on moving his fingers as Ayuyat's pussy was stretched a bit further than normal…. Or was it still normal since she was larger than the normal Zora?... either way seems like Emerald had a partner against Ayuyat for now.

Ayuyat jolts a bit when she felt her ass was being cleaned but went with it as she went rougher on her strokes.

For a bit everyone watched as Emerald keeps kissing Ayuyat before he went to suck on her right nipple hard while his teeth lightly bit down on the nipple to really get Ayuyat going.

"F-Fuck." Ayuyat groans from that action before she stroke Emerald's dick faster and harder as the second Deku woman kept cleaning and eating out the lead Zora woman's ass.

For a bit, Emerald and the Deku woman keep on pleasing Ayuyat while the Deku woman ate out Ayuyat's ass before Emerald pulled his head back and looks around to the Deku woman.

"Hey… is Ayuyat's ass ready?" Emerald asked with a grin on his face.

It took a moment before the second Deku woman looks at Emerald.

"Oh yes… it's ready." She said with a smirk.

That caused Emerald to grin when the Deku woman stepped back for a moment.

"Hehe… good." Emerald said when he summoned his specter for some reason and Emerald gripped Ayuyat's shoulders tightly for some reason which forced Ayuyat's hands off his cocks.

Ayuyat and the Deku woman blinks a bit when they saw the specter.

"Why summon this guy? Afraid you can't handle someone like me?" She said with a grin.

Emerald chuckles a few times and surprised everyone when he tossed Ayuyat into the air for a moment and caught Ayuyat as the Specter moved on Emerald's command to stand behind Ayuyat and gripped her ass to catch her as well which resulted in Emerald holding Ayuyat's legs wide.

"Quite the opposite my dear Zora Queen… considering normal stuff won't work on you… why not get really extreme and do this." Emerald said when he used a hand to aim both his dicks at Ayuyat's folds while he got an evil grin as the Specter aimed its own cocks at Ayuyat's completely unguarded and cleaned asshole while the Specter mimicked Emerald and gave an evil grin of its own as well.

Everyone else was surprised when they saw what Emerald and the specter were about to do as Ayuyat, though a bit surprised, chuckles.

"Oh kinky. Well then. I say… bring it on pussies."

That caused Emerald's grin to get more evil when he just fucked it and slammed Ayuyat balls deep onto both his and the Specter's cocks and wait for Ayuyat's reaction to the massive double penetration.

Ayuyat's eyes widen at the big penetration.

"FUCK!"

Emerald just chuckles before he and the specter pull their hips back and slam themselves back into Ayuyat again and again while the dicks in Ayuyat stretched her folds and asshole wide which was seen by everyone.

Ayuyat groans loudly as she kept repeating the word a few times as Zelda and the other women blushed at the scene, though the Deku and Zora were used to their leader's profanity.

That resulted in Emerald and the specter fucking Ayuyat harder while Emerald used his hands to really smack Ayuyat's ass cheeks hard which left redder and redder handprints on her ass while he and the specter double their actions while they worked to fuck Ayuyat's holes so hard that many wondered if Ayuyat's holes would be the same again.

Ayuyat kept groaning loudly and thanks to the smacking, she felt her holes tightening a bit a bit on Emerald's and the Specter's dicks.

That caused Emerald to groan while the specter stayed silent as they fucked Ayuyat harder and faster then most thought… seems Emerald really got a recharge thanks to that break and meal because he was fucking at a faster rate than with the Zora sisters.

Zelda was just staring at AWE at the sight.

'_Was there something in the food that gave Emerald new energy?' _She thought.

Though no one answered her voiceless thought when she watched as Emerald fuck Ayuyat harder and faster while his body sweats a bit from the effort while he could feel Ayuyat getting closer and closer until…

"F- FUCKING CUMMING!" Ayuyat groans loudly as she climaxed hard from her pussy.

Emerald however proved many that he was used to powering through orgasms when he and the Specter keep on fucking Ayuyat through her orgasm and beyond when Emerald fights back to keep from cumming which in turn kept the Specter from cumming as well… all in all… Emerald's body starts to steam and his sweat evaporates when he keeps on raising his power and Ayuyat couldn't do anything now when she was nothing more then a fuck toy for the reincarnated Demon King.

Everyone notices the steam as Ayuyat, after tapping off, kept groaning a few more times before she starts moaning.

"H-Hehe… hows this for pussies?, bet you regret taunting me huh?, huh!?" Emerald growled out while he fucked Ayuyat even harder like he was giving her a slight punishment now with too much of a good thing can go bad since he wasn't being gentle after all.

However, Ayuyat did surprise Emerald when she gripped his head with her hands and growled in his face.

"S-Stop talking and… KEEP FUCKING ME!"

Emerald blinks at that before he got a determined look on his face.

"Oh you are asking for it now bitch… better kiss your sanity goodbye because I'm fucking it away now… oh and ladies… I'll need another meal after this one… takes a bit out of me when I get really serious… another sex spell that Lillum taught me… allows me to go twice as fast and hard in exchange for a bit of magic…. And considering I'm a walking talking fucking demon King level of magic..." Emerald said with a demonic look on his face as his body starts to glow with a purple outline around his body as he starts to mutter a different spell.

Zelda blinks a few times while the Zora and Deku believed that their leader was a goner before wondering what spell Emerald was gonna use.

Though a moment later, Emerald's body starts to change when black tattoo like lines appeared on his body and while intricate, worked to wrap around his limbs, hips, back, neck, and face while he grins at Ayuyat.

"Last chance to back out… even Lillum the kinkiest bitch I know of and she is a succubus… a woman who loves sex, gets knocked out pretty fast after a few minutes of me using this spell… and while you are on the larger side… I can feel your pussy spasming from orgasm after uncontrolled orgasm right now…" Emerald said in one last warning to Ayuyat as the same tattoo appeared on the Specter… seems like she can kiss her ass and pussy goodbye soon.

Ayuyat sees the tattoos but just smirks at Emerald.

"Just do it." She said before she grips the back of Emerald's head before she pulls him in for another hard kiss.

That caused Emerald to shrug before he pulled his hips back… and a moment later, Ayuyat screamed uncontrollably into the kiss with wide eyes while Emerald thrusts his hips so hard and fast that his hips looked like blurs when they actually move with such speed that Ayuyat was barely needed to be held by Emerald or the Specter, who's hips followed suit with the blurring speedy thrusts, while they focused on just balancing Ayuyat on the rampaging cocks and the Specter roughly gripped Ayuyat's breasts and fondles them without mercy.

The Dekus and Zoras blushed brightly when they saw this though most kinda felt jealous, but also feel sorry for what Ayuyat was going through and planning to get some things to help heal her later.

Zelda was staring with wide eyes as she blushed brightly and whether or not she noticed, seems the young Hyrule royal was getting a bit wet between her legs.

Though Emerald never noticed that detail yet when he focused on fucking Ayuyat as hard and fast as he could while he could feel his orgasm slowly approach him but did wonder what Ayuyat was thing so far… that is if she was even thinking at all with how hard of a pounding she was taking right now.

'_Oh sweet fucking Goddesses! T-This is the most intense fucking I ever gotten! Where the fuck has this guy been?!'_

That caused Emerald to smirk when he shockingly slows down much to Ayuyat's shock when she was so close but Emerald speeds up and slows down his thrust when Ayuyat got closer and closer again… it was like Emerald was teasing her for some reason when he kept bringing her so close to only slow down when her orgasm kept building and building without release.

Ayuyat was groaning before looking at Emerald with a serious look.

"O-Oi!... Stop with the teasing!"

That caused Emerald to chuckle before he gave Ayuyat a demonic grin.

"I want to hear you beg for it then… beg for my fucking load like the bitch that you are and I'll make sure to paint your insides with my sperm." Emerald growled out with a lustful look in his eyes while he keeps on speeding up and slowing down to mess with Ayuyat more.

Ayuyat blinked after hearing that as did the Dekus and Zoras when they had the same reaction since Ayuyat wasn't the type to beg.

That caused Emerald to chuckle when he noticed that Ayuyat was being hesitant in answering and shockingly starts to power down slowly and slows his thrusts.

"Well then… seems I'll have to save this explosive load for the Deku woman who has yet to have a turn… or maybe her highness there since I can see her legs fidgeting now that I get a good look… though seems she doesn't notice yet from my perspective." Emerald said when he glanced at the Deku woman then at Zelda.

The Deku woman blushes as she heard that while Zelda blinked a bit before she realized that her legs were fidgeting.

Ayuyat however didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh no fucking way."

"Hehe… that a no fucking way as in you won't beg or no fucking way as for me to keep going?" Emerald said with a smirk on his face as his thrusting slowed to a crawl now while his demonic grin grew wider when he was now teasing Ayuyat now.

Ayuyat glares daggers at Emerald's smugness. However, seems that she had no choice.

"... Keep… Going."

Emerald's grin widens a bit and thrusts a little faster.

"I'm sorry… mind speaking up… I maybe mishearing things on my end with how quiet you are." Emerald said with a lustful tone to his voice… oh if Lillum could see Emerald now… she would be proud.

Ayuyat was now grumbling a bit.

"Fucking…. Keep going."

"Hehe… best I'll get for now huh?... well we can work on that later… might as well reward a good bitch for finally following through with something audible by… doing… **This!" **Emerald said while he powered up and starts thrusting his hips at a blur again which made Ayuyat scream again while her orgasm slowly approached her again but quickly built up from how many times her orgasm was held back before while Emerald's orgasm starts to approach him.

Ayuyat was grinding her teeth as she was groaning loudly as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dicks a few times.

Though even if it was small, the fact that Ayuyat actually begged was a feat in of itself which caused the Zora and Deku women's jaws to drop while they watched as Emerald fucked Ayuyat harder and faster while Ayuyat's vision starts to blur.

"I don't believe it." One Zora sister said.

"I know." One Deku female said as she didn't want to say anything.

No one said anything else as Emerald fucked Ayuyat harder and faster while Ayuyat's body from the waist down starts to go numb while the pleasure builds until…

Ayuyat throws her head back and moans loudly as she climaxed very hard on Emerald's dicks.

That caused Emerald and the Specter to thrust their hips rapidly for a couple seconds before they pushed their cocks balls deep into Ayuyat's pussy and ass and Emerald roars when he and the Specter blew their loads into the Queen Zora and her stomach starts to bloat way beyond normal when the four cocks fired their loads nonstop like geysers… chances of pregnancy and possible rearranged guts… 100% for the womb… around 40% for the guts thing.

Ayuyat moans more as her climax got stronger as she feels her insides getting filled up more making Zelda and everyone else blushed brightly at the sight.

Emerald and the Specter ride out their orgasms before they tapped off 15 seconds later and as Ayuyat twitched in Emerald's hold, he noticed that… she just passed out if the vacant look on her face was any indication.

That caused Emerald to dismiss his specter and the demonic energy leaked out of Ayuyat's ass in a goo like form before Emerald sets Ayuyat on the ground on some nearby pillows so she could rest while everyone had majorly shocked eyes when they saw that Ayuyat was passed out while Emerald's loads leaked from her holes.

"W-Wow… You actually did something that no other man… or woman can do." Said the first Zora sister.

"Well I had great teachers, pretty sure I would have trouble if it was before I got some experience with a succubus and demon lord." Emerald said with a smirk on his face while he sat near the group.

"I'm going to need another meal and drink before I-!" Emerald said but was surprised when that the Deku woman already brought him another drink and a meal again, this time was more veggie based and the liquid was a different fruit based drink while the Deku woman who has yet to have a turn gave Emerald an eye smile of sorts.

"Can't have you weakened before my turn right?" The Deku woman said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Wow you are pretty attentive, seems you make a mate of yours a lucky person in the future if you are as kind to them as to me… but considering the situation, might as well invite the princess here since I can see some juices on her chair and she has been waiting for the longest out of everyone… and you got one orgasm earlier right?, can't be rude after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face as he looks at the Deku woman and Zelda as well surprisingly.

The Deku woman giggles as Zelda blinked a bit.

"W-What? I'm am not."

"Oh really… take a look at your chair and tell me I'm lying." Emerald said when he grins at Zelda before he starts chowing down on his meal to refuel himself.

Zelda was a bit hesitant before she brought her hand down and slightly felt some part of the chair before her eyes widened when she felt a bit of moisture.

Emerald just smirks when he saw Zelda blushing in no time flat which made him chuckle.

"Hehe… so… want to join in?, might as well make the last few rounds in me a real finish to remember… and Duford is out like a light so unless you want to leave, you might as well join in, who knows, could be good stress relief if you think about it." Emerald said while he shrugged and drank his drink for a moment.

Zelda, after looking at Duford, was blushing brightly for a bit and didn't have much to do since she can't leave by herself.

"Alright fine. However, I have some ground rules I want you to follow since I won the bet from our spar."

"Hoho… alright… Mistress… after I eat I'll follow every command of yours till you are satisfied… does this please you?... oh and don't forget, unless you talk with her, the Deku woman may not stay out of this one so better think fast while I eat." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he ate another bite of his meal.

Zelda blinked a bit before she looks at the Deku woman.

Said Deku woman just gave her an eye smile when she patiently waits to see how this would go… she was well mannered and nice… would be a shame to keep her out of the fun for a long time since she has been waiting for almost as long as Zelda for her turn.

"Well… I guess it be wrong if I don't... invite you in for this." Zelda said while feeling a bit nervous about this.

The Deku woman giggles again while Emerald chuckles at how nervous Zelda was.

"Well why not start out with undressing and lets seeing your body?, should be an obvious thing and you are the odd one out for being the only one fully dressed here." The Deku woman said to try and help Zelda relax.

Zelda blushes brightly after hearing that. Sadly for her, Emerald and Duford seen her naked before thanks to the guardian.

The young Hyrule Royal nervously gets up and starts to take off her clothes due to how nervous she was.

While she was slow in undressing, she did undress and when she finished… she stood in front of everyone with B to C sized breasts, perky and firm, wide hips, a strong looking body from her training, and was fully shaven near her pussy… all in all… she looked like a Goddess with how perfect she looked… even Emerald muttered something before he could stop himself.

"B-Beautiful…" Emerald said when he seemed mesmerized with how perfect Zelda looked right now.

Zelda blushes brightly when she heard Emerald.

"W-What?"

Emerald blinks and blushed when he realized what he said but didn't hold back what he thought now.

"I said you look beautiful… and I get why Demise fell for Hylia if she looks as good as you, not hard to see why many people would be enthralled with your beauty… and your personality since you speak your mind." Emerald said while he grins at Zelda.

Zelda was blushing more after hearing that as some of the Dekus and Zora's chuckled.

lly just lay down and try and keep my eyes closed till time passes in a blink so slEmerald finished his meal in no time flat and after wiping his mouth with a napkin, he stands up and walked to Zelda.

"So… what is your first command My lady?... or mind if I do just one thing first to break the ice?" Emerald said when he played up the regal tone to sound more kingly like while he looks down at the slightly smaller woman in front of him.

Zelda was thoughtful for a moment before looking at Emerald.

"Alright."

Emerald just grins when he used a hand to pull Zelda in so that her chest touched his and he used a hand to make Zelda look up when he used a finger on her chin… Emerald then slowly leaned in before he gave Zelda a gentle kiss on the lips before he did it again… this time with more Oomph and he used his tongue to touch Zelda's lips like he was asking permission to enter… however he was surprisingly gentle with Zelda like he was worried he may break her or something.

Zelda was beyond caught off guard by this action and was blushing brightly as she just got her first kiss.

Though Emerald keeps the kiss up while he used his other hand to rub Zelda's back as he keeps having his tongue knock against Zelda's lips to see if she would open or not as she starts to regain her bearings.

Zelda was blushing more as she finally collected herself. She would've tried to light push Emerald away but with how gentle he was, Zelda had no choice but to slightly open her mouth a bit.

That caused Emerald to make the kiss more intense for Zelda when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and his tongue gently went to play with hers while he keeps on rubbing her back in relaxing ways.

Zelda muffles a bit before she starts to relax little by little before Zelda slowly returns the kiss.

That allowed Emerald to have his tongue play more with Zelda's while Emerald was slowly getting erect and Zelda felt both dicks poke her legs when they blocked Emerald from getting fully erect.

Zelda blushes again as she felt both dicks but was now a bit more focused on the kiss as Zelda somehow had her tongue actually interacted with Emerald's tongue.

That amused Emerald a bit while he moved his hand from Zelda's back and lightly touched her left breast with a couple fingers to see how she would react.

That action actually made Zelda lightly moans into the kiss which made the young royal blush brightly.

That caused Emerald to pull away from the kiss and steps back from Zelda while he grins at the look that she had on her face.

Zelda had took a breath but had a slightly dazed look which meant that she actually enjoyed the kiss whether Zelda realized it or not.

Emerald cleared his throat to get Zelda's attention while his two dicks stood at the ready.

"H-Huh?" Zelda said after getting back to reality.

Emerald and everyone chuckles for a moment before they get under control.

"You zoned out on us, was the kiss that good your highness or should I call you Zelda from now on?" Emerald said with a smirk on his face.

Zelda blushes brightly after hearing that before turning her head in embarrassment.

"D-Do what you want that's c-comfortable."

"Alright Zelda… or for this one sided order fun… Mistress… what is your first official command that will satisfy your desires?" Emerald said when he got into the role of the submissive but confidant man.

Zelda blushes a bit before gulping.

"F-First… I want you to… l-lick my… w-womanhood."

"Alright… but what position?, fully your call here after all." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Zelda was feeling nervous but still managed to give the command.

"I want you to… lay on your back."

Emerald shrugged before he did so and his dicks stood like towers while he points at his face.

"Mistress… your throne awaits." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Zelda blushes brightly for a bit before she cautiously walked towards Emerald till Emerald's head was between Zelda's legs as her folds were above the Emerald's face.

Emerald just waits for Zelda to move when she hesitated to squat down for a few seconds.

The Zoras and Dekus watched as Zelda finally lowers down till she felt her folds touched Emerald's lips.

That's when Emerald's mouth opened and his hands went to her ass which caused Zelda to lean forward on her feet for a second and Emerald had full access to her pussy and ass which Emerald attacked with his tongue in one long lick again and again.

Zelda jolts when she first felt her ass get grabbed before she shudders and lets out a groan from the extensive licking.

That caused Emerald to focus on her pussy for a bit when he really licked her folds and slowly pushed his tongue deeper and deeper with each lick while the Deku woman moved to join in when she walked to Zelda and opened her wood like mouth wide and took one of Zelda's breasts into her mouth and sucked hard while licking at her nipple.

Zelda was a bit surprised by this action before she let out another groan a few times as she blushes brightly.

That really caused the Deku woman and Emerald to really work on pleasing her virgin body while the Deku woman used a leafy hand to play with her free breast and Emerald used a finger to tease her asshole to let her know what was about to happen.

Zelda blinked when she realized what Emerald was gonna do but didn't say anything as she groans again from the pleasure she was feeling.

That's when Emerald slowly pushed his finger into Zelda's asshole so she could she could get used to the intruder while the Deku woman used her other free hand to play with Zelda's bud while Emerald's tongue went deep into Zelda's folds to really get her worked up while the duo wondered how Zelda was doing.

This time Zelda let out a moan as the pleasure was affecting her a bit.

That caused Emerald to push a second finger into Zelda's ass but that seemed a bit much when Zelda groans and came surprisingly hard and quick on Emerald's face but he went with it since she was a virgin and just lapped up the juices she let out while the Deku woman moved to suck on her other breast while the freed up breast was played with with her leafy hand.

Zelda's orgasm got a bit strong as she moans again before tapping off at the 15 second mark.

Emerald and the Deku woman in turn stopped what they were doing so Zelda could breath… they wanted to do more but didn't want to overload Zelda right now and Emerald pulled his fingers from Zelda's asshole.

It took a bit before Zelda was fully recovered before she groans after feeling Emerald's fingers leaving her ass.

After a minute or two, Emerald tapped Zelda's ass to ask if she could move or get to the next order already.

Zelda remembers that Emerald was under her before the young royal moved a bit away from Emerald after getting up.

Emerald sat up and wiped his face clean while the Deku woman moved away from Zelda while licking her leafy hand clean.

"So… next order Mistress?" Emerald asked with a teasing grin on his face.

Zelda blushes a bit from the teasing.

"Next I… want you to… lay on your side."

Emerald blinks at that before he did as told while he used a pillow to prop his head for now while his two cocks pointed to the side.

Zelda gulps as she was about to do something she would never do before looking at the Deku woman.

"Make sure you... get behind me."

The Deku woman looked confused however but followed the order… though seems Zelda didn't think this through when the Deku woman was behind Zelda's ass while they stood in front of Emerald now while Emerald got a good view from his side laying position… was she trying to mess with Emerald by giving him a show?

Well the Deku woman thought so because she moved her hands to Zelda's ass and felt her ass cheeks up for a moment.

Zelda blinks a bit.

"I-I didn't say for you to grab my… ass. Wait till I give the signal." She said to the Deku woman.

"Oh, sorry, but you were standing in front of him and I didn't get why you had me stand behind you unless it was for some kind of show." The Deku woman said when she lets Zelda's ass go.

Zelda shook her head.

"Y-You'll see why." She said before a moment later, Zelda surprised Emerald and everyone else that was watching as Zelda lays on her side, but made sure that she was face Emerald's dicks.

Emerald blinks at that and the Deku woman noticed that there was space between Emerald's head and Zelda's legs and got the idea now when she got between Emerald and Zelda with her head facing Zelda's pussy and the Deku woman's pussy was facing Emerald's head.

Zelda blushes brightly as she looks at Emerald's two dicks before she nervously grabbed both with both hands to get a better feel of them.

She could feel them pulsing and throbbing in her hands while she could feel how warm they were, Emerald even kept quiet as Zelda got a look at how… massive and demonic Emerald's cocks were right now… they did leak a bit of precum though which dripped to the ground every now and then.

Now it was time for Zelda to go a bit further as she brought her head up to lower dick before she nervously sticks out her tongue after closing her eyes before she took a couple of light licks on the lower dick.

Emerald shuddered from that before he opened his mouth and starts to eat out the Deku woman who in turn groans from how aggressive Emerald was and in turn starts to eat out Zelda's pussy… all in all everything went pretty well and Zelda… much to her surprise… felt that Emerald's load was… surprisingly… tasty?

'_Okay… considering this is my first time tasting this… how could something that came from Emerald… tastes so… good?' _Zelda thought as she continues her licking before she starts using her hand to lightly stroke the upper dick.

Thankfully, the young royal remembered what to do when she got the talk about what to do in the bedroom from Arwen when she was well… less insane it seems.

That allowed Zelda to get a bit aggressive with her strokes which caused Emerald to groan while he got more aggressive with his licks and even licked at the Deku woman's asshole for a bit to mix things up.

The Deku woman moans from that action which caused her to be a bit aggressive as she ate out Zelda's pussy.

Zelda groans as well before she took a bit of initiative as she opens her mouth above the lower dick before swallowing it little by little.

Emerald hums from the feeling and used his fingers to finger the Deku woman's pussy while he tongued her ass for a bit longer.

The Deku woman moans before she slides her tongue inside Zelda's pussy before she really ate her out.

Zelda muffly groans from that action as tries to adjust to Emerald's lower dick in her mouth for a bit before Zelda slowly bobs her head up and down.

Emerald groans from the feeling and struggles to keep his hips steady as he continues to please the Deku woman while his upper dick dripped more and more onto Zelda's body when it the head pressed between her breasts.

The Deku woman moans as she enjoys this feeling as Zelda starts to bob her head a bit hard on the lower dick while stroking the upper dick a bit faster and harder.

That caused the trio to continue pleasing one another for a few more minutes before the Deku woman felt Zelda squirt on her face again out of the blue while Emerald keeps eating the Deku woman out.

It wasn't long before the Deku woman squirts on Emerald's face as Zelda kept pleasing Emerald's dicks.

Though thanks to Zelda's inexperience, Emerald was nowhere near close when he lapped up the Deku woman's juices with intense licks to make her orgasm stronger.

And stronger it did as Deku moans more while Zelda did all that she can as she sucked Emerald's lower dick.

Though Zelda did her best, Emerald was barely able to get by the throbbing stage after 4 minutes of sucking while the Deku woman went back to pleasing Zelda again.

Zelda groans from that action before she starts to get a bit irritated.

'_Damn… I'm doing everything I can and he still hasn't cum. What more can a girl do?' _She thought before stroking Emerald's dick a bit faster and harder.

Though thanks to her actions, Emerald manages to finally climax when he lets out a groan and his sperm shoots into her mouth and onto her chest while his dicks throbbed hard from how much he was letting out and it pooled a bit under Zelda.

Zelda was a bit caught off guard but still kept pleasing Emerald's dicks to make his climax stronger as Zelda tries to swallow Emerald's load from his lower dick.

Emerald shuddered and fidgets from the stroking before he tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath when he lets the Deku woman go and Emerald sat up and away from his sperm before it could touch him… though the same couldn't be said for Zelda who seemed to be in her own little world right now.

Zelda, after swallowing the load, was catching her breath as she had a deep blush on her face as her body shudders while feeling the cum on her body.

That caused the Zora Sisters to grin when they approached Zelda and start to lick the cum off her body while the first Deku woman worked to clean up the puddle on the ground with a little magic she knew which got rid of the sperm on the ground…. She didn't have enough energy for sex right now but had enough to do a few cleanups.

Zelda blushes a bit brightly as she felt the two sisters's tongues on her body as they licked the cum off.

They even teased her when they licked her nipples a few times in the process while they made extra sure to clean her chest off which had most of the mess right now.

That action made Zelda let out a slight moan before she quickly covers her mouth a bit.

Though the Zora sisters noticed and grin when they moved Zelda's hand away from her mouth and both sisters sucked hard on Zelda's erect nipples to really hear a moan from her.

Zelda tries to keep her mouth shut but unfortunately, all that teasing made the young royal to moan again but slightly loud this time.

That caused the Zora sisters to smirk a bit and pulled away when they saw Emerald stand up.

"So… Mistress… got any other orders for me?" Emerald said when he grins lustfully at the princess of Hyrule.

Zelda blushes brightly for a moment.

"I-I… want you to…" She said before mumbling something as she was very nervous.

"Huh?... what was that?" Emerald asked with a confused look as he leaned in and cupped an ear over his ear to hear things better.

Zelda had trouble saying the word.

"I want you to…t-take me." She said while blushing brightly.

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles and grins at Zelda.

"Alright… pick a position so we can start… and want our Deky lady friend join in on the fun?" Emerald asked when he looks at the Deku woman who helped get Zelda so warmed up while she looks at Zelda with an eyesmile on her face.

Zelda blushes a bit brightly before looking at Emerald.

"A-Alright. But I have one more order."

"Alright, what is the order?" Emerald asked when he got a curious look on his face.

"If you plan to… cum… do it outside please." Zelda said.

Emerald grins at that while he had an idea.

"Alright… but on one condition… you got to stroke me off to really get me to blow… seems fair after all." Emerald said with a lustful look in his eyes.

Zelda blushes brightly after hearing that but it was the only thing that sounded logical.

"A-Alright then."

"Then we have a deal… though what about anal?, want to experience that after the first round?" Emerald asked since he did like how fuckable Zelda's ass was.

Zelda blinked a bit in surprise at that suggestion. Though she's already going this far so…

"I-I… well… fine then."

"Nice… one on one with that one I bet, but for now… mind picking the position that you and the Deku woman will get into before I give it to the both of you good?" Emerald said when he walked towards Zelda with a lustful look in his eyes.

Zelda gulps before looking at the Deku woman and seeing how small she is, seems that the young princess will have to take a bit of initiative here.

"Okay… As I lay on my back… you get on top alright?"

The Deku woman blinks at that before she giggles a bit.

"Hehe, of course your highness, just need to wait for you to get in position then." The Deku woman said with a smile on her face.

Zelda blushes a bit before a moment later, Zelda was now laying on her back with her legs spread open for a bit.

The Deku woman got on top of Zelda carefully and spreads her legs for Emerald while she faces and hugged Zelda a bit.

That caused Emerald to grin when he felt his dicks, which were slowly wilting from the lack of action get fully erect again when he had his targets in his sights and licked his lips as he got close to the waiting duo and moved to get between their legs and rubbed the heads of his dicks on their folds to get himself lubed up.

Both women, shudders from that action as Zelda blushes before she and the Deku woman waited for Emerald to start.

Though Emerald did look at Zelda with a serious look on his face.

"Relax Zelda… the first time is always painful for a woman but after that it will be a lot better." Emerald said to remind Zelda this will not be easy for her if she was tensed.

Zelda remembered from her talks with Arwen since said advisor was the one that taught Zelda about the birds and bees and was mentioned that losing a hymen will hurt… a lot.

Zelda lightly nods at Emerald before she tries to relax a bit.

That allowed Emerald to nod before he gripped Zelda's hips before he slowly pushed the head of his dick inside of Zelda and the Deku woman's pussy and waits for them to adjust… more so with Zelda since she was a practical newbie here.

The Deku woman groans as she felt Emerald's upper dick in her pussy as Zelda however was lightly grinding her teeth a bit since this was the first dick that was going in her pussy.

That caused Emerald to stop after a moment to allow Zelda to adjust to his size since he knew he was not on the small side.

It took a bit before Zelda gave him the signal to continue as the Deku woman hugs her.

Emerald nods before he pushed his cock deeper as deeper before he bumped into Zelda's or his first real woman's hymen for the first time and Emerald looks at Zelda with a look that was making sure she really wanted to go through with this.

Zelda gulps since she knew what was to come before she instinctively hugged the Deku before looking at Emerald.

"P-Proceed."

Emerald nods before he thrusts his hips forward and his cocks went deep into the Deku woman's and Zelda's pussies and he bumped into their cervixes in no time flat while Zelda's pussy was stretched to the limit and bleeds from her virginity being taken here and now while Emerald stays still to let Zelda adjust.

Zelda grinds her teeth to numb the pain that she was feeling as tears leaked a bit in her eyes as the Deku woman hugs Zelda in order to make her feel better.

Emerald waits for a bit to try and let Zelda adjust but he did ask this.

"Want me to start Zelda or want me to wait?" Emerald asked with a calm tone to his voice.

Zelda took a bit before she was able to finally adjust before looking at Emerald.

"Y-You can s-start."

Emerald nods before he starts to slowly thrust his hips and his cocks went in and out of Zelda and the Deku Woman's pussies again and again and Emerald groans from the tight feeling of both the woman's pussies under him.

The Deku woman groans and moans as she was enjoying this feeling.

Zelda though was groaning as she was still trying to get use to Emerald's dick as it tries to take shape.

For a bit, with Emerald taking things slow, he watched Zelda to see how she was doing as he keep on fucking her and the Deku woman.

As the Deku moans while hugging Zelda, Zelda groans a few more times before she slightly let out a moan or two.

That caused Emerald to grin when he thrusts his hips at a faster rate, all the while enjoying the moaning that Zelda and the Deku woman gave him as time went on.

Time went a bit before the Deku woman decided to help Zelda feel more relaxed when she latches her mouth on one of Zelda's breasts.

Zelda blushes from that action before she lets out another moan.

Emerald had to smirk when he heard that and thrusts a bit harder and faster when he could feel Zelda relaxing more on his cock as time went on.

It wasn't long till Zelda was fully relaxed as she moans and groans with a nice looking pleased look on her face.

"D-Don't… s-stop." She actually said.

Emerald just grins when he heard that and thrusts his hips faster to help Zelda feel even better and in turn made his dicks bash the Deku woman and Zelda's cervixes.

The Deku woman was liking this as she moans from the intense fucking as Zelda moans got a bit loud as she felt her cervix get hit which made her pussy tighten a bit on Emerald's lower dick.

That caused Emerald to keep on going with his actions before he grits his teeth when he could feel his dicks throbbing.

"F-Fuck… going to cum soon… you sure about it being outside?" Emerald said with a strained tone while he looks at Zelda with his control slowly slipping as his thrusts got a bit more erratic.

Zelda was too lost a bit in the pleasure but could still hear Emerald's voice.

"J-Just… do it." She said.

Emerald got a strained grin as he fucked Zelda and the Deku woman harder and faster.

"A-Alright… y-you asked for… for... guh!" Emerald groans out before he growled when he pushed himself much deeper and busts past Zelda and the Deku woman's cervix before he yelled and his load bursts directly into their wombs.

Zelda and the Deku woman moans loudly in unison as their pussies tightened on Emerald's dicks before they climaxed on them.

Emerald just shuddered and gasped as he rides out his orgasm and tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan before he shakingly pulled himself free of Zelda and the Deku woman's pussies and his load leaked from them.

Zelda and the Deku woman taps off as well before the duo tries to catch their breaths while enjoying the afterglow.

Though as that happened, Zelda starts to come down from her pleasure high and realized what just happened… Emerald just came inside of her and the Deku woman so…

"D-Did you just cum inside of me?!" Zelda said with wide eyes.

"Well you did say just do it and you did have me follow your every command… besides I got a bottle of birth control and morning after just in case so don't worry about getting knocked up… besides… how does it feel to be a full on woman now?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Zelda was blushing brightly for a moment.

"Well… it was… interesting… Though I wonder why you failed to mention about birth control."

"Well considering how many women I have and will be coming after me most likely since well… lots of ladies here are coming onto me… honestly it would make more sense for me to have them then not." Emerald said with shrugging shoulders like it was supposed to be a normal thing for him to hold on with from now on before he grins at Zelda.

"So...Mistress… want me to get that virginity with your sexy ass next?" Emerald said while his dicks throbbed a few times when he got fully erect again… it was like he had unlimited stamina or something.

Zelda was a bit surprised to see that while blushing brightly.

"Well… we did go… further and I did promise you that."

"Nice… mind humoring me and getting on all fours?... the Deku woman with you seems tuckered out so looks like it's just you and me from here on out." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looks at the very tired looking Deku woman on Zelda's body.

Zelda, though blinks at the suggestion, sees this before she gently places the tired Deku woman next to her.

Then a moment later, Zelda was now seen on all fours with her ass pointed at Emerald.

Though the young princess was feeling greatly embarrassed by this.

Though as Emerald approached Zelda, the scene went to Hyrule Castle town… more exactly the castle itself when the scene showed that the scene went back in time to when Arwen teleported everyone had found themselves in the main lobby of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

**Hyrule/ Hyrule Castle Town/ Hyrule Castle/ Main Lobby/ Arwen, Grigori, Many knights and hired thugs**

Arwen had to sigh in relief when she managed to teleport everyone safely back to the castle and Grigori removed his helmet and chuckles when he passed it to a nearby knight who came to check on the group.

"Take that and get it cleaned, I'm getting a bite to eat." Grigori said before he left the room, though as Arwen starts to speak… she heard a voice of authority speaking to her.

"I take it the mission was a success?" A man's voice said which made Arwen look over to see a royal dressed hylian man who looked like the king… but unlike most kings, this one was very tall, around 6 feet tall or near it while his body was ripped from head to toe and though he had a long beard going to his stomach, it only helped show how sagely this man was… this was the strongest Hylian alive, possibly second to the Hero of Courage if he would ever appear and train to fight this ages ultimate evil, this man… was the King of Hyrule… and Arwen had a happy look on her face when she saw him as she walked up to him a curtsied a bit.

"More than you would know Milord, seems my trip to get the gauntlet and have a plan to give it to Our Lord's Reincarnation was a gift from the Goddesses themselves since they would love to end this cycle of destruction and rebirth thanks to their Triforce yet they can do nothing about it… I met our Reincarnated Milord in the hidden village of the female Deku and Zora tribe members and not only that… I ran into Zelda and Duford with him as well." Arwen said which caused the King of Hyrule to raise an eyebrow…. He had deep blue colored eyes and they looked curious at that info.

"Interesting… seems my daughter ran into him and ran off for a bit to get away from the castle it seems… really should up the security to make sure that doesn't happen again… anyway how was my daughter exactly?, and how was the Hidden village Arwen?, any trouble?, you seem a few… help short and missing some knights." The King said while he rubbed his beard, he didn't ask about Duford since intelligence aside, he was a hardy knight and would keep near Zelda to protect her no matter what so would make sense if he followed after Zelda.

Arwen rubbed the back of her head.

"Well first, getting the gauntlet was a bit tricky but I was able to smooth things over with the leader, as in having to give up my virtues in order to earn the Gauntlet from her and thanks to some… insurance… I was able to teleport us back here without much issue. As for Zelda... seems that when she, Duford and our Lord's Reincarnation, entered the village, Zelda was distracting the troops as our Lord's Reincarnation took out some of the help while Duford hid in the shadows near Milady just in case anyone tried to harm your daughter. Your daughter didn't look pleased with what was happening. She also wasn't too happy after finding out about the curse that you had me placed."

The King rubbed his beard a bit more while he sighs.

"I see, well no use crying over spilt milk and hope it wasn't too bad for you Arwen with the Zora leader, just because we are trying to gather enough power to try and get rid of the Triforce for good without causing Hyrule issues doesn't mean you need to do anything risky, as for the curse, better to have her partly drained then dead just in case our plan A doesn't work and we go plan B… destroying the Master Sword and bringing Demise's body back to the land of the living… though without the soul best we got is a rage fueled berserker… hince why we need to get the treasures to his reincarnation, thankfully you didn't say much about that part of the plan right?" The King said when he gave Arwen a kind look.

Arwen shook her head.

"No my king. Though I wished that Zelda understands what we're trying to do and see our side of things." She said while feeling a bit sad for a bit.

"Well she is young and unlike us, hasn't seen the power we could obtain and not have it blow in our faces like the Triforce has in ages past, but enough talk about that, this man will pay the… hired help you got their share of their reward while the Knights get a well deserved rest… as for you Arwen and to make up for the possible lack of tact the Zora leader had with you… my wife is gone for a week and it does get lonely in the chambers and I'm sure she's having plenty of fun with her handmaidens so…" The King said while he grins at Arwen.

Arwen perked up before she smiles at the King.

"Well… I think I know a way to fix that my King."

"Hehe, good, lets retired for the night shall we?" The King said before he walked out of the room with a smiling Arwen in tow while she had one last thought as she and the king approach the royal bedroom.

'_I do wish Zelda will come back safely. Perhaps she and our Lord's Reincarnation are bonding right about now.'_

Though… she was more then right since at this time Emerald was really bonding with Zelda's ass at the moment before the scene went to a few minutes later to show that the king and Arwen had removed all of their clothing and the camera focused on Arwen for a moment to show her figure off.

Arwen had an excellent figure that most men would want to bed with. It was like a perfect hourglass as her breast size were a flat out D size.

The King on the other side of the room had a muscular form that most men would kill for, he wasn't like a bodybuilder, but he wasn't weak looking and looked toned to perfection… not an ounce of fat on him and had an 11 to 12 inch natural dick… seems the king here was the strongest in many categories it seems.

Arwen licks her lips as she drinks in the sight of the King's body before eyeing his dick.

The King chuckles before he gestured for Arwen to approach with a lustful look on his face while his cock gets fully erect.

Arwen gave the same look as she approaches the king with the sway of her hips.

A moment later, the two gave one another intense kisses while the scene fades to black as the bedroom was filled with the sounds of slamming being heard with Arwen moaning and what not which made many nearby blush as the scene fully faded to black.

* * *

**(End of Part 2 of Gold dust Arc)**

**(Part 3 is next chapter and like last this chapter and last, it will be lemon based, but next arc will be more combat focused, see you all later.)**


End file.
